


Truth Would Be

by thinlines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Debt, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Louis, Poor Louis, Possessive Harry, Rich Harry, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violent Harry, forced scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 91,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlines/pseuds/thinlines
Summary: “You want me? I’m not a… a thing to be owned!” Louis stuttered, still very angry and confused.“Hmmm…” The alpha tapped his lips as if he was contemplating something. “Last time I checked, the debt was paid off and the only thing I had asked in return was… you. So technically I do own you.”“You are crazy…” Louis muttered as he began to back towards the door.Harry’s impossibly green eyes turned a shade darker, but his tone was still teasing and light when he said, “Maybe I am…”The I-paid-off-all-your-debt-so-you-are-mine AU in which Omega Louis wants to be left alone by Alpha Harry but it's super complicated when he starts to not hate the alpha all that much.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 241
Kudos: 767





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea been on my mind forever... I'm just writing since we're facing a possible apocalypse and I just wanna appreciate abo fics. Hope everyone is safe from the virus and be sure to wear masks and don't touch your face! I still have to work... but hope you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> UPDATE every week, I will try my best to post every TUESDAY or WEDNESDAY around 6pm PDT time. This is the first time I post while writing instead of the whole thing, hope it goes good!
> 
> Please note I use both American and British English cuz I'm not a native speaker and I just use whatever :)
> 
> ALSO! This fic doesn't contain rape, please read the tags. There are some non consensual scenes especially in the beginning three chapters, so if you are easily triggered then this fic isn't for you! 
> 
> [TUMBLR](https://thinlinez.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Spanish Translation now, check it out [HERE!!!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/248251410-truth-would-be-l-s-traducci%C3%B3n) if you want :)

Louis smelled him before he saw the shadow falling over his textbooks. The smell of roasted hazelnut and a hint of lavender. Before he could turn, Harry had pushed him into his locker, making him drop his backpack altogether. The alpha’s heavy muscular arm immediately snaked around Louis’ waist and he was pushed flush against the alpha’s front. Wet lips nipped at his neck and he felt Harry took a long deep breath scenting him.

“No!”

He half shouted, thrashing out but his limbs were going limp. His omega going lax at the calm pheromones that Harry was releasing and he could only collapse against the alpha’s chest, breathing harshly.

“I’ll be waiting by my car after school. We’re _studying_ at mine today.”

Louis had to steady himself against his locker when Harry pushed away from him, leaving only the slight tremor of his alpha voice and he was gone, laughing with his friends down the hall. He could feel tears prickle the corner of his eyes. He really fucking _hated_ Harry Styles.

Louis’ family was in heavy debt. The kind that made his father disappear, with only a duffel bag, into the night. He left them broke. He had invested in too many companies and impossible dreams that everything just went to shambles one day. The twins were only barely two years old. Louis was in his last year in high school. All dreams of college, of moving away, of finally leaving this godforsaken town flew out the window as the debt collectors came knocking the morning after Louis’ father had left. Louis had showed up to school with a huge swollen cut on his chin. The whispers were so loud, but he had braced them and sat stubbornly at his desk with his head down. He wasn’t going to let everything he had be taken away.

Louis had gone to bed dreading the morning, scared for his sisters and his mother. He would be the one to answer the door, always, he decided. He could take all the beating, all the threats. With his father gone, Louis was the man of the house and he will do what he could to protect it.

But, the debt collectors never showed up. Instead a sleek black Range Rover had pulled up and a strange beta had stepped out. He had sat down at the kitchen table and told them all the debt was paid for.

“Who would do this? We don’t have any cousins… no relatives…” Louis had said incredulously, banging his fists on the table in disbelief.

“The debt has been taken care of by Mr. Robin Styles. It was a request from his son. In exchange for paying all the debt, the son has asked that,” The beta turned to fix Louis with a look. “The oldest in the family would be promised to him, as a future possible mate.”

Louis’ entire world was reeling. He knew who Robin Styles was. Harry Styles, the son, currently went to the same school as him. They were the same age, but rarely in the same classes. Louis had never interacted with the alpha simply because he preferred to keep to himself and Harry always hung out with the rich and entitled crowd. To put it frankly, Harry Styles was the richest person in the school and he didn’t exactly kept it a secret.

“But we have never agreed to this. They don’t have the right to make decisions for us. We don’t even know the family!” Louis had protested, but his mother was already shaking in relief and she only gripped his shoulder, silently asking him to stop arguing.

“We would like to thank the family.” Jay had said, her eyes round with grateful tears.

The beta nodded briskly and he took a single check out of his breast pocket, pushing it across the table. It was a check for half a million dollars.

“Mr. Harry Styles said that this is for all the children’s school education. He is aware that,” The beta looked around the table and his eyes stopped at Lottie who shrank from his intense stare. “Charlotte Tomlinson would like violin lessons and this should cover all of it.”

Money couldn’t buy happiness, this was what Louis was taught, but the reaction from his family obviously proved this wrong. Jay and Lottie were crying openly and the others must have sensed the uplifting of the atmosphere because suddenly his mother was embracing him and Jay whispered into his ear, “Good job, baby, your friend saved us.”

 _Friend._ Louis didn’t even know the guy. He could only nod a little numbly, unable to pierce his family’s happy bubble.

The next day he had marched right up to Harry.

“We need to talk.” He simply said, arm shooting out to grip Harry’s forearm. The alpha’s expression remained unimpressed and impassive as he scrutinized Louis.

“Say please.” The alpha’s deep voice was gravelly and it came slow like he had all the time in the word. Louis gaped at him as a small smirk tugged at the edge of those plump bow shaped lips.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” He really didn’t mean for the words to slip out, but the damage was done. The group surrounding Harry all froze in their tracks, their attention turning towards the pair. To the omega who dared to challenge their leader.

“The one who paid off your debt.” Harry wasn’t the least bit unfazed as he countered smoothly. Louis could feel himself turning red with anger.

“ _Please_.” He said through gritted teeth and he watched with dread as the dimples dug themselves into Harry’s cheeks.

Louis dragged Harry away from the crowd, yanked open a random door and pulled the alpha into an empty classroom.

“So eager to get me all to yourself?” Harry said nonchalantly as he plopped himself down on one of the desktops.

“What game are you playing at? _I don’t even know you._ We’re not even friends… Did you do this because you felt sorry for us? Is this how rich people entertain themselves nowadays? Throwing their money at poor families in debt?” He demanded in one breath, panting slightly now. Pure hateful rage was coursing through his veins. He could taste blood on his tongue from how hard he had been biting his cheeks. He restrained himself from hurling a nearby chair at the alpha sitting casually in front of him.

“But I do know you.” The alpha’s answer wasn’t what Louis had expected. Louis opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Harry simply stared at Louis with a strange smile playing around his lips as he turned one of the rings on his finger thoughtfully.

“I also know that I want you. That’s it. I don’t want to see that pretty face all beaten up. I would rather you stay safe.”

Louis’ hand distinctively went up to touch the Band-Aid he had plastered on over the healing cut on his face.

“You want me? I’m not a… a thing to be owned!” Louis stuttered, still very angry and confused.

“Hmmm…” The alpha tapped his lips as if he was contemplating something.

“Last time I checked, the debt was paid off and the only thing I had asked in return was… you. So technically I do own you.”

“You are crazy…” Louis muttered as he began to back towards the door.

Harry’s impossibly green eyes turned a shade darker, but his tone was still teasing and light when he said, “Maybe I am…”

Louis turned and ran. He didn’t even bother looking behind him. He ran all the way home, heart pounding and head throbbing.

“Louis!” The first thing he was greeted with when he got home was a thrilled looking Lottie. She was holding a brand new violin in her hands. The twins were in matching new shoes and were clinging to her legs.

“Look at this! Mom took me to buy this today and I’m having my first lesson this afternoon!”

Louis could only swallow thickly and pushed pass her. She didn’t seem to sense that he was upset and she continued to babble away behind him. Louis stumbled into the kitchen. There was a new dining room table. He hastened to the fridge, flinging open the doors and his jaw dropped. It was full to the brim with food.

“Baby!” Jay swooped into the kitchen, smiling so brightly that it was blinding and enveloped Louis into a hug.

“There’s enough money to buy the twins diapers that don’t make them itch.”

Louis stood there, let his mother whisper how thankful she was for the Styles family and watched as his family enjoyed the new joys in life while his own was crashing around him.

This alpha who had nothing to do with him had barged into his life, bought off his family with his wads of cash and seemed to be leering down at him as if he was something to be owned. Louis had no idea what Harry’s intentions were. He only knew that, that was the day he started to resent Harry Styles.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Louis who had been trying discreetly to edge towards the school gates stopped in his tracks. He groaned loudly. The autumn wind picked up around him, making the fallen leaves on the ground dance and sending a chill through his bones. He shivered.

“Get in the car.” Big hands closed around his shoulders and he was being herded towards Harry’s black Range Rover.

“Get your hands off me…” He grumbled, shaking his shoulders as Harry shoved him into the front seat. He sat, pouting a little as he started resolutely out the window.

The driver’s side door opened and snapped close. The car was immediately filled with Harry’s overbearing alpha smell mixing with Louis’ own smell. He had made a point to wear neutralizer at school, but Harry had discovered and poured his neutralizer down the drain, claiming that he liked the way Louis smelled and never to wear neutralizer unless Harry said he could. Louis had almost lost it and he swore he could have strangled the alpha with his own two hands, but then the memory of sheer joy on Daisy’s face from getting an expensive canvas and easel for her birthday made him stop himself. He would endure, he would do this for his family.

Harry’s slender fingers reached out to turn the heat up and also flipped on the radio. Louis burrowed into his hoodie, making a point to ignore Harry’s actions.

“I saw Greg James flirting with you today.”

Louis rolled his eyes. He watched the maple trees outside the windows whipped past. Harry always tend to drive a little too fast for his liking.

“I would hardly call it flirting. He was just _talking_ to me.”

“Well, I gave him a piece of my mind. So I don’t think he would bother you in the future.”

Louis turned to stare exasperatedly at Harry. The alpha’s jaw was ticking a bit, meaning that he was a little on edge.

“Greg is my friend. At this rate, I won’t have any friends left. What with you threatening them and telling them they will be sorry if they even dared look at me…”

“Alpha and omega can never just be friends, Lou. That’s a fact.”

“Not everyone is like you, Harry. Not everyone has the inability to keep it in half the time.”

Louis knew that he was walking on a thin line. One step and he would probably trigger a landmine. He was dancing a little too close to one just now.

“I can’t keep it in because not everyone has an omega that looks and smells the way you do.”

Louis flushed red and crossed his arms, hugging himself.

The car jerked to a stop at a red light. Light rain was falling now, beating softly down on the roof. Droplets of water rolled down the windows, making the view outside blurry and hazy.

“Hey,” Harry’s slightly calloused hand cupped Louis’ cheek, forcing him to look into the forest greens. He trembled a little as Harry caressed his cheekbone. He could only close his eyes, accepting his fate.

Warm soft lips met his. The smell of arousal, burnt hazelnut and crushed strawberries swirled around Louis’ senses. He could only let his lips fall open as Harry’s tongue nudged insistently against them. Harry tasted just like he smelled, like crushed nuts.

Harry pulled away, stepping on the gas just as the light turned green. Louis turned away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hoodie sleeve.

They don’t talk the entire way to Harry’s house.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted Chapter one and two together since they are a bit connected and I don't wanna confuse people :)

The house was a solid fifteen minute drive away from school. The house was huge, a pristine white monster sitting on a small hill. Harry’s car rolled into the driveway and the double doors immediately flew open. At least two omega maids greeted them at the door, taking Harry’s jacket and then scrambling away. The floor was polished to the point that Louis could see his reflection peering back at him if he looked down. The main entrance was taken up by a spiral staircase that led upstairs.

It was a two story house with an attic room that Louis had discovered months ago when he had attempted to hide from Harry.

He followed Harry up to his room and watched as the alpha threw himself down on the bed. He sat down, cross legged, on a cushion on the floor at the foot of the bed and started to pull his textbooks out of his bag and laying them out on the coffee table in front of him.

He heard a snort behind him. He looked up, noticing that Harry had scooted to the edge of the bed and was watching him amusingly with his head on his chin.

“You didn’t really think we were going to _study_ , were you?” The alpha asked huskily, his dimples were sunken deep in his cheeks. He stretched out to run a hand through Louis’ fringe and the omega jerked out of reach.

“I have a math quiz tomorrow.” He shot back tersely. Shifting away and resolutely opening the textbook to the first problem.

“You’re cute when you play coy.”

“Harry… I’m not joking…”

Louis took a deep breath and tried to focus on the first problem. Having Harry out of his peripherals was dangerous because Louis could never predict what the alpha might do, but he was on the brink of failing math class and he needed a good grade on this quiz to pull up his average. Minutes later, he could hear the rustling of the sheets and the creak of the bedsprings. He jolted down the equation, scribbling messily in the margins as he calculated.

“ _Christ_ , Lou,” He jumped about a foot in the air when Harry’s breath ghosted over his left ear. The alpha had moved from his spot on the bed to crouching beside Louis.

“You’re doing it all wrong.”

The truth was that Harry wasn’t only rich, but he was also extremely smart. Louis had always guessed the alpha had roped some poor nerd into showing him the answers during exams, but after really getting to know Harry, Louis had come to the dreadful conclusion: Harry was actually intelligent. He could respond to any problem quickly and precisely. He always did his work at school instead of bringing homework back. That was why he has a handful of free time that he devotes to harassing Louis.

Like right now.

Harry was sitting way too close for comfort as he whispered the correct equations into Louis’ ear, rustling the edge of Louis’ workbook purposefully. Louis could feel the heat rolling off of the alpha. The first touch came just as he started working on the second problem. A hand brushed over his lower back. It was fleeting but full of intent. He refused to look up, bent stubbornly over his workbook. Harry was still breathing over his neck and occasionally pointing out how Louis should solve the problem. But a hand had snaked its way underneath Louis’ hoodie, brushing over the waistband of his loose track pants. Louis tried to ignore it. His eraser almost ripping a hole in the paper when he felt the shock of a finger dipping into his pants, under his underwear.

“Harry…” He warned, eyes snapping up to meet the alpha’s. Harry’s pupils were slightly blown as he looked back, chewing a little on his bottom lip.

“Want to eat you out.”

Louis’ breath stuttered and he pulled sharply away, elbowing the alpha back. But Harry was unmoving like a wall.

“No… I have a quiz tomorrow… I will fail if I…” His words were lost in Harry’s mouth as the alpha surged forward to silence him. Harry licked hotly into his mouth and one of his hands closed around both of Louis’ wrists, pinning him down on the carpeted floor.

“You won’t fail. I won’t let you.” Harry whispered against his lips and nipped harshly, drawing a bit of blood. Louis moaned in protest as Harry began to trail kisses down his jaw to his collarbone. He could feel the undeniable drops of slick leaking out of him. Harry, surely, could smell him by now. The alpha growled as if reading his thoughts. He pulled the edge of Louis’ hoodie up to expose his skin to his hungry stare. Louis squirmed, kicking out a little, trying and failing to push Harry’s weight off of him. The alpha sucked bites into Louis’ chest, using his other hand to flick and rub harshly at Louis’ nipples.

Louis was aware that he was making high pitched noises and that his omega body was reacting eagerly to the touches lavished on him. He turned his head to bite the material of his hoodie, to keep his embarrassing noises in.

Harry had moved further down and was sliding his track pants down his thighs. Louis breathed out sharply as he felt the air hit his half hard cock and his leaking hole.

“You keep resisting, but your body is begging for it.” Harry was saying in awe as he pulled down Louis’ underwear to stroke his length.

“Stop…”Louis managed to gasp as Harry wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped a few times.

“I’m going to save this for another day, then,” Harry drawled and in one quick move, he flipped Louis so that his chin bumped painfully against the carpeted floor and he ended up arse in the air, on full display. He could feel the shame, the embarrassment creeping into his bones. He was leaking steadily, the slick running down his thighs.

The first touch of Harry’s tongue had him crying out loud. The alpha licked lightning fast, jabbing the tip of his tongue against Louis’ rim and then agonizingly slow from the dip of his spine to his clenching hole. The merciless strokes of Harry’s velvety tongue made Louis fall apart as he buried his head in his arms, trying to clear his mind and not lose it. Harry sucked on Louis’ hole like it was a piece of candy and Louis felt fat drops of slick blurting out of it. The alpha’s hands were firm, planted on both his arse cheeks, pulling them apart and his palms were slipping a little through the slick. Harry slurped and lapped while Louis felt like he was on fire.

There was a noise. Oh god, someone was knocking on the door insistently. Louis could only cry out again when Harry nipped at his rim, diving his tongue in, digging deep.

“Master Styles? The tea you requested is ready, sir, may I come in?” The shrill high voice of an omega maid rang out from behind the door. Louis clapped his hands over his mouth, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. No, please go away, he thought desperately.

Harry had paused in his ferocious licking and Louis could feel him breathing hotly over his hole. Louis was trembling hard now from keeping in his noises, eyes fearful on the door. Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ cheeks for a minute as if he was admiring the view and contemplating if he should let the maid witness what he was doing to Louis.

“Yeah, come in, just set it on the table beside the door.” Harry’s voice was shot and raspy, so incredibly deep.

Louis whipped around in shock to stare at Harry, but the alpha had dove his head back in between Louis’ thighs and got back to tearing Louis apart. He jerked his head back and watched in horror as the door swung open and the maid stepped into the room. The hand that was not clutching the tray immediately went to her nose. The room obviously reeked of sex and the smell of Harry and Louis’ mixed pheromones. Her wide eyes met Louis for a brief moment just as Harry closed his lips over Louis’ rim and sucked. He came hot and untouched with a loud high shout just as she thrust the tray on the table blindly and slammed the door on the scene. He could feel himself shaking in the aftershock of his orgasm. Harry’s hands left his arse cheeks, making Louis lose his balance, knees sliding against the soiled carpet. He could only collapse, pathetically panting onto his front. His spent cock dragged against the carpet, making him hiss a little. Harry’s mouth finally left his arse and the alpha dragged himself up to press a bruising kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis had no fight in him left as he curled up into a ball on the floor and let Harry press kisses all over his face.

“We put on quite a show didn’t we?” Harry muttered against his lips and Louis truly _hated_ him.

Louis failed the quiz the next day. He had found himself staring blankly at the math problems on the page and then seeing the numbers dissolving, forming the omega maid’s horrified face.

Louis made a detour back to his locker. It was last period so not many students were lingering around the hall. Everyone was probably already in class, rowdily chatting with each other before the teacher entered the class.

He was half in mind to skip last period so he didn’t have to see Harry at the school gates. There was a foreign smell in the air as he neared his locker. It smelled like a damp forest on a rainy day. Musky and heady. Louis wrinkled his nose a little, pulling up the zipper of his Reeboks windbreaker. Harry had bought it one day claiming that it was their first month “together” anniversary. It was oversized, white and purple and was tough against rainfalls and windy days. Louis hated to admit it, but he loved it and he guessed Harry knew this and always had to endure his smug smirk whenever Louis wore it.

Louis’ steps came to a halting stop. There was an alpha standing feet from his locker. A stranger that he had never seen before. His head was slightly bent over a small slip of paper clutched in his hand. A few strands of soft jet black hair held in a swoopy quiff fell across his forehead and into his eyes. His jawline was defined and he was lean, just a tad bit taller than Louis. He was wearing a ratty band shirt with holes dotted here and there, a pair of whitewashed blue jeans and black boots. Louis took in a breath, noting that the smell was definitely rolling off of the alpha, just as the alpha looked up abruptly from his contemplation and locked eyes with Louis.

Louis was usually pretty immune to pretty strangers, but since Harry had made it his job to keep any and every alpha away from Louis, his defenses had grown a little weak. He flushed as the alpha searched his face and then his gaze swept over Louis. He forced his feet to walk, without wobbling, to his locker. He punched in the combination, swinging it open and pretended that he was busy ruffling through it. All the while, he was keenly aware that the alpha was still standing behind him. He sighed and straightened up, catching his slightly pink face in the mirror in the locker and schooled his expression into one of casual friendliness.

“Lost?” He turned around, snapping his locker close and leaning against it for something to anchor him.

The alpha simply looked at him for a minute and nodded.

“Do you happen to know where the lecture hall 28 is?”

Louis’ eyes widened a little. They were the same grade and judging from where the alpha was going, they had the same class. English literature with Ms. Teasdale.

“I can show you. Follow me.” Louis said because fuck it, might as well. He approached the alpha, extending a hand good naturedly.

“You’re new right? I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

The alpha scrunched the paper he was holding in one hand and took Louis’ with the other. His fingers felt lean and rough.

“Yeah, just moved here from Bradford, I’m Zayn Malik.”

They shook and then fell into step as Louis guided them towards the lecture hall. Ms. Teasdale hated to have classes in a classroom. She had said she liked the students to be more spread out, to have more room to discuss and create. She always held her classes in the huge lecture hall of the school where there was podium up in the front and the room was just like a cinema with rows of cushioned seats ascending upwards.

“You chose a weird time to transfer schools… Come summer, we’re all going to graduate.” Louis said in wonder and he felt a little like he was prodding for the juicy details of Zayn’s move here. The alpha didn’t seem to mind. He merely shrugged, shouldering his black knapsack up a little.

“My mom’s friend offered my mom a job in his company so she told us to pack up and now I’m here. To be fair, the job she has now pays triple the amount she was making back in Bradford.”

Louis nodded. “Well, welcome to Doncaster. It’s not too far from Bradford so I guess it won’t feel that much different to you. The weather and the scenery, I mean.”

“Yeah, it’s still freaking cold.” Zayn said laughing a little.

“Yet you are wearing a shirt with holes that I bet you made on purpose.”

Zayn snorted, his shoulders loosening up as he leaned closer to Louis.

“Good eye. It’s fashion though, wanted to make a statement.”

“What statement? That you’re a bad boy from Bradford?” Louis joked. Talking to Zayn was easy and he made Louis feel relaxed, not always tensed and on high alert when he was around Harry.

“Sommit like that.” Zayn said as they stopped in front of the heavy doors leading to the lecture hall. Louis stood on his tip toes to chance a glance through the window on the door, fuck, they were late. The class had already started.

“Sorry I made you late…” Zayn was saying behind him and Louis rocked back on his feet, shaking his head.

“You’re my golden ticket, the best excuse not to get detention, though. I should be the one thanking you.” Louis winked and Zayn laughed lowly. He pushed open the door, holding it open for Zayn.

“Mr. Tomlinson!”

There was really no escape when there was only one entrance and exit to the lecture hall. Ms. Teasdale walked briskly towards him, her high heels clicking against the floor and echoing through the hushed room.

“That would be detention. I will not tolerate tar _—_ ” The word, tardiness, that Louis had heard over a hundred times died in her throat when Zayn stepped in front of Louis swiftly.

“Sorry, miss,” The alpha said politely, putting a simpering smile on his face.

“I’m new here and I couldn’t find this room so Louis helped me. Really sorry we were late.”

Ms. Teasdale’s purple lips snapped close and she nodded, producing a clipboard out of thin air and glancing down at it.

“Ahh… I assume you are Mr. Malik?”

Zayn nodded.

“Alright then, good to have you here with us, why don’t you two run along and grab a seat? We’re discussing Naturalism in American Literature today. We have a lot to cover…”

The smell. The all too familiar smell of burnt hazelnuts overpowered all the other smells in the room. Louis’ heartbeat picked up. He had completely forgotten that this was the only class he and Harry shared. His eyes flicked frantically around the room and locked with Harry’s emerald greens. The alpha was sitting in his usual seat, at the very back row, the highest point of the room. His gaze bored into Louis’ and he felt like he was on trial at this angle, as if the alpha was silently judging him. Harry jerked his head to the empty seat next to him, the one that Louis usually occupied. His face was thrown half in shadows so Louis couldn’t quite catch the expression he had on.

“Where do you want to sit?” Zayn was looking at him questioningly, his head cocked a little to the side. Louis swallowed thickly.

“Let’s sit in the back.” He found himself saying and started climbing the sloping stairs. He felt like he was climbing up to his doom. He stopped at Harry’s row and folded himself into the seat. Zayn plopped down next to him, tucking a pencil behind his ear. Louis didn’t dare turn and look at Harry’s face.

“Can I share your textbook? I haven’t got mine yet.”

Louis felt like he was on autopilot as he nodded and pushed his textbook towards Zayn. This, he realized, was open defiance. Harry, who had always warned him not to hang out with alphas, was sitting to his right while an alpha who was practically a stranger was sitting on his left. The animosity that he could detect in Harry’s scent grew stronger the closer Zayn leaned into Louis’ space to read the small words on the textbook. He should be afraid, but Louis was feeling a strange feeling of power like he was finally the master of his own fate, like he could go against Harry’s wishes. Zayn might just be able to help Louis prove a point to the arrogant, stuck-up alpha.

Louis let Ms. Teasdale’s voice wash over him. He had his back turned resolutely on Harry, watching Zayn jotting down notes on a loose leaf.

Suddenly, a hand gripped his knee. His breath hitched. It was lost over the noise of the video playing on the screen hanging above the podium. Ms. Teasdale had put on a documentary that introduced the history of Naturalism. Louis looked at his lap and saw the glint of Harry’s rings. The hand slid slowly up, caressing at inside of his right thigh and thumbing over the inseams of Louis’ black jeans. Louis’ eyes darted up Harry’s arm, to his face. The alpha’s face was turned to the front of the room, looking like he was engrossed in the documentary, but his hand was hot and heavy in Louis’ lap, inching up and up. Louis felt the familiar burning in the pit of his core, he wanted to look down but he didn’t dare, trying to even out his breath. Up and _—_

“What _the fuck_ are you doing?”

The voice that ran out over the din of the video came from his left. Another hand shot out. Louis watched as if in slow motion as Zayn’s fingers closed firmly around Harry’s wrist, yanking his hand out of Louis’ lap.

“Do you know this bloke?” Zayn turned incredulously to Louis. His brain was running short circuit as the strong smells from both alphas clashed in the air in front of him. His omega was shrinking in fear and he felt overwhelmed.

“I _—_ ” He gasped.

“He’s _mine_.” Harry’s alpha voice rang out in a slow deep timbre beside him. He shook his hand from Zayn’s grip, reaching out to fist the front of Louis’ windbreaker. Louis snapped his eyes shut, whining quietly at the back of his throat.

“What is going on back there?” Ms. Teasdale’s voice was shrill and she sounded impatient like she couldn’t believe students had the audacity to sabotage her class. Harry’s hand loosened from Louis’ clothes. Zayn simply stood up.

“We can’t see the video from here. Just moving seats.” He gestured to himself and Louis. Zayn tugged Louis behind him and led them to a seat far from Harry’s. Louis felt like he was still in a trance as Zayn sat him down and propped the textbook open across the armrest of their seats. Ms. Teasdale sniffed disapprovingly, but went quickly back to playing the video.

“Who was that…” Zayn waited until the room had lost interest in them and leaned in to ask Louis, his eyes serious as it searched his face.

“I… Just some guy…” Louis lied, flushing a little from the intensity of Zayn’s stare.

“Didn’t look like _just some guy_ to me… He used his alpha voice on you…” Zayn said frowning. Louis fidgeted a little, breathing in deep. He needed to calm himself.

“Let’s not talk about it, please.” He begged and watched as Zayn contemplated him for another minute.

“Fine, but you have to tell me the full story,” Zayn insisted, knocking his knee into Louis’. He nodded seconds too late, but Zayn seemed satisfied and he went back to making notes of the class.

Louis’ phone buzzed in his pocket. He waited until Zayn was focused on the textbook to click open the message. His fingers grew a little numb.

_Meet me under the bleachers after class._

The usual array of random emoji and Xs were missing. Louis didn’t dare to look back in Harry’s direction. He didn’t reply to the text, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

After a torturous two hours, the bell finally sounded, marking the end of the class. The lights flooded on, making Louis blink a little warily in the sudden brightness. He waited for Zayn to pack up his bag and saw the end of Harry’s black sweater whipped past out of the corner of his eye. He pretended not to see the alpha pausing at the door and pointedly looking at him before disappearing out of sight.

“So who’s that possessive bastard?” Zayn was relentless. They were walking back in the direction of the lockers. Just when Louis had thought he would let him off easy.

“Harry.” Louis said softly. “He’s Harry. Just an alpha who thinks he owns me.”

Zayn made a face, stopping in front of a locker not far from Louis’. He jerked it open a little more harshly than necessary.

“What does that mean?”

Louis saw him pulling out a skateboard from the depths of his locker. His eyes widened.

“You skate?”

Zayn nodded, closing the locker door.

“I skated here today. Home isn’t too far. Better than walking, I reckon.”

Louis smiled brightly.

“I skate too! We should skate together next time.”

“You any good?”

“I think I’m decent… at least I hope so…”

Zayn laughed at this, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Louis could barely suppress his surprise flinch. Zayn frowned a little.

“Don’t change the subject. What do you mean by what you said earlier? About that alpha owning you?”

Louis glanced down at the floor, biting his lips a little.

“He helped my family out of some heavy debt. We owe him and I guess, in exchange, he wants me. I don’t know what we are. Just know that as long as I do what he wants, he will be satisfied.”

He shook a little when Zayn took him by the shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

“That’s _fucked up_ … You’re your own person. Did your family ask him to pay the debt?”

“No… I still don’t know why he did it. He paid the entire debt off voluntarily and he… I just let him do what he wants. It is what it is.”

“Shit…” Zayn pulled back, running a hand through his hair.

“Let’s just go home, please,” Louis said, feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. If he continued, he would probably have a meltdown. Zayn must have sensed his uneasiness so the alpha nodded, pulling him in a half hug and led them down the hall.

His phone burned a hole in his pocket, but he kept walking, right out the school gates with Zayn in front of him. The air somehow seemed a little fresher, the grass a little greener and the world a little brighter as he laughed with Zayn and took turns on the skateboard.

“Fuck _decent._ You’re ace at this!” Zayn gasped in surprise when Louis did a kick flip onto the sidewalk. He shrugged, a little smug.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Z.”

They hadn’t realized they had been walking in the same direction and eventually had arrived at the row of condos.

“Well this is me.” Zayn said, pointing at one of the condos. Louis’ mouth dropped open.

“You’re joking! I live here too!” He strode up to one of the mailboxes and tapped on the one that had _Tomlinson_ carved onto the plaque.

“No freaking way.” Zayn said, thumbing at the name Malik on one of the mailboxes. They turned to each other, grinning maniacally.

It turned out they were neighbors. Zayn’s new home was two condos from Louis’. Louis immediately threw himself into his house, flinging down his backpack and grabbed his skateboard from his room. He and Zayn skated in the back alley behind the condos until the stars came out. By the time they had parted, they had become best friends who seemed to know each other for ages.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, they mean so much to me! I actually rewrote this chapter so many times I lost count...  
> *I didn't include Felicite in the story because it just didn't feel right*  
> Hope you guys stay safe during this terrible virus... I was going to see Louis in Tokyo but just saw his IG saying dates will be rescheduled and I pray he won't just cancel it in the end... it's a hassle to get refund since I don't live in Japan :(...

“We should probably head home. Ma is probably waiting to interrogate me about my first day as the new kid over dinner…” Zayn ran a hand through his sweaty quiff which had welted into a messy fringe. How many times they had skated up and down the back alley, Louis had lost count. His windbreaker was clinging to his skin, soaked with smelly sweat. He nodded, offering a fist bump and they walked back to their respective condos.

“How was your day sweetie? Met any new friends? Did you get bullied? Did people ask you why you dress like a bum off the streets with holes in your shirt?” Louis pitched his voice high and wiggled his eyebrows at Zayn, pretending to put a concerned mother face on.

Zayn groaned and swatted at him, hip checking him before they parted.

“So glad to have met you, Louis, you’re great fun. See you tomorrow then.”

Louis blushed a little, preening at this compliment. He smiled at Zayn, feeling the long lost thrill of having a friend, someone whose company he genuinely enjoyed.

“We should skate to school tomorrow, race you.” He winked, making Zayn snort.

“You already know you’re going to lose.” Zayn taunted as he waved Louis off and trudged up his condo driveway. Louis gave him the middle finger.

“Put some money on it, Malik.”

He stumbled into the house and was assaulted with the mouthwatering smell of lasagna. His stomach rumbled as he quickly peeled off his sweaty windbreaker, casting it carelessly on the couch before moving on into the dining room. Daisy and Phoebe were already setting the table while Lottie was trying to coax the twins into sitting still for dinner.

Lottie shot a glance at him and said, “I passed by your room several times earlier. Your phone was ringing nonstop. It woke the twins from their naps…”

Louis shrugged, “Must be scammers trying to sell stuff. Sorry I didn’t put it on mute.”

Lottie rolled her eyes and ignored his lame excuse. Louis knew who might have been calling, but he wasn’t going to say it. His blood turned a little cold at the memory of the ignored text in his phone.

“Baby, you’re home late, come help me,” Jay snapped him out of thought and she must have smelled him because she poked her head out of the kitchen and was looking a little disapprovingly at him. He rolled his shoulders and nodded, feeling a bit guilty.

He helped washed the pots since Jay always liked to make everything clean before settling down to eat. She was looking at him curiously, with a tilt to her head.

“You smell different.” She said conversationally, grabbing a rag to wipe down the kitchen top. He jolted, not expecting her to be this sensitive to his smell. But she was his mother after all, he reasoned.

“I was skating,” He replied casually. “Was sweating a lot.”

“You don’t smell like Harry.” The quiet comment from Jay almost got lost over the sound of the open faucet, but Louis had heard her loud and clear.

“What does it have to do with anything?” He snapped.

“I wasn’t with Harry today. There was a new kid at school and we hung out. Period.”

He winced at how he was lashing out so rudely, but he was sick and tired of people acting like Harry was his alpha and that he should only be smelling like said alpha.

Jay shook her head gently, reaching out to rub the tension from his shoulders.

“I know, love, but Harry won’t be too pleased. Go take a shower after dinner, okay?”

He pursed his lips, digging his finger into his palm, willing himself not to shout and throw a tantrum. He nodded jerkily, snapping close the oven door after pulling out the bubbling plate of cheesy lasagna.

“It smells amazing, mum.”

Jay smiled and clapped her hands together with an air of finality that Louis didn’t fail to catch.

“Let’s dig in then!” She announced and Louis trailed after her into the dining room, mind still reeling and fists still clenched tight behind his back.

He tested the shower water before stepping in gingerly. Last time Phoebe had set the temperature to icy cold as a joke and he had innocently stepped into her trap. The bloodcurdling scream he had let out had made it to Daisy’s Snapchat and Louis had discovered that it was one of her most viewed snaps in dismay. The older twins were mischievous pranksters and they loved to target Louis since he was too nice to them and never told them off like Lottie always does. Louis prayed that Ernest and Doris will not follow the older set of twins’ footsteps. He sighed in content as the hot water hit his face, melting all the pressure, all the stress from the day away, down the drain. He rubbed his face, turning the water a notch hotter than usual. Just as he was humming a little to himself while lathering a generous amount of shampoo on his hair, he heard the bathroom door creaking open.

He groaned in frustration, he could never get a moment alone in this mad house.

“Go away, Daisy! Hold your pee in for five more minutes won’t fucking kill you!” He shouted, head still under the hot water. The door snapped close and he heard shuffling from the other side of the shower curtains. He rolled his eyes, shaking the water out of his hair and eyes before ripping back the curtain, ready to scream at one of the twins for disturbing his peace and quiet. The water must have dulled his nose or else he would have been able to catch the telltale smell. The words died in his throat as soon as he saw who it was.

_Harry._

The alpha was leaning casually against the sink, feet crossed and hands propped up on both his sides. He looked like he belonged in this element. Louis screamed, feeling the sting of shampoo as some rolled down his hair and into his eyes. He watched as the alpha barely flinched and smirked widely as he gave Louis a thorough onceover. Louis hastily ripped the shower curtain close, almost pulling the entire thing off its hooks and covered himself with it so that only his head was visible. He spluttered and blinked furiously.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He accused, heart thumping hard.

“You didn’t answer my text.” The alpha replied simply. Louis felt the blood rushing to his face. “Get out.” He tried to steady his tone, but the slight tremor in his voice betrayed him.

“Why didn’t you come to the bleachers?”

The alpha was truly insufferable.

 _Does it ever occur to you that I don’t belong to you and I’m not your servant that will tend to your ever command and need?_ Louis almost let these words that raced across his mind to burst out. He bit down hard on his tongue, swallowing them and lied through his teeth instead. “My phone died. Forgot to charge it this morning.”

The alpha hummed, eyes dark and unreadable.

“Can you… like… leave? I don’t think we should be having this conversation when I’m naked and I don’t want to waste water.” His mind was racing.

To Louis’ horror, Harry began to stripe. He watched with his mouth wide open as Harry unbuttoned his stupid hipster shirt, letting it drop on the sink before pulling the white undershirt he had on over his head. Louis whipped the curtains close so that he was enclosed in the small space. He needed to collect his thoughts.

“Harry…” He took a deep breath. “What are you doing?” He asked, the water still pounding against his shoulders and he watched as the shampoo suds sliding around his toes and disappearing down the drain.

“I might as well join you. You made me wait in the cold under the bleachers for two hours. I think I deserve a little warming up.” The alpha’s tone was nonchalant as if it was common sense for him. Louis could hear the unmistakable sound of jeans unzipping.

“Who let you in?” He demanded.

“You shouldn’t have waited. I’m pretty sure you knew I wasn’t going to show.” He changed tactics as he stared at the shower curtain, it was a little translucent meaning that Louis could see Harry’s silhouette. He gulped, poking his head out of the curtains again in time to catch the alpha pulling off his rings and setting them down gingerly on the sink top. His heart sank. There was no way out.

“Jay let me in. She said I am welcome to stay the night. And,” Green forest canopy swam in front of Louis’ eyes. “I will always wait for you, you know that. But then again, I should have guessed you ran off with that alpha. I can smell him on your clothes, your laundry,” Harry jabbed a finger at the basket by the bathroom door. “Reek of it, of that new guy.”

Louis swallowed thickly.

“Please, don’t,” He almost whispered as Harry stepped out of his jeans and was now only in a pair of tight black briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Harry’s hand closed around the waistband of the briefs. He pulled it down in one swift motion. Louis didn’t realize he was breathing loudly, almost choking on the steaming air swirling around him. He snapped his head back under the spray, closing his eyes, willing himself to do anything and everything to keep his body from betraying him.

“Lou,” He heard his name being muttered by the alpha before Harry pulled back the shower curtains and stepped into the tiny space.

“Budge over.”

Louis, who still had his eyes closed, shuffled a little to the side, trying to get away from the warmth of the other body in the space. He was out of the line of spray, shivering as the cold air hit his skin. He could feel fingers closing around his arm and then he was pulled back into the warm water again. He blinked in confusion and almost moaned as Harry’s hands sank into his hair and began to massage his scalp.

The alpha chuckled as he washed Louis’ hair clean. Louis just stood there, holding his breath and letting the spray hit his face so that he didn’t have to look at Harry.

Suddenly Harry’s hands stopped and he buried his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis visibly jerked away, but Harry’s hands on his shoulders held him steadfast.

“I guess the rumors are true,” Harry muttered against his neck before pressing a line of kisses down it. “You can’t scent someone in the showers.”

“Of course you can’t. The water washes away the smell.” Louis found himself shooting back. He grimaced as he felt Harry smiling against his neck.

“But…” The alpha paused and then, in the space of a heartbeat, his hands were all over Louis. Trailing from his neck, over his nipples which perked up at the sudden sharp contact and down his sides, sliding over his waist and stomach. Exploring and teasing. Louis’ breath hitched and he reached out a hand to brace himself against the slippery wet tiles.

“Not being able to smell can help me focus on touching.” Harry whispered dirtily into his ear and Louis attempted to shove back, get the alpha off his back but he was of course, unsuccessfully.

“Stop fighting it.” Harry licked at the spot behind his ear and Louis’ knees began to shake. He could feel Harry’s hands slowly stroking and caressing the skin on his low abdomen. Fingers. He realized with a jolt, fingers were ghosting over his skin, lower and lower.

“No…” He gasped out, his tears lost in the water raining down on them.

“This is your punishment. For not answering my texts, for hanging out with another alpha without my permission.”

Louis stuffed his fist into his mouth, refusing to let Harry hear the sounds he was making. He wasn’t going to give the alpha the satisfaction. He didn’t expect Harry to snatch his fingers back before they could reach his hole or cock. He definitely didn’t expect Harry to lunge forward, slotting their bodies together so that the alpha’s thick and hard cock was pressed flush against his arse cheeks. Harry rutted up and Louis basically lost control of all his strength. He was leaning all his weight on the hand he had braced against the wall with Harry’s cock slid against his arse crack, catching a little against his hole with every thrust. The water was washing away Louis’ slick, making the catch rough and with every tug, Louis felt like he was going to come on the spot. The _worst_ thing was that it felt _good_.

His fists had teeth dents in them from how hard he was biting down, stifling his cries and Harry tugged on his wrist, making him drop that hand and then Louis could hear how loud he was, how he sounded like he was gagging for it.

“ _Uh,_ ” He moaned as Harry thrust hard again, the tip sliding a little inside of his tight hole.

“Harry… stop!” He managed to wrap coherent words around his tongue and he cried out. No one can hear him. The water was like thunder against his ears.

“Why?” Harry grunted against his neck, sucking a bite into the skin close to his bond mark. Louis threw his head back, gasping at the shock of pleasure shooting down his spine.

“Why stop? Can you hear yourself, Lou? _Why stop when you sound like this_?”

As if to make a point, Harry grabbed his hips and pushed in an inch more. Louis’ hand slipped and he almost smacked his face into the tile wall in front of him if it weren’t for Harry’s hands that had closed tight around his waist and was holding him up.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” He gasped as Harry pulled out and was rubbing the head of his cock against his rim harshly. He couldn’t stop his hole from clenching. There was a burning sensation from the sensitivity of it all. He knew Harry would never fuck him without a condom, but the raw teasing from just pushing into Louis for the tiniest bit was making all Louis’ nerves go haywire. A sudden sharp rapping of knuckles against the bathroom door jolted Louis and he twisted around, slipping against the tub and Harry’s arm immediately wrapped around him, holding him steadily as they both seemed to snap out of their trances, staring at each other. The sound became more apparent over the rush of water which had turned sickly warm and slightly cold.

“You still in there? Louis! Ernest needs to wee,” Lottie’s impatient voice was a little muffled but still clear behind the door. Evidently, she didn’t know Harry was in the house. Louis almost moaned at the loss of Harry’s hands on his skin when the alpha pulled back hastily. He managed to collect his bearings, shoving back the shower curtains and stumbling out of the shower. Wet feet slipping dangerously against the tiled floor as he swiped a towel off the racks and dried himself with lightning speed, refusing to look up and see what Harry’s expression was. He wrapped himself in the towel, flung open the door and shoved past a stunned Lottie. He practically threw himself into his room, locked the door with trembling hands and collapsed on his bed in a heap.

He could feel the water mixed with slick drying between his legs. He could hear commotion out in the hall and Lottie’s voice.

“Harry! Oh my, umm… Sorry… I didn’t know you were here!”

“Don’t worry about it, Lots, Louis just got a bit of soap in his eyes. Do you need help with Ernie?”

“That would be great. Can you look after him for a bit? Doris is having a hard time calming down today.”

He could hear the shrilled shout of laughter from Ernest and he could almost see in his mind, Harry picking Ernest up easily and swinging him around in the air like he always did.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut. Harry had won the affection from his whole family through showing up constantly and playing with the smaller twins. Louis hated the fact that Harry was good with kids. He didn’t know how long he laid there, naked and shivering in his bed before he finally pulled himself up to slip into his sleeping shirt and shorts.

He woke to the light drizzling of rain pattering against his bedroom window. He sat up, rubbing his eyes wearily before flopping back down again, groaning. The alarm jolted him awake mere minutes later. He was half in mind to smash it on the floor. He was so tired. He kept his eyes half closed as he dressed, pulling a thick Adidas hoodie on and his most comfortable pair of joggers which he suspected he had forgotten to throw in the wash. It smelled a bit like Harry. He hissed a little when the material of the hoodie rubbed against the bite Harry had sucked into his neck the night before. He should put a Band-Aid over it, to cover it up, he thought as he opened the door, running a hand through his fringe which he had forgotten to blow dry last night and was sticking up in all direction. The second he stepped out of the doorway of his room, the smell hit him like a ton of bricks. It was like he was immersed in a pile of crushed nuts. Fucking Harry had scent marked his doorway. The smell immediately clung to his hoodie and Louis could only pinch his nose slightly, head swimming as he stumbled against the wall of the hallway.

“Fucking hell…” He mumbled. A giggling twin slammed into the back of his knee and he reached out to steady Doris before she fell over from the sudden impact.

“Rouee!” She shrieked and yeah, it was too early for this. But he could only shake his head fondly, picking her up and settling her against his hip.

“Let’s go down to get some breakfast, doll.” He said into her cheek, blowing raspberries into it and making her giggle harder.

Breakfast in the Tomlinson house was a noisy affair even though everyone was practically still half asleep. The older twins were shouting about how their skirts were wrinkled and fighting over the iron to press them. Lottie was doing her makeup as she sipped on coffee, acting like a proper adult even though she was only sixteen. He rolled his eyes at her as she noticed him looking and stuck out her tongue.

“Your alpha gave me an eyeful of his knot yesterday. He stepped out the shower like it was nothing. Good thing I covered Ernie’s eyes… Were you two fucking like rabbits in the showers?”

Louis choked on his slice of toast, hacking up a coughing fit before pressing a finger to his lips, gaze darting frantically around to make sure that his mum wasn’t in the vicinity. Lottie rolled her eyes again.

“It’s not like mum doesn’t know what Harry’s doing…” She muttered under her breath as she applied a thick coat of lip gloss to her lips.

“I can’t stand you…” Louis muttered as he decided to abandon his toast and go to school early instead of sitting around and being taunted by his little sister.

“It’s a monster. It’s huge, Lou… I wonder how you survive it…” Lottie blushed as she smacked her lips.

“Do you know how fucked up it is to be talking about dick sizes over breakfast? You’re making me lose my appetite. And he’s not my fucking alpha. What the fuck…” Louis muttered, grabbing his jacket and not waiting around to hear Lottie’s reply as he swung out of the room.

He stepped out of the house, groaning internally as he looked up at the grey sky and the soft raining falling. He didn’t bother bringing an umbrella as he pulled the jacket hood over his head and descended the condo steps. He walked briskly down the driveway. Maybe he should jog to school before the rain gets any heavier…

A car was parked right in front of the sidewalk of the condo. Louis’ heart quickened when he spotted the figure leaning against it. Harry was in a large army green parka and he pushed himself off the side of the car as soon as Louis veered right.

“Get back here.” The alpha ordered, shuffling behind Louis as Louis determinedly ignored him. Harry sighed. “Don’t make me use my voice.”

Louis halted mid step, whipping around and advancing on the alpha. Harry took a surprised step back. His hair was damp from the small rain and it was curlier than usual. Louis hated it.

“You bastard!” He snarled, shoving Harry in the chest. “You practically pissed in front of my doorway, didn’t you? Why are you here anyways? Rubbing it in my face?”

“It’s raining.” Harry said simply, contemplating Louis with his most signature unreadable expression. Louis sighed.

“So?”

“I’m driving you to school.”

“You do realize that I live only ten minutes away from it?”

Harry shrugged and Louis turned his back on the alpha. Seconds later, he felt Harry’s arm closing around the middle of his chest, pulling him harshly back so he lost balance and slammed into Harry’s front. Harry fumbled against Louis’ jacket zipper, pulling it down and reached inside to pull down the collar of Louis’ hoodie. Louis cried out in shock, he didn’t know what Harry was doing. He turned his head and saw that the alpha’s eyes were fixed on the bite he had left on Louis’ neck. Shit, he had completely forgotten about the Band-Aid.

“What _— ah_ ,” His mouth fell slack as Harry’s hand shot up, pressing his thumb deep into the bite there, making the slightly purpling bruise swirl with angry red. Louis’ vision went blurry.

“Looks so good, Lou, all mine.” Harry whispered as he sank his thumb into the mark harder causing Louis to yelp loudly, thrashing against the hold the alpha had on him.

“Not yours.” He protested as Harry nosed at the mark, licking over it and then sinking his teeth into it once again. Even though it wasn’t on his bond mark, it was so close to it that Louis’ omega was on the verge of dropping. He knew this as all the blood rushed to his head and he could only sink helplessly against Harry’s embrace.

“Mine.” Harry said stubbornly, licking over the mark and then kissing up his neck, finding his way to Louis’ lips. His tongue smoothed over Louis’ lips, collecting the sweat and the rain there. Louis whimpered, letting his mouth fall open as Harry pressed an agonizingly slow kiss to it. Tender. It was tender compared to the harsh bite now achingly sore on his neck. He could feel Harry getting hard behind him.

“Wanna fuck you against this car.” Harry cooed between kisses and Louis sank further into his arms. He crossed his legs, trying to hold back the slick that was gathering in him.

“Will you let me? Fuck you until you are incapable of doing anything else besides say my name?”

“Harry…” He murmured weakly as he felt the alpha slip his hand between them.

"How about one finger? Until you say yes, I will give you just one finger..." Big hand was wriggling down the back of his briefs. Louis couldn't help but grind a little against the touch. 

“Louis?” Another figure emerged from the mist of drizzling rain. It was Zayn. Louis’ heart leapt weakly. Zayn had come to save him. Harry growled at the sight of the approaching alpha. He relinquished his hold on Louis and was stepping forward, shielding the omega from view. Louis saw that his new alpha friend was in a comfy looking jacket with patterns stitched into it. He was holding his skateboard loosely in his hand and his frown deepened as he got closer. His eyes snapped from the growling Harry to the dazed Louis who was clutching at the collar of his hoodie, hiding the bruised bite from sight just in time.

“Zayn.” Louis breathed as he felt a strong hand closing around his wrist. Holding him in place.

“Get your hands off of him, pal.” Zayn said in a low voice, striding forward into Harry’s space. This wasn’t looking too good, Louis realized. Harry’s lips pulled back, a low rumbling in the back of his throat.

“Don’t tell me what to do, fucker… Why are you here? Are you stalking my omega?” Harry said, yanking hard on Louis’ wrist and shoving him back when Louis tried to step out from behind the alpha.

“Ow!” He cried out a little, feeling fingers digging sharp into the bones in his wrist.

“You can’t touch him like that.” Zayn was chest to chest with Harry now. Although Harry was taller, Zayn seemed to match his height as he squared his shoulders. Both alphas were posturing so that waves of threatening pheromones grew thick in the air despite the soft rain.

“Why not?” Harry snapped, he kept edging backwards so that he could push Louis closer to his car. Louis struggled in Harry’s tight grip, he could feel the apparent pain shooting in the nerves of his wrist.

“He’s not mated. You can’t treat an unmated omega like that.” Zayn snarled and in one move, he had inserted himself between them, prying Harry’s hand from Louis’ wrist.

Harry growled loud and clear. Louis went lax in an instant, his whole being trembled as he bowed his head. He could feel himself slicking up even though he wasn’t the least bit turned on now.

“Stop it, you two!” He cried out just as the door of the condo in front of them opened. His mother stepped out with a huge umbrella in her hand and a bag of rubbish in the other. She squinted at the three standing in the rain.

“Louis? Baby?” She called, shuffling down the steps and rushing towards them. Her expression hardened when she saw that he was cowering in submission. She could, no doubt, smell his distress. 

“What’s going on here?” She demanded, looking at Harry and then at Zayn. Her face stony as she reached out to tug Louis into her arms.

“I came here to drive Louis to school because it didn’t feel right to know that he walked in the rain.” Harry explained immediately, lowering his head in apology. Jay’s expression softened as she searched Harry’s face.

“Of course, you’re so caring, love,” She said affectionately, looking approvingly at Harry now. Louis felt like throwing up.

“And who are you?” She asked Zayn curiously. He smiled at her, reaching out a hand.

“Zayn Malik. I just moved in two condos down.”

“Oh! Your mum is lovely. She dropped off a homemade pound cake yesterday. It was delightful.” Jay mused, smiling kindly at him now.

“Just tagging along for the ride.” Zayn said, gesturing to Harry’s car. Harry’s jaw ticked.

“Well get going then. Don’t make my son late for school.” Jay said to Harry, as she let go of Louis and kissed his cheek. She shoved the rubbish into the bin beside the sidewalk. 

“See you later, mum.” He mumbled as she shooed them away, turning back up the driveway.

“You heard your mum. Get. In.” Harry yanked open the door, fixing Louis with a hard look.

This time there was no escape. He climbed begrudgingly into the car. Harry’s side opened and the alpha threw himself in just as the thin sheet of rain became big fat drops.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Harry turned and was growling at Zayn who had somehow managed to slip into the backseat and was making himself comfortable.

“Said I would tag along didn’t I?” Zayn shot back.

Louis had to roll down the window a bit. The smell of clashing alpha smell was overwhelming.

“Could you please step on it, Harry?” He huffed out impatiently, the time on the dashboard was making him jittery since he suddenly remembered there would a Geography pop quiz waiting for him in first period. He hadn’t gotten any studying done last night. Thanks to the alpha now fiddling with the heater beside him.

“If you so much as touch him…” Harry was still talking to Zayn, but he had turned back now, staring at the alpha through the rearview window.

“You have no right to talk to Louis like that, mate. He told me everything. He’s only with you because he thinks he owes you. In my opinion,” Louis turned to meet Zayn’s steady and comforting gaze.

“You don’t owe him shit, Lou.” He said softly, reaching out to touch Louis’ shoulder briefly before Harry’s hand came out of nowhere, slapping Zayn’s away.

“Fuck off.” Harry snarled while Zayn merely stared at him coolly.

“Make me.”

“Can we fucking drop it? Please, _alpha_ ,” Louis didn’t know if it was all the overbearing pheromones swirling around him in the car, invading his senses and making him a little delusional that made him say the word. His eyes widened in horror as Harry nearly broke his neck with how fast he turned it to look at Louis. The green eyes shone bright as the alpha stared at Louis, making the omega flush.

Wordlessly, Harry pulled the car into gear and began to drive down the street.

“Are you okay, Louis?” Zayn’s voice drifted to him through Louis’ haziness and he could only nod, swallowing thickly. Silence filled the car for the rest of the ride. Louis leaned his forehead against the cold window, not daring to turn around or look beside him.

Harry didn’t snap at Zayn again, obviously still relishing in his glory of being called alpha by Louis. Louis really didn’t know what made him do it. He blamed his omega. He walked out of Geography class, cuddling close to Zayn as the alpha rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“I flunked it.” Louis groaned. He was trying to get a scholarship to Leeds and he was fucking up really bad these days. It was all Harry, he thought bitterly.

“You can always ace your midterms.” Zayn comforted. His hand stopped their rubbing and Louis could tell that his expression had grown serious.

“Why didn’t you fight back?”

Louis shot Zayn a look.

“I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?”

“I told you…”

“It’s not like you asked for it. It’s not like you begged him to pay off the debt.” Zayn argued.

“I know… But my family was in obvious danger and what he did saved them… I didn’t care if they beat me, but if they touched my sisters, my mum, anyone, I would have lost it.”

Zayn sighed heavily. “I suppose you’re right… But you shouldn’t let him do all those stuff to you. It’s horrible. I reckon he is manipulating your omega.”

Louis’ heart sank like a rock being thrown into water. Louis knew that Zayn was right. He bit his tongue, averting his friend’s gaze. Before he could say anything, they had turned the corner and said alpha was walking directly towards them. He was talking to another alpha that had puppy eyes and light brown hair. Louis faintly remembered the guy was called Liam. The four of them stopped in their tracks. Harry’s face tightened as his gaze fixed onto Zayn’s hand which was still on Louis’ back.

“Malik.” Harry said, through gritted teeth. “Get your hands _—_ ”

“Hey, Li. Heading off to lab?”

Louis’ mouth fell open and he could tell Harry was just as shocked as he was, staring in disbelief at his friend as Liam shot out a hand to fist bump Zayn.

“You two know each other?” Louis asked, throat dry. He didn’t know Zayn hung out with Harry’s rich and entitled crowd. He had always called them spoiled pricks in his head.

“Yeah, met him in the skate park earlier this month when I moved in.” Zayn explained, smiling widely at Liam.

“Zayn is wicked on the board. He taught me some tricks although I’m just a beginner…”

“We should get going.” Harry cleared his throat cutting off his friend. Over the few months that Harry had entered Louis’ life, he knew just from looking when the alpha was slowly losing his temper. The quieter Harry got, the more furious he actually was becoming. Louis feared for Liam even though he didn’t know the guy.

Liam must have sensed the change in Harry’s mood and voice because the grin slid off his face and he nodded in confusion. But before they parted, Zayn stepped in front of Harry, cutting off the alpha’s path. Louis was frozen to his spot in terror. _What was Zayn doing?_

“Apologize to Louis for this morning.”

The smell from the two alphas was turning heads by now. It was common to walk down the hall and see Harry telling alphas off for talking to Louis, but it was most uncommon to see one standing his ground and confronting the most powerful alpha of the school. Much less the very mysterious and new kid who entered the school in his last year of high school. People were gawking at Zayn openly as he pushed himself up a little, almost matching Harry's eye level and Louis could barely catch the words that was being muttered.

“I can tell that your rut is coming. I think we both know that you were out of line this morning due to it. So fucking apologize to Louis.”

Rut. Harry was in rut. It suddenly all made sense. The scent marking, the claiming of territory, the forcefulness and the abrupt appearance of the alpha who was determined to drive him to school. Louis glanced down at his wrist where Harry had held him this morning, the skin there still a little red and bruising. _Harry was going into rut._

“It’s not for another few days, Malik.” Harry hissed under his breath, eyes darting to Louis as the omega shrank back.

“I suggest that you stay away from Louis until your rut is over. Maybe you will come to your senses and get your knot out of your arse.”

Harry stared at Zayn for a heart stopping moment before jerking his head briskly and pushing past the black haired alpha.

“I’m sorry, Lou.” Harry stopped in front of Louis, his glance trailing down Louis’ arm to where the pink bruise was visible on his wrist since Louis had pushed up his sleeve. His gaze flicked to the spot hidden by the hoodie, the spot where his bite was, making Louis flinch as the bite seemed to burn a little. Harry seemed to reach out, but thought better of it, jerking back his hand, shaking himself a little before walking away without another glance at Louis. Liam was looking extremely bewildered as he looked from Harry to Zayn, but he scampered after Harry without another word.

“Wow…” Louis breathed as they stared after the two retreating alphas.

“He listened to you.”

Zayn chuckled a little, smoothing a hand over his quiff. “Almost thought he was going to punch me for a second there, though. I guess he does care more about you than he lets on.”

 _The thing was Harry was good._ Louis knew this. It was a thought that he had desperately tried to bury every time Harry did something that made Louis realize that he wasn’t a complete knothead. Things like taking care of the twins when Louis’ mum was too busy, things like bringing Louis presents even though he pretended he hated them, things like making his family laugh and happy, things like kissing Louis a tad too sweet on some days, things like sometimes touching Louis like he was treasured instead of punishingly. Louis shook himself out of his thoughts. He was just Harry’s _plaything_ , he reminded himself sharply. Something he bought with his money. He was just something that Harry loved to tease and keep around to ease his boredom. He reached out to Zayn and sighed in relief as the alpha embraced him, letting Louis leech off his warmth and comforting forest smell.

True to Zayn’s prediction, Harry didn’t show up to school the next few days. According to the news broadcast, they only got one clear day before a week worth of rain hit. That day, he and Zayn went to the skate park. There were a bunch of people from different schools there. Louis met a handful of them whose name he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember. He had fun, doing tricks and watching other people skate. Liam showed up and greeted Louis like he had known him for ages. He was very easy to get along with, Louis decided. Liam was really bad at skating yet he tried very hard. Louis winced as he watched Liam attempted an ollie and almost broke his ankle.

“You should do it like this, just let it roll off the side of your shoes.” Louis offered some advice when Liam toppled off his board for the umpteenth time.

“Oh shit!” Liam tried again, following Louis’ advice and managed to stay on the board after the ollie for more than five seconds. “I think I did it?”

Louis laughed, nodding. “I think you did. It was pretty clean.”

“Thanks, man.” Liam said happily, rolling over to Louis and offering a fist bump. Louis obliged, sweeping his fringe out of his eyes.

“No wonder Haz likes you. You’re nice.” Liam said, winking at Louis.

His heart stuttered a little as he looked at Liam in shock.

“Haz?” He managed.

“Harry.” Liam said as he went back to attempting another ollie, cursing up a storm when he accidentally slipped. _Haz_ … Louis felt like he had heard the name somewhere before, a place in the back of his mind, somewhere far and distant.

“Oh.” Louis really didn’t expect Liam to bring Harry up in a conversation. He didn’t really know what to say.

“I know you guys are together. I know you probably hate him though.”

Louis gasped. “We’re not together… I do hate him.” He protested weakly.

“Harry just doesn’t know how to show his affections for you.” Liam stated simply, shrugging. He almost face planted when he attempted a ramp. Louis should really stop the alpha before he cut his face open on the cement.

“You shouldn’t hate him when you haven’t even tried to get to know the guy.”

Louis stared in disbelief at Liam.

“You shouldn’t stick your nose into other people’s business.” He snapped angrily.

“I make it my business.” Liam said good naturedly. He wasn’t even getting mad even though Louis had obviously retaliated. “Haz is a good friend of mine and I care about him. I don’t want to see him sad and hurt over you.”

“He doesn’t care about me. I know he doesn’t.” Louis shouted, fists curled.

“Did he say that to your face? You shouldn’t assume things.” Liam was still calm and he was quietly observing Louis now.

“If he really cares about me then he should stop when I tell him to stop. He should give me some space. He should let me have friends instead of driving them away.” Louis burst out. Once he started, it seemed like there was no stopping as he rambled on.

Zayn skated towards them, obviously affected by the change in Louis’ scent.

“What’s going on here?” He asked Liam sharply.

“I’m leaving.” Louis said, stomping away determinedly. Liam didn’t try to stop him and Zayn followed silently.

“Please don’t ask.” He said to the alpha before Zayn could open his mouth. Zayn sighed and nodded. He rubbed Louis’ shoulder and let the omega sink into his side.

It began to rain after lunch on Friday. The clouds were thick, menacing and loomed low over the world. Being free from Harry’s ever looming presence had given Louis some time to himself and to contemplate Liam and Zayn’s words. He knew that the omega in him had grown so used to Harry’s touches that he was aching for the alpha. He found himself missing the alpha and he had to mentally slap himself for it. What the hell was he thinking… Liam’s words echoed around his mind all day. _You shouldn’t hate him when you haven’t even tried to get to know the guy._

The last class ended just as the skies above split open. The rain was relentless and so heavy that it almost stung Louis’ skin with how hard it was falling. Zayn suggested that they make a run for it. As they raced down the street, Louis jumped into puddles and kicked the dirty water at Zayn’s artfully disheveled jeans. He screamed in laughter as Zayn cried out and retaliated, staining Louis’ joggers with specks of mud. He crashed through the door, flipping a middle finger in Zayn’s direction and slammed the door shut as the alpha attempted to flick a handful of mud after him. It was only when the sound of rain got muffled by the front door did Louis notice that his phone had been ringing. He kicked off his muddy white trainers, wincing a little at how dirty they had gotten and fumbled for his phone. The house was oddly silent since Jay had taken the twins to work with her and the rest of his sisters were probably still stuck at their private school due to the rain, waiting for the school bus to pick them up. He was the only one in the family who had gone to public school. With Harry’s money, Jay was able to send the rest of her kids to get the best education in the most prestigious school in town. Louis had downright refused to go to a private school. Every time when Jay did something with Harry’s money, Louis always felt his stomach turning.

He looked down at the name flashing on his phone screen. _Harry._ He picked up with trembling fingers.

“Harry?” He breathed into the receiver.

He was met with the crackle of a silent line on the other end. Louis cupped the phone closer to his ear as he ran up the stairs to his room, his heart pounding.

“Harry?” He said a little louder. “Are you there?”

There was rustling and suddenly a loud grunt and then Harry was panting hotly in Louis’ ear.

“ _I’m so sorry, baby, so sorry I hurt you. Please._ _Want you, need you, wanna fuck you so bad, Lou_. _Please_.” Harry’s voice dropped so deep that it was on the verge of his alpha voice. It made Louis’ fingers loosen and he almost dropped his phone on the ground.

Harry was indeed in rut and his voice sounded shot like he had been yelling, he seemed lucid though, barely.

“I can’t. I can’t help you.” Louis whispered and heard Harry let out a heartbroken high pitched whine. More rustling.

“I need you to do this yourself.” Louis found himself babbling. “Can you? Harry! Can you take care of yourself?”

Silence.

“Yes. I can be good. Only for you.” Harry mumbled and then Louis could hear the click of a bottle cap being snapped open. Harry grunted impatiently. A loud crash sounded in the background and Louis could hear the splintering of glass.

“Are you okay? What’s happening?” He cried into the phone.

“Just…” Harry took a shuddering breath and Louis heard the sound of him lubing himself up. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, seeing black and orange spots dance in front of his shut eyelids.

“Broke the lamp… No biggie…” Harry grunted.

“Tell me what to do, wanna hear your voice. Wanna see you so bad. So lonely without you. So fucking lonely…” The alpha whined into the phone.

“Use your hands. Touch yourself.” He swallowed thickly. “Pretend it’s me touching you.” Louis whispered, feeling the sheen of sweat on his skin, mixing with the raindrops and mud. He could also feel himself now, the throng of desire shooting down his body. The stickiness on the back of his pants was seeping through the material.

He could hear the slap of skin through the phone over Harry’s grunts which were growing louder and more desperate.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Louis muttered the word, feeling the wave of emotion sweeping through him. This time it wasn’t on accident. He was saying the word with intent. “You need to come. _Let go_.”

Harry moaned at this, panting eagerly at Louis’ words. The sound of skin slapping skin was deafening in Louis’ ear, he breathed out shakily, feeling another wave of hot wetness blurting out of his hole and then there was a loud shout sounded over the phone. Louis could hear a sickening crack, no doubt the phone being thrown across the room because the line dissolved into lost static and went dead.

Louis’ mind was a mess. He flung the phone onto his pillow, stripped all his clothes quickly and curled up under the covers. Reaching down, he stroked a hand down his hard cock and felt the overwhelming guilt washing over him. He had told Harry to back off and here he was jerking off to the thought of the alpha. He was the biggest _hypocrite_ on earth. Louis worked his hand over his length, growing hotter under his fingers. He flicked the head of his cock and came, biting so hard on his pillow that his teeth ripped through it, tearing the corner open so that cotton fell out. He didn’t dare reach behind to touch his clenching hole. He could only lie there, listening to the sound of his harsh panting.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are all around eighteen and nineteen (last year before high school graduation) so legal to drink in the UK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got yelled at by my boss today for napping in the meeting room... I mean come on cut a bitch some slack... anyways, I hope I don't get fired for it and here's a fresh new chapter for you guys! Updated early! Thank you to those who are leaving all the comments, please keep them coming, they mean so much to me!

Harry was back after an entire week. During that time, Louis had grown close to Liam and Zayn and they often hung out together after school if Louis didn’t have to help with chores around the house. In the back of Louis’ mind, the nagging thought of facing Harry after the phone call, or whatever that was, really bothered him and he was a little taken aback when he saw the alpha at school the next day. He had entered the hall and was assaulted by the heavy aroma of a certain alpha. Post rut Harry smelled ten times stronger than usual and for the first time, Louis didn’t feel like retching at the overpowering scent of crusted nuts and freshly grown lavender. Harry was at his locker with a group of his friends and admirers per usual. His cheeks were a little sunken and there were faint purple bags under his eyes. Otherwise he looked the same, the same dimples popping into place as he smiled and nodded to what Liam was saying. Louis had to bite the inside of his cheek, keeping his head down as he passed the group, determined not to meet Harry’s eyes. Avoiding Harry, as it turned out, was easy since the alpha seemed just as reluctant to find himself alone with Louis. Since they didn’t share any classes except English, Louis didn’t see Harry often. After a few days, he began to feel confused and a little hurt. His omega was telling him that what he did probably disgusted the alpha. He sighed and batted away his negative thoughts. Having Harry keep his distance was a thing that Louis had always longed for in the past and why was he disappointed that Harry didn’t approach him now? Louis changed his strategy and instead of waiting around for Harry, he tried to greet the alpha and attempt to ask him about how he was feeling after the rough sounding rut. Harry straight up brushed past him when Louis sidled up to him after school and Louis had been too embarrassed to call after him. It was nerve wrecking and he shouldn’t really be this bothered, Louis reasoned with himself.

He was leaning over the water fountain and lapping at the water while waiting for Zayn to take a quick wee before heading over to the skate park the next day after school. He straightened up, his Adidas track jacket’s front was a little soaked from the water and he wiped his mouth unceremoniously on the back of the jacket sleeve. Looking up, he froze. Harry was turning around the corner, two chattering omega girls trailing him and looking up at him with stars in their eyes. Louis flushed a little and why wasn’t Zayn finished with his damn wee yet? He didn’t know what to do with himself so he ducked back to pretend to keep drinking. He counted the seconds with his heart jumping in his throat. A strong wall of nuts and lavender hit him and… passed. He slowly looked up when the bathroom door slammed close beside him and Zayn came out, drying his hands on his pants. The smell of Harry lingered, but then was carried away by the wind. Louis felt his stomach dropped.

“You alright?” Zayn asked as they picked up their skateboards from their lockers. Louis could only nod numbly.

“Well, you don’t smell like you’re having the time of your life.” Zayn commented and Louis swatted at him.

“Just… thinking about all the homework I have to do.” He lied. Zayn laughed and knocked his board against Louis’.

“We don’t have to skate if you don’t want to. I mean, me taking up your time when you have a date with homework makes me feel guilty.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, I wanna skate to let off some steam. I’m not skating to keep you company.”

“You wound me!” Zayn said, clutching at his heart. They ended up staying longer in the park than usual until eventually soft December snow began to fall.

It went on like this for a full week and Louis was going crazy. It was apparent now. Harry wasn’t actively seeking Louis out and wasn’t even looking his way. There were so many times they had come face to face in the hallways, but the alpha merely let his gaze slide off of Louis like he was no one special and well, Louis should be glad, be fucking celebrating, but he was feeling so touch deprived that he had resorted to leeching off Zayn’s smell and hanging around the alpha as often as possible. Harry had made it so that Louis was conditioned to his touch and without it, Louis felt like he was losing his mind. But he was too proud to just march up to the alpha and demand why he was avoiding him. He didn’t want Harry to think that he cared, not that he did, not at all, no. Louis didn’t care. He should be ecstatic that the alpha was giving him the space and not stopping him from hanging out with his friends. The absence of a jealous alpha breathing down his neck should be comforting… Yet…

He was currently in the shower now, fingering himself, desperately trying to find his prostate, but his fingers were too short and no matter how he tried, he couldn’t feel as good as when Harry was the one touching him. In the end, he gave up fingering all together and came weakly into his fist.

He crumpled down on his bed after the shower, feeling miserable and barely satisfied. His phone buzzed and he let it keep vibrating until he felt the energy to prop himself up and answer.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you pick up mate? I thought you were dead!”

Zayn’s voice cracked over the receiver and Louis sighed.

“What do you want, Z? I just got out of the shower.”

“Just got wind there’s gonna be a party uptown. Li says it’s a big one, like a proper fest cuz the bloke’s loaded and all that. I’m skating there, you wanna come?”

Louis cracked open his eyes and stared at the clock on the wall. It was eight, meaning that once they got there, the party would probably be in full swing. Jay never set Louis a curfew, but he knew that pretty soon, the noises in the house would die down once his mum put the twins to bed. He considered it for a minute. Fuck it, it was Friday and he needed to loosen up. He ached for a pint and maybe someone, a kind alpha who can be gentle and let Louis forget all about Harry and the fucking touch deprivation. Yes, it sounded like a plan.

“Sure, I’m in, but I might have to sneak out my window. Meet me in the back alley.”

“Don’t fall out of your window, Lou. You should wait until I get there to make sure you don’t break your neck.”

He rolled his eyes and huffed into the phone.

“It’s not like I haven’t done it before, Z…”

“Just wait until I get there, okay? I’ll text you.”

After hanging up, Louis proceeded to throwing open his closet door and promptly tore through it, looking for clothes to wear that wasn’t gifted to him from Harry. He forewent the joggers he always wore and the loose shirts, windbreakers and vintage jackets. He wanted to look good tonight, at least good enough so that he could attract alpha eyes. He knew a bit of skin would drive any alpha crazy so he choose a grey sweater with a gaping collar that dipped down to show off his collarbones and a pair of tight black jeans. He rolled up the jeans at the ankles and then slipped into some Vans. It was snowing softly outside and he winced when a whirl of wind gushed into his room as he pushed open the window. The yellow streetlight of the back alley was bright enough for him to plot the easiest down the two story condo. There was a huge ledge on the wall that he could climb and then he could easily drop down onto the ledge of the first floor window. He grabbed the thick North Face jacket lined with brown fur that Harry had given him not so long ago. Wearing this jacket wouldn’t matter since he was going to take it off once he was inside the house anyways, he reasoned. In the distance he could hear the scrape of board wheels on cement and he spotted Zayn cruising down the street towards him. He grabbed his skateboard and waited for Zayn to roll up to the condo before whistling and catching the alpha’s attention. He pointed to the board and Zayn got the message. Louis jammed the board into a long gym bag in which he used to carry his footie kit and signaled for Zayn to catch the bag before lugging it out the window. The alpha visibly wheezed when he caught the bag, shocked by the contact. Louis quickly grabbed his phone and keys before throwing out his leg and hoisting himself out of the window. He stepped on the ledge, testing his weight, determining it was safe and heaved himself onto it. He grabbed the crevices in the brick wall for support and carefully eased himself down to the ledge below. He almost slipped on the melting snow there, but he clung to the wall and didn’t let go. Finally, he made it and dropped down to the ground, panting. His hands were red from clutching so hard at the walls and there was a long thin scratch on the back of it. It was bleeding a little. He hid it from Zayn when he turned to greet the alpha by stuffing his hand in his pocket.

“Could you please just go out your front door next time?” Zayn said, handing Louis his board and stashing the gym bag in the bushes lining the condos. Louis shrugged.

“Didn’t want to wake the whole house up. Besides, mum would be on my case. She would ask _oh, is Harry coming to drive you?_ or _is Harry going too?_ A right pain in my arse. Better this way. I will let myself in after the party. I’ve got keys.”

Zayn nodded and they started to skate down the road. The wind chilled Louis to the bones, but moving his body and keeping his blood flowing helped a lot.

“Speaking of Harry, I haven’t seen you guys together, at all, recently. Have you told him off? Did you guys fight or something?”

“It’s… I don’t know… He just stopped talking to me out of the blue. I didn’t really do anything except well… helped him out a bit during his rut.”

“You what?!”

Louis was quick to correct his ambiguous statement. “I mean! Like over the phone. We had phone sex okay? I don’t know…”

“I thought you hate him…”

“I do! But he sounded like he was in pain so I helped him… For some reason, after his rut, he started avoiding me…”

They skidded to a stop at a red light, watching it blink red in the softly falling snow.

“But isn’t that what you prefer? The prick not molesting you and all that?”

“Yeah, I’m loving it.” Louis lied, feeling the small twinge in his stomach as he said the words.

Since it was Friday night, the town was still very much in action and as they skated uptown, the streets got wider, the trees got taller and the houses fancier. Louis couldn’t help but think they were not so far from Harry’s house. Zayn skidded to a stop in front of huge house which was painted light green with two giant oak trees. There was an Irish flag tied to one of the trees. Groups of people were gathered in the yard. Some even roasting marshmallows over a makeshift campfire. Zayn didn’t even bother to knock on the door and just pushed it open. They were greeted with chaos. There were drunk people everywhere and many were dancing in time to the music vibrating through the house. Louis wondered how long the party would last before the neighbors called the police. He could only push blindly through the crowd, one hand wind tight into the hem of Zayn’s leather jacket. The temperature had gone up by a million notches due to all the sweaty bodies and heat. They managed to fight their way into the kitchen where there was a bar. There was a bar inside the enormous kitchen and people lined against it, shouting for drinks and a bartender with bleached blond hair was skillfully mixing drink after drink and sliding the drinks across the bar top down to the right person. Zayn shoved his way into a space at the bar and pulled Louis up beside him. They both struggled off their jackets. The bartender noticed them and he greeted Zayn like an old friend. He had a pale complexion, freckles on his nose and crooked teeth. He smelled strongly of alcohol, but Louis could tell the alpha was very much sober and having the time of his life as he laughed.

“Zayn!”

He bounded enthusiastically over to them while slamming two pints down in front of them. Louis stared, mouth slightly agape.

“Niall! How are you? Why are you bartending at your own party?”

“It’s not my party! It’s everyone’s party. Just so happens my house was convenient and void of parental guidance, is all.”  
Pale blue eyes swiveled in his direction. The alpha raised an eyebrow at him and nudged the pint closer, wiggling his eyebrows and Louis could only oblige. His fingers shaking a little as they closed around the glass handle.

“Drink up! You look like you need it!” The alpha urged and licked his lips as Louis tipped the glass back, chugging half of it before slamming it back on the bar top. He burped and slapped his hand over his mouth, flushing red.

“Umm… I swear that was not on purpose.” He said just as Niall burst into laughter.

“That was sick! Omegas don’t usually like beer but man, you look like you know what you’re doing. I’m Niall.” The alpha stretched out a hand and Louis shook it, feeling his lips curling into a smile. This guy had an air about him that just made Louis want to be his friend.

“You shouldn’t assume genders, Neil. Or what they are capable of doing. Don’t ever underestimate omegas, especially me. I’m Louis.”

“Does that mean you’re up for a drinking game, Lewis?” Niall asked teasingly and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Bring it on.” He said daringly and Niall grinned, producing two more pints of beer and some kind of cocktail concoction. The party passed in a hazy of drinks, laughter and mostly Niall slamming drink after drink in front of Louis. Zayn had drifted off to chat with an omega girl with purple hair while Liam had shown up and promptly excused himself to the bathroom just three drinks in. Louis had thought for a second that Liam would bring Harry, but apparently not. He couldn’t spot see any familiar curls in the crowd and he certainly didn’t care. Louis didn’t go to many parties often, but the ones he went to, he often find himself drinking more than he could handle. There was that one party where he got invited to right after Harry settled the debt and ended up blacking out. To his horror, he had woken to find himself tucked in Harry’s bed and that wasn’t going to happen again this time. On the account of the alpha strategically ignoring him and treating him like thin air the whole week and said alpha wasn’t even here. Louis drank with the satisfaction of knowing that he wanted his mind to be rid of that alpha. Pretty soon, he found himself jumping up and down in the mosh pit that had formed in front of the DJ set. Yes, Niall was filthy rich and he had hired a real live DJ to a house party.

“Oh my fucking god, how the fuck did you manage to get Steve Aoki doing this?”

Louis gestured, flabbergasted as he soon recognized the alpha with long black hair that was currently posted in front of the DJ set with a pair of headphones around his neck. Niall just laughed, sloshing beer everywhere as he raved to the music.

“Steve’s me brother’s good mate and he did it as a favor. The bloke’s ace!” Niall shouted over the music. He grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him over closer to the small raised stage where the DJ set was and Louis nearly freaked out when Steve noticed them. Steve grinned at Niall, winking at Louis before continuing to work his magic. It was too loud for talking but it was all Louis needed. He could feel the music pounding his skull and he felt alive as he jumped, danced and laughed. In the midst of his hazy state, he could suddenly feel a pair of hands tightening around his hips as he swayed to the music. He thought it was Niall at first, but Niall was to his right and talking with a beta girl with orange hair while still dancing. Louis didn’t turn around and continued to dance to the music while the hands stayed glue to his hips, moving in time to the music with him. Someone’s chest was against his back and he could feel the taller guy breathing down his neck as he pressed back, bopping his head to the music. The sudden foreign and intrusive scent of sharp leather and sandalwood made Louis’ head reel and he stumbled around, pushing the guy plastered against him away. The guy had dark brown hair gelled into a tall quiff and he towered over Louis as he leered down at the omega. He was definitely an alpha. He blinked up at the alpha slowly in confusion for a second.

“You’re not Harry…” He slurred.

The alpha’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. His lips twisted into a smile.

“No, I’m afraid not. I’m Nick.” He shouted over the din and reached out as if to grab Louis by the waist to pull him closer. Louis wrinkled his nose, but he was a little too drunk and out of it to tell the guy to fuck off. Nick grinded his hips into Louis’ as if to make a point.

“Want Harry…” He slurred as his hips jerked at the sudden contact. He slumped forward, suddenly feeling the alcohol he had consumed that night bubbling up to the surface of his veins. The room tipped a little.

“I know what you want and it certainly is not Harry.” Nick whispered into Louis’ ear, bending down as his hands ghosted over Louis’ sides. He could only sigh a little at this.

“Want Harry… Harry’s my alpha…” He protested again weakly. He was slumped against the strange alpha now and letting himself be touched when it really should be Harry touching him. He could feel tears pricking his eyes in his drunken state. Something wet was against his throat. He jerked back when he realized that Nick had been kissing his exposed neck, right over the place where the bite from Harry a few weeks ago had faded, leaving the skin there only a slight pink.

“Get off of me!” He slurred, but the alpha had pulled him closer and Louis realized that Nick had somehow edged the pair off the dance floor, into a dark corner. Niall was nowhere in sight and Louis was feeling too buzzed to really do anything to defend himself. He opened his mouth in a silent protest as Nick latched onto his throat, nipping, biting down and bruising the skin there. He gasped and couldn’t help but whine high. Suddenly, the alpha was ripped off of his neck and out of his space. A flash of metal in the air. Louis realized that the glinting metal he was seeing came from the rings on Harry’s fingers as Harry pulled back his hand, sinking his fist into Nick’s face. Louis’ mouth fell open in shock as he crumpled against the wall behind him. Harry looked outraged as he shook Nick by the collar. Louis could see a faint black eye blooming underneath Nick’s pale skin and a bit of blood pouring from the cut underneath the eye.

“So you’re the Harry this bitch was banging on about? I was wondering if it was you…” Nick said calmly as he gripped Harry’s arm.

“Don’t call him bitch, fucker.” Harry snarled back, his hand still tight around Nick’s collar. Nick raised his eyebrow sardonically.

“But of course, spoiled little Styles always gets the prettiest ones doesn’t he? Should’ve known you had your knot in him before. He was fucking begging for it before you interrupted us…”

Louis shouted out in protest as Harry drew back his hand again, forming a fist.

“Stop it! Harry! Stop!”

They were attracting a crowd now. People were pulling out their phones and some were egging the fight on. Harry turned to stare at Louis for one unnerving minute before he turned and shoved Nick to the floor. Without another word to the other alpha, Harry grabbed Louis by the arm and tugged him away from the scene. Nick’s laughter rang in Louis’ ears as Harry pushed through the crowd. Niall popped out of nowhere in front of them just as they rounded the corner.

“Harry! I was looking for you! Heard some guy saying you and Nick were having a go at it again?” Niall spotted Louis and his face melted into concern as he stared at the wide eyed and shaking omega.

“Louis! You alright? Thought you were still by the DJ set?”

Harry ignored Niall, shouldering past him and up the staircase to the second floor. He turned to fix Niall with an icy stare which made the other alpha cower a bit under the intensity of it.

“Why did you invite Nick bloody Grimshaw to the party? You fucking know what happened before!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t! He must have let himself in through the back or sommit!” Niall protested as Harry rolled his eyes and continued to stomp up the stairs with Louis in tow. There were couples pressed against the walls of second floor, clearly enjoying their dark privacy and Harry pushed past them roughly, leaving shouts of protest and curses in his wake. He stopped in front of a door, yanked it open and shoved Louis in before him.

The room was dark and only by the light streaming in from the windows could Louis tell that this room probably belonged to Niall. There was a row of guitars propped up against the wall on one side and an Irish flag and poster of some golfer posing littered the other wall. Louis turned around, feeling himself sobering up as he faced Harry. The alpha had his arms crossed and he was leaning against the door like he was blocking Louis’ escape. Not that Louis was planning on it. This was about time Harry faced him. He planted his feet, still feeling dizzy from the alcohol.

“Why are you here?” Louis mustered. He was aware that he was swaying on the spot.

“Liam told me to come. He said,” Harry’s stare wasn’t on Louis, but on a spot in the carpet. His gaze was practically burning a hole through it. “You were here.”

“Fuck you.” Louis managed to snarl. “You’ve been ignoring since your rut and now you are back to fucking stalking me? I don’t get you! I was having a good old time back there with _Nick_.”

He watched in guilty satisfaction as Harry visibly bristled at the name. His eyes snap to meet Louis’. Dark murky green hardened as they trailed down his neck to the spot where Nick had bit him. It must be visible now, probably red and outlined with teeth marks.

“Don’t.” He said, voice dipping low. Louis noticed that he was wearing a really tight and sheer blue button up. It was unfair how Harry could look so attractive while Louis was angry at him.

“Don’t what? So what made you decide that you want to stop pretending that I’m air? Were you fucking jealous because another alpha was dancing with me? Jealous because he was playing with your property?”

Louis could see Harry flinch at the word and he said it out loud with vengeance laced heavily in his voice.

“Isn’t that what you said I was back then? That you own me?”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry pushed himself off from where he had been leaning against the door. He approached the slightly trembling omega, sighing heavily as he ran a hand through his curls. Louis suddenly noticed that he must have cut them because they fell around his chin instead of almost reaching his shoulders.

“You cut your hair off?” Louis breathed out in surprise. He didn’t realize that he had reached up and soon, his fingers were tangled in Harry’s curls. They were soft as always, a little matted with sweat.

Harry watched him as he pushed his hands through the curls. The alpha simply let himself be touched and Louis snapped out of his trance, jerking his hand back and pinning his arm down at his sides. He was definitely still drunk.

“I can’t tell if you’re mad at me anymore.” Harry said quietly after a few minutes. Louis fixed him with his best glare.

“Of course, I’m fucking mad at you. Now explain why you ignored me!”

“I thought you want me to leave you alone?” Harry protested, eyes going wide.

“I helped you through your rut!” Louis shot back.

“I know you did, Lou! I broke my phone against the wall because I could only listen to your voice, but not have you in person. I thought I went overboard, what with calling you during my rut and forcing you to help me! Liam told me you said you needed space. That’s why I kept my distance because I thought that was what you wanted?”

“You didn’t force me to help you! I did it because I wanted to!”

Shocked silence filled the air between them and Louis twitched when he finally comprehended what he had just said and the meaning behind his words. He swallowed, slowly backing away from the alpha. Harry, on the other hand, only looked surprised for a second before dimples sank into his cheeks and he positively glowed as he looked back at Louis.

“You wanted to?” Harry almost whispered, stepping towards Louis as he backed slowly away. The air thrummed with tension and Louis could smell the sharp hint of arousal curling around them. This was not looking good. His feet knocked against something wooden and hard. His eyes didn’t dare to leave Harry. He tracked the alpha’s movements warily as the alpha took a step closer.

All of a sudden, the door burst open behind them. A pair of giggling girls swung into the room, their lips locked tight together as they fumbled with each other’s clothes. In an instant, Harry was upon Louis. His hand clamped over the omega’s mouth to stifle his shocked scream and he pushed at the wood behind Louis which turned out to be a closet. He shoved Louis into it and followed before swinging the doors shut, muffling the sounds of shrieking laughter coming from the room. Louis lost his footing and toppled onto a pile of winter coats. He attempted to scramble up, but Harry was on top of him, pinning him down. Louis struggled, opening his mouth to yell but Harry silenced him with a searing kiss swallowing all noises of protest immediately. He couldn’t help but pliantly open his mouth to let Harry in and the alpha tasted _so good_. Like cherry dipped in alcohol as the smell of swirling lavender filled Louis’ nose. He grasped the back of Harry’s shirt to pull him closer. On the other side of the closet, there was a pair of strangers doing the exact same thing as them and it should be disturbing but it was turning Louis on so much that he whined against Harry’s lips. His fingers threading into the curls as Harry’s hands slipped underneath his shirt, rubbing his sides.

“You have to be quiet, omega,” Harry whispered and on a normal day, Louis would slap him for calling him that, but right now he was nowhere near coherent and the kisses Harry was giving him was making him too weak to retort. He let Harry maneuver him so that he was sitting in the alpha’s lap in the cramp space of the closet. His back was pressed to Harry’s chest so that he could only tip his neck to the side if he wanted to keep tasting those lips. Louis strongly suspected this was the alpha’s intention. Tipping his neck back meant putting the skin there on display and Harry wasted no time in lavishing his skin with kisses. Before Louis realized what Harry was planning on doing, the alpha had found the bite left by Nick and fit his own mouth over it. The bite was searing hot and Louis yelped as Harry’s teeth sank into his skin, erasing all traces of the other alpha. Harry must have seen the entire scene that played out between him and Nick judging by how possessively he was pressing his kisses into Louis’ skin, hot heavy arm circled tight around his waist.

“Harry…” Louis mumbled as the alpha continued to work on his neck. His toes twitched and he cried out brokenly when Harry’s hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed at his nipples. The shuffling on the other side of the closet door stopped and Louis suddenly heard a girl’s voice sounding out in the room.

“Is someone here?” The girl asked her partner and they seemed to be listening hard. Harry clamped his hand over Louis’ mouth and he was breathing hotly over the bite he had just left. They didn’t move until the other girl sighed loudly.

“There’s no one there, Jesy… It was probably just you.”

There was more giggling and obscene sounds filled the room again, sounds that Louis would rather unhear if he could. Harry lapped at the bite and nuzzled into Louis’ cheek, chuckling lowly against Louis’ cheek.

“You love it when I bite here, don’t you, Lou?”

Louis protested by thrashing weakly against Harry’s hold.

“Tell me what you want.” Harry whispered. Louis could feel the alpha’s obvious erection behind him, digging up into the material of his jeans.

“Fingers.” Louis found himself whispering. In his half drunken state, he thought back to his pathetic attempts at fingering himself in the showers. He needed the real thing, the best thing that Harry could give him at this moment.

“Aren’t you bold today? Is it because you’re drunk off your arse?” Harry asked, laughing amusedly while Louis jerked back his head to glare at the alpha.

“Not drunk.” He slurred as he felt Harry’s hand popping open the buttons in his jeans and sliding down the zipper. His veins hummed with anticipation as he slumped back.

“So drunk.” Harry corrected him coolly. “I wonder if you will remember how dirty you sound tomorrow, how you begged for my fingers.”

Harry’s hand ghosted over Louis’ twitching cock. He gasped as Harry’s hand slipped further south, slipping between his thighs.

“Open your legs.” The alpha demanded and Louis was in no shape or form to deny him. He let his knees fall open, granting delicious access as a single finger trailed down the slit of his hole, agonizingly slow. His breath was coming in short pants now as he turned his head blindly to stifle his noises in Harry’s neck. The finger ghosted up and down and around his rim, making Louis twitch and gush slick.

“Please.” He whispered. “I need… please… Haz…”

“Mmmm…” The alpha behind him merely hummed and then froze in his movement. Louis whined at the sudden stillness.

“Haz?” The alpha asked, sounding like he was taken aback.

“Yeah…” Louis sighed. “Isn’t that what Liam and your friends call you?”

Before Louis could huff another breath of impatience, there was a thumb rubbing against his hole, pushing a bit inside with every rub.

“Ah!” He cried as Harry snapped back into action, more forcefully than before. Louis’ entire underwear was soaked and he was pretty sure the back of his jeans were wet as well at this point. He pushed his hips up to meet the lone thumb. Anything.

“Haz, huh? Call me something that only you can call me. Wanna hear you say it.”

Louis blinked in confusion for a second before he drunkenly hiccuped, pressing his nose into Harry’s neck and breathed out the single word.

“Alpha.”

Harry’s chest behind him rumbled in response at this and Louis grunted impatiently, half in mind to turn around and slap Harry for making him so weak that he actually wanted to say it. The alpha only tutted and kissed the corner of Louis’ mouth as he squirmed. Louis could feel fingers circling around his entrance, collecting the slick there and then Harry sank in one finger out of nowhere. He moaned, tipping forward at the touch. The finger sank deeper into him as he pushed down, sliding over his hot walls and oh fuck, Louis jerked up gasping as it brushed over his prostate. He fisted Harry’s shirt roughly, hanging on for dear life as the alpha whispered nonsense into his ear as he slipped in a second finger. He scissored his fingers slow and sweet as Louis mewled against his lips, mouth slack and mostly letting Harry kiss him.

“So fucking ready for me aren’t you?” Harry asked as he twirled his fingers around in Louis and he had to bite down on Harry’s lips to stifle his noises. He could taste blood and it wasn’t his.

“Want your knot…” Louis said faintly as he felt himself getting harder at the mere thought of it. His hand closed over his own cock just as Harry slipped his other hand that wasn’t knuckles deep in Louis over his smaller one. The alpha laced their fingers so that both of them were gripping Louis’ cock and they began to jerk off in sync.

“Want my knot, baby? Come for me first then.”

Louis felt his vision going haywire as flashes of pleasure shot through him like fireworks. He came almost as soon as Harry slipped in a third finger and jabbed all three up into his prostate. He slumped back, everything clinging to him soaked with sweat, come and slick. He blinked up at Harry as the alpha simply smiled down at him before darkness descended and he passed out.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here comes the fluff followed by heavy angst as the truth comes to light and a bit of flashback on Louis' part (written in Italics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up:  
> Ernest and Doris are two years old in this story. Towards the end of this chapter, you'll read Harry's POV for the first time and from now on, I'll be switching POVs. I had planned for this to be in all Louis' POV but it has gotten out of control... and hey, it's always better to see both sides of the story ;) hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue to leave feedback please!
> 
> BY the way, I changed the number of chapters to 11 cuz I have THREE bonus chapters in mind, no worries, the main story will end in 8 chapters.

Something warm and soft. Louis clutched it harder, digging his head into it, breathing deeply and relishing in the scent of roasted nuts. He sighed, nuzzling into it and pulled it closer. Until he felt it shifting underneath him. He blinked his eyes open groggily. _Wait_ , his bed wasn’t this soft. His sheets weren’t this silky. He jolted up, wincing as pain shot through his head. He groaned, dropping his head back into the pillow. Except it wasn’t a pillow. It was a person. His eyes widened as he blinked the sleep from them and took in the scene. The alpha had his warm broad back to Louis and the omega had his head buried into the slope of it. A wall of furnace emanating delicious nuts and lavender. Louis almost stopped breathing and he didn’t dare move. Harry was oddly still too and then Louis could see the faint smile tugging at the corner of the alpha’s lips.

“I was wondering when you were going to start freaking out.”

The alpha said, his rumbling low voice was so much hoarser in the morning, laced with sleep and green eyes blinked open as he turned and smiled lazily up at Louis. Louis followed his gaze down to his own hands which were fisted into Harry’s thin T-shirt. His knees were curled up behind Harry’s. They had definitely, without a question, been spooning.

Louis yelped, jerking his hand away and scrambled back on Harry’s gigantic four poster bed. The alpha rolled onto his back, stretching luxuriously and just fixed Louis with an amused look as the omega winced loudly at his own sudden movement, clutching at his head. Another stinging flash of pain. Fuck, he was so hungover.

“What happened…” He mumbled, rubbing his temple and trying to get the stars to stop swimming as soon as he closed his eyes. Harry sighed, turning to fumble for something on the bedside table. A glass of water and Advil appeared in Louis’ peripherals. He took the glass begrudgingly and chased the pill down with water. He downed the entire glass and pushed it back at Harry.

“You really want to know what happened?” The alpha asked, raising his eyebrows and Louis glared at him. He crossed his arms, looking down and to his horror, noticed that he wasn’t wearing pants. A loose T-shirt twice his size with a faded band logo that was already too worn to decipher hung off his frame. The collar slipped to the side and he could see the angry red tinted with purple of Harry’s bite. The shirt barely grazed the tops of his thighs and the tight black boxers he had on weren’t even his. His face must have paled drastically because Harry chuckled.

“Don’t worry we didn’t do anything… But you did really _begged_ for it.”

“I did not!” Louis said, petrified. “Tell me exactly what happened, Harry, or I swear to God…”

The alpha laughed lowly, folding his arm behind his head and reached out the other to touch Louis’ ankle, massaging the delicate bones there. His touch was somehow soothing so Louis didn’t bat his hand away.

“How much do you remember?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

Louis scrunched his nose, pulling a pillow into his lap to shield his exposed thighs from Harry’s piercing gaze. He was half naked and felt kind of vulnerable. God knows what the alpha was going to do.

“I…” Louis tried to recall last night. Niall’s crooked grin as he shoved pint after pint into Louis’ hand, seeing Steve Aoki, missing Harry terribly for some reason and then there was another alpha touching him. The fight. Harry and him in a closet. Harry’s fingers. Darkness. He swallowed, looking up.

“I passed out, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Harry nodded. “You don’t remember what happened afterwards?”

“No… What did I do?” Louis asked with bated breath.

“ _So much_.”

Louis sort of wanted to strangle Harry as he mustered his best scowl at the slightly smug alpha.

“Well…” Harry began slowly as if for dramatic effect.

“You didn’t really pass out. I mean, you did, but only for like a good five minutes. Then you woke up like some kind of resurrected zombie when I was trying to sneak you out of the room. Who the hell passes out and then wakes up immediately? Seems like you can really hold your alcohol… Those two girls were really having a go at it and they didn’t notice us until you started giggling about how I looked like a frog. _Naturally_ , they thought we were a pair of perverts and started throwing things at us. I tried to drag you out of the room while you kept pulling at my hair and demanding a piggy back. I managed to carry you out of there and then we bumped into Niall downstairs. You said you wanted more shots and well, you just had to pick the perfect person, didn’t you? Niall never denies anyone a drink. I tried to stop you but you downed about two before you started _begging_ for my knot.”

Louis’ mouth fell open. The soft circles Harry was pressing into the skin of his ankles burned.

“I did no such thing.” He gasped.

“Hmmm…” The alpha hummed. “It was really cute though. A little embarrassing since you were shouting it at the top of your lungs. You were _so_ drunk.” His plump lips stretched into a devilish grin. He reached under his pillow, pulling out his phone and waved it nonchalantly under Louis’ nose.

“There’s video evidence.” A minute of silence pulsed between them. Green eyes challenging blue ones.

Louis lunged for the phone. Harry merely stretched his hand out of reach, winding an arm around Louis’ back and pinning the omega down onto his chest.

“You’re lying…” Louis whispered. His face was close to Harry’s and he could see Harry’s eyes dancing with mirth.

“I’m not. I didn’t take them to blackmail you into anything, I know you’re thinking that’s why I did it. Nope, it’s for my personal…” The alpha paused, hand ghosting over Louis’ arse and then snapped the waistband of his boxers, making Louis squeak in surprise.

“Future reference.” He winked and Louis flushed. He scrambled up so that he was sitting on Harry’s chest. He made a note to steal Harry’s phone in the future and delete anything he could find. He nudged Harry with his knees and the alpha continued with the story obligingly.

“I didn’t take you back home because you would’ve made a scene and woken up your whole family. I managed to get you back here before you started throwing up everywhere. It was quite a sight really. You kept repeating that you weren’t drunk, but at the same time, you were emptying your entire stomach into the toilet. I was there to hold your hair back and cleaned you up before putting you into bed. I was going to sleep in the guest room, like the respectful gentleman that I am,” Louis snorted loudly at this. “But… you wouldn’t let me go. You kept saying how you hated me while you dragged me into bed and spooned me. Mind you,” Harry was barely holding back his laughter now as Louis grew redder in the face. “It’s rare for alphas to be cuddled. I think I prefer being the little spoon after last night though.”

Louis fish mouthed in disbelief. He knew he had been told he was quite a crazy drunk, but this was beyond his imagination. Worse of all, Harry had to be the one who witnessed everything. It wasn’t the first time Louis had gotten so pissed that he couldn’t remember anything. It had happened before and during that time, Harry was also the one who had taken care of him. He gritted his teeth, hair falling into his eye as he looked down at the alpha. He was going to have to face the music.

“Harry…”

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you for taking care of me…” Louis mumbled. His thighs tightened on either sides of Harry and he was suddenly aware that since he was sitting on top of the alpha, his arse was dangerously close to Harry’s cock (thank fuck the alpha had the decency to wear joggers) and he could feel the sexual tension thrumming through the air. He blinked down at Harry as the boy dimpled. Hands flew up to stroke down Louis’ thighs. Feather light touches.

“You don’t have to thank me.” The alpha reached out to brush his fingers across Louis’ cheek.

“I will always take care of you, Lou. It’s my job as your alpha. I provide and take care of you, baby.”

“Not my alpha.” Louis protested weakly as Harry’s dimple dug deeper. The alpha shifted up onto his elbows so that Louis slid off his chest and into his lap. In one slow move, he rolled them over, hovering above Louis in the dim morning light. The hazy faint light from the window outlined the alpha’s silhouette. His curls fell down over his face as he pressed Louis into the soft mattress, leaning close and ghosted his breath over Louis’ lips. Louis felt slick ooze a little out of him. He could tell that the alpha was aware of his arousal because Harry smiled knowingly.

“Not your alpha huh? I guess that means I shouldn’t kiss you then…” His lips were so close that Louis was going cross eyed, trying to keep them in sight.

“You really shouldn’t…” He breathed, voice evidently trembling now. He closed his eyes as Harry brushed those lips softly over his. The alpha smelled heavenly and Louis was wet from the overwhelming scent surrounding him. Harry’s scent was so heavy here since they were in the alpha’s bed. Every brush of their lips was electrifying. Louis’ hands reached up to grip Harry’s back as the alpha pulled lightly on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to welcome the alpha’s tongue, tasting the best mix of nuts and honey. Harry sucked languidly on his tongue, pulling away and trailed a hand from Louis’ side down to his hips, then running it over Louis’ exposed thigh. He leaned down to hitch Louis’ knee up. Louis was flexible enough that his knee bumped into his own chest. Harry turned to nuzzle into the inside of his thigh. The omega was softly panting now as he watched the alpha peppered sweet kisses into the sensitive skin there.

“Harry…” He moaned as the alpha caressed his skin, nosing upwards, closer to the wetness between his legs. He was also half hard now, straining against the tight material of the boxers. Only the thin layer of clothing separated him from Harry’s mouth and it felt like a hundred miles to Louis as he watched, barely breathing.

_BANG!_

The bedroom door bounced off the wall as someone kicked it unceremoniously open. Gemma barged in and she immediately froze mid step when she spotted the pair. Harry was off of Louis in seconds, reaching down to drag the covers over them as he shielded the omega from his sister’s sight. He growled menacingly as he pressed his chest into Louis’ face. Louis could feel slick pulse out of him and he whined in response to the growl.

“Sorry _not sorry_ to interrupt you, baby brother.”

Louis could hear the sardonic tone in Gemma’s voice. Harry only growled again. Heady territorial scent rolled off of him and beneath him, Louis nearly choked at the spiciness of it.

“Hey now,” Gemma’s voice still sounded far like she had stopped in the doorway, deciding that it wasn’t a smart choice to advance further into the room.

“I’m not going to steal him from you… Jesus, calm your man tits.”

“What do you want?” Harry grunted, his voice dangerously low. Louis peeked over the edge of the covers and locked eyes with dark brown ones. Gemma visibly softened when she looked at him. She was an alpha and she had always been nice to Louis, making fun of her brother for his benefit and he liked her since she was always a good laugh.

“Breakfast.” Her eyes snapped back to meet her brother’s. She put her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side.

“Aren’t you hungry too, Louis? It’s already almost noon… You shouldn’t really starve an omega, baby bro… or hold him hostage in your bed…”

“Go away, Gems! Tell the maids to make you something…” Harry shot back, shifting so that he wasn’t suffocating Louis with his weight.

“For the last time, they are not _maids_ , you imbecile. They are _housekeepers_ who are currently on vacation since mum and dad are on their business trips, _as you should know_ …” She rolled her eyes and fixed him with a stern look. Harry opened his mouth, but his sister successfully cut him off before he could protest.

“I expect an omelette, coffee and pancakes after my shower _or…_ ” She winked dramatically, turning with finality and disappeared.

“Or what?” Louis asked, staring at the empty doorway as Harry sighed heavily and shifted off of him.

“Probably something dumb like mess with my car…”

The alpha straightened up, taking Louis’ hand and pressed a surprisingly tender kiss to the inside of his wrist. It made Louis shudder a little.

“We’ll continue this later.” He met Harry’s heated gaze and swallowed thickly.

“You should take a shower too.” The alpha added, getting to his feet.

“Are you saying that I stink?” He asked incredulously, watching as Harry rolled his eyes.

“You know I don’t think that. You still smell like the party and other people.”

Louis’ nose wrinkled as he took in the faint smell of vodka and sweat. Harry was right. He nodded, blinking up at Harry as the alpha leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“Go on then, princess.” Harry teased and Louis threw a pillow after him as the alpha laughed and exited the room.

He had almost forgotten Harry had a Jacuzzi in the bathroom attached to his bedroom. Fucking rich people, Louis thought bitterly as he contemplated drawing himself a bath and throwing in all the bath bombs that lined the shelves. But his stomach rumbled in protest so he opted for the shower. He pumped a good amount of shampoo that smelled like strawberries into his hand, sighing as he washed the grease and last night from his skin. It was oddly quiet in the huge mansion. It was so different from the chaos of his family’s cramped condo. His heart jolted. His mum was going to be furious… He should call her as soon as possible. He rushed to finish the shower, stumbling out and promptly raided Harry’s closet. He threw on a large hoodie and a pair of basketball shorts. He looked for his phone desperately and found it charging on Harry’s desk. He clicked it open, realizing that the alpha must have unlocked it with his finger the night before since there was a text to Jay saying that Louis was safe with Harry. She had replied hours ago with heart emojis. Sometimes it irked him how much trust Jay placed in Harry when it came to her own son. The heat was turned up so high in the house that he was sweating a little by the time he made it to the kitchen. He heard bickering voices drifting down the hallway and before he stepped into the kitchen, he caught bits of the conversation that was going on.

“When are you going to tell him? She’s coming next month…” Gemma was saying. Her voice was muffled and Louis had to creep closer to hear Harry’s response.

“That’s none of your business. He doesn’t need to know yet…” The low timbre of Harry’s voice sounded guarded and a little… _sad_.

“The bankruptcy…” Gemma sighed, but before she could say anymore, the floorboard underneath Louis’ feet squeaked loudly. The voices in the kitchen immediately stopped and he swung himself into the room, trying his best to pretend that he hadn’t just been eavesdropping.

“Hi…” He greeted the pair awkwardly. Harry was standing in front of the stove, flipping a pancake while Gemma was sat cross legged at the kitchen table, sipping a huge cup of coffee.

“Oh hey, Louis!” Gemma grinned, gesturing for him to sit down beside her and pushing a plate of steaming omelette in front of him. It smelled incredible and Louis’ mouth watered as he accepted a fork from Gemma. The cheesy omelette melted on his tongue and he could taste the richness of the soft buttery eggs and the crispiness of bacon. He practically wolfed down another bite as Gemma chuckled.

“An omelette after a hangover is essential, I reckon.” Gemma said and Louis nodded in agreement as he ate.

“This is really good…” He said and watched as Harry turned from the stove, stacking another pancake onto a plate. It was rare to see Harry blush and the tinge of rosy pink on his cheeks made Louis’ heart quicken.

“ _Aww_ … Look at him,” Gemma jumped in. She seemed to have noticed Harry’s bashfulness as well. “A proper housewife. Wearing an apron, cooking and doing so well at his wifey duties.”

Indeed, Harry had a frilly apron tied around his waist and the color on the alpha’s cheeks darkened as he looked down at himself.

“It’s the only thing I could find!” Harry protested and Louis had to press his hand into his mouth to stop his giggles.

“Whatever you say, Masterchef.” Gemma teased as Harry slid the plate of pancakes in front of them.

“Did you know,” She turned back to Louis as she speared a pancake from the top of the pile. It had bits of chocolate chips in it and smelled really good as well.

“That Harry’s dream is to become a chef and open his own restaurant?”

Louis didn’t know. He and Harry didn’t really lie around and share dreams. He realized with a pang that he had been so focused on the hate, resentment and irrational desire he harbored for the alpha that he didn’t really much about Harry after all. Gemma must have sensed the change in his scent because she was quick to say, “I mean, our dad wants him to be a businessman and since Harry’s a timid and obedient flower, he doesn’t really have the guts to go against our dad.”

“Timid and obedient?” Louis echoed just as Harry said in an incredulous tone, “Flower?”

“Yes, that’s what you are. A harmless flower, baby bro,” Gemma sang as she bit into a chocolate chip pancake. Louis could help but laugh at the frog like look Harry was wearing. The alpha almost pouted.

“He might not show it but he’s a big softie, Louis.” Gemma said, waving her fork and shot out of her seat as Harry swatted at her. Their dynamic always reminded Louis of him and Lottie. It was comforting and hilarious to watch.

“I know…” He said softly and smiled down at his plate. Harry was an even bigger softie when it came to toddlers like the twins.

“I think it’s my cue to leave…” Gemma said as she rounded the table, making a grab for the plate of pancakes as Harry chased her out of the kitchen.

“Enjoy your breakfast!” She yelled at Louis as Harry followed her out, shouting something incoherent.

“She’s such a pain in the arse!” Harry shook his head, running a hand through his curls as he appeared back into the kitchen. Louis laughed when he spotted bits of pancake in Harry’s curls.

“Here. Let me.” He chuckled, standing up and approaching the kitchen counter. He picked the pancake bits out of Harry’s curls. His breath stuttered when Harry suddenly shot out a hand to hold his wrist, squeezing a little.

“Did you like it?” The alpha asked, his green eyes wide and earnest as he jerked his chin at the plate where the omelette had previously sat.

“As you can tell from the empty plate.” Louis breathed, noticing that Harry was edging closer. The alpha pressed the omega against the counter, hands bracketing Louis’ sides. Louis tipped his head a little to the side on instinct, letting Harry ghost his lips over his exposed neck.

“If being a chef and having your own restaurant is your dream, I’d say you’re already halfway there.” He allowed himself to be honest as Harry looked down at him, dimpling.

“Says the omega who can’t even fry an egg without burning himself. I think your standards are much lower compared to the great chefs out there.”

Louis jabbed an annoyed finger into Harry’s chest.

“Hey… I’m trying to compliment you…”

“I know, baby, thank you…”

They kissed. Louis didn’t know who leaned in first, but the next second, he was lost in Harry’s lips as he twisted his fingers into the alpha’s soft curls.

“I am thinking about trying to get into a good culinary school… But you heard Gems, my dad is sort of against it.” Harry sighed as he pulled away, knocking his forehead against Louis’.

“Your dad wants you to take over the business?” Louis knew Robin Styles dealt in international trade of machinery parts. He was quite famous for building his own company from scratch.

“Well, not exactly _take over_ …” Harry said as he closed his eyes and let Louis stroke his curls. Louis might have a little obsession with Harry’s hair. _Only. Just his hair._ Nothing more, the omega reminded himself sternly.

“Gems is already studying business in London. She wants to be the one to take over, but, my dad wants us both to do it. He says that two is better than one. He wants both his children to take over and make the business thrive…”

“I thought it’s already thriving…” Louis frowned as Harry splayed his big hands over his waist, thumbing at his sides. He seemed a little lost in thought as if he was contemplating whether or not he should be telling Louis.

“It’s _not_. At least, it’s not doing so well now…” The alpha replied quietly.

“What do you mean?”

 _Bankruptcy_ … The single word that Gemma had uttered earlier suddenly made a little more sense.

“One of his trade partners went behind his back and some parts got lost in the dealing process. Literally stolen, I reckon. Parts are very expensive since my dad insists on having the best quality. My mum is with him in Paris right now… They are trying to smooth things over… Gemma says we are on the brink of losing an entire deal and with the parts gone, there’s zero profit…I don’t know…”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to…” Louis said quietly as he felt the stinging scent of sadness wafting in the air. It was like standing in a lavender field lost in a rainstorm. The alpha regarded him quietly for a minute before kissing him, a little harder this time.

“How about…” Harry’s hand wandered underneath Louis’ hoodie.

“I blow you on this counter. Wanna make you feel good.” He whispered against the shell of Louis’ ear as the omega tried to push him back.

“You’re a chef, Harry,” Louis protested. “You shouldn’t do these things in the kitchen.” He wracked his brain for excuses and blurted, “Hygiene or whatever.”

“Hygiene or whatever...” The alpha pulled back and repeated the word. He barked out a laugh as Louis turned red. “Right, _hygiene._ ”

“Does that mean I can blow you elsewhere, Lou?”

“Fuck off!”

Later, Harry drove Louis back home. He was still full of questions and was curious about what was going on with Harry’s family, but he kept his jaw clenched shut.

“I have a nose.” Harry suddenly said as they pulled to a stop in front of the row of condos. Louis raised his eyebrows. The alpha reached out to flip the radio off, the soft croning of Stevie Nicks dissolved into silence.

“I can smell that you are anxious and uneasy.” Harry concluded. Louis huffed out a breath.

“How can I not be? You basically told me your family is broke.” He said and the tension in the car got heavier.

“If it’s the money you are worried about…” Harry’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. He was facing determinedly ahead when Louis whipped around, staring at him, aghast.

“It’s not the _fucking_ money I’m worried about!” Louis cried out in shock.

“It’s you. Okay? You being sad about everything! I also have a nose! Don’t think I can’t smell how sad you were back in the kitchen, you knothead! You don’t have to keep sending money to my family. We really don’t need it. You already paid off the debt! My mum works and I can find a part time job. We’re graduating soon anyways. _It’s never about the fucking money!_ You know I hated your money in the first place!”

His voice had risen to a high pitched shout and he could feel tears burning. No, he wasn’t going to cry… He forced back the tears. How could Harry think that all Louis cared about was the money!? Louis’ outburst seemed to bounce off the enclosing space of Harry’s car. He was furious and he really needed to get out of here before _—_

Harry had unbuckled his seatbelt in a flash and he was out of the car. Louis’ mouth fell open in surprise as Harry slammed his side of the door and rounded the car. Louis reached for his own seatbelt, just as Harry flung open his side of the door.

“Harry?” He squeaked, confused and fingers scrambling for the buckle of his seatbelt as the alpha stared at him, expression stormy and twisted like he was in pain.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Louis’ fingers froze in their desperate clawing at the buckle. It was raining softly now. Always raining. Water was clinging to the ends of Harry’s curls. Louis was too shocked by Harry’s words to protest when the alpha’s hand shot out to undo his seatbelt, tugging him roughly out of the front seat.

“What _—_ ”

He barely had time to breath another word when Harry simply jerked open the door of the backseat and shoved Louis in, clambering over the omega before shutting the door, securing the lock behind him.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Even though the backseat of the Range Rover was spacious, the alpha towering above Louis seemed to fill all the space. Louis scrambled backwards and ended up knocking his head on the window behind him painfully. He had _no idea_ what was going on.

“Tell me, Louis.” Harry’s voice dipped low and Louis squirmed, pinned to the spot by the intensity of Harry’s gaze.

“You were with a group of friends and I confronted you about why you paid off the debt…” He mumbled quickly, chest heaving as his eyes darted around Harry’s face. The alpha’s shoulders were heaving and he looked deranged. Louis couldn’t help but whimper slightly.

“And do you remember what I told you? About me knowing you?”

Louis searched his memory and the scene came to the forefront of his mind all of a sudden. _But I do know you_ , Harry had said. He had been too angry at that time to really dwell on this statement, but now looking back, it only made Louis even more confused and apprehensive as to what Harry was doing.

“That day when you confronted me… it wasn’t the first time we met.” Harry rushed, eyes bright green as the deluge outside got heavier. Louis could hear the rain pattering hard against the roof of the car. He swallowed audibly.

“What do you mean…”

“It’s a long story, but you need to know.” Harry lowered himself so he was sitting down on the seat now. Louis flinched when the alpha reached out to touch his knee. Harry drew his hand back at this, sighing as he shook out his wet curls.

“When I was little,” He began. “I was mostly homeschooled until my parents finally got tired of my tantrums and sent me off to a private elementary school. I was smaller than children my age and got bullied a lot even though Gemma tried her best to defend me. I started to resent school too. I was about seven years old when I first ran away from home. It was exhilarating, the feeling of not being monitored by my parents or being pushed against walls in hallways…”

Louis really had no idea where this was going, but the image of a young Harry being bullied sent a jolt of anger down his spine. Louis knew what bullies were like, even though he had never been a target. Back in elementary school, he had been the one to stand up for his best friend Stan, who was one of the main targets of humiliation.

“I snuck past my driver that was sent to collect me after school that day and hopped on the first bus headed god knows where. I didn’t have any coins on me and the bus driver was shocked to see a seven year old attempting to give him a fifty pound note as bus fare. He refused and told me I could ride for free. What he didn’t know was that I had snuck the note into the jacket on the back of his seat before I got off.” Harry dimpled a little at the memory of how clever he thought he was back then. “I randomly chose a stop, jumped off and walked aimlessly around for a bit. I had made a bad choice, apparently, it was the…” He coughed a little and drew air quotes.

“The seedier part of town as my dear mother likes to call it. I was too young to understand what seedy meant, but old enough to know that wandering the street in my posh uniform attracted a lot of eyes and unwanted attention. A group of older boys began to tail me and I was so scared that I started running. I ran so many blocks and still couldn’t seem to shake them loose. That was when I saw a park. It was full of children my age so I ran into their mix and climbed into one of the playground facilities. I hid in one of those crawl tubes or whatever they’re called and that’s when you come into the story, Lou.”

Louis gasped at this. He was getting dizzy from the smell of so many emotions coming off of Harry that it made it hard to concentrate on remembering.

“I was trembling and shaking,” The alpha continued, eyes still fixed on Louis. “Hugging myself, thinking the boys were going to get me when you and one of your sisters, I think it was Lottie, crawled by me.”

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Louis breathed out. It was like he had gotten struck by a bolt of lightning. He remembered, even though the scene in his mind was blurred around the edges, he could faintly recall seeing a mop of curly hair and wondering why the kid was shaking like a leaf.

“That was you?” He choked out disbelievingly while Harry smiled grimly, nodding.

_“Why is she crying?” Lottie asked, tugging a bit on the back of Louis’ shirt as he continued to climb through the tube._

_“Who?” Louis turned, looking back and saw his sister pointing at a ball in the corner which turned out to be softly crying person in dirty fancy clothing, a bowtie underneath their chin and shiny black shoes. What intrigued Louis was the wild curls on top of the person’s head. It was long enough to cover half of the person’s face._

_“Hey,” Louis nudged the person and the mop of curls looked up from where their face had been hidden in their arms._

_“You want to play with us?” He asked good naturedly because his mum had taught him to be polite and he really didn’t know why the person was crying, perhaps they got hurt or they’re lonely._

_The small person hiccupped and nodded hesitantly._

_“I like your hair,” Lottie said, reaching out to touch. “It’s pretty. You’re pretty. What’s your name?” Louis agreed silently as he looked at the ringlets curling around the person’s chin._

_“Haz.” The girl muttered, blinking wide green eyes at Louis and Lottie. Her face turning a bit red as Louis stared at her._

_“I’m Louis.” He stuck out his hand like a proper adult and watched as the strange girl bit her lips and reached out an obviously trembling hand._

_“Hi.” She whispered shyly, blinking away freshly formed tears._

_“Come on now, we’ve got a mission to accomplish,” Louis said, a weird sensation tugging at him, his stomach did an odd flip. He wanted to impress this rather pretty girl and he fished around, using the big words he had been taught at school. He could see Lottie tugging on his arm in impatience._

_They crawled through the tubes and Lottie pushed Louis down the slides, giggling as he shrieked dramatically. He could hear Haz laughing behind him._

_They played around until it was dusk._

_“We should get home before mum yells at me, Lots,” Louis said as he watched the shadows falling over the hills. They were taking turns swinging from the swing sets. Haz was all smiles now, she had pretty holes in her cheeks._

_“Where’s your house?” Louis asked Haz and the girl flushed, twisting at her black bowtie._

_She pointed vaguely down the street and Louis nodded._

_“You live near here?”_

_Another nod, no words. Haz didn’t seem to like speaking all that much, Louis decided._

_“See you tomorrow?” He asked hopefully and watched as the curly haired girl nod softly._

_He took Lottie’s hand and waved good bye to Haz before they started down the street. They passed a group of tall big boys who leered down at them. Louis had grown used to these types of people and he kept his head fixed forward, pulling Lottie behind him. The boys left them alone and Louis chanced a glance back. His heart nearly dropped to his toes when he saw that the group had closed around the swing set, like lions circling their prey’s den. A single lamb. Haz was in the middle of the group. One boy reached into his jacket pocket. There was a glint of something silver. With a jolt, Louis realized it was knife._

_He was running before he could stop himself while Lottie shouted behind him._

_“Call mum!” He yelled at her and her eyes lit upon the scene, registering what was happening before she ran off, full tilt down the street._

_Louis advanced on the group and even though he was smaller, he was nimble as he jumped onto one of the big boys, sending him crashing to the ground._

_“Who the fuck is this geezer?” One of the boys shouted as a hand closed around the collar of his shirt. He elbowed back, successfully ramming the guy in the stomach. He ducked as a hand came swinging and he curled his hand into a fist, flinging it wildly and he almost couldn’t believe himself when his punch landed, sinking into a boy’s face. Pain erupted from where his fist connected with a nose and he could feel his whole being shaking from the contact. He could see Haz running now out of the corner of his eyes. She was racing towards a big black car that had pulled up beside the sidewalk of the park. Something hit the back of his head and Louis’ vision swam as he cried out, feeling someone push his face into the hard gravel ground. He tried to fight the black veil that was descending in front of his eyelids, but he couldn’t help it and went limp, slipping into hazy cloud of pain. Green eyes, he thought before nothingness took over._

_He woke up in a hospital bed and saw Lottie asleep in Jay’s arms on the chair beside the bed._

_“Baby!” His mother whispered when she saw that he was conscious._

_“Mum…” He felt pain throbbing around his neck and he looked down at the bandages there._

_“They were… oh god, the doctor said if that man hadn’t stopped them, they would’ve…”_

_Louis swallowed, hand flying up to feel the thick bandage around his neck and the back of his head._

_“I’m okay…” He said as he watched Jay holding back her sobs, trying not to wake Lottie._

_“Mum, I swear I’m okay…”_

Louis was staring right into those same green eyes that had looked at him with so much shyness and hesitancy all those years ago.

“I thought you were a girl.” He whispered mortified. Harry stared at him for a beat and burst out in laughter.

“That was why you didn’t recognize me?” The alpha wheezed as he leaned back onto the leather seat, still laughing. “You would have been seriously injured if my driver, I think you’ve met him, a beta called Mitch, didn’t stop the fight. They had a bloody pocket knife, Lou. It was like, what, one against four big boys? They were after the money they were sure I had. Little did they know I gave my only fifty pound note to the bus driver.”

Louis could only gape at Harry as the scene, clearer now came rushing into his mind.

“ _You saved me_.” Harry emphasized, shaking his own head as if he still couldn’t process why Louis had done it. “Even when you didn’t know me. That was probably the day I fell head over heels for you. The brave, fearless little boy that defended me.”

Louis was at a loss for words. _But I do know you._ The words, in Harry’s deep voice, resonated in Louis’ mind. He trembled as Harry shifted closer.

“Can I touch you?” The alpha asked, eyes searching his. Louis could only nod.

Harry’s warm hand cupped his cheek as he thumbed at Louis’ lips. His knees bumped Louis’ aside so that he was sitting in between the omega’s legs.

He took a deep breath. “I looked for you. Everywhere. You didn’t go to my school, it was obvious. I told my parents everything and Mitch backed my case. My parents sent a generous anonymous check to your family, compensating you on my behalf for saving me. I think your parents took the money and bought the condo you are living in now. It was a relief to know that you had left that dangerous neighborhood. But I also think half of that money gave your father the illusion that he could hit the jackpot. I heard that he invested too much and lost everything in one go… When you really think about it like I had, it is actually my fault that your family fell in debt in the first place.”

Louis pulled away from Harry’s touch sharply. It was so hard to think when the alpha was so close. He closed his eyes and he could see Mark quitting work so that he could curl up on the sofa and stare at the investment channels all day. He could see Mark lifting Lottie in the air on the days when the stocks went up and cracking his mug against the wall in frustration when the stocks dipped down. He was so young and couldn’t wrap his head around why his father was so enticed with the ever changing numbers on the telly, the lines of the charts, the constantly moving percentages. He could only understand that his father didn’t love them anymore as he yelled at Jay for giving birth to yet another set of twins, for having more mouths to feed around the house. He was hyperventilating a little now. His chest ached and everything suddenly hurt.

Heavy strong arms encircled him as Harry pulled him into his embrace. He scented Louis, letting the waves of calming pheromones wash over the shivering omega. Louis gasped weakly, hands locking around the back of Harry’s neck as he buried his nose in the place where Harry’s scent was most potent. They stayed like this for a while. Louis didn’t realize he had been crying softly into Harry’s neck. He pulled away, rubbing his eyes on the sleeve of Harry’s hoodie that he was still wearing.

“It wasn’t your fault… He got in too deep. I’m glad he ran off in the end. I was pretty sure he was going to start hitting my mother soon. He made the twins cry every night since they were born.”

He watched as Harry leaned in to kiss the tears clinging onto his eyelashes away.

“But why didn’t you just tell me the _truth_? Tell me on the first day and save us from all this mess. You made me hate you so much and I was so confused… I thought you were just rolling around in stacks of money and decided that you wanted to pay the debt because you had nothing better to do and it was a form of entertainment to you… I thought you were a rich, bored, entitled and arrogant bastard who liked to play around with omegas.”

“There would ever only be one omega for me, Lou, and it’s you. Has been you from the start.” Harry licked the tear tracks from his cheeks, hand snaking around Louis’ neck to pull him into a searing kiss. Louis could taste the saltiness of his tears on Harry’s lips.

“Then why?” He protested quietly.

“I was scared you would be angry at me for giving your family the money in the first place. I tried to stay away from you, but once I presented as alpha, my parents finally granted me permission to enroll in a public school instead of a private one. They thought I was too weak to take care of myself before I presented. I immediately tracked you down and entered the same high school as you. The first time I saw you… _hell_ … it was like everything I had been trying to suppress, all the emotions came rushing back. Like a floodgate being thrown open, a dam breaking... I didn’t know what to do with myself when I was around you. You make me think so many things, want so many things. I hated it when you looked at other alphas, hated that you didn’t know who I was… I wanted to wait and see if you would recognize me…Turned out you were too thick and thought _I was a girl_ …” Harry chuckled and Louis glared at him. The alpha tucked the end of Louis’ long fringe behind his ear sweetly and continued to ramble on, “You never showed any signs that you remembered me and it drove me crazy… I acted out on instinct and couldn’t help but let my emotions trap me... Then I got wind of your debt at the start of the school year. If I could have you then _surely_ … you would fall in love with me too.”

Louis turned so that Harry’s next kiss missed his mouth, landing on his jaw instead. He shot daggers at the slightly pouting alpha.

“I hated you.” He said forcefully as Harry deflated under his stare. “But somehow, you did it, I did… _fall for you a little bit_ …” He mumbled, impossibly quiet, cheeks flaming.

“Say that again.” Harry breathed, moving closer now. They were chest to chest.

“Never.” Louis shook his head, eyes crinkling as Harry pouted, he was _such_ a _frog._

“I will make you say it again one of these days.” Harry grunted as he nipped at Louis’ jaw, causing the omega to moan quietly. He turned his head so that Harry could kiss him. They snogged for a long heavy minute before the tapping on the window which Louis assumed was from the heavy rain turned into loud obnoxious banging. Louis gasped, pulling back from Harry and squinted at the tinted windows. His mouth fell open when he saw Zayn’s anxious face. The car’s windows were tinted so that the person on the outside couldn’t see what was going on in the car. Louis unlocked the door on his side and pushed it open. Fresh air rushed in, clearing his head from the overwhelming smell of crushed nuts. He could feel Harry’s arms holding him firmly by the waist as he leaned out.

“Louis!” Zayn cried, hand flying up to pinch his nose. His eyes widening when he registered Harry. He immediately stepped forward to tug Louis out of the seat, but Harry was still clinging onto the omega. It was like a tug of war, Louis thought briefly before he placed a hand over Harry’s.

“It’s okay, _alpha_ , big bad Zayn here isn’t going to do anything.”

Harry instantly loosened his grip as his green eyes shone, reacting like a puppy with a treat dangling in front of him when Louis called him the intimate title.

“What the hell is going on?” Zayn looked very confused as Louis stumbled a little against him. The rain seemed to have stopped as the clouds above shifted, letting out a tiny stream of gold sunshine.

“I’ll tell you everything later.” Louis whispered to Zayn as he watched Harry pulling himself out of the backseat as well.

“Hey… Malik…” Harry scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly. His gaze flicked to Louis briefly before he seemed to sigh in defeat.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot. I am sorry for being rude towards you when Lou obviously values you as his good friend…”

Even Louis was in shock at these words and Zayn paled like he had seen a ghost.

“What sort of dark magic did you have to summon?” Zayn turned to Louis in disbelief as he muttered quietly. The omega giggled at this.

“Just so you don’t get too full of yourself, I still think you’re a right prick.” Zayn cleared his throat and stared at Harry for a minute before extending his hand. “But for the sake of Lou, we’ll have a truce from now on.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he seemed to gather himself and shook the other alpha’s hand. Louis could see Harry grimacing and the veins standing out on both alphas’ hands made it obvious that they were locked in a gripping challenge.

“Z…” Louis began and Zayn loosened his hold, rolling his shoulders and swinging an arm around Louis’ waist.

“Let’s get you inside.” Zayn said as Harry shifted forward, eyes locked on the arm Zayn had around Louis. The omega could see Harry’s jaw ticking.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school, Haz.” Louis said firmly, making Harry’s arms twitch as he held himself back. Louis looked back when he heard the roar of the car engine. He saw the car pulling away.

“You have tamed the beast.” Zayn sounded like he had been hit with a ton of bricks as they stood on the driveway, staring after the Range Rover. Louis chuckled.

“We just… _talked_.”

“Definitely didn’t _just talk_ by how the both of you reeked of sex when you opened the door…” Zayn mumbled as Louis nudged him playfully.

“You have to tell me everything. Right fucking now, Tommo.” Zayn ordered and Louis laughed as he began to race up to his condo.

“If you can catch me…”

The moon was full that night. Bright and glinting like a single diamond in the sky, wide as a saucer. Louis propped himself up on his pillow as he stared at it. His phone vibrated on the bedside table.

_Goodnight, Lou xxx_

He flopped down onto his pillow. He replayed everything in his mind slowly and the one thing that he kept going back to was when Harry had declared his love for him. The omega in him squirmed in happiness as he sighed a little. He pressed his face into Harry’s hoodie, letting his alpha’s smell lull him into sleep.

※

“Dad wants to talk to you.” Gemma thrust her phone into his lap as she pranced into his room. Harry stared down at his own phone, seeing the tiny READ appearing underneath his text. Louis didn’t reply. The omega must have falling asleep or he just loves to torture Harry. He groaned and took Gemma’s phone.

“Hey, dad,” He mumbled into the phone.

“How are you doing, my boy?”

“It’s all good.”

“Have you been taking good care of your sister while she’s back? She’s going back to London soon. You will have to be alone for a little bit before your mum and I get back from Paris. You’ll be okay with no housekeeping around, won’t you?”

“Dad, I’m not a little kid anymore…” Harry huffed as he turned onto his stomach. He flicked through his phone. His hand hovered over the DELETE button of the video Niall had taken of Louis shouting about his knot. The omega was so adorable when he was drunk. Yep, definitely not deleting it.

“I know you fired all the housekeeping and the company is broke.” He said deadpanned into the phone.

He heard the long heavy sigh rumbled out from the other end.

“Then you know what you have to do, son…”

“I know.”

“And will you do it?”

“Dad… why are you asking me when you have already signed everything? Why are you asking for my opinion when you have decided for me?” He couldn’t keep the bitterness from his voice. _I’m just a pawn, not your son._ He bit down hard on his tongue to keep the words from spilling out.

“Harry… I know it’s a lot, but it would save us. Save everything I have built.”

“It’s already set in stone innit?”

Harry’s thumb lingered over a shot of Louis in his photo album. It was from the first party in which he had let Harry touch him. The party that was held in this very house. The omega had been hiding from him and he had somehow found the way up to Harry’s secret spot in the attic. They had fucked for the first time and Louis had fallen asleep afterwards. Harry had wanted to capture the ethereal creature that was lying on the makeshift bed he had made when he was just a little kid. The attic was his safe haven away from everything and he had asked Mitch to help him lug a beat up mattress up there. Louis’ caramel colored hair was disheveled, sticking up in all direction like a disgruntled hedgehog. His mouth was slightly opened as he breathed out softly. The moonlight from the attic window had fallen on Louis’ impossibly long eyelashes and had cast the omega’s face into iridescent shadows. He was so beautiful that Harry just had to capture the moment.

Robin’s voice came back to him, a little muffled.

“She’s coming back with us next month and she can’t wait to meet you finally. I would say the girl is already infatuated.”

“I’ll be here.” He replied quietly, staring down at the photo.

“Son… you are doing the right thing. You know, I, your mum, we love you.”

“Goodnight, Dad.”

He hung up before his dad could continue and turned off his own phone. The moonlight was so bright tonight that it made him restless. He got up to pull the curtains close firmly.

“ _Fuck_ …”

He felt the urge to kick, to punch, to cry out.

“Harry…” He had forgotten Gemma was still in the room.

“I’m fine…” He said as he felt tears welling up. He let Gemma hug him and they both sat in silence on his bed for the longest time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the plot twist?
> 
> You can REBLOG the Fic Post on Tumblr [HERE!!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/615408887331454976/truth-would-be-by-thinlinez-thinlines-pairing)


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter, I live for it! Especially between Nouis, they my brotp. SPOILER: There's knotting ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit... I have done it ladies and gents, enjoy this 10k chapter!!! This work is getting longer and longer... Please let me know if you feel like I am dragging it out? I hope not...  
> Soon, the antagonist (what a fancy word) is gonna appear ;))) At first I totally was NOT planning on making this story this long but now it's my overweight baby... Really hope you guys like everything and please keep leaving comments, they mean so much to me!

Winter slipped by. Since it snowed the whole month of January, it was impossible for Louis to skate to school with Zayn. Harry had made a point to pick him up and drop him off every day after his confession. Louis had insisted he wasn’t going to take up on the offer unless Harry let Zayn ride as well.

  


“You can’t be serious!” Harry turned around in the driver’s seat as Zayn slid in beside Louis in the backseat. Louis rolled his eyes while Zayn smirked.

“Get used to it, Styles.” The alpha made a point of spreading himself out on the leather seat, pushing at all the buttons in front of him.

“Not my first time in this Rover, but man, this car is sick...” Zayn said in wonder as he fiddled with the controls. Harry’s eyes locked with Louis’ in the rearview mirror. Louis couldn’t suppress his smile when he saw Harry narrowing his eyes.

“At least give me a kiss then? For driving your friend.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“ _No way._ No making out in front of me. Disgusting.” Zayn piped up immediately before Louis could answer, patting the back of Harry’s seat.

“Get on with it then, chap. Or else you’ll make us all late and we’ll be stuck in detention.”

“Like hell I want to be stuck in detention with you.” Harry muttered as he pulled the car into gear.

“Exactly.” Zayn said, sinking back into the seat and winking at Louis. The omega giggled as Zayn dug in his backpack, pulling out some comics. Soon, Louis got lost laughing over the comics with the alpha. It was so great that they both shared similar interests.

“Come to think of it,” Zayn whispered intently in Louis’ ear as he flipped a page, thumbing over the glossy paper of the comic book.

“Harry is quite a good name for an Uber driver, don’t you think? Very suitable.”

Louis couldn’t help but grin, looking up and catching the curl of a grimace forming on Harry’s lips.

“Shhh… He’ll hear you…” Louis whispered back and forcing down his laughter as Zayn chuckled.

  


Now that Louis knew Harry didn’t just see him as a play toy, it made him hyperaware of the fact that the flirting between them meant something. He wasn’t just something the alpha was using to pass his time. He and Harry had met when they were young and now they were back in each other’s lives. The blurred lines Louis had drawn in the sand seemed to sizzle and vanish. He wanted to be near the alpha. Craved the alpha’s touch. He wanted Harry, simple as that.

They were currently in English class. Zayn had made a point to sit beside Harry, separating the omega from the alpha. Harry, being unable to stand Zayn’s smell, it seemed, swapped places with Liam so that he and Louis were on the opposite ends of the row of seats. Louis knew that his friend meant well, but he had left out parts of the story when he had told Zayn about Harry’s confession in the car. He had conveniently left out the part where he might be in love with the alpha too. Zayn was making it his job to keep Harry away from Louis. Even though the omega in Louis protested, Louis felt just a tiny bit of guilty satisfaction when he saw the jealous glint of Harry’s gaze in his direction.

Ms. Teasdale was analyzing a poem and was picking random people to express their thoughts when Louis felt his phone buzzed in his pocket. His gaze flicked to his right, down the row, Harry seemed to be buried in his textbook. Louis stealthily pulled out his phone.

  


_You look so good today. Xxx Wanna touch you so bad :((((((… can you tell Malik to chill? He’s acting like your alpha…_

Louis giggled quietly, quickly typing out a reply. He was just dressed in his usual lazy attire of a hoodie and joggers. He did style his hair into a feathery spiky fringe though, instead of letting it lay smooth on his forehead.

  


**_Zayn is chilled. Calm your “man tits” Harold… Stop checking me out like a creep…_ **

He glanced in Harry’s direction and saw the alpha staring down at his phone. The curly headed boy looked up, locking eyes with the omega and mouthing _Harold?_ Louis rolled his eyes, silently shaking with laughter at the confused look Harry was wearing.

  


_Harold???? You’re making me sound like an eighty year old granddad… It’s not my fault you look like that! Wanna bend you over, fucccckkk, kiss you until you cry…_

Louis flushed at this, feeling his cheeks growing hot. He didn’t notice Zayn’s hand creeping close and in a flash, his alpha friend had snatched away his phone.

“Z!” He hissed as Zayn’s eyes scanned over the text conversation, making a gagging noise before locking the phone and putting it in his own pocket. Down the row, Harry’s murderous look could kill.

“No _sexting_ in class, _Harold_.” Zayn whispered over Liam in Harry’s direction just as Ms. Teasdale called on Harry to analyze a passage. Louis wasn’t going to lie. Seeing Harry flustered and stammering was something he could definitely get used to.

  


He was first out of his seat after the class. He didn’t even offer Zayn an explanation before he raced out of the room. He had a plan. It was impulsive and Louis had no idea why he felt the nagging urge to just do it. He waited with bated breath and counted the minutes down to when Harry walked out of the class and turned the corner. Thankfully he was alone. Louis had trusted that Liam would be too engaged in talking with Zayn.

He pulled Harry by the arm into the empty classroom he was hiding in. The alpha cried out a little in surprise before he realized that it was just Louis.

“Consider this a freebie.” Louis grunted before he could second guess himself and flung his hands around Harry’s neck, pulling the alpha down into a hug. For a terrifying second, Harry was still and Louis was afraid that the alpha wouldn’t hug back. But then he snapped into action. Big heavy arms encircling Louis’ waist and back. Harry buried his head in Louis’ neck, taking greedy deep breathes before scenting Louis, licking and kissing his neck. Louis closed his eyes and let the alpha did as he pleased. The omega in him was purring in satisfaction and he tried not to show how he was also enjoying the attention.

Harry pulled back after he had deemed his work on Louis’ neck satisfactory. He cradled Louis’ cheek in one of his hands, desperate green eyes searching his blue ones.

“Can I…?” Harry’s gaze flicked repeatedly down to Louis’ lips. He let his tongue dart out to wet his lips, watching as the color of those green eyes darkened.

“You’re greedy.” He whispered and Harry growled a little brokenly.

“Just this once.” Louis mumbled, leaning forward on his own to slot his lips against Harry’s. The taste of hazelnuts burst on the tip of his tongue as Harry licked eagerly into his mouth just seconds into the kiss, turning it filthy. Louis tilted his head searching for a better angle, but then the alpha’s hand closed around his jaw, moving him so that there was easier access. His head was spinning and Harry was kissing him so passionately that it was making him weak at the knees. He reached out to push at Harry’s chest a little. He needed to breathe. The alpha seemed to get the message, because he detached his lips from Louis’ and stepped back panting heavily.

They stood, a little apart, just staring at each other.

“Wanna _fuck you_.” Harry grunted huskily and _yeah_ , the alpha had always been _this_ straight forward as Louis rolled his eyes, the trembling in his fingers betraying him as he reached up to nervously fiddle with his fringe. He could almost see himself pressed up on a desk and Harry looming over him, pounding hard into him as he whined high at the pleasure. He opened his mouth to scold the alpha, but then, his phone, which Zayn had slipped back into his pocket at some point during the class, dinged.

He grabbed for it, grateful for the distraction. It was a text from Zayn. He slid it open.

  


_Did you go home already? No skating today? There’s a new indoor skate park in town._

  


He quickly typed out a reply.

  


**_No!! I’m still here!!! Meet u at the skatepark!!!! Send the address!!!!_ **

_Got it, be safe. It’s down Vicar Lane, just across Waterdale Centre_

“Is that…” Harry stuffed his hands into his jeans and Louis could easily make out his fingers curling into fists through the material. “Malik?”

“Yeah… we’re going to skate later.”

Louis expected Harry to protest or to yell at him. But, no. The alpha simply toed at a crack in the floor and nodded solemnly.

“Okay, well, I should get going…”

Louis gawked at Harry’s retreating back as the alpha made to exit the room.

“You can tag along if you want. I mean, I don’t know if you skate… but you can watch? Liam will be there… probably…”

Louis trailed off lamely, flushing at the fact that he had just invited Harry to hang out for the first time. It wasn’t like it was a date… Louis reminded himself as his heart pounded. The alpha froze in his tracks. He turned around slowly to face Louis. There was something like hope dancing in the flecks of gold in his green eyes. Louis looked away.

“Did you mean that?” The alpha asked quietly, shuffling his feet a little.

“Don’t make me regret it.” Louis warned and then Harry was in his space again in a fraction of a second. He was smiling widely, loose curls falling around his face as he nodded enthusiastically. He looked a little younger, a little more boyish like this.

“I would love to go skating with you. I can’t skate, never been on a board before, but I want to watch…”

Louis couldn’t help but let a small smile tug at his lips.

“I bet even if you tried skating, you will crack your head open on the cement. You’re the clumsiest person I know.” _Why was he flirting?_ He thought in horror.

Harry, on the other hand, not realizing that Louis was undergoing a small internal crisis, smiled impossibly wide and leaned in daringly to peck a sweet fleeting kiss on Louis’ lips.

“I don’t mind. Don’t mind dying if it means I still get to be around you.”

“Harry…” He reached out to twist a hand into the hem of Harry’s sweater.

“Is your family doing okay?” The alpha didn’t seem to anticipate that Louis was going to ask about his situation and his hand came up to grab Louis’, pulling his fingers from where they were twisted into the sweater material and laced them with his own. Harry’s rings felt like ice against Louis’ skin. It sent a small shiver down his back.

“Just let me take care of it, stop worrying your pretty head, little one.” Harry said, leaning in to kiss him again. More tongue this time, but the alpha kept it fleeting. Successfully rendering Louis speechless and not being able to function after being kissed like he was treasured. Harry left it at that. Louis knew that they _should_ talk more about it later, but for now he wasn’t going to push the alpha.

  


The new skate park was extremely crowded. Everyone was snowed in and having no place to go, people had flooded into the shopping center and the skate park beside it. The skating group consisted mostly of betas and alphas since the omegas preferred to sit and watch. Harry had insisted on driving them over to the park. The alpha didn’t even attempt to step on a board, he just happily plopped himself down on the ground nearby and watched Louis intently as he greeted his skating pals. There was an addition of two betas and an alpha to their small group. Calvin and Oli apparently went to his sisters’ private school and knew who he was.

“Tomlinsons are all lookers, eh.” Calvin nudged Oli and Louis rolled his eyes.

“If you guys so much as dare lay a finger on any of my sisters, I swear I will,” He cracked his knuckles for emphasis. “Have your heads.”

They held up their hands and assured Louis that they would never do anything. The alpha’s name was Calum and he was practically a pro. He had been the one who had given great advice to perfecting the 360 flip. Louis finally landed his 360 flip and ended up rousing a loud cheer from the watching crowd. He grinned in success, letting himself be pulled into a brief hug from Zayn and listened as Liam gushed over the flip.

He swung his head towards where Harry was sitting. The alpha was clapping and he dimpled when he noticed Louis’ gaze. Louis’ smile froze in place. There was a group of about four omegas, all girls, sitting around Harry. One of them had her hand high up on Harry’s thigh and she was pressing close to Harry’s arm, blinking up at him through her eyelashes. He red fingernails flashed through the air as she flipped her long auburn hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck seductively. She crossed her legs, her mini skirt hiking up an inch, showing off smooth milky white thighs. However, Harry wasn’t paying the slightest attention to her flirting. His eyes were fixed on Louis.

“Your alpha is getting all the girls. It’s unfair, mate.” Calum said, sighing a little forlornly as he rolled up beside Louis. He frowned at these words.

“He’s not my alpha.”

“ _Oh?_ ” The disbelief highlighting Calum’s tone made Louis turn to him, arms crossed stubbornly.

“He’s…” _But what was Harry?_ Louis never knew what they were. Harry used to be someone he hated with all his guts. He hated the obsessive, possessive and violent freak that had taken control of his life as if he was merely a puppet on strings. But as time wore on, he had begun to see sides to the alpha that wasn’t obvious at first glance. Like how he cared about the smallest things, like how he was kind, like how he didn’t care about his wealth. Harry had said he loved Louis and did Louis… love him back?

“It’s complicated.” He snapped at Calum as the alpha smirked knowingly.

“Isn’t it always complicated?” The alpha rolled out of reach, laughing sinisterly, before Louis could successfully land a punch in his stomach.

He kicked his board up and walked over to Harry. He shot all the omegas around the alpha a glare.

“I want to go home,” He said forcefully and Harry leapt to his feet, brushing the omegas’ hands off of him like they were mere annoying flies. The omega girl pouted and proceeded to leave with her group, throwing dirty looks over their shoulders, at Louis in particular.

“You were brilliant.” Harry said smiling dazzlingly. They waved goodbye to the group and Harry guided Louis out of the skate park with a hand on his lower back. Outside, the snow had stopped. It was going to be February in a few days. Harry’s profile was lit up by the streetlights above them. Night was falling and the sky was already dark. People were dispersing in groups, loud and rowdy.

“Hope you didn’t say that to get into my pants.” He said airily and watched as Harry frowned, hands coming to rest on Louis’ waist, pulling him just a little bit closer. The air between them crackled with static.

“ _Never._ I will never do anything against your will. Never _ever_ again.”

Louis stared at Harry in disbelief. This alpha in front of him was light years away from the alpha he had known. This new and improved Harry was staring sincerely at him, hands soft and protective around his waist. The old and obsessive Harry would have scented him right there for the entire skate park to witness and then slam him against his car to mark him up, claiming him so that no other alpha would come close.

Louis could only nod, too lost for words.

He would never admit the winkling of the streetlights matched the sparkles of warmth in his chest. He would never admit that the hand around his waist was just the right amount of comforting pressure.

  


“Can we study together today?” Harry’s curly head popped up beside Louis’ locker door, making the omega jump just a little. Harry had twisted his growing curls up in a bun perched on his head and Louis found it incredibly endearing and… _hot_. He had asked Louis if he should cut his hair again and Louis had rejected the idea faster than anything. Louis could easily guess what might happen if they ended up alone in a room with four walls. He banished the thought from his mind, opening his mouth to reject the alpha but his jaw snapped shut when Harry proceeded to make puppy eyes at him.

“We can.” Harry perked up, eyes dancing. Louis held up a finger, silencing him and continued.

“But we can only study in the library.”

Harry’s shoulders sagged visibly. He looked like a flower that had bloomed too quick and then wilted just as fast. Louis giggled a little bit.

“I don’t even want to know what dirty things you were planning to do to me once you got me alone.” He said, closing his locker door.

“I’m so glad you can’t read my mind.” Harry breathed, leaning a little too close and sniffing a little. Louis reached out to push Harry’s face away.

“See you later, Harold. Oh, and I want a window seat. Get us good seats.” Louis ordered before stepping away. He had lab class and he was already dreading the dissecting they were scheduled to do today.

An arm closed around his waist before he could continue to walk away. Curls tickled his chin as Harry leaned in from behind him to ghost his lips over Louis’ neck.

“See you later, Lou.” The alpha said, pulling away all too quickly, before Louis’ body could relish in the touch. He tried to tell himself he wasn’t disappointed. It was barely even a kiss. Why was he worked up over Harry just breathing on him?

  


“Remind me why you are involving yourself with that douche again? He finally left you alone…” Zayn muttered against the crown of Louis’ hair as they swayed on the spot. Louis had politely requested a cuddle to soothe his inner touch starved omega.

“I don’t know… but I think he has been changing so much lately,” Louis replied, taking in breaths of Zayn’s calming pheromones, the smell of heady forest moss on a slightly drizzling day.

“You’re too nice, Lou, stop letting people walk all over you and take advantage. You make me worry.” Zayn pulled back abruptly, fixing him with a strict look. Louis chewed on the inside of his mouth, remaining silent.

Zayn sighed heavily. “I know it’s probably your omega still super confused about who your alpha is. He has manipulated you for months. I’m pretty sure your omega has already subconsciously given in and is craving his attention. Best you get your omega to realize that it is no longer the case.”

“Z…” Louis should tell him the truth, he really should. He sucked in a breath of air, preparing for the worst.

“I think I have feelings for him…”

Zayn’s mouth fell open. He frowned, rubbing at Louis’ shoulders. “Come again?”

“You heard me…” Louis said quietly.

“You… actually _like_ the guy?”

Louis nodded.

“Like _genuinely_?”

He nodded again.

“Genuinely _seriously_ like him?”

“Oh fuck off, Z…” Louis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“Shit… I think they have a term for this… wait,” Zayn tapped his temple and then snapped his fingers together triumphantly. “Sort of like Stockholm Syndrome, innit?”

“It is not!” Louis objected in horror.

“Oi, hear me out Tommo.” Zayn started to count on his fingers. “First, the guy had been stalking you since he was little. Second, he paid off your debt claiming that, in return, you will be his possible mate in the future. Third, he treated you like shit and touched you even when you told him to stop. Fourth, he suddenly confessed the truth to you and told him he loved you thus making you realize that _boom!_ Turns out you fancy the bloke too! If that isn’t manipulation of emotions at its finest, then I would say you are just as dim as you were when you thought he was _a girl_ all this time.”

Louis stared at Zayn. “You’ve got it all wrong, Z… I hated the guy, but then I got to know him as time went on, he isn’t as shallow as I thought he was or as much of a knothead as he acts… He’s a good person… It kills me to admit it, but he is…”

Zayn was quiet for the longest time after Louis’ confession.

“So you going to tell him? I bet he’ll be over the moon…”

“I am still not sure of my feelings yet… I have to be sure…”

“You know…” Zayn sighed a little in defeat. “When you first told me about you two meeting when you were younger, it reminded me a bit of the soul mate crap in those literature books.”

“You don’t believe in soul mates?” Louis asked curiously.

“Not that I don’t. I have doubts though. My dad left my mum just like yours did. He mated her then just left her for no reason. She told me she had thought he was it for her…”

“Z…” He held Zayn’s hand in his. It was cold.

“What I’m trying to say is that,” Zayn looked at Louis directly in the eyes. “You should definitely make sure you really feel for him before you decide on doing anything like… mating…”

Louis blushed at this.

“Also, you should hear this, yeah?” Zayn continued, squeezing Louis’ hand. Louis raised his eyebrows in question.

“Liam told me,” Zayn started. “He said he became friends with Harry after Harry donated to the charity his parents were running. Truth is, Liam’s parents are pretty passionate about foster homes and how some homes treat the children sent there. Especially those who end up presenting as omegas.”

Louis’ stomach twisted.

“Some omegas get abused, some get… you know what I mean… It just isn’t fair. The world is still looking down on some genders and there are still barriers. Gender equality doesn’t mean shit in some people’s eyes. Liam’s parents are the ones who are trying to change this and Harry’s donations helped out a lot. Instead of spending money on throwing parties every night or buying race cars, Harry gives it all to charities like Liam’s parents’.”

Louis could only stand and take the words in.

“He might act like a possessive dick when it comes to you, but from what Liam has told me, he’s,” Zayn took a deep breath. “A good person.”

  


Louis thought back on Zayn’s words as he walked towards the library. His omega kept telling him that he didn’t need more convincing from anyone that Harry was his alpha. But then again, there were so many things Louis didn’t know about Harry. He would catch himself thinking about the alpha, more often than not. Now that Harry was keeping his distance, the more Louis thought about him when they weren’t together. Before he knew it, he was in front of the wooden library doors. He pushed it open, the pleasant and comforting smell of old yellowing pages rushed into his nose. The lazy afternoon light was streaming through the wide windows across the room. Under one of the windows, chocolate curls haloed by golden light, Harry sat with his chin in his hand, seemingly lost in thought as he stared outside at the tops of the bare tree branches.

Louis walked towards him, heart jumping a little in his throat. He wiped his hands discreetly on the back of his joggers. Harry’s nose twitched and he immediately whipped around, gaze following Louis as he made his way towards the alpha. He suddenly felt shy and made a point not to hold Harry’s gaze too long.

“You came.” The alpha said, seeming a little shell shocked and stood up. Louis huffed.

“Did you think I would stand you up?”

Harry flushed, shrugging. He was wearing a simple white shirt that stretched over his broad shoulders. Louis dropped down in the seat opposite of the alpha. Harry looked crestfallen that Louis didn’t take the seat beside him. He opened his mouth as if to protest, but Louis simply put a finger up to his lips.

“Study time.” He whispered and watched in satisfaction as Harry slowly closed his mouth, jaw ticking a little. He bent over the chair to fish around in his bag for his math homework. He set to work, pencil scratching against his workbook, resolutely not looking up.

A minute later, just as Louis began to get lost in the jumble of numbers, he felt ankles wrapping around his. His hand came to a standstill as he glared up at Harry.

The alpha had folded his arms and rested his head on them like he was ready for a long nap. His gaze was glued on the sliver of Louis’ exposed skin near his collarbones where Louis’ oversized hoodie had slipped down to reveal as he leaned over the table. Louis felt himself blushing as he pulled the strings of his hoodie tight. Harry’s eyes snapped up to meet his and he had the decency to look guilty for getting caught ogling.

“If you are going to spend your whole time staring at me like that, you might as well just go home.” Louis said tersely, ears growing hot.

Harry shook his head violently at this. His ankles tightened around Louis’. The rough material of the suede boots rubbing over Louis’ joggers.

“I can’t _not_ stare at you, Lou. I can’t stop myself.” Harry let out a loud sigh as if saying this lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders. Louis felt his cheeks reddening, he was pretty sure the color sitting high on his cheeks matched that of a ripe tomato.

“If you look at me again, I will stab your eyes out with my pencil. I swear.” He hissed harshly, propping up his textbook to hide his flushed face from Harry and tried to concentrate on the math problems swimming in front of his eyes.

He pretended not to hear Harry grumbling under his breath, “It’s not my fault that you’re too pretty for your own good…”

Harry’s ankles were still tangled with his. It was as if Louis’ senses were all focused on the point of contact. He didn’t kick Harry away though.

He finally managed to get some work done in the next few hours. By the time he looked up, the library lights had been lit and it was pitch black outside the windows. The librarian was making her rounds, telling students sitting around the tables to pack it up within fifteen minutes and soft music began to play through the intercom announcing the closing time of the library. Harry seemed to have fallen asleep on his textbook. His left cheek was pressed against the paper and soft puffs of breath fanned over the page and his bun had become lopsided, stray curls spilling from it. Louis found himself staring. He wanted to reach out to trace those lips, to play with those soft curls.

“You’re one to talk. Staring at me like that. Are you falling for me like I’ve already fallen for you?”

Louis practically jumped a foot in the air when Harry said this, the alpha’s eyes were still closed but he was smiling against the paper pressed to his cheek.

“I was _not_ staring. I was just going to wake you up. Did you even work on anything? I bet you slept the entire time…” Louis spluttered haughtily, jumping up quickly, grabbing a random book sitting near their table for lack of something to do. Turning away to hide his blush and avoiding meeting Harry’s smug smirk he knew the alpha was wearing.

“You _were_ staring.” The alpha stated defiantly and Louis shot daggers at him.

“I’m going to put this back,” He said decisively, holding up the random book and fled. He weaved through the dispersing student body, locating the correct shelf and tried to calm his beating heart as he scanned the shelves. _Fuck_ , he was returning the book back to its original place out of kindness of his heart and it had to be a little out of reach, on the top shelf. Louis looked in distain at the small stool near him. He was half in mind to toss the book onto the top shelf and leave it at that. He sighed, rocking onto the tip of his toes, pushing the book up, trying to cram it into the empty place on the shelf.

A large familiar hand closed around his hand, tugging the book away and Louis could feel Harry pressing warmly against his back as the alpha leaned up easily, sliding the book back in its place. He could feel Harry’s breath on the back of his neck. He slowly lowered his outstretched hand, curling his hands into fists since it took every ounce of his will power not to turn around and hug the alpha close.

“You’re… so infuriatingly cute when you try so hard.” Harry mumbled behind him and Louis took a deep breath, setting his mind firmly on turning around and pushing the alpha away.

“I’m fucking five nine.” He spat, twisting around, reaching out to push his palm flat against Harry’s chest. He could feel Harry’s rabbiting heartbeat. The rhythm matched that of Louis’ own crazy pulse. The alpha hummed, his eyes never leaving Louis’, like it was challenge. Slowly, they both watched as Harry raised his hand to splay it over Louis’ on his chest.

“Wanna kiss you.” Harry blurted bluntly, breaking the moment of silence as they both stared at each other.

“You can’t…” Louis whispered, but he was swaying forward, into the warmth of Harry’s body heat, smell of hazelnut swirling and mixing with the rows of old books surrounding them.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked stubbornly, his fingers sliding into the space between Louis’, intertwining them.

“No.” He breathed, refusing to look at Harry’s inviting lips. Louis forced himself to lean away, every fiber of his being protesting. He shook his hand from Harry’s loose grasp, spinning on his heels and began to march away. Heart swollen and heavy in his chest.

Before he could make it to the end of the shelf, Harry’s hand circled around his wrist, pulling him back. Louis spun around, mouth opening, ready to protest or to be kissed, he had no fucking clue.

“Your bag. You forgot your bag.” Harry said, pushing Louis’ backpack into his hand. The omega stood stock still, clutching the bag and trying to collect his thoughts.

“You two! No fraternizing between my shelves!” Louis jumped as Harry winced. An angry librarian was stomping up to them and rudely herded them from the room, muttering disapproving comments all the way.

“See you tomorrow, then,” The alpha said, giving Louis a small wave and before he could react, he was gone.

Louis could only flex his fingers around his backpack.

  


“I need your honest opinion, Payno.”

Louis had dragged Liam to the shopping center later that weekend.

“But what about _my_ honest opinion?” The thick Irish accent sounded out on his left. Louis shifted to look at Niall who was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he sifted through the racks of clothes in the vintage clothing store. Louis had no idea where the alpha had come from. Liam must have texted Niall for help since Louis had been breathing down his neck for the last hour. He was getting tired of shopping and of Liam’s unhelpful comments.

“How well do you know Harry then?” He asked Niall tersely as the alpha held up a bright yellow button up shirt adorned with bananas up to his chest.

“Well enough to know that he would probably wear this and _enjoy_ it.” The alpha guffawed as he swung the shirt onto his arm.

“You’re going to buy it?” Louis asked in shock as the Irish nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, it’s only like twenty five pounds.”

 _Fucking_ rich people, Louis thought bitterly as he checked his wallet. He had a budget of fifty pounds that he had salvaged from summers ago when he had a brief part time job down at the local supermarket.

“Tell me again, how did you get to know Harry?” Louis asked as the alpha squeaked in delight, pulling another ridiculous shirt from the racks. This time it was a white one with pink flamingos dotted here and there.

“Neil…” Louis followed the alpha as he continued down to the next row. Liam seemed to have escaped, using Niall as a distraction for Louis and was probably somewhere in the store, looking at skateboard shoes and snapbacks. The alpha seemed to be obsessed with them these days.

“The story is,” Niall plopped a fedora on Louis’ head and swung out of reach of Louis’ slap. “We met in middle school and he was this cute little curly headed bugger. Charmed the pants off of all the omegas in no time when he presented as an alpha. A very good wingman too.” Louis rolled his eyes at this.

“And?”

“On the first day of high school, he was gone like the wind. Couldn’t find him anywhere. Turns out he had transferred to the public school downtown. Some uptown private school fuckers like…” Niall squinted a little at Louis.

“Nick Grimshaw, you remember the guy?” Louis nodded as he recalled the blurry face of the intrusive alpha who Harry had gifted a black eye.

“Well… he used to be Harry’s good mate. He hated the fact that Harry had decided to transfer without telling anyone. He kept saying how Harry shouldn’t mix with the wrong crowd.”

“The poor people, you mean,” Louis snarled. Niall held up his hand.

“Hey you said it…”

“Aww… this is proper sick!” Niall was shaking a huge wool sweater jacket which was made up of different color patterns.

“I can’t help but think maybe your nan would prefer it more than Harry, Neil…” Louis muttered as Niall chuckled.

“Harry’s tastes are the same as my nan’s, I reckon.” Louis couldn’t help but agree a little with the alpha.

“Why are you getting all your shopping done? What about me?” Louis whined as Niall piled clothes onto the checkout counter. Liam was added snapbacks onto the pile stealthily. Louis felt like stomping his feet.

“Hey…” Niall turned to fix Louis with a serious look. “Since we’re not the ones shopping for our significant other,” Louis spluttered at this. “Ya shouldn’t be looking in a clothing store like this, should ya?”

“What’s wrong with my store?” The checkout counter guy cut in as he glared at Niall. Niall squinted at the beta’s name tag.

“There’s nothing wrong with your store, mate. A bit pricy if you want _my_ honest opinion, _Ben_. Louis here is just shopping for his alpha and can’t find anything that caught his eye for the last,” Niall glanced down at his bare wrist as if there was an invisible watch there. “Two and a half hours.”

“It’s coz he didn’t ask…” Ben snorted as he bent down behind the counter and straightening up, balancing a briefcase in his arms. Louis’ eyes widened curiously as the beta set the case carefully on the countertop. Niall seemed to have lost his ability to retort as he leaned in close too. Ben clicked it open with a flourish. Inside was an array of rings. Ranging from bronze to silver to gold, they all glinted brightly under the cheap florescent light.

“Couples love this design the best. Very suitable for engagement.” Ben said, prodding at a diamond embezzled one.

“Umm…” Louis coughed awkwardly as he stared down into the case.

Niall whistled, making the smug grin on the beta’s face stretch wider. “Now this is what I’m talking about!”

“So what’s it for then, Louis?” Ben asked him like they were old friends. Louis blinked. He scratched the back of his hand nervously.

“I mean… we’re not mated…”

“ _Yet._ ” Liam breathed coltishly on his right and Louis elbowed him hard in the arm.

“I just want something… like a promise… a promise of my feelings…” Louis was beet red by now and Niall’s cooing wasn’t helping at all. He regretted ever asking for these two alphas for help.

“Then I would suggest this one.” Ben pointed to a simple silver ring with the word PEACE etched into it. Louis loved it immediately, but he tried not to show how happy he was as he calmly reached for it. It would probably fit Harry well.

“How much?” He asked Ben hesitantly, cringing internally. He prayed he could afford it.

“For you?” Ben searched his face thoughtfully. “Fifty pounds.”

Louis’ heart soared as he fumbled for his wallet quickly, slapping the single note down on the counter.

“Done deal.” He breathed as Ben nodded, packing up the ring.

“Fifty pounds for a fake silver ring?” Niall muttered loudly beside Louis and the omega stepped on the alpha’s toes to shut the guy up.

“It’s not fake.” Ben said as he tossed the rest of Niall’s purchase into a plastic bag and flung it at the alpha.

“It so is.” Niall grunted as Louis dragged him out of the store. “I’m going to Yelp this place, Lewis. That guy is off his rockers. _Blimey_ , charging so much for a few shirts and that ring?”

“You’re bloody rich, Neil, what difference does it make?” Louis groaned as Niall took a picture of WINSTON’S GOODS and putting his middle finger in the frame.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t fight against the injustice of inflation!” Niall shouted and Louis turned in exasperation to Liam.

“A little help here, Payno?”

“Nah mate, I saw him sneak a few puffs of a joint when you were off to the loo earlier… He’s lost in his world. There’s no cure.” Liam shrugged as he looked at his own reflection in a nearby shop window, adjusting the red snapback on his light brown hair.

“You’re high?” Louis turned to Niall who was giggling at some pigeons on the ground.

“As a kite.” The alpha confirmed, winking at Louis before bounding off.

Louis really couldn’t be bothered as he sighed and trudged after the alphas.

  


He chickened out and failed to give Harry the ring during the school day. Contrary to the rumors floating around the school halls, Harry didn’t host a party. He didn’t even act like it was his birthday and he simply dropped Louis off after school with a chaste kiss before pulling out of the condo driveway. Louis felt around his windbreaker pocket, fingers bumping against the paper bag in which he had folded the ring into. He wanted to ask Zayn for advice, but the alpha was busy studying for the midterms which was coming up soon at the end of the month. Louis should be studying too, yet he was here, standing in his driveway and looking forlornly down at the empty street. He jolted in surprise when his phone rang and he tapped it open to reveal that NIALLER was calling. He sighed as he picked up.

“So?” The alpha greeted with a single word.

“So… what?” Louis replied tersely.

“Did ya give it to him or not, Lewis?”

“ _Oh my god_ , Neil, I feel like you are too invested in other people’s relationships…”

“Go over to his house and give it to him, Lewis. Man up, grow a knot…”

“That doesn’t make any sense… An omega cannot simply grow a knot… Are you high again?”

“Just go, Tommo!”

“Fuck off!” He hit the end call button quickly except he didn’t continue up the driveway. His heels turned and he found himself walking down the street to the bus stop. The snow made the pavement too slippery to skate, so this was his only choice.

  


The first thing he noticed about the house on the hill was that the bushes and flower beds in the garden which were usually kept in neat lines and trimmed shapes seemed wild and unkempt. The grass on the lawn was long and overgrown. He saw Harry’s car in the driveway. He had an internal battle with himself on Harry’s porch before he reached out to press the doorbell. He could hear the ringing of it echoing inside the ginormous house. _Silence._ Maybe he should’ve texted first… He sighed, turning to leave when he heard the locks unbolting on the other side of the door. He whipped around just as Harry opened the door.

“Lou…” Harry muttered and Louis could sense something was wrong. Harry’s eyes were uncharacteristically red and puffy like he had been crying. The scent from the alpha was different too. Sadness, Louis realized with a jolt, tinged with faint anger. Lavender field burning in the rain.

“Haz?” He approached the alpha, looking up in concern. The alpha swallowed, smile not quite reaching his eyes.

“What’re you doing here?” Harry asked instead, standing stock still in front of the doorway like he wasn’t too keen on letting Louis in.

“Are your parents home?” Louis asked cautiously and the alpha shook his head.

“It’s just me.” Harry said quietly as he observed the omega.

“You’re spending your birthday alone?”

Harry chuckled a little at this. “Since you’re here, I guess not?”

“You best believe it.” Louis said stubbornly. “Well? Can I come in or what?”

Harry sighed in defeat and shifted aside to let Louis in. The door snapped close behind them and Louis couldn’t help but gasp out loud. The normally glossy floors were stained and dirty. There was dust everywhere. Harry’s boots and sneakers were thrown haphazardly in front of the grand marble staircase. He could spot stacks of recycling shoved away in the corner of the wide room.

“Aren’t the housekeepers back from vacation yet?” Louis asked as Harry gently guided him up the stairs, in the direction of his bedroom.

“They were… dismissed.” The alpha replied and Louis stared at him.

“Is it because of the bankruptcy?” He asked and watched as the alpha winced at the words.

“Harry…” They were in the safety of Harry’s room now. The curtains were drawn even though Louis knew Harry liked to watch the roses sprouting in the garden below and the sunrise at dawn.

“Talk to me…” He whispered as the alpha stared down at his bare feet. Louis suddenly noticed that the heat in the house was off. It was freezing cold and Harry was only wearing loose joggers and a huge pale blue sweater.

“We’re dead broke, Lou. There’s no money, _nothing_ … Gemma’s been sending money to me. She’s working part time as a TA in the uni and also as an assistant editor of a business magazine. She’s barely getting her assignments done since she’s so busy with work… My parents are still stuck in Paris and…”

Harry’s soft low voice made Louis’ heart ached.

“I’m so useless.” Harry’s voice was scratchy and coarse, laced with so much uncertainty and self-blame. Louis led the alpha over to the four poster bed and noticed that the sheets were rumpled like Harry had been having nightmares, tossing and turning in it. He pushed the alpha down onto the bed and knelt over the alpha who looked so lost and young in the sea of sheets. He pushed the disheveled curls out of his alpha’s face.

“You’re not useless… Stop blaming yourself for something that you simply can’t stop.” Louis said, leaning down to kiss Harry deeply.

“I love you.” He said the words quietly, turning to kiss Harry’s neck, close to where the alpha’s bond mark would be. He could feel the boy shuddering underneath him. Hands sank into his sides, caressing his hips.

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better, Lou. _Please don’t lie._ ”

“I’m not lying.” Louis pulled back and fumbled in the pocket of his windbreaker. He pulled out the small paper bag. He unwrapped it with shaking fingers as Harry stared at him. He produced the promise ring, grasping Harry’s hand and sliding the ring onto the alpha’s bare middle finger.

“I’m only going to say this once. So you better listen carefully.” He locked eyes with forest greens.

“This is a promise. A promise of my love for you.” He whispered, kissing the alpha’s knuckles. He could see tears welling up in the alpha’s eyes.

“Fuck… Lou… Why… I’m _broke_ …”

Louis rolled his eyes. “If you mention another word about money, I swear I’m leaving and never coming back…” He threatened, leaning in to pull up the hem of Harry’s sweater, trailing kisses over Harry’s bare and heaving chest. His lips closed around the alpha’s perky nipples, sucking on them until they became puffy and then smoothing his tongue over the sensitive skin. Harry gasped audibly, body arching up to chase Louis’ lips.

“Lou…” The alpha muttered brokenly as hands flew into his hair, pulling a little as Louis mouthed down Harry’s chest. He could feel the alpha getting hard through his thin joggers. He teasingly trailed his hands across the waistband and gently squeezing the bulge there. Harry’s hips buckled up as the alpha groaned.

“Patience, alpha…” Louis said quietly, feeling so powerful that he could make Harry feel like this. Slowly, he pulled down Harry’s joggers, mouth instantly watering at the sight of the thick red pulsing cock. The alpha was already so hard he was leaking precome. Louis could feel himself slicking up at the sight of the eager cock. He took the cock in both his hands, massaging Harry’s balls and then let his hands glide over the base of his forming knot. Quickly, he bent to kiss from the base to the tip of Harry’s cock, sucking on the slit, gathering the come there and swallowing the bitter sweet taste.

“Baby… fuck, baby…” Harry was blurting nonsense now as he fisted Louis’ hair. The omega took Harry in his mouth in one go at this, sucking skillfully and letting his tongue flick temporarily over the angry red knot swelling slowly. He looked up, waiting for Harry to meet his gaze, hollowed his cheeks as he sucked and pulled off to kiss his knot while moaning obscenely. The alpha was twitching now, hips bucking up as Louis swallowed him whole again. The omega’s eyes brimmed with tears as the thick cock hit the back of his throat at the alpha’s sudden thrust. He couldn’t help but choke loudly. To be fair, Harry had quite a big cock. He made sure to hold Harry’s knot back with both his hands as he sucked mercilessly.

“Gonna come…” He heard the soft mumble of the alpha above him and he simply nodded, not pulling off as he continued to caress Harry’s cock with his tongue. A loud shout and Louis could feel come hitting the back of his throat. He tried his best to swallow, but Harry was still coming hard when Louis’ mouth was so full that he had to pull off, letting the rest of the come splatter over his face and chest. He swallowed, licking his lips and feeling come dribbling down his chin. Before he could reach up to wipe the excess come off his chin, Harry had pulled him down onto his chest and kissed him insistently. The alpha’s tongue gathered his own come and pushed it into Louis’ mouth. He could taste Harry everywhere.

“Mine.” Harry whispered against his lips as he unzipped Louis’ windbreaker none too gently, almost ripping the zipper off. The omega watched as Harry thrust the windbreaker off his shoulders, latching onto the skin of his neck and sucking at the spot where he always loved to bite. Louis shuddered, feeling the slick pour out of his hole. Harry pulled his own powder blue sweater off impatiently. Louis held up a hand to stop Harry from practically ripping his favorite Stone Roses long sleeve off his chest. He took it off quickly and was immediately tackled by the alpha. They rolled around in the bed until Louis found himself arse up, jeans already thrown aside as Harry hastened to kick off his own joggers as well.

“Condom…” Harry was muttering to himself as he kicked out violently, toppling his bedside table. Louis laughed a little at the clumsy alpha.

“It’s okay…” He found himself saying, but Harry was still rifling through the drawers of the table while cursing.

“Harry!” He had to shout to snap Harry out of his trance. Confused green eyes with pupils blown wide from desire met his.

“I’ve been taking birth control.” He whispered almost shyly as the alpha’s mouth fell open.

“Since when?” The alpha demanded, hands falling to his sides.

“Since _you_ … obviously… Mum bought them for me… She said it’s better to protect myself.”

“But they’re expensive!” Harry protested as Louis rolled his eyes.

“Better than accidentally getting pregnant and suddenly having to buy diapers… _Now,_ those shit are much more expensive…”

The alpha scrambled towards Louis, pushing him down so that Louis was trapped underneath him.

“But I want you pregnant with my pups…” The alpha mumbled against the omega’s ear, teeth pulling hard on his earlobe. Louis moaned, widening his legs so that Harry could situate himself between them.

“Someday… I can’t get pregnant when we’re both broke as fuck… You’re too greedy…” Louis sighed as the alpha’s hand flew down to stroke over his hole. He reached down to grip Harry’s wrist as the alpha made to sink in a finger.

“Don’t prep me…” Louis whispered. “I want you to be rough… Wanna feel you, use me to let it all out…”

Harry’s eyes were impossibly wide as he stared down at Louis. The omega nodded encouragingly as he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s hips, tilting his head up to kiss the alpha sweetly.

“You… you’re so…” Harry pulled back, seemingly lost for words as he grinded his hips against Louis’. They both gasped as Harry’s cock caught against Louis’ clenching rim.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked as he leaned onto his elbows, capturing Louis’ lips. The omega locked his fingers behind the alpha’s neck.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I will take that ring off and give it to someone else…” Louis whispered as he felt the cock swiped harshly against his entrance.

Harry growled angrily at this and the next second, Louis was being split open by the alpha’s stone hard cock. He half yelled and half moaned as he felt Harry sliding deeper. He pulled the alpha down, needing some kind of reassurance and the alpha seemed to sense his need as he kissed Louis meaningfully.

They both sighed as Harry bottomed out, hips pushed flush against Louis’ arse. It was so painful, but it felt so bloody good.

“Move.” Louis demanded, sinking his fingers into those lovely curls and tugging desperately. Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second before snapping into action. He leaned back so that Louis could only feel the very tip of his cock and then sinking in, slamming against his hot walls. Louis cried out as Harry’s cock nudged his prostate.

“Baby, love you so much…” Harry grunted as he shifted back and snapped his hips forward again. This time, the drag was so delicious that Louis’ eyes rolled back. He could feel Harry’s knot catching with every thrust.

“Knot me…” He managed to wrap his tongue around coherent words as he gripped Harry’s curls. Harry only moaned against his lips. With one more slam, Louis could feel the knot swelling impossibly big in him. He shouted out in ecstasy as the knot locked and Harry began to come in thick waves. Harry silenced his moans with his lips, still thrusting weakly into the omega. Louis hadn’t realized he had come as well until he saw his own come littering Harry’s chest and his own. He might faint at the overwhelming intimacy of it all.

“So good for me…” Harry was whispering into his hair, lowering himself so that they were lying next to each other, chest to chest. Louis’ eyes crinkled as he smiled at his alpha, feeling blissfully fucked out. He could feel the cool metal of the ring against his cheek.

“Are you still sad?” He asked Harry faintly as the alpha pulled him closer. He tucked his face into the alpha’s chest.

“Never sad when I’m with you.” Harry whispered above him. Louis smiled against Harry’s skin before falling into a dreamless sleep.

  


※

  


Harry watched Louis sleep. He was as beautiful as that night in the attic, if not even more… He slipped his deflated knot gently out of the omega and smiled as the omega sniffled at the loss of contact. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom, soaking it and then wiped Louis down so that the omega wouldn’t wake up sticky with come and dried slick. Harry tossed the towel into the sink after wiping himself down too and shuffled quietly back under the covers. He could feel Louis reaching out for him subconsciously and he let the omega wind an arm around his waist. He stared at the opposite wall where the calendar was hanging as he absentmindedly drew soft shapes into his omega’s skin. Louis purred like a cat in his sleep as he nuzzled closer to Harry. This omega was going to be the death of him with his world class cuddly ways. He was just so damn cute.

Harry’s eyes left Louis and flicked back to the calendar. The date was looming. His parents were going to be back at the end of February and along with them, they will bring his fiancée. Everything was made official just before Louis came knocking on his door. The French omega girl who claimed she had fallen in love with Harry just from looking at some photos was coming. She was the Queen on Robin’s chess board, she was the key that was going to save Robin’s business. Her father was head of the company who had refused to deal with Robin once they got wind of the lost parts. They would’ve broken off the deal on the spot if it weren’t for the daughter stepping in and offering the deal. If Harry would mate her, then her father’s company would cover Robin’s loss and even buy the rest of the parts. It would still leave Robin’s company with a loss of profit, but not nearly as dreadful as a bankruptcy. They would have to sell the house and Harry would probably have to try and get a scholarship so that he could lessen the burden of the family. Gemma would still have to work while she studied. His future was changing before his very eyes and he was powerless to stop the turning tides. He could only hold the omega he loved closer to his chest. He wondered how he was going to tell Louis. It was like a reversal of fate, he thought bitterly. He had paid off Louis’ debt and now some random French girl he had never met in his life would pay off his.

“Haz?” He could feel Louis’ lips moving against his chest. He pulled back to see that the omega’s eyes were still closed and he was just talking in his sleep. He laughed a little, pushing back Louis’ fringe.

“I’m here.” He answered, kissing Louis’ eyelids.

 _Soon, I won’t be though_ … He tried to hold back his tears and buried his head into Louis’ neck to take in the familiar comforting scent of rich chocolate and strawberries.

  


※

  


“Stop making fuck eyes at each other.” Zayn said as soon as Louis plopped himself down on the cafeteria bench. He almost spat out his mouthful of orange juice.

“It’s sickening to watch.” Zayn said, shrugging.

“We’re not making fuck eyes.” Louis mumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich and pointedly not looking across the room at where Harry was sitting near the windows with his usual group of friends and Liam.

“His smell is literally all over you.”

“So?”

“The sexual frustration has alas,” Zayn waved a hand in front of him. “Come to a close. For now.”

“I think you shouldn’t pay too much attention in English lit. You’re beginning to sound like Ms. Teasdale.”

“Oh?” Zayn raised an eyebrow at him and suddenly he was in Louis’ face.

“So your alpha won’t do anything if I do this?” He leaned closer, ghosting his lips over the side of Louis’ face.

“Z…” Louis felt himself growing red in the face at the close proximity, dropping his sandwich in surprise.

In an instant, it seemed, Harry had appeared in front of their table and closed his hand on the back of Zayn’s shirt, jerking him harshly out of Louis’ face.

“Malik.”

“Harold.”

“Don’t fucking touch what isn’t yours…” Harry’s growl wasn’t lost in the noisy cafeteria and now half of the student body was watching them.

“Guys…” Liam came out of nowhere, prying Harry’s fingers from Zayn’s shirt.

“Can we sit here?” Harry coughed when he caught Louis’ disapproving glare and gestured at the seats.

“Feel free.” Zayn said barely containing his smirk as he smiled up at Liam. Louis swore there might be something going on with those two behind the scenes. Harry immediately dragged his chair close to Louis’ while Liam sat down beside Zayn.

“How’s your lunch, Lou?”

Louis dug his finger into one of Harry’s dimples and watched as the alpha turned his face and nuzzled against the back of his hand.

“I was enjoying my sandwich when you ruined it by being a possessive freak.”

“Looks yummy…” Harry said, ignoring the last bit of Louis’ words and reaching out to take the other half of the ham sandwich in front of Louis.

He slapped Harry’s hand away out of habit and suppressed his laughter at the crestfallen look on the alpha’s face.

“Say _please_.” He said mockingly, answering Harry’s pout with a teasing grin.

Before the alpha could open his mouth, Liam’s voice over the din of the cafeteria drifted into Louis’ ears.

“Honestly the flirting gets so bad that I kind of want to throw up…”

“Couldn’t have worded it better myself, Li…”

This made him turn on the pair to his right.

“We’re most definitely not flirting!” He said loudly, crossing his arms.

“You two are the epitome of flirting.” Zayn corrected coolly, twirling his fork in his own plate of chicken pasta.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Z…” Louis huffed.

“I _am_ on your side, Lou, but… I’m also not blind.”

“Me and him,” Louis gestured to Harry. “We’re not in a relationship.” He said firmly as Zayn snorted while Liam shook his head in wonder.

“We’re so not _not_ in a relationship.” The alpha behind him said, closing his hand around Louis’ wrist, tugging his hand up so he could kiss it. He looked at Louis as he did this, green eyes a shade darker. Louis swallowed thickly, eyes darting from the alpha’s hand to his lips. The flash of the promise ring had never been so obvious from this angle.

  


They ended up in one of the janitor’s broom closet. Louis sucking on Harry’s bottom lip as the alpha thrust a hand down the front of his joggers.

“Need you…” Louis moaned hotly before Harry’s fingers closed around his cock, bringing him to full hardness.

“Let me suck you off, Lou.” Harry nipped at his earlobe before promptly dropping to his knees and shoving Louis’ joggers down to his ankles.

“So happy you always wear these, they make everything so much easier,” Harry muttered, pulling at the joggers as if to emphasize his point.

“I don’t wear them for your convenience, I wear them because they’re comfort _— ah!_ ”

Louis moaned as Harry took him into his mouth, licking up from the base of his cock to the tip before swallowing him whole. It wasn’t like Louis was big but the way Harry was twirling his tongue and groaning purposefully around his cock, Louis might actually die. He fisted the alpha’s curls.

“I’m close!” He warned weakly before shooting out a hand to grip one of the shelves behind him before he came white hot into the alpha’s mouth. Harry swallowed everything, lapping at his softened cock as his other hand slipped around Louis’ hips, dipping low to finger his hole.

“Turn around,” The alpha said, voice low so many octaves and Louis could only oblige, turning around to present his arse, steadying himself with both his hands gripping the shelf now.

He could feel Harry caressing his arse cheeks and then slowly digging his fingers into his arse to spread his cheeks. He kissed Louis’ hole like a soft greeting before he licked a strip from the end of Louis’ balls up to his entrance. Louis cried out, arching his back and pushing his arse into the wet sensation.

“Love eating you out. Love fucking you with my tongue. Love sucking you off. Love pleasuring you. Love you. I fucking love you.” Harry was muttering in between breathes as he took turns licking punishingly into Louis and closing his teeth around Louis’ rim to suck at his hole. Louis sobbed out a broken cry as he blurted more slick. Harry slipped his tongue into him at his cry, wriggling it into Louis and flicking briefly against his walls before Louis was coming again. The string of orgasms made him lose balance as he tumbled back into Harry’s lap. The alpha held him fast and Louis reached back to fumble at Harry’s belt.

“Let me…” He mumbled weakly.

“I’m already finished though. Couldn’t help myself when you pushed your arse in my face.”

Louis sighed, not having enough energy to tell Harry off.

“Stupid alpha.” He could only groan. Fuck, he was going to be late for English and he was taking Harry down with him. The bell ringing was lost in his ears as he snogged Harry senseless. Little did he know this was the dawn before the eternal night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like fluff or angst or banter more? You can Reblog or Like the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/615408887331454976/truth-would-be-by-thinlinez-thinlines-pairing)


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are close to the finale... Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue to leave comments! They mean so much to me! WARNING: I've read the comments and some are triggered by this chapter so please read the tags carefully, if you are easily triggered please skip this one thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning: If you are a Camille fan... I don't have anything against her but like yeah... In my opinion, her relationship linked with Harry seemed the most "real", that's why I used her cuz I don't really like made up characters.  
> The outfit Louis wore to the party is the one he had on in the Miss You MV. Iconic af. My fav look on him so I gotta force it into the fic yay.

The beginning of March brought the first signs of spring. The tips of the bare branches outside in the garden shivered as if trying to sprout new leaves quickly. March swept away the harsh biting snow and as each day passed, the heavier the dread sat in Harry's chest and the more he tried to cling onto the limited time he had with Louis.

They were in Louis' room, studying for the looming midterms and the omega was sat at his desk facing the small window that looked out into the back alley behind the row of condos while Harry lounged on the floor with his back against the bed frame. Louis was pouring over Maths while Harry had the History textbook propped open in his lap. Except Harry hadn't turned a page in the last hour, he was just sitting there and staring at the way Louis would keep crossing and uncrossing his delicate ankles. The way he would sigh and mutter in frustration, sometimes clucking his tongue together. The way the sun was filtering through the window in front of him and spilling onto his soft caramel hair that curled on the back of his neck, making everything golden. He was so ethereal. Everything Harry had ever wanted, everything he _will_ ever want. From the loud exaggerated sighs, Harry guessed that Louis had encountered a problem, but the stubborn omega was trying hard to restrain himself from asking for help.

"You stuck?" Harry asked out loud and smirked when Louis' feet seized their jiggling and the omega turned to shoot him a glare. His lips were pink from biting in concentration and Harry really wanted to just smash his own against them. He will never get tired of tasting Louis.

The boy narrowed his eyes, whipping back and grumbling a barely audible "No." He started knocking his ankles against the chair legs. Harry could almost see the look Louis was wearing. He was torn, between admitting that he needed Harry's help and being stuck at the same math problem for the next half hour. Harry patiently waited, lounging on the floor and making sure that he was letting off calming pheromones to remind Louis that it was okay to just give in. Just come to Harry and let himself be kissed silly for being so fucking cute and stubborn.

It took only about two minutes (not that Harry had been silently counting in his head) for the omega to turn around, excruciatingly slow. Harry raised an eyebrow at him and Louis huffed, averting his gaze and fixing his eyes up at the ceiling instead.

"Can you just... like... just tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Harry really wanted to just fuck the boy or eat him out until he weeps. He cleared his throat and nodded, widening his legs and gesturing for Louis to come and sit between them.

"Come here then."

Louis got up and shuffled towards him, the Maths textbook in one hand and his notebook in the other. He was wearing a pair of thin pajamas pants and a worn tshirt. He looked so soft, tired and most of all, frustrated. Harry licked his lips, his mind whirring with the things he wanted to do to this pretty omega. Louis dropped down onto the floor, a good distance from Harry and pushed his textbook towards the alpha, tapping at a problem with the end of his pencil. No, this wouldn't do.

"Why are you acting like I've got some contagious disease?" Harry asked, laughing a little as the omega frowned, shrugging.

"I don't want to be molested." Louis answered and well, Harry couldn't argue against that. It wasn't his fault that he always wants to touch Louis...

"I'm not going to help you if you don't sit closer, Lou." He said, patting the spot in between his thighs. Louis gave him a very long and suspicious look.

"Then promise you won't try to feel me up." The omega crossed his arms, a bit of his long fringe fell into his eye, making them swim, ocean blue.

"Hmmm..." Harry pretended to be immersed in deep thought before saying, "I _can't_ promise I _won't_ touch you."

"What the fuck, Harry." Louis rolled his eyes and Harry dimpled.

"Just come here, baby." He said, dropping his voice an octave and watched as Louis shifted uncomfortably.

"I will behave myself, okay?" He added, knowing that it was a total and obvious lie.

Louis bit his lips, glancing down at the math problem and then back up at Harry. Finally, he crawled forward and swung around so that he had his back to Harry, pulling the textbook into his own lap before elbowing the alpha sharply in the ribs.

"I can't solve this problem. So put yourself to use then, Harold."

Harry grinned, pressing his chest against the omega's warm back, letting the smell of chocolate and strawberries wash over him. He hooked his chin over Louis' shoulder and couldn't resist brushing his lips over the omega's exposed neck.

"Harry..." Louis elbowed him again, the impatience saturating his tone. Harry smiled into the omega's skin before turning his attention to the problem in front of him. He read through it quickly, scanning the equation Louis had scribbled out in his chicken scrawl before laughing lightly.

"You can't solve it like that, Lou, you are using the wrong formula."

Louis turned his head so that their faces were inches apart, blue skies never seemed so blue. The omega must know that Harry was getting turned on just by their proximity.

"Which one am I supposed to use then?" Harry's eyes flicked down to Louis' lips as they formed the words and he just couldn't stop himself from leaning in and capturing them with his. Louis made a small surprise noise which turned impatient as he shoved at Harry's chest.

"Just let me kiss you a little first." Harry said gruffly, hands coming to wind around the omega's narrow waist, pulling him closer and nosing into the crook of Louis' neck. 

"Oh my god, you are the worst..." Louis complained sharply. This did nothing to stop Harry from pressing another kiss to the side of his jaw.

"Help me solve this problem first, you knothead."

"How about no?" Harry retorted, dimpling as Louis turned around to slap him in the chest. The alpha caught his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his fingers while prying the pencil from his other hand. He leaned over, ignoring Louis' sounds of protest and quickly wrote the correct formula beside Louis' messy calculations.

"Oh..." Louis' eyes scanned over the numbers. The crinkles made their beautiful appearance as he brightened.

"I got it! It's pretty easy if you put it this way, innit?" 

"Mmhmm... So where's my reward?" He asked as he nipped at Louis' earlobe, pulling the omega back into him and bracketing the squirming boy in place with his knees.

"There's another problem and after we are done with that _—"_

Harry grabbed Louis' wrist and pressed a finger into the omega's pulse, making Louis gasp and lose his grip on the notebook. He turned his head to kiss Louis hard while pinning the omega in place against his chest.

"You don't play fair at all, Lou." He whispered against Louis' lips before licking into the omega's mouth. Louis was making those needy and soft noises that always, without a doubt, made Harry so rock hard that he felt like he was seconds away from just coming in his pants.

He turned them so that he could lower Louis to the floor while still sucking on his tongue. He hovered over Louis as he lined their hips up and grind down, teasingly slow but none too gently. Louis' hands came to grip the back of Harry's neck as his mouth fell open at the contact, letting out an obscene moan that went straight to Harry's dick. Before the alpha could sneak a hand under the omega's shirt, there was a sudden thundering of footsteps outside the bedroom door. 

Louis' eyes flew open in panic as he stared up at Harry. Their heads swiveled to the door just in time as it was flung open and the twins came rushing in. They squealed in delight at the sight of Harry and Louis before throwing themselves at the pair. Harry ended up on his arse beside Louis with a lapful of Ernest while Doris crawled onto the omega, screaming random words she must have learned.

Harry rubbed soothing circles into Ernest's back as he squirmed in his arms and watched as Louis pinched Doris' cheek causing her to giggle and hug him tight. Louis with children was a sight for sore eyes. He let Ernest fist his hair which turned out to be a mistake when the boy almost teared a tuff of curls out of their roots.

"Ow!" He cried, eyes watering as he tried to pull Ernest's hand away from his hair. Ernest only screeched and tugged harder.

"A little help here?" Harry said through gritted teeth as he turned to look down at Louis who was still sprawled on the ground with Doris sitting atop his chest. The omega was grinning at the sight and laughing as he shouted at Ernest to keep pulling. His face was so fond that Harry decided it might be worth it after all. Ernest plastered himself to Harry's back as the alpha leaned forward. He was half in mind to kiss Louis since the omega's lips looked so wet and pink. Louis seemed to be on the same page since he propped himself on his elbows and blinked at Harry from underneath his ridiculously long eyelashes. The minx. But before Harry could so much as lean closer, Doris was shoving at his cheek, pushing him away from Louis as she frowned at him and cuddled her older brother's face to her chest, almost possessively.

"Aww... Doris, darling, are you trying to protect me from _big bad_ Harry?" Louis was laughing into the twin's cheek and his cerulean blues swam with mischief.

"Sharing is caring, Doris." He said sternly while getting a heartfelt kick to the center of his back from her identical twin. Every Tomlinson was a menace, he decided as he squawked while Louis roared with laughter.

He didn't go home until much later. He stood, swaying on Louis' front porch as he hugged the omega tight.

"I need oxygen, Harold..." Louis muttered into his chest as Harry rested his chin on top of the omega's head, staring out into the distance. There was no way he could tell Louis...

"Do you know that feeling when you watch a sunset and you wait until the last ray disappears? It feels like the end of the world, but actually it's just the ending of a single day." He asked instead, pulling back so that he could meet Louis' eyes. The omega tilted his head up, lips looking so inviting as he licked them.

"That's what being with you is like."

Louis frowned prettily as Harry bent down to ghost his lips over the bite mark on his neck.

"I don't know if you're trying to be romantic or..."

"It feels like everything is ending, but it's just the beginning. Because," He swallowed the lump rising in his throat. "A sunset just means another day will start soon."

The omega blinked slowly up at him, eyelashes casting ever changing shadows onto his cheeks.

"Just know that I love you." Harry stated as he searched Louis' face. He couldn't say what he really wanted to say. He was still a fucking coward at the end of the day.

"I know." Louis almost rolled his eyes, but Harry was sure that the omega whispered back.

"And I... you."

Louis nudged Harry a little so that the alpha would loosen his grip around the omega's waist. Louis reached down, almost tentatively, to intertwine his small fingers with Harry's. Harry stared down at him unabashedly, watching as Louis flush. The glow of the dying sun behind them flickered and vanished, leaving only an illusion of its warmth.

One last kiss and Harry turned to go as the chocolate melted on his tongue. He didn't look back.

She was everything that Louis was not. She was born into a privileged family just like Harry, but unlike him, she flaunted her wealth in everyone’s face. She reminded him of the girls he had went to middle school with who would steal money from their parents’ wallets, squandering it on diamonds and wear them on their necks to show off. He couldn’t help but turn to hide the disgust painting his face as Robin ploughed on.

“Camille, darling, make yourself at home. It’s not much at the moment… It seems that Harry has neglected cleaning up.”

The omega smiled sickeningly sweet as she reached out to pat Harry’s knee. He could barely suppress his flinch. Robin shot him a look so he schooled his mouth into a weak smile directing it back at her. She had long honey color blond hair and her lean frame made her seemed a little taller than Louis. Fuck, Harry has got to stop thinking about Louis every other second. He curled his hands into fists, feeling the peace ring digging into his skin.

“It doesn’t matter. An alpha doesn’t need to clean… Where is your housekeeping?” She didn’t have a very thick French accent and her English was pretty decent. She had boasted that she had studied in America before.

“We… I’m afraid we can’t really afford them at the moment…” Robin confessed as Camille nodded, the gold hoop earrings she had on made Harry squint his eyes.

“I trust that you can make yourself useful then?” Camille turned to Harry’s mum, Anne who bowed her head slightly. Harry could feel the hot anger burning up from the pit of his stomach. Who does she think she is? Treating her elders, his parents like this?

“I will clean everything.” Harry said, shooting up to his feet, unable to bear sitting next to this horrible omega.

“But we’re supposed to go on a date!” Camille whined as her fingers closed, vice like, around his wrist. Harry glared down at the sharp edge of her painted fingernails for a moment before he finally arranged his expression into what he hoped was neutral calmness.

“Maybe later…” He told her and watched as she pouted. Her shiny glossy pink lips curled into a smile again moments later.

“But I want to go on a date _now_ …” And it was final as Robin rushed them out of the door and demanded that Anne start cleaning.

Harry leaned his head against the steering wheel as he tried to catch his breath. Camille had insisted that she was going to change her outfit into a more fitting one. He had taken the chance and sprinted to the car, locking himself in it and relishing in his silent solitude. It was a Sunday. Tomorrow, Camille was going to show up at his school. Probably clutching his arm with her shiny dark brown nails. Tomorrow, Louis… He couldn’t bear to think about how the omega would react. Probably attempt to strangle him, or even worse, Harry gulped, rubbing his forehead, cry his eyes out… Harry slammed his fists against the wheel in frustration. He fumbled for his phone, thumbing open Louis’ contact and hovering his finger over the CALL button. But what good would it do? It was too late. She was here and there was no stopping fate, no emergency brakes he could step on. This was the only way to save his family. The front seat door was flung open and the unwelcoming scent of expensive perfume permeated the car immediately. She was dressed in a Gucci fur coat and heavy platform sneakers. She wrinkled her nose, rolling down the window.

“Your car smells funny…” She commented, pulling out a small mirror, applying more mascara on her lashes. “Smells like… _omega_.”

He clutched the wheel, pulling into gear.

“I did. Have an omega.” He didn’t know what made him say it. It must have something to do with her disrespecting Anne so openly, so unashamedly.

“Oh?” Her eyebrows shot up as she snapped her mirror close. She leaned back to cross her legs, twirling her hair between her fingers as she blinked at him from underneath her thick black lashes. Her eyes were turquoise blue so unlike Louis’ baby blues. He clenched his jaw.

“I’m sure it was just a fling.” She dismissed the idea of another omega _just like that_ , with a wave of her hand.

“It wasn’t.” He retorted. He could almost hear Robin screaming at him. _Why can’t you just please her?_

“Harry…” She purred as they pulled to a stop at the red light. “You will forget about her soon. _That_ I can _assure_ you.” Her hand snaked up his thigh as she locked eyes with him. _It’s a him not her_ , he wanted to shout in her face.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked instead, swallowing thickly, forcing down his retaliation, as she stroked his thigh absentmindedly.

“Is there a frozen yogurt place nearby?” She perked up, seemingly satisfied that Harry wasn’t going to fight her on it.

“Yeah…” He said through gritted teeth as the light turned green and he stepped down hard on the pedal. Her hand jerked out of his lap as she steadied herself.

“Drive carefully for god’s sake, _alpha_!” She cried out laughing as she smiled at him. _Oh fuck_ , his stomach was churning, a tiny storm was building up instead of him. The title was too much.

“Can you just call me Harry?” He asked, taking a deep breath, as they pulled up in front of the small shop nestled at the end of the street where the shopping center was located.

“Awww… Do you feel _shy_ when I call you alpha?” Her lips curled at this. He didn’t answer her, pretending to be concentrated on parking the car.

“ _Fine_ , for now then, dear Harry.” She pushed open the door, stepping out of the car.

He had to count to four before he had enough strength to open his side of the door.

※

Calum had texted him that he had gotten free tickets to the indoor skate park earlier that week. He had invited the entire skate group. They were finally finished with midterms and Louis was proud to say that he reckoned he had in the bag. It _definitely_ didn’t have anything to do with the study sessions he and Harry had every day after school. The alpha had insisted that Louis needed to polish his Maths and Science, which were both on the brink of failing.

“You want to get into Leeds?” Harry stared at him in shock when Louis admitted this one day as they bent their heads close together over some math problems.

“They offer scholarships so why not?” Louis shrugged, feeling a little offended that Harry was this caught off guard.

“And what are you going to study?” Harry asked suspiciously. His knee knocking into Louis’ on purpose. The omega cracked his knuckles thoughtfully.

“Thinking about Computer Science…” He trailed off, flushing a bit at the frog like expression Harry’s face had morphed into.

“What?” He snapped, jerking his knee from Harry’s warmth.

“You? Computer Science?” Harry was grinning now, dimples and all as he shook with silent laughter. Louis’ face grew hot as he slapped the alpha’s arm.

“You think I can’t do it?” His eyes narrowing. Harry cleared his throat, finally straightening up from where he was bent over laughing.

“Of course you can do it, baby…” The alpha said seriously. He reached out to lace Louis’ fingers into his. “But I think you have to pass high school maths and science first…”

“Oh _fuck you_ …” Louis rolled his eyes as he shoved Harry’s hand away. “I can solve the problems on my own, thank you very much.” He muttered under his breath as he scribbled down equations on his notebook. He was going to prove Harry wrong.

“You are so _hot_ when you’re pissed…” The alpha leaned in to whisper against Louis’ ear and the omega nudged his seat away, putting more distance between them.

“You can’t distract me.” He shot back tartly as Harry scooted his chair closer nonetheless.

“I’m trying to help you, Lou,” Harry mumbled as he pointed out a miscalculation on Louis’ notes wordlessly. Louis was quick to erase it, replacing it with the right numbers.

“Then you should stop underestimating me then…” He whispered back just as the librarian rounded near their table. They waited until the shuffling of her feet was no longer audible before turning back to face one another.

“I have no doubt in my mind you can do it, my beautiful omega…” Harry cooed, sliding his hand around Louis’ waist and squeezing his side sweetly.

“But first, you have to know how to solve the problem differently instead of following the textbook. There are so many ways you can do it. Faster, more efficient solutions.”

Louis couldn’t help but become enticed with Harry’s words. “Teach me then, go on…” He nudged the alpha pointedly.

“Only if you promise kisses afterwards…” Louis turned his head to quickly peck Harry’s lips, feeling them curl into a smile before he pulled away.

“I said _afterwards_ , Lou, not before, you’re so _impatient_ …”

Harry’s teasing was going to make Louis send the alpha to his early grave. Louis got them kicked out of the library that day for cursing too loud.

Even though he had to endure Harry’s relentless teasing and fight off the alpha from attempting to finger him in the middle of the library, it was worth it, he decided as he got the test papers and scanned over all the math problems. He was elated to find that he knew how to solve two thirds of the problems on it.

“Smug now are we?” Zayn greeted him at the lockers after school. He yawned, catlike, as he ruffled his own messy hair. He must have been pulling at it during exams. Louis grinned.

“Reckon I aced it.” He boasted.

“Hmmm…” Zayn contemplated him for a moment before sighing. “Then you should have given me the signals like I should fill out A when you scratch your nose, B when you cough…”

“What kind of movie have you been watching, Z?” Louis asked incredulously as he pulled out his skateboard from the depths of his locker.

Zayn visibly brightened at the sight. “We’re going to the indoor skate park today right?”

“Yeah, Calum invited us…”

“Fucking sick! Can’t wait to try out my new move…”

Since it was a Sunday, the skate park was packed to the max and they had to wait to take turns on the ramps. Louis made more friends as the night went alone. He met an omega called Ashton who was also really good on the board and who, he strongly suspected, had a thing for Calum. They were all laughing at Liam when the poor guy tried to attempt a frontside 180. Seriously, Louis needed to stop inflating Liam’s ego when it came to skating. He shouldn’t pity the guy and encourage him all the time.

They all tumbled out of the park when Calvin suggested they head for some pizza in the shopping center. They were joking loudly when Calum suddenly put out a hand to stop Louis, getting his attention when he patted the omega’s arm frantically, jabbing a finger down the dim lit street.

“Isn’t that your alpha?”

Louis squinted into the distance. His eyes lighting upon the familiar Range Rover and then his heart came to a standstill. He didn’t even notice he had dropped his skateboard. The clattering of his board on the pavement seemed muted, a faint echoing faraway, as he took in the scene.

Harry was leaning against his car with his hands stuffed into his long hipster coat as he nodded along to whatever the pretty omega standing in between his legs was saying. She was waving her hands wildly in the air, a cup of frozen yogurt clutched tight in one hand. She smiled up at Harry as his mouth moved, replying to what she had just said. The distance between them… Any stranger who passed by would think that they were a couple. _This can’t be real_ … Louis was half in mind to rub his eyes so that he could make sure he was seeing straight.

“ _Fuck me_ …” Zayn said in a stunned voice as he quickly pulled out his phone as if to take a picture. Louis reached out to grab his alpha friend’s arm. Zayn stared at him as he shook his head.

“Whatever is happening, I really don’t want any part in it…” Calvin was whispering to Oli behind Louis’ back. Ashton had bent down to retrieve Louis’ board and was gently shoving Louis so that they could continue their way into the pizza shop. Louis let himself be herded inside. The last glimpse of Harry he had gotten was a flash of dimples. He retched even though his stomach was empty.

“Hey…” Calum was saying as Ashton put a comforting hand on his back. _Shit…_ He was acting so uncool in front of his new friends. He mustered a smile.

“What are we having, lads?” He asked loudly, looking up at the menu in determination. He ignored the hot tears pricking the edge of his eyes. He felt Zayn radiating concern pheromones and he shot a warning glare in his friend’s direction.

“I want a pepperoni!” Oli piped up and Louis tried his best to focus his mind on anything and everything that _didn’t_ make him think of his alpha.

So he didn’t dream up last night. He wasn’t hallucinating or losing his marbles. He had skated to school with Zayn and as soon as he entered the school hall, he spotted the couple. Harry was standing in front of his locker and the omega girl from yesterday had her arms around the alpha’s waist possessively. She was too short to hook her chin over his shoulder, therefore she opted to bury her face into his back. She was wearing a cropped tracksuit, tight pink material clinging to her curves and a sliver of skin around her flat stomach was visible as she shifted. Louis immediately turned, shoving himself out of the school doors, almost running Zayn over in his haste. He rounded the building with Zayn at his heels, pressing himself against the marble walls of a quiet corner and sinking down to his feet.

“Lou…” Zayn sat down beside him, hand shooting out to rub at Louis’ wrist.

“What… Tell me I’m not fucking dreaming…” Louis whispered as he tugged at the collar of his Adidas jacket. He felt like he was burning.

“I saw it too… I seriously don’t know what is going on…” Zayn whispered as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offering one to Louis. The omega usually declined, but he watched himself reaching out to accept it. Zayn lit the cigarette for him as he held it, fingers shaking violently, to his lips. The smoke stung his lungs as he coughed a little, blowing out the drag.

“What the actual fuck?” He buried his head in his arms and letting Zayn pry the cigarette from his trembling fingers so he wouldn’t end up burning himself.

“This is so fucked up…” Zayn agreed just as the bell rang. He let his alpha friend drag him off to class, barely listening to a word the Science teacher was spewing. His phone never once buzzed in his pocket.

※

“Your school is so tiny…” Camille said as she lounged on the bleachers. He had taken her there during lunch because he couldn’t stand the curious looks they were gathering in the suffocating cafeteria. She picked at the salad in her plastic container. Harry shrugged vaguely as he took a sip from his water bottle. He had zero appetite and he hadn’t seen Louis all day. News travel sickeningly fast in such a small school. Surely… surely the omega knew…

He took out his phone for the umpteenth time today. Thumbing open Louis’ contact and then locking his phone again.

“Back in France, we have golf fields…” Camille droned on as she propped herself on her elbows, kicking her feet into Harry’s lap. He had never felt the urge to actually hurt a girl, but he was so close. It was best to stay silent. He squinted into the sun, trying to remember what he had learned in yoga class. He needed to leave, to float somewhere far away from here.

“Who’s that?” The sharpness in Camille’s voice dragged him rudely back to reality. He blinked at her and followed her line of vision to someone who was currently storming across the empty football field. The warm wind brought promises of ripe strawberries and melted chocolate. Harry perked up, shifting so that Camille’s feet fell off his lap. He stood up before she could say another word.

Louis barreled into his chest, shoving at him hard so that he staggered back, knees bumping painfully against the metal bars of the bleachers.

“ _Fuck you_!” The omega was screaming, tears in his eyes as he pushed again. Harry could see Zayn running across the field, Liam hot on the other alpha’s tail. Okay, this wasn’t going to end well, Harry thought wildly as he stared down at his omega who was crying openly now, eyelashes failing to hold back the onslaught of tears. His caramel hair looked rumpled and messy while his lips were an impossible pink like he had been chewing on them the entire day. He was _so_ beautiful.

“ _Omega_ …” He breathed out softly so that Camille wouldn’t hear him. Louis froze, his punch landing weakly against Harry’s chest. Baby blues darting up to meet his.

“Tell me what they’re saying isn’t true… Tell me you’re not going to mate her…” The omega whispered, almost pleadingly. Zayn and Liam had reached them by now. Liam was holding Zayn back from pouncing on Harry and he could hear the menacing growl sounding out clear in the air. He closed his eyes briefly.

“Tell me!” Louis demanded, he started hitting Harry again and the alpha just stood there, taking the punches.

“Stop it!” Camille’s crimson nails came out of nowhere to grip Louis’ shoulder, pushing him back from Harry. He snarled as Louis stumbled back. He didn’t want Camille touching Louis. But Louis must have mistook Harry’s snarl was meant for him, because he started to back away, stormy blue eyes burning with anger and betrayal.

“Fuck you, Harry, fuck you…” Louis chuckled wetly as he continued to step back, wiping at his tears with the back of his jacket sleeve. “I should’ve known… You absolutely knothead…”

With that, the omega turned his back resolutely on everyone and raced back across the field. Stinging pain shot through his cheek as Zayn stepped up, slapping him with the back of his hand. Harry could taste blood on the corner of his mouth.

“You don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve _shit_ …” He shot a heavy glare in Camille’s direction before running off after Louis.

“That was really freaking low, Haz…” Liam sighed as he shook his head, turning before Harry could explain and following Zayn.

Harry was left with no dignity, no friends and worse of all, he had made the love of his life cry so hard.

“Was that the omega you were talking about?” Camille asked airily like what just happened was part of her daily routine. Harry didn’t answer as he reached up to touch the cut on edge of his lips. He watched the red blossoming across his fingertips as he brought his hand down.

“He shouldn’t disrespect alphas like that… He has no manners, what a peasant…” Camille was muttering as Harry curled his hands into fists.

“ _Can you shut up for just one second_?” He roared, not being able to control himself any longer. Camille smacked her lips close at his alpha voice, mouth forming an ugly line as she wordlessly slung her purse around her shoulder. He trailed after her as she headed for the school doors.

Later that night as they sat around the dining room table, Camille proposed that she wanted to throw a party later that weekend.

“A welcoming party and also a goodbye party.” She announced to the table at large.

“What does that even mean?” Gemma asked spitefully as she stabbed at her food. Gemma had taken the time after her exams to take the train up to Doncaster to visit the family. She was just as disgusted by Camille’s actions as he was. Harry had overheard her confronting Robin the night she had met the awful omega.

_“You honestly can’t let Harry mate that… I seriously have no words…”_

_“Gemma!”_

_“Dad…” She begged. “Harry has Louis. You know this! Why are you trying to force that… on him?”_

_“I am not forcing him into anything. He agreed to do this. He is saving us all, Gemma. And Louis, that boy is just an obsession your brother will get over as time goes on. All he needs is time.”_

_“What he needs is freedom, dad. I really don’t think this is okay. I would rather be sleeping in the gutter than see Harry this unhappy.”_

_“You have no idea what it feels like to be poor. Don’t joke about what you don’t know.” Robin’s powerful alpha voice resonated in the room as Harry pressed his ear to the door of his father’s study._

_“I will never know what it feels like if you let Harry mate that girl!”_

_“It was his choice.”_

_“Was it, dad? Was it really!?”_

_Harry had pulled away before he could hear the rest of the screaming match. Gemma had always fought on his behalf, but he knew it was a lost battle. He turned and saw Anne behind him, eyes shining in the dark hallway._

_“Harry…” She whispered as he advanced on her, pulling him into her embrace._

_“Mum… I’m so sorry…”_

_“Don’t be, love, don’t be sorry. I should be the one who’s sorry. I am sorry that your dad is taking away everything you love… I tried to talk him out of it, but he… he never listens…”_

_“It’s okay, mum, I’m going to figure it all out.”_

_He could only hold Anne tight as his mind spun, trying to paint a scenario in which he could walk away from Camille and back to Louis. His mind remained blank, a pale white canvas._

“It means… _dear sister,_ it’s a welcome party for me and a goodbye party for Harry. It’s my first time in Doncaster and Harry is leaving with me as soon as I get everything settled.” She said and Harry choked on his mouthful of soup. He stood up, upsetting the glass of water in front of him. Gemma shot out of her seat as well.

“What did you just say?” His sister was furious. Anne kept her head down while Robin dragged his chair back, towering over his children.

“I am taking you back to France, Harry.” Camille said, voice set, still seated calmly. She simply looked up at Harry challengingly. He stared at her in shocked silence.

“It’s frankly… quite boring at your school… And also, that soap opera I had to witness today… I seriously don’t think it’s a good idea to stay.”

“I agree.” Robin’s voice sounded out in the room.

“You can help out with my father’s company when we get back to France. You can graduate from the high school there and you can even go to culinary school, isn’t that what you want?” Harry’s blood was pounding in his ears, the cut on his lip was still fresh and stinging.

He was so fucking tired of people deciding his future left and right. He was so tired…

“Son… isn’t that what you wanted?”

 _No!_ He wanted to shout. What he wanted wasn’t here at the dining room table or in France, what he wanted, he had already lost today. He was out of cards. Fate was knocking and it was over, _all over._

“Let’s throw the party…” He found himself saying faintly as Gemma gasped in protest. Camille’s smile was blinding as she stood up, throwing the napkin onto the floor carelessly, pressing a kiss to the searing cut at the corner of his mouth before she dismissed herself.

_I'mma tell you what you need to know_

_I'mma tell you what you need to hear_

_Cause the truth would be too much_

_Yeah the truth would be, yeah the truth would be_

※

Louis felt like he was living his days in a surreal daze. Every time he looked up he would see the couple. He was tired of crying and now, he felt like he didn't have an ounce of tear left in him. Fuck Harry. He had made Louis so convinced that they were in love, _madly_ even. It all felt wrong. Every touch that the alpha had given him used to mean so much, now he just felt dirty. He held his chin high as he passed by the omega girl, Camille or whatever her stupid French name was, as she whispered something to another girl. They burst into piercing laughter behind him. He could see Zayn leaning against his locker and waiting for him. He threw himself at the alpha, fisting his alpha friend’s jacket.

“They are seriously rubbing it in your face…” Zayn said in disgust as he slipped his hand into Louis’ windbreaker and clutched him tight to his side. They exited the building and found Liam waiting for them with his skateboard. The minute that Liam saw the omega girl and learned about Harry’s betrayal, he had completely stopped hanging out with Harry’s group and was now attached to Zayn and Louis at the hips.

“I can’t skate today,” Louis mumbled, looking apologetically at the alpha. “I have to babysit the twins. Mum is out of town for a few days and Lottie is busy with rehearsing for her violin recital.”

“Oh… It’s okay, we can babysit with you!” Liam said brightly and it couldn’t have been more obvious that he pitied Louis. He wanted to snap at the guy and shout _I don’t want your pity!_ But at the same time, Louis didn’t want to be alone. He nodded and smiled at the kind alpha. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry leaning against his Range Rover, seemingly waiting for Camille. He turned his head to bury it in Zayn’s jacket, determinedly avoiding any eye contact. Zayn rubbed at his back and led him out of the school gates quickly.

Zayn balanced Doris in his lap as Louis chased down Ernest who was chewing on a piece of Lego.

“Spit it out, Ernie!” He instructed as his younger brother drooled while giggling hard. They finally calmed the twins and had put on Tangled to watch. Liam was curled up on the couch beside Zayn who was cuddling Doris while Louis was sat on the floor with Ernest in his lap. He was trying his hardest to think about anything that didn’t involve a certain curly headed alpha. Chasing the twins around had preoccupied his thoughts, but now that he was sitting still, he couldn’t help but let the chaos in his mind and heart swallow him whole.

“Hey…” Liam was nudging him gently and he turned.

“What?” He whispered since Ernest was dozing off in his lap.

“I think you’d want to take a look at this.”

A phone was pushing in front of him and he took it, staring down at the glaring screen. It was an invite to a party at Harry’s mansion. It stated that the theme was a welcoming and good bye party. He made a face, thrusting the phone back at Liam.

“What kind of stupid party is that?” He grumbled.

Liam sighed heavily. He seemed like he was contemplating something before he finally voiced his thoughts.

“I assume you know about the bankruptcy?” He asked Louis and the omega jolted, staring at him. Ernest was now asleep while Doris was still clapping her hands at what was happening on screen.

“I do.”

“But how much do you know?”

“I know that the family’s broke and Harry didn’t even turn the heat on in his house when I went there last.” He said as Liam’s face fell.

“His parents lost a huge deal. The biggest deal they have ever made. In order to fix it, Harry has to mate the omega daughter of the company who was the trading partner. It’s the only way to keep the company from shutting down.”

Louis’ blood ran cold. “How did you know this? Did Harry tell you?”

Liam shook his head. “I haven’t spoken to him in a while actually… It was Niall. Apparently Harry told him everything.”

“But he had a choice didn’t he?” Louis burst out. His sudden shifting jostled Ernest who blinked up at him warily. He stroked his brother’s hair as an apology.

“I don’t think he has… I know his father puts a lot of pressure on the guy. According to Niall, Harry would never say no to him. Niall said that Harry will be gone soon after the party. The girl has her heart set on getting Harry out of here…”

Louis’ mouth fell open and scorching balls of anger was igniting in him. He narrowed his eyes.

“And all this time, Harry just sat there quietly and agreed to every single thing? He lets those awful people take his life away just like that?”

Liam shrugged at this, picking at a loose thread on his shirt. “Honestly, I don’t know what’s going on in Harry’s head anymore. He’s not fighting any of it.”

Louis was so angry with Harry that he lapsed into silence and mustered every part of himself not to shout.

“So are you going?” Zayn’s voice sounded out beside Liam on the couch.

“To that party? No fucking way.” Louis said deadpanned as he watched the telly unseeingly. His mind was all over the place. He didn’t think he could handle seeing Harry cuddle up with some girl. He really couldn’t stomach it.

“I think we should go, though.” Zayn said thoughtfully. Louis turned to stare at him in disbelief. “We should go so you can give Harry a piece of your mind and cut him off from your life completely. It would be a clean break and it’s so much better than to let him leave without a single word and you dwelling on the thought of that ungrateful arsehole.”

Louis turned over Zayn’s wise words. Yes, the alpha was right. He was going to show up to that party and end everything with Harry. Hurt the alpha for hurting him.

He straightened up, squaring his shoulders. “You’re right, Z. We should go. It’s this Friday right? I will be so fucking ready.”

Zayn nodded in agreement and reached out to ruffle his fringe.

“I know you will be.”

※

Harry had turned to Niall since Liam had given him the cold shoulder ever since that day of Louis’ outburst on the football field. The Irish had listened to the entire story and by the end of it, he was curling his fists in anger at what Robin was doing to Harry.

“Do you know what I think?” Niall asked as Harry sank back onto his friend’s soft bed. He had snuck out of his room as often as he could and came to Niall’s house. Camille was too busy arranging for the party and hanging out with a bunch of girls who loved to gush over her expensive outfits. It was sickening to watch.

“I think you shouldn’t let her do it. You should tell it straight to her face that you can never fall in love with her, no matter how hard she tried. Tell her that you have already found your soul mate.”

His soul mate. Who probably hates him even more than the beginning, hates him to the core.

“Louis will never forgive me.” Harry said as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Not with that attitude, he won’t. It’s not too late yet. You can still walk away. In the end, if you don’t sign the papers then it won’t be sealed deal. If you refuse to bite her, what choice does she have? It’s all up to you, I’m saying it like it is. Your dad might be pushing you in one direction, but in the end, you’re already old enough to push back innit?”

Harry’s head throbbed as he thought about it. The frustration and pent up energy he was feeling right now might be due to his impending rut which was due in less than a month. By then, he would probably in France. He didn’t know what to do. He really didn’t know.

“You should come to party on Friday. At least, help me try to convince her.”

“Convince her that you will never love her? Because you already have someone else?”

Harry nodded. Niall regarded him as he fiddled around with his guitar. Harry had always thought Niall was very star material, meaning he should try out for the X Factor or some type of singing show that would make him world famous in an instant. The guy even wrote his own songs.

“I will be there to support you, mate,” Niall said, rubbing at Harry’s knee in comfort as he strummed a nameless tune.

It was so painful to see Louis looking so devastatingly beautiful in the hallways. Word had gotten out that Harry was bound to mate Camille. The rumor had spread and now the alphas Harry had warned to stay away from Louis all turned their heads when the omega walked pass them, smelling so deliciously of chocolate covered strawberries that it was no wonder that alphas flocked to him once they deemed he was free for the taking.

Louis was currently talking to an alpha sitting beside him in English class rows ahead of Harry. His hand twitched by his side every so often when the alpha leaned in close to whisper in the omega’s ear. Louis had stopped wearing the clothes Harry had bought for him and he was shivering a little in his thin long sleeve oversized shirt. The alpha, Harry faintly recalled the guy was named Luke something, seemed to notice this and took off his jacket, offering to the omega. Louis hesitated as Harry bristled. He knew he was letting off rolls of heated angry pheromones and the omegas in the class were trying hard not to surreptitiously glance his way. In the end, the omega accepted the jacket, eyes crinkling as he turned to thank Luke. Harry’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he shut it off when he realized it was Camille calling him.

He took after the pair after the class ended, catching them rounding the corner just in time.

“Stay away from him.” He growled at Luke, pushing the alpha back against a nearby locker.

Luke merely gave him a look. “Like hell you can do anything. He’s not anyone’s. Louis is his own person. Show some fucking respect.” He shoved Harry back, making the alpha stumble a bit. His face flushed when he saw Louis looking at him in disinterest.

“Let’s go, Luke…” The omega said, not even acknowledging that Harry was there. He frowned.

“Baby…” He couldn’t stop the nickname from pressing past his lips. Louis froze, turning back slowly. His mouth was pinched into a harsh line as he stared at Harry for a beat before shaking his head and gesturing for Luke to follow. Harry’s gut twisted in jealousy as the alpha put out a hand to place on Louis’ lower back. In a split second, he had pushed Luke away and grabbed him around the waist, lifting him easily and practically threw him into a nearby classroom. He slammed the door shut, locking it as Luke’s shouts became muffled, the alpha started pounding on the door. Louis’ yell of surprise turned to that of anger as he started shouting at him.

“What do you think you’re doing? You fucking _—_ ”

Harry surged forward, grabbing the omega’s arm as he yelped and swinging Louis around, pressing him up against the wall. He kissed the omega fiercely and it was like the first breath of fresh air after being shut in a basement, the first drink after walking through a desert. Louis gasped against his lips as Harry pressed harder into his mouth, bruising the omega’s lips. His hands circled tight around the omega, so that their bodies were pressed flush together. Louis struggled to breathe when Harry finally pulled away. His blue eyes were shining, but he wasn’t crying. Before he could gather air in his lungs to start screaming at Harry, the alpha kissed him again. Slower and sweeter this time. However, the omega’s lips remained stubbornly closed and unresponsive. Harry pulled back in confusion.

“Have you quite finished?” Louis asked as soon as Harry detached himself from his lips. Harry stared at him in shock.

“I…”

“If you are done, then can I please go?” The omega asked as he stood there, looking at Harry with his icy blues. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his long sleeve. Harry had acted out on instinct and he rushed to explain.

“Lou, I need to tell you _—_ ” Louis took the chance to barge pass him.

“I don’t think I want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth, Harry… Save us both the bullshitting.”

Louis sighed as he turned the doorknob and snapped the door close as Harry stood there, frozen to the spot. Even though the temperature was warmer today, the draft in the room slipping in sneakily through the opened windows made Harry shiver uncontrollably and it was _oh, so cold_.

※

Even in the distance, he could see the people streaming into the seemingly jammed pack mansion. Louis willed himself to push forward and not get cold feet. He was here for a reason. This might be the last time he will ever see Harry and he was going to make it a dramatic one. He was out for blood.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Liam was holding him back by his arm, looking at him with concerned puppy eyes.

“He needs to do this, Li.” Zayn answered for him as his alpha best friend stepped up to Liam and gently pulled his hand away from Louis. Liam bit his lips as he looked at Louis.

“I’m fine, Payno, really.” Louis reassured the alpha as he walked up the driveway of Harry’s mansion. The garden looked freshly pruned and there were drunk people milling about everywhere. He shoved his way into the house. He was slightly sweating in the short white turtleneck he had decided to wear. He wanted to hide every last bruise Harry had ever given him. The bite on his neck was still pink and not fading at all since the alpha had sank his teeth into it so many a time. He didn’t bother to take off his jacket as he pushed his way into the thickening crowd. He needed a drink to calm his nerves, to take the edge off so he made his way to the kitchen. Zayn was yelling something incoherent in his ear and he could only nod. He recognized the bartender at once.

“Neil!” He shouted happily as the Irish looked up from where he was mixing a bright orange cocktail. His face brightened as he hopped the counter to envelope Louis in a tight embrace.

“Lewis! It has been too goddamn long!” Niall said, looking him over and grinning.

“You don’t look half bad for someone with a broken heart.”

Louis rolled his eyes at this. “Who said my heart’s broken?” He countered.

Niall shrugged and didn’t reply as he reached behind him to pour them pints of beer. Louis downed one pint quickly, savoring the buzzed feeling that instantly made him a little looser.

“I want to have what he’s having.” He jerked his thumb towards the bright orange drink that the beta next to him was gulping. Niall winked, clapping his hands together.

“It’s one of my specialties.” He cracked his knuckles and immediately started mixing. Louis looked around and saw that Zayn and Liam had made their way onto the dance floor and were goofily dancing with each other. Well, at least someone was having fun, Louis thought miserably as he scanned the crowd. There was no sign of Harry or of Camille. Louis didn’t know if it was relief he was feeling.

Niall pushed the cocktail into his hand and wiggled his eyebrows at Louis. He threw it back, feeling the gin and vodka burning a trail down his throat.

“Jesus!” He exclaimed, holding a hand up to his chest. Niall was already mixing another. His vision was already blurring at the edges as he threw back the third cocktail.

“You really shouldn’t give up on your soul mate, Lou,” Niall was leaning forward as he put a fourth pint down in front of Louis.

“I didn’t fucking give up! He gave me up!” Louis shouted loudly, bringing the pint up to his lips.

“You both gave up then. You didn’t even try to fight with him. He’s upstairs with her now. You should go and try. At least _try_ , Louis.”

“Is he fucking her up there?” Louis asked sharply instead as he glared daggers up at the ceiling. Anger mixed with alcohol churned in the pit of his stomach. He was out of the room before Niall could utter another word, shoving people away from him as he headed for the grand staircase.

※

“What do you want?” Harry asked as Camille shut the door to his bedroom. The party was raging downstairs and he could feel the entire house pulsing with energy and the overbearingly loud trap music. She was holding something like a metal bowl in her hand. Camille smiled coyly at him as she set the bowl down on his bedside table.

“Didn’t I tell you my room was off limits?” He asked bitterly as she sat down on the bed, patting the place next to her. She laughed at this.

“Nothing is off limits in my world, sweetie.”

He gritted his teeth as she leaned back onto his pillows, contemplating him with a curious look. He didn’t approach the bed, crossing his arms and leaning against his study desk.

“So I found this in the bathroom earlier while you were showering…” She began conversationally, reaching into her jeans pocket and producing… Harry’s heart came to a terrible halt. The peace ring sat in the palm of her hand, looking innocently up at him. He immediately lunged forward to grab for it. She shoved the ring back into her jeans, almost leering up at him now.

“It was from him wasn’t it?” She asked as she picked at her glossy pink nails.

“Give it back.” His voice was low. He was shaking now.

“I can give you so many better things, Harry, a gold ring for example, instead of this fake rusting piece of metal… Why can’t you just let it all go? Come be with me and I will make everything go away.” She purred as he towered over her.

“I want my ring back.” He said instead, hands curled into fists and she threw her long shimmering hair over her shoulder.

“Oh, darling, you won’t be asking for it any time soon… Not when I am what you want.” She said smiling like she knew all the answers to the world’s most profound questions. He stared at her. This girl was seriously off her rockers.

“I am not going to go to France with you.” He found himself blurting as she began to shrug off her leather jacket.

“I won’t mate you. It doesn’t matter if the company is broke. I can study hard and build it back up. Gemma is already doing it. She is trying her best and we will be poorer than most but at least I won’t be stuck with you all my life.”

“Stuck with me?” She echoed, raising an eyebrow coolly.

“But I am what you need, Harry.”

Fuck this girl, she just wouldn’t give up or see sense in his words, Harry thought bitterly. He watched as Camille pulled out a lighter. Now he was confused. Was she going to start smoking in his room?

“What are you doing?” He asked sharply as she leaned over the bedside table, lighting something in the metal bowl she had brought.

“This is an incense.” She stated simply. “I bought in the black French market. Its smell will drive an alpha into early rut and he will lose all senses of humanity. It draws out the wolf in the alpha.” Harry stared at her as she gestured calmly to the bowl. He could see thin lines of smoke wafting up to the ceiling. It smelled like a forest burning. He frowned.

“What are you scheming?” He asked as she started to take off her top.

“Simply put. You will mate me tonight. Right here in your bed. And no one will be able to stop you from doing it. This incense is strong enough to override all consciousness, any coherent thought you might have, Harry.” She was taking off her jeans now. It all dawned on him now and he made for the door, collapsing against it and twisting the doorknob. Except it wouldn’t budge. He stared at it incredulously and started banging on the door.

“No one will hear you, love,” Camille was saying behind him. “I have people outside who will keep us in here for as long as it takes.”

The room spun. Harry fell to his knees as he clutched at his cock which had grown rock hard now. The smell of crushed roses filled his senses as he tried to breathe through his mouth. The window. He needed air. He stumbled back up, blinding crashing against the wall and fumbling for the window. He was losing the feeling in his hands now. He could only focus on the smell of omega as he whipped his head back to the bed. Camille was lying on it, naked, stretched out, her legs open and welcoming. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to keep his mind from slipping into his rut state.

“Why?” He managed to choke out. “Why me?”

Her laugh was shrill in his ears as he approached the bed. His feet was moving at their own accord. “I never lose, I win and I am going to win you over Harry. No matter what it takes. I will not lose to that good for nothing peasant. He is nothing compare to me.” She explained, poison dripping from her every word. He was on the bed now. Crawling towards her. She was smiling triumphantly as he let himself be embraced. Her legs coming to wrap around his hips.

“Come to me, alpha,” She whispered and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. All thoughts left him as he took in a lungful of roses and growled at the deliciousness of it all. He pulled back to look at her and she smiled widely. His vision swam as he toppled forward.

A flash of baby blues. It was no longer Camille underneath him. It was Louis. His Louis. The omega of his life.

“Lou.” He whispered, awestruck as he stroked Louis’ cheek. His thumbs brushed the crinkles by the omega’s eyes as he smiled up at Harry.

“Louis, baby,” He mumbled, nosing at the omega’s neck and licking over the hot skin there. He could almost taste the rich chocolate and ripe strawberries.

“Love you so much, Lou,” He declared as he grind down on the omega. Louis’ gasp of breath was beautiful and Harry fumbled at his own jeans. He wanted to be inside Louis now. Needed to make Louis his. Needed to mate this omega. The delicate white skin in front of his vision had never been clearer as he bared his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? ;) You can LIKE and REBLOG the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/615408887331454976/truth-would-be-by-thinlinez-thinlines-pairing)


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is here, the finale! I can't believe this is the end BUT PLEASE stick around for the extra smutty and fluffy bonus chapters that will feature Ziam and Captain Niall. The main story got too much angst in it lol, need the fluff in the bonus chapters to balance it all out (also because I've grown so attached to this story that I just can't stop myself from writing all them bonus chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback and please continue to leave them :") They mean the world to me! Really hope you enjoyed the story and it turned out the way you wanted it to! Stay safe and let's pray for the end of the virus!

Louis fought his way through the crowd with Niall not too far behind him. The house was so crowded that it made it hard to breathe. It didn’t help that he was half drunk and reeling with anger. He really didn’t know what he will do when he sees Harry and Camille together… He was getting dizzy as he finally climbed the stairs and turned, panting towards the direction of Harry’s room. There were around four girls and boys standing in front of the door, seemingly engrossed in chatter and sipping from their respective red cups. He ignored them, rudely shoving pass and reaching for the doorknob. He felt a sickening twist in the pit of his stomach. _Something was off._ His omega was clawing at him to get into the room as quickly as possible. Just as he was about to twist the doorknob, someone grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and jerked him back. The force of it nearly knocked him off his feet as he yelped in surprise, stumbled and almost fell if he didn’t brace himself against the wall, turning to find a beta boy shielding the door from view.

“Oi! You can’t go in there right now.” Louis blinked at this, his face contorting in fury. He tried to elbow the beta away, but the guy was unrelenting and stood his ground like some kind of security guard. Okay, he was done playing games, Louis thought as he snarled.

“Fuck off, geezers!” He let out a war cry, lunging at the door again and was stopped by not just the beta this time, the group of four people comprising of said beta, an omega girl and two alpha boys all stepped forward simultaneously. An alpha boy grasped both of Louis’ wrists and held his arms behind his back. He thrashed wildly, trying to kick the guy with his feet. _No fucking way_ was he going to tolerate being held like a damn _prisoner_.

Niall’s defensive shouts became clearer behind him. The Irish was grabbing the front of the other alpha’s shirt. This gave Louis more hope and courage. He was going to put up a fucking fight if that was what it took. What were they stopping him from entering the room? The guy that was holding him captive swung him around bodily, making him even dizzier than before. Louis cursed, but he managed to tug one of his hands free from the guy’s vice like grasp, wildly drawing his arm back, ready to punch the alpha when a bloodcurdling scream sounded from the other side of the door. The sound echoed down the hallway, making heads turn. Other party goers who were, seconds before, indulging in laughter and making out, all turned to stare in the direction of the room. It was horrifying. All of them stopped in their tracks, the alpha loosened his hold on Louis and he lost his balance, falling painfully on his arse as the cry of help became apparent, loud and desperate.

“Help! Help!” The girl’s voice pierced through the walls and Louis scrambled forward on his knees, jiggling the doorknob several times before he heard something click. The door swung open and he crashed into the room. He retched at the smell of sex, arousal and the weird intruding scent of a burning forest. The curtains were half drawn so that some moonlight from outside fell onto the scene. His eyes adjust to the dimly lit darkness and he nearly emptied the contents of his entire stomach right there on the floor.

Harry had his mouth clamped on Camille’s neck and the omega girl was struggling wildly. She was naked while his trousers were pooled around his knees and he was only clad in a pair of tight boxers. He was rutting against her while growling into her skin. The group of Camille’s friends rushed in and one of them, the omega girl instantly went for something perched on the bedside table. A metal bowl of some kind crashed loudly to the floor as the two alphas and the beta jumped onto Harry’s back, pulling him off of Camille who was clutching at the bite on her neck. Louis saw that she was shrieking in hysterics and her makeup was splotchy due to all her tears. Harry roared like an animal, swinging back and sent the beta flying off the bed. For some strange reason, the two alphas were pinching their noses and were tugging at Harry with their free arms. It was no use, he sent them tumbling to the floor too with two quick and heavy shoves. He went back to work, ready to fit his mouth back onto Camille’s neck and she was still held down by him, too weak to move and looking like a limp rag doll. Save for the fact that she was still screaming her head off.

“Stop calling me that! Stop calling me his name! I’m not him!”

She was shivering uncontrollably as Louis got to his knees, his legs shaking as he climbed onto the bed.

“Harry!” He yelled and just for a fleeting second, Harry turned his head at his voice and Louis could see that his eyes were the darkest shade of green. They were glassy like he had lost his sight.

Realization hit him faster than lightning. “He’s in rut!” He found himself crying out.

He reached out to hug Harry from behind, locking his fingers together so that he could get a better hold and pressed his face into the feverishly hot skin of Harry’s back, desperately releasing calming pheromones in hopes that the alpha could be soothed. He noticed that the bite on Camille’s bond mark spot wasn’t bleeding, although the skin there looked crimson red like it was close to opening up. This meant that Harry’s canines hadn’t pierced skin. _Yet._ The omega girl was trying to tug Camille from underneath Harry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Niall, Liam and Zayn rushing into the room.

“Harry, I’m here. Please, stop. _Please._ ” Louis tried to steady his voice as he held tight onto the alpha who was panting and struggling in his arms. The alpha seemed to be confused since there were more than one omega in the vicinity, but he seemed determined to get back to biting Camille because one arm snaked behind him to grip Louis’ jacket and was pulling hard, trying to get the omega off of him. Louis’ eyes brimmed with tears, but he didn’t relinquish his grip. He didn’t know what to do and Harry was so strong that Louis was losing the feelings in his arms. The expanse of Harry’s back contracted, his muscles rippling. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, Louis realized with a pang and he prayed to God, _any_ God to help him.

“ _Haz, please calm down, please stop_ …” He could only mumble helplessly and almost incoherently into Harry’s back. His voice was shaking so much. A sudden jolt of pain shot through him as the alpha’s elbow dug into his side, knocking the wind right out of his chest. He gasped for air, almost loosening his fingers. At this rate, Harry was going to mate Camille and Louis would be there to witness it. He sure as hell _wasn’t going to let that happen_. Even if it meant getting hurt by Harry. Even if it meant he was in danger from being so close to an alpha in rut.

The ache in his arms and the blinding pain in his side turned his vision hazy. He pulled his head back from where it had been pressed into Harry’s skin. An idea flashed through Louis’ mind. His eyes snapped to the bond mark spot perched on the crook of Harry’s neck. _It was his only choice_ and he prayed it would somehow work as he used the last of his strength to stretch up, ghosting his lips over the spot and bit down hard, carefully making sure it wasn’t hard enough to draw blood.

Harry let out a roaring howl, immediately released Camille. His sudden jerking movement was too much and it successfully threw Louis off his back, sending the omega toppling off the bed just as Niall and Liam took the chance to pin Harry down onto it. He quickly scrambled up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder and side, grabbed Camille’s arm and tugged her off the bed, throwing a blanket over her naked and shuddering form. He shouted at the omega girl to leave quickly too as he pulled Camille behind him out of the room. Behind them, Liam was slammed to the floor with Harry on top of him. Harry’s eyes zeroed in on the escaping omegas. _Shit._

“Get the fuck out!” Niall cried as he lunged at Harry who made to grab for them. Zayn shoved the two omega girls out of the room.

“Louis! You have to get out of here too!” Niall was screaming as he wrestled with Harry. But Louis was stood, frozen to the spot as Harry’s eyes swiveled to his at the sound of his name and their eyes locked. Harry’s eyes seemed to clear, like the skies after a raging storm, the dark sinister green clouds turning bright and mossy.

“Lou.” The alpha breathed, his face pained. His hand clasped tight over the bite Louis had given him and Louis couldn’t help but step towards him, reaching out. His heart aching for his alpha.

“Louis! Snap out of it!” With a quick and hard tug, Niall pulled Louis out of the room as Liam, sporting a long bleeding scratch on his forearm, limped behind them.

“Lou…” The alpha whispered brokenly again just before Niall threw Louis into the hallway, pulling the door shut and leaning all his weight on it. Louis heard Harry’s desperate cries echoing out from the other side. He kept yelling Louis’ name. Zayn and Liam lugged a chair from a nearby room to prop against the doorknob. Seconds later, the door trembled like the alpha was throwing himself against it. Louis felt sick as he choked out a sob.

“What did you fucking do to him?” Louis turned on Camille. The girl was pale as a sheet, curling into herself, rocking on the balls of her feet.

“He kept calling me your name...” Camille whispered as she clapped her hands over her ears and screamed bloody murder. It seemed like the whole party was filling the hallway as everyone crowded to see what was going on.

“There is an alpha in rut right now. The party is over, fucking go home, you lot!” Liam was yelling at the crowd as he and Niall ushered everyone from the scene. Louis sank against Zayn as the alpha gathered him tight in his arms as he stared back at the door. He could no longer hear Harry attempting to break it down, but he could hear the awful pitiful whine. He could almost see Harry rutting blindly into the pillow.

“Let’s go home, Lou.” Zayn whispered, but Louis was still a mess inside.

“I… _Alpha_ …” The tremor in his voice shocked him. He was quaking. He clutched at the pain in his side as it sharpened. Zayn steadied him.

“He’s not your alpha right now. You can’t go to him. You can’t help him without being hurt. Let’s leave and wait for Harry to come back to his senses.” Zayn was muttering into his hair, running his hand up and down Louis’ back. In the end, he only nod as he let himself be pulled after the alpha. Camille was still crying on the floor, surrounded by her friends.

※

He was stuck in spiraling dream. It was long corridor, but no matter how long he walked and called for help, he couldn’t get to the end of it. He could see a faint flickering light in the distance and Louis’ voice, barely above a whisper, calling his name. He walked and cried out for Louis, but there was no end to the darkness. It trapped him, unraveling any thought of hope as he continued to walk, towards the light, but never nearing it.

Harry jolted awake with a sharp cry. The room tipped like he was in a drunken state. His body felt sore and his mouth was dry, making him choke a bit.

“Harry?” Someone was looming over him and a towel was dabbing at his face. He pushed himself up slowly, blinking his eyes so that his vision wouldn’t be so disorientated. Gemma came into view. She was sitting beside him on his bed. The sheets were ruined by come and sweat. He was covered in them too. She was holding out a glass of water. He instantly grabbed the glass of water from her outstretched hand, draining it.

“How are you feeling?” Gemma asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was naked and he assumed his rut just passed by the sight of a few ruined pillows.

“Where is she? Did I…” He asked, his voice hoarse and unused in the last, he didn’t know, how many days. The last thing he remembered was biting down hard on Camille’s neck. His hand flew to the bond mark spot on his neck and he whitened in horror as he felt the skin there throbbing. Glancing down, he saw a bruise there. It didn’t look skin deep, just a faint trace of a bite. He couldn’t be so sure as his mind reeled.

“She caught the first flight back to Paris. She’s gone. _For good_.” Gemma stated, rubbing comforting circles into his back as he leaned his forehead on his curled up knees.

“You didn’t mate her. _Almost_ , though. If Louis hadn’t stopped it…”

Harry’s head snapped up at this. He stared at his sister in disbelief. Louis? Louis stopped him?

“I heard it all from Niall.” Gemma explained. “Apparently Louis barged in just in time to stop your teeth from breaking skin. It was such a close call.” Gemma sighed as she gave him some Advil and another glass of water. He took them gratefully. His eyes flicked to the metal bowl on the floor where the ashes from the terrible incense were scattered. Gemma followed his line of vision and huffed out an exasperated breath.

“That stuff is strictly illegal in the UK and well, almost everywhere in the world right now. How she managed to get her hands on it really boggles me… Good news is, the deal is off. Since she technically committed a crime, her father will pay for all the damages of the lost parts in exchange for us to keep our mouths shut about what she did.”

Harry swallowed thickly, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. “It’s a blessing in disguise then…” He muttered as he stared at the grey ashes. Gemma chuckled weakly.

“Mum was furious when she learned about it. And dad… well… he wasn’t as mad but I could tell he was pretty shocked. No one knew that she would do this and how far she was going to take it.”

“So what will happen to the company?”

“We have to cut down on staff and will definitely lose some more partnering companies, but it will still stand. I think we have to sell the mansion in order to keep things running though. It will take time, but it’s not a lost case.”

He released a breath of relief as he collapsed back onto the bed.

“What about Louis?” He asked quietly, not daring to meet Gemma’s eyes.

“I think you should go ask him yourself.” She said after a minute before getting to her feet. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that Louis hates his guts now. Even more than the omega had used to hate him.

“I’m proud of you, Harry. Really, I am. Camille told me that you rejected her in the end. I’m glad you finally stood up for yourself.”

He turned and saw that she was reaching into the breast pocket of her shirt.

“She told me to give you this. As an apology, I guess.”

It was the peace ring. He took it, fingers trembling. The urge to make sure Louis was alright had never been this strong. Gemma must have caught it in his scent because she sighed and nudged him.

“What are you waiting for, then?”

※

Louis was lounging on Zayn’s porch. He was so tired of thinking hard about everything these days. He had to stop his mind from wandering to Harry, as it often did on most occasions. The alpha hasn’t turned up in school yet and it had been a long week. _What had happened?_ Harry had gone into rut and almost mated Camille. He seemed like he had lost all his senses even though if Louis had remembered correctly, his rut wasn’t even due for another month. A strong feeling that Camille had something to do with triggering Harry’s rut tugged insistently at Louis. The omega girl also didn’t show her face at school and rumors had it that she had already left for France. Was Harry with her now? All the way in France? Even though he didn’t bite her, was it possible that she had the power to make him fall in love with her within such a short expanse of time? His hand rubbed absentmindedly over his side where Harry had hurt him. There was a huge purpling bruise there. It had healed by now and it didn’t hurt unless he pressed his fingers into it.

“Your scent is going crazy.” Zayn muttered, flinging his arm out to rub at Louis’ knee. The alpha was sitting on the step beneath Louis as he sucked on a cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs for an impressively long time before releasing lazily into the air.

“Stop worrying about Harry. You should just forget the guy, that’s what I’ve been telling you since the beginning, before all this shit happened. I don’t get why you are so fixated with him. He’s spoiled, reckless and possessive…”

Louis knew Zayn always held a dislike towards the alpha and well, Zayn was sort of right. Harry was all of those things, but he was also sweet, caring and kind. Louis sighed, running a hand through his fringe. It was getting long and he wanted to cut his hair. He had been binge watching Peaky Blinders and he really wanted to get Tommy Shelby’s cut since summer was approaching and he felt like he needed a new start.

“Z…”

“Hmmm?”

He paused before asking, “Are you dating Liam?”

Zayn must have been expecting questions about Harry and the whole incident because he hacked out a series of surprised coughs. Louis could tell he had caught the alpha completely off guard. He slowly began to grin as Zayn flushed pink, taking another drag instead of answering him.

“Well?” The omega jabbed his toe into the alpha’s leg and Zayn pulled away, frowning.

“We’re just friends.” Zayn coughed again. “Good friends.”

“Friends that suck each other off?” Louis asked and was pushed against the porch stair railing as Zayn groaned. He laughed at the discomfort on Zayn’s face.

“You know I won’t judge. You guys are cute together.” He said loftily, observing in delight as Zayn’s cheeks burned. He could suddenly hear the roar of a car engine down the street. Zayn squinted and prodded at Louis. They looked up to watch the familiar Range Rover pulling to a stop in front of them. Louis’ pulse quickened as he stared at the car.

“No _fucking_ way. What is that bastard doing here…” Zayn was muttering as his cheeks hollowed around another cigarette. He didn’t end up finishing the sentence. Harry hopped out looking like every single one of Louis’ wet dreams and his ears stopped working all together. He was in a sheer black tank top and jean shorts that showed off his long legs. It was hotter today than last week. Louis’ eyes drank in the way Harry’s arm muscles flexed as he slammed the car door. His eyes looked so green in the distance that Louis was finding it hard to look at anything else. He shivered when the green landed on him.

“Louis!” Harry yelled as he raced towards them. Louis didn’t have the strength to stand up as he watched the alpha almost trip over a pot of flowers. _He wasn’t ready._ Not ready to face Harry and all his gorgeousness. He wanted to stay mad at the alpha, he didn’t want to forgive.

“Oi!” Zayn, on the other hand, had stood up and situated himself in front of Louis, blocking the omega from Harry’s view and reach. Harry slowed as he neared the bottom step.

“You have the fucking nerve to come here?” Zayn said lividly.

“I just need a minute with Lou. Please…” Harry begged as he tried to peer around Zayn to lock eyes with Louis.

“I am here to explain everything and if he still doesn’t want to see me, then I will leave. I swear.” Harry pleaded, his voice so full of remorse that it made his omega shudder, already more than ready to just forgive. Louis twitched when he caught a whiff of overpowering post rut scent.

“I’m not leaving him alone with you, arsehole.” Zayn was saying as he crossed his arms. The omega summoned all his strength and will, finally standing up.

“Don’t touch me.” He shot the words in Harry’s direction as he descended the stairs, not looking up as he passed the alpha who held himself back like Louis had ordered.

“You still wanna skate later?” Zayn’s voice sounded out from behind him. He turned, leveling Zayn’s concerned gaze with a reassuring look. Zayn’s eyes flicked to Harry, clearly battling the urge to protect Louis from the guy.

“Of course. Meet you at the park before dark, okay?” He replied and continued to make his way down Zayn’s driveway. He knew that Harry was following him, but he didn’t stop the alpha. He turned and directed his steps towards his condo. He felt so drained all of a sudden. He just wanted to lie in his bed, maybe cry a little and just go to sleep.

“Lou…” Harry’s voice sounded out behind him as he unlocked his front door. Since it was Sunday, his family was out, grocery shopping with Jay. He didn’t respond. He simply pushed open the door. He wanted to turn around and slam it in Harry’s face just to spite him. He was half in mind to do this if it weren’t for Harry taking a deep breath and clasping Louis’ wrist out of the blue. It had been too long since the alpha’s touch and his omega practically purred. He couldn’t help but let out a sharp surprised gasp, knees going weak at the sudden contact.

“I know you hate me. Really _really_ hate me. I know you don’t want to look at me. I know I’ve hurt you. I fail so bad at being your alpha… I know you don’t want to hear excuses and I promise I won’t make any more of them. I just want you to know the truth. Just need you to know what happened and that I am truly sorry for hurting you. I have never wanted to hurt you…”

Harry’s voice cracked towards the end and Louis cursed himself for being so fucking weak when it came to the alpha. He turned around slowly in the doorway, raising his gaze and meeting Harry’s. It was a _mistake_. Harry was lit up by the slowly setting sun, his features thrown into sharpness as the scent of regret and sadness washed over Louis in heavy waves, dragging him under and drowning him. Louis curled his hands into fists. At this rate, he was going to let everything go and embrace him, all too easily. This alpha had hurt him, broke his heart and almost walked out of his life, he reminded himself harshly. He wasn’t going to fall, enchanted by those forest greens. Crossing his arms, Louis took a deep breath and he was so glad that his voice came out steady and unfazed, almost uncaring.

“What happened then?”

Harry’s eyes searched his. The alpha steeled himself before he started from the beginning and by the time he reached the end of the story, the absurdity of it all made Louis almost not believe it. But then he thought back to the wild alpha in the bedroom and everything that had led up to that moment, it all began to make sense. Harry was just trying to keep his family from falling apart, by sacrificing himself and his own happiness. His and Louis’ happiness. The alpha was selfless and even though he had hurt Louis in the process, Louis understood why he had made the decision.

Harry wasn’t done as they stood in silence, letting Louis soak up the details. “Lou… I told her _no_ in the end. I told her I didn’t want to go to France and that Gemma and I were going to do our best to keep the company from falling. Even if it meant living in poverty. Even if it meant we would have to live a life we had never experienced before. It didn’t matter because all I could think about was you. It was always you. Everything just stopped mattering in the end and all I wanted was you.”

Louis turned away. If Harry opened his stupidly pretty mouth again, Louis was going to cry and beg to be held.

“I’m supposed to go meet Zayn in the skate park.” He said faintly instead, gritting his teeth and grabbing the skateboard propped by the door. He slammed his front door shut, locking it with trembling fingers. He almost dropped the keys in his haste.

He had his back to Harry and he jolted when he felt the alpha’s hand closing around his own that was still resting on the doorknob of the front door.

“Don’t…” His voice died in his throat when he saw the promise ring glinting in the light. He squeezed his eyes shut. It seemed ages ago when he had declared his love for the alpha.

“Just…” Harry heaved a long sigh, his breath tickling the back of Louis’ neck. “Just… Can I… Please… just kiss you? Just one kiss.”

Louis stared at their hands. Harry’s long fingers over his own. So familiar yet foreign since it felt so long since they last touched with intent.

His mind was all over the place as he turned around.

※

Louis didn’t say a word, but Harry knew that the omega had given him a silent yes since he wasn’t pulling his hand away from Harry’s. His eyelashes fluttered, almost hesitantly as he stared at Harry. The alpha couldn’t wait anymore. He leaned in, ever so slowly, letting Louis know that he could stop him anytime. The omega stayed silent and still as Harry tilted his head to the side, slotting their mouths together. The touch of their lips instantly set all the nerves in his body on fire. It was the simplest touch yet it engulfed him with an onslaught of pure desire. He wanted to pry Louis’ mouth open and lick the taste of chocolate off his tongue. But he restrained himself, keeping their kiss chaste yet deep as he pressed closer. It surprised him when Louis’ lips stirred to life underneath his, moving excruciating slow against his own lips. He clutched the omega’s hand tighter, his other hand reaching out and winding around Louis’ waist, pulling him flush against his own body. He indulged in the delicious moment before his mind screamed at him not to overstep and not to force the omega into anything. He pulled back, releasing Louis entirely and stepped away hastily, putting distance between them. Louis seemed to sway a little on the spot at the sudden loss of contact. His eyes were still shut, lips slightly parted, shiny with spit and looking raw since Harry had devoured them. The most beautiful sight. Slowly, baby blues blinked open and Harry saw the flash of unmistakable, telltale desire, that meant Louis wanted him back, just as badly.

Louis reached up, touching his lips like he was in a daze before he seemed to shake himself out of it, shoving Harry aside and running down the steps, skateboard clutched in his hand. Harry chased after him just as Louis flung the board out and stepped onto it.

“Can I come?” He asked as Louis made to kick away. The omega froze. He didn’t meet Harry’s eyes as he squinted at the ball of orange setting in the distance.

“Don’t ask me for permission. I’m not your mum.” Louis sassed and was gone, skating skillfully down the street before Harry could open his mouth.

The entire school seemed to have gotten wind of the incident that had happened at the party. Harry found himself surrounded by people all pelting questions at him as soon as he stepped into the school hall. He wished they would just leave him alone. Worse of all, Louis showed no sign of having forgiven Harry. He could only resort to following the omega pathetically around and trying as best as he could to convey how sorry he was to Louis while still making sure that he was giving the omega space. It was tiring, but Harry didn’t want to ever lose the love of his life. _Again._

Their house was put on sale soon and bought just as quickly. Robin found some relatives that lived on the outskirts of Doncaster and the family will move in with them accordingly. It meant that Harry could still drive himself to school and graduate on time. He had promised his father that he would study Business in university in order to help Gemma with the family business. He knew that Louis was aiming for Leeds and so it became his goal. Truth was that he didn’t really know what he was going to do once he graduated. The future was foggy, distant and seemed like it was eons away even though they will graduate shortly in June. The only future he had ever seen clearly was one with Louis. It didn’t help that the omega was still giving him the silent treatment most of the time, especially when Zayn was around since the alpha would make it his job to glare at Harry and shoo him away. On some good days, Louis would smile, ever so faintly, when Harry gave him a single sunflower (he used to give Louis bunches of them, but now that money was so tight, it was impossible). Since that party, a full two weeks had passed and Harry was starting to itch from being physically unable to touch Louis the way he so desperately wanted.

That evening, he followed Louis, Zayn and Liam to the skate park. Liam had come to terms with Harry and the alpha was happy that at least he didn’t lose his best friend. The days were scorching hot while the temperature at night would drop several degrees and make Louis shiver since the omega always wore thin Tshirts. Harry had made a habit to carry around a jacket so that he could have the opportunity to lend it to Louis. It didn’t bother him that he never got his jackets back. Today was one of those days and he was quick to offer Louis his jean jacket when the omega rubbed at his arms. Louis stared at him for a beat before accepting, slipping on Harry’s jacket and immediately drowning in it. Harry had to fight back the fond smile that was threatening to burst on his face.

“Looks great on you.” He couldn’t help but whisper this, lowering his voice so that Zayn wouldn’t hear. He was glad that Liam served as a perfect distraction when it came to Zayn. Louis glared at him, but his reddened cheeks gave the omega away. Before Louis could reply, his attention was called away by some other skateboard pals of his and Louis hastened to skate away, only looking briefly back once at Harry who dimpled and leaned against the metal fence surrounding the skate park to watch the omega as he did some fancy board tricks, eyes crinkling in laughter. He watched as Louis bantered easily with his friends, drawing them in like he was the flame and they were the poor infatuated moths. It was true though. Louis was the light and everything else just dimmed in comparison. He wished he could stroll over there and snog Louis dramatically, claiming him so that the alphas who were currently whooping in delight when Louis landed a trick would know that this omega was off limits and that he belonged, body and soul, to Harry.

“Hey.” Harry was snapped out of his day dream at a timid but firm voice. Someone was standing beside him. It was an omega boy judging from the potent smell of caramel. He was holding a skateboard and had on a tight tank top and torn jeans.

“Hi.” He answered politely, shifting awkwardly away since the omega was leaning in boldly.

“Why are you standing here alone and looking like you’re about to murder someone?” He asked, smiling and Harry blinked in surprise.

“Jesus… Did I really give off that kind of vibe?”

The omega laughed at this, nodding and tapping his skateboard.

“I come here pretty often and I see you sometimes. I don’t ever see your board though? You don’t skate?”

“Nah. I don’t… Might kill myself if I ever attempt it though, I’m sure…”

The omega obviously thought that Harry was joking since he giggled and offered his board.

“I promise you won’t. I’m a good teacher. You sure you don’t wanna try? Everyone has a skater in there somewhere.” He pointed at Harry’s heart and the alpha dimpled at this.

“How inspiring… But no… I really don’t want to break anything...”

“Don’t put yourself down like that. I’m sure you won’t be that bad. Just standing on the board for starters. I’m sure you know how to stand, don’t you?”

This omega was kind of sassy and he reminded Harry of Louis. He was just about to open his mouth to reject the enthusiastic guy again when there was a screeching of board against concrete close to them. A light breeze brought harvested strawberries and sweet chocolate.

“I don’t mean to interrupt you guys, but I need him for something.” Louis’ sharp raspy voice cut through the night air as he pointed at Harry. The omega had skated to a stop in front of him and the stranger, eyebrows pinched as he frowned while staring between them.

“What do you need, Lou?” Harry immediately turned his full attention to Louis. It was rare for Louis to initiate conversation or any form of contact and Harry was eager to do anything to please. The omega wasn’t looking at him though, he was staring hard at the boy beside Harry. His scent changed a bit, sweet milky chocolate turned bitter dark. The stranger squared his shoulders as Louis and he exchanged stares for a beat longer. Harry was confused. Did Louis know the guy or something?

“I guess I will see you around then. I’m Fionn by the way.” The strange omega boy said, turning his gaze back to Harry and smiled while offering a hand to shake. Harry returned the smile good naturedly, reaching out his hand but was stopped shortly by Louis’ sudden grip on his shirt sleeve.

“It’s urgent.” Louis declared, tugging impatiently at Harry’s shirt.

“Umm… okay…” Harry nodded sheepishly. “I’m Harry. See you around then.”

Louis was dragging him away now and he could only shrug at Fionn before turning his back on the omega boy. He almost tripped over his own feet as Louis sped up. Louis led them out of the skate park and down the street. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Zayn frowning at them through the metal fence.

“Lou?” He asked tentatively and Louis jerked to a halt. He still had his back to Harry, small hand wind tight in Harry’s shirt hem.

“What do you _—_ ”

Before he could finish his sentence, Louis had whipped around, stretching up on his toes, taking Harry’s face between his hands and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Harry was pretty sure he flailed his arms for a bit like those characters do in cartoons when they were bewildered. Louis tasted so deliciously familiar as he moved his lips, shoving his tongue into Harry’s mouth. The alpha couldn’t help but caress the omega’s back, pulling him closer. He sucked on Louis’ tongue desperately as his hands slid south, over the fabric of Louis’ shorts and cupping his arse. Harry moaned in protest when Louis suddenly pulled away, slapping at his wandering hands.

“Fuck off.” Louis panted, glaring at Harry and then just as suddenly as he had kissed him, the omega was turning away.

“Lou?” Harry spluttered as Louis began to storm off. What the fuck just happened?

“What the fuck, Louis? What was that? Where are you going?” Harry rushed to say as he strode after the omega, half in mind to haul the boy around and demand an answer. He bumped into Louis and almost sent the omega flying when he stopped abruptly once again.

“Why did you come to the skate park today?” The omega hissed, turning around. Baby blues growing into the color of tumultuous ocean. Harry swallowed, baffled as ever.

“Uhh… To watch you of course… Always there so I can watch…”

“But you weren’t watching.” Louis stated, arms crossing defensively.

“I was watching. What are you on about? You were doing _—_ ”

“You weren’t, because I saw you. You were too busy flirting with _Fionn_. You were chatting him up, smiling at him and using your charms the way you always do. You were supposed to be looking at me, but you were looking at him, you stupid lying knothead.” Louis said all of this in one breath and he stopped like he had suddenly ran out of air. Harry could only gape at the omega.

“I wasn’t flirting… I was just being polite!” He protested, mind spinning out of control. Then it clicked.

Louis was _jealous_.

“Only you, baby, you should know this. I have said it so many times, my eyes are only for you. I don’t care about anyone else.” He said this with sincerity because nothing mattered but the omega standing in front of him. He watched as Louis reached up to run a hand through his short fringe. He had cut his hair so that it was shaved on both sides with only a thin layer of caramel brown fringe on the top. Harry had found himself drooling at the omega during English class that day when he had shown up with his new haircut. It was so handsome, rugged and sexy. It suited Louis so well and brought out his cheekbones.

Louis contemplated him. “Harry…” The omega began, shoving his hands into Harry’s jean jacket pockets. “Do you remember what you said to me back on my porch that day?”

Harry nodded, of course he remembered.

“I tried to keep hating you, but in the end, I just couldn’t. Because family is important. I cherish my own as much as you cherish yours. I know you don’t want them to suffer. You were willing to give up your own freedom and happiness for them. But you could have talked to me about it and we would have come up with a better plan than you just fucking handing yourself over to some crazy omega that wants to mate you. I would’ve supported you and fought with you. It hurt because you didn’t tell me and you chose to push me away…”

Harry opened his mouth, but Louis put up a hand to stop him, glaring at him angrily through wet eyes that gleamed like precious sapphire.

“You didn’t trust me enough and thought that I couldn’t handle the truth. I know maybe it’s just your alpha wanting to protect me, but it is only fair if you are honest with me. You’re always so honest with your feelings, but not anything else. I guess…” Louis hiccupped slightly, wiping his nose with the back of Harry’s jacket. “I guess I can’t really call you out on that one, though. Since while you always tell me your feelings, I wasn’t really honest with mine until much later…”

“Lou…” He said weakly and was stopped by the omega again.

“I just want to say that…” Louis heaved a deep breath.

“Even though you hurt me, there was a reason for what you did, but I don’t want to dwell on it anymore. It’s all over. I don’t want to go another day pretending that I don’t care about you. That I don’t care for you. Because,” He was still glaring at Harry as he seemed to deflate as if he was giving up on holding back something. “It was always you, _for me too._ ”

Harry stood, shocked as he soaked Louis’ words in, letting them settle into his memory. How beautiful he looked, trying so hard to hold back his tears. How in love Harry was with this omega. He reached out, erasing the distance between them and pulling Louis into his arms. He buried his head into Louis’ neck, overwhelming his senses with just strawberries and chocolate.

“I love you so much, Lou. So much. It hurts so bad when I can’t touch you. I won’t ever let you go again, I promise. You’re everything that I have…”

“ _You_ _better_ or else I will really leave you, maybe I will leave you for Zayn.” Louis said spitefully, head nuzzling into Harry’s chest. He growled at this.

“Baby, please, let me show you, how much I have missed you.”

He pulled back, partly to let Louis breathe and partly because he wanted to see the flush creeping on the omega’s cheeks. Louis studied him for a moment before nodding ever so faintly.

“Take me home, then.”

※

Harry wanted to get his lips on the omega. Every inch of golden skin. He crowded up to Louis from behind as the boy fumbled, trying to unlock the front door of his condo. He could hear the loud and happy screams of the twins as they pushed into the doorway. Harry immediately spun Louis around and pinned him to his chest.

“Want you so much it hurts.” He whispered against the omega’s ear, mouthing at his neck. The spot where he loved to bite had long healed, there wasn’t a trace of him on Louis and he really hated it. He was going to make sure that one stays there for all of eternity.

“Want to fuck me?” Louis asked teasingly, his baby blues dancing with mirth as he looked up at Harry. He groaned, feeling himself stiffening in his shorts. Louis leaned up, perking his lips and Harry eagerly lowered his head to meet him halfway. Except at the last second, Louis put his hand between them so that Harry was kissing his palm instead. He grunted in frustration when he realized this, but Louis had already wiggled free of his embrace and was cackling madly as he flew up the stairs to his room. Harry immediately toed off his shoes at the doorway and gave chase.

He tackled Louis to the omega’s messy bed. Growling, he tugged his tank top off while peeling off his jean jacket on Louis and then tugging on his Umbro shirt. Harry undressed him quickly and the omega gasped as Harry latched his mouth onto his nipples, kicking out at the sensation. A sudden loud cough made them break apart. Seriously, Harry has had enough of the cockblocking these days. They both turned to face the doorway, Harry was snarling low while Louis was panting heavily.

“Just a friendly reminder, Louis Tomlinson. There are children in the house.” Lottie warned as she balanced Doris in her arms. She was staring resolutely up at the ceiling, her cheeks slightly red.

“A closed door means don’t come in, Lot, get out!” Louis burst out from underneath Harry.

“You’re supposed to be babysitting them with me, Louis! Why do you get to have fun when I don’t?!” Lottie snapped as she turned on her heels and headed down the hall.

“ _Fuck_ … She’s right… I need to go help her.” Louis sighed in defeat, pushing at Harry’s chest so the alpha could let him sit up.

“How about we continue later when we put the kids to sleep?” Harry asked as he watched Louis pull on a shirt. The omega smirked at him, dropping a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“If you can hold your dick in, I don’t see why not?”

Harry groaned as Louis laughed, the omega danced out of his reach as he made a grab for him. They exited the room in search of Lottie and the twins. All the while, stealing kisses.

※

Days dragged on at school. He watched the clocks in front of the classroom tick slowly. He counted down the seconds to when Harry would greet him with kisses at his locker and they would go back to the condo to study. The alpha could only stay for a little bit before driving off to his part time job that he had found in a Mexican restaurant not too far from the condo. He was doing his best to earn extra money and not to ask for allowance from his parents. Louis was so proud of him. Harry confessed that he was going to apply for a scholarship in Leeds just like Louis. It wasn’t going to be a problem for the alpha since his grades were brilliant. This spurred the omega on greatly and he worked harder than before on his school work. His mind was focused on a future with Harry and he wasn’t going to fuck it up. Between Harry’s part time job and Louis’ studying, it was hard for them to have time together so Louis held on dearly to the moments, up in his bedroom, before Harry’s shift, before Louis’ troop of siblings came home from their private school and before Jay came home with the twins.

They were currently tangled in Louis’ sheets, half naked and snogging lazily.

“Want your knot.” Louis whined as Harry pulled back to nip at his neck. He twisted his fingers into Harry’s curls.

Harry chuckled, coming back up to kiss Louis’ nose sweetly. “You were the one who refused to let me put it in since your sisters might be home any second.”

“I changed my mind. I don’t care. I want your knot _right now._ ” Louis whined, slapping at Harry’s chest. The alpha dimpled, grabbing the covers that was kicked off the bed due to the heat and throwing it over them. It was a million degrees and boiling hot under the covers. The air conditioning was on, but turned up high to save electricity so it was doing fuck all to keep them cool. Louis opened his mouth to complain, but Harry covered his lips with his own and was kissing him so deeply that Louis could only hold on for dear life.

“This way, no one will see us. Even if they decide to come in unannounced.” Harry explained, pulling back and tugging at Louis’ shorts. He lifted his hips to help the alpha, hissing as his half hard cock sprang free from his boxers. Harry’s gaze was hunger and all encompassing.

“It’s so hot though…” Louis retaliated by grasping the waistband of Harry’s jeans. Who can endure still wearing skin tight jeans in the summer? Harry Styles, that’s who. He pushed the jeans down Harry’s thighs and his mouth watered at Harry’s thick angry red knot. It has been _so long._

“You’re so hot.” Harry said, clearly not paying attention to Louis’ words. He shucked off his jeans and crawled back towards Louis under the covers. The omega ran his hand down Harry’s back, marveling at the muscles twitching under his touch. He gasped as Harry grinded down, making their cocks brush against each other. He clutched at Harry’s back as the alpha took both of their cocks, rubbing their tips together and making everything messy with precome. One of his large hands crept behind Louis to cup and rub over his arse.

“Quickly…” He mumbled against Harry’s lips, knowing they didn’t have much time before the school bus filled with his sisters was going to pull up around the corner.

“Don’t want to rush things. Want to make you take it, want to make you cry for it.” Harry said dirtily as his finger ghosted over Louis’ leaking hole. He let out a high pitched whine as he felt the first finger stroking over his rim, pressing close but never pushing inside.

“Ah!” His head slammed back against his pillow as the alpha flicked the tip of his cock. Louis’ senses got side tracked for a second before he realized that Harry had sank in a finger.

“So tight…” The alpha whispered as he sucked on Louis’ bottom lip. “So long since I last fucked you huh… Gonna be worth the wait though, Lou, gonna fuck you so good.”

“Do it!” Louis cried as he felt a second finger prodding at his entrance. He widened his thighs as he fisted Harry’s curls. He was tipping on the edge of an orgasm as Harry continued to jerk them off while still being able to focus on opening Louis up for the taking. He blurted slick as the third finger wriggled into him just as Harry flicked his wrist. He came with a cry, almost biting Harry’s tongue off in his ecstasy. Glancing down between them, it was a surprise that Harry could still hold himself off while he had made Louis a sobbing mess.

“Want you now…” Louis demanded as he pushed his arse down on those three fingers, fucking himself on them. Harry’s huge doe like greens watched him in awe as he did this. The alpha seemed to finally sense Louis’ urgency as his strong arms bracketed Louis’ head. Harry pushed himself up, directly his leaking cock towards Louis’ hole.

“Can I?” He asked, playing the gentleman, even though his huge cock was already swiping keenly at the omega’s clenching rim.

“Do you expect me to say no?” Louis shot back, eyes rolling back a little as Harry pushed the tip in slowly.

“God, you’re just so tight… So perfect for me.” He breathed as he inched inside of Louis. The omega was biting sharply down onto his own knuckles to silence himself. Harry knocked his hand aside and let Louis nip in frustration at those plump lips. Harry licked, delicious slow into the omega’s mouth as he bottomed out. Louis was going to lose it, the stretch was hot and Harry was making the drag deliriously, agonizingly slow so that Louis could feel every inch of him. Harry started to pull himself out and then shoved back in, fucking the omega deep and slow as he stifled every single moan that he punched out of Louis with kisses. Louis could only lie there and take it as his hands slid from Harry’s hair to grip at his broad shoulders. The alpha never picked up pace, letting his cock brush sweetly against the omega’s prostate with every thrust. Louis’ cock fattened up again since it was trapped between their stomachs, still sensitive to the touch. Harry rubbed his stomach against Louis’ cock purposefully and made the omega twitch.

“Baby, you look so good,” Harry was spewing his usual nonsense while he thumbed at Louis’ cheekbones with one hand. Their eyes met, filled with lust and love for each other. It was end game. _This._ This was what Louis wanted. All along. He came untouched, jerking against Harry’s stomach muscles as the alpha followed, grunting softly against his lips as he spilled inside of Louis, filling the omega and knot locking tight inside him. He kissed the low whine from Louis’ lips and smoothed his hands over the omega’s hips.

“Bite me.” Louis’ voice was hoarse as he requested. Harry dimpled at him and bent his head to lick at his favorite spot just inches from Louis’ bond mark. He bared his teeth against the gold skin and sank them into the omega, causing Louis to shiver bodily.

“My turn.” Louis choked out as he grabbed Harry’s neck to pull the alpha down to his chest, licking at the skin of Harry’s left shoulder. He bit Harry sharply, marking him for the second time. Harry might not remember the first time he did this, but it didn’t matter. Harry cried out, collapsing down onto the mattress beside Louis, panting and pulling Louis onto his chest, spent and exhausted all of a sudden. His knot nestled comfortably inside the omega, heavy, full and familiar as Louis blinked slowly up at him.

“I love you so much.” Harry whispered as Louis smiled. “Thanks for letting me nut.” The alpha added genuinely as Louis pressed a soft laugh into his skin, kissing his chest.

“Fuck off, Harold. You’re lucky I love you back.” The omega grumbled. The rhythm of Harry’s heart beat lulled him into a dream. A dream about being lost at sea, but still able to find home.

_We fought so hard_

_Now we gotta get back what we lost, lost_

_I thought you'd gone_

_But you were with me all along, along_

※

They had been through so much shit. In the end, that was what made their bond so strong. Harry thumbed over the mark he left on Louis’ neck. Someday it would be a little more to the left, over the actual place where the bond mark would be. Even if he had to spend his whole life waiting, it would be worth it.

** END **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending as promised! Please come back for more next week :) bonus chapter will be uploaded same time then! You can REBLOG or LIKE the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/615408887331454976/truth-would-be-by-thinlinez-thinlines-pairing)


	9. BONUS CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: June. Before Graduation.  
> WARNING: This chapter contains non traditional pairing of alpha x alpha. Hope you guys enjoyed this and continue to leave feedback please! They mean so much to me!  
> This chapter switches between Zayn and Harry's POVs! If you like Ziam then this is for you ;) but there's also clingy Louis and possessive Harry!

“Holy shit!” Liam was shouting as he skirted the ramp twice, landing on top of the ramp without so much as wobbling.

“Bro that was wicked!” Zayn pumped his fist, grinning at how the alpha was so elated. It was the start of June, bringing in rolls of summer heat. Even though it was chilly at night in the skate park, Liam was only wearing a white tank top and it was already damp with sweat from exercise. Zayn tried not to look too long at the flex of his muscular arms . He, on the other hand, was in a loose black long sleeve with holes in the elbows. He tucked a cigarette behind his ear as he reached out to fist bump Liam.

“Oi! Did you see that?” He called over his shoulder and rolling his eyes when he saw that his omega best friend was entangled on the ground with his alpha. Harry was sitting on Louis’ skateboard with the omega sideways in his lap. They were locked in a tight embrace as Harry’s mouth moved languidly against the omega’s. Louis was clutching at Harry’s jacket and making these sickening high pitched moans as he squirmed in the alpha’s lap.

“Tommo!” Zayn kicked his board towards the pair, screeching to a halt in front of them and prodding Louis’ feet. There was a plunging sound like a sink being unplugged, Zayn swore it was exactly what it sounded like, as Louis surfaced, cheeks bright pink and sky blue eyes dazed and hazy.

“Huh?” He squinted at Zayn as Harry mouthed down his jaw, kissing the side of his neck, totally oblivious to the fact that they were in public.

“Liam just cleared the ramp… like twice in a row.” Zayn jerked his finger back at Liam who rolled over, still smiling brightly.

“Good for you, Li,” Louis said faintly as his breath hitched. Zayn saw Harry’s hand disappearing underneath the omega’s oversized vintage shirt that also probably belonged to his boyfriend.

“You weren’t even looking…” Zayn huffed as he slung an arm around Liam, patting his arm in comfort as the alpha’s shoulders sagged.

Louis seemed to sense Liam’s slight disappointment in his scent because the omega reached out to squeeze Liam’s ankle, patting over his jeans.

“Didn’t have to look to know you were great, Payno…” Louis said eyes crinkling and just like that Zayn knew Liam would forgive the omega. Hell, those crinkles could probably cure cancer.

“Pay attention to me, Lou…” Harry whined in a low voice. His curly head flew up from where he was engrossed in sucking bites into Louis’ neck, frowning at the pair of alphas standing over them as he cuddled Louis closer. The sharpness of the alpha’s scent changed as he radiated the air of territorial possessiveness. Zayn was tired of rolling his eyes at this. He was all too familiar with Harry’s scent when it came to Louis.

“Liam… you did ramps without falling, totally sic _—_ Mmmmm…” Louis’ sentence was lost in Harry’s mouth as the alpha covered it with his, sucking down hard. Liam coughed awkwardly as Zayn kicked Harry’s ridiculous Chuck Taylors.

“This is a public area.” Zayn announced haughtily, spreading his arms, but the pair was already not listening. Louis merely formed a middle finger with his hand and waved it vaguely in Zayn’s direction. The omega giggled as Harry pulled back, growling playfully.

_Wanna spread you out right here, Lou…_ Okay then, _fuck them both_. Zayn skated away before he could hear any more of Harry’s seductive alpha voice.

“They seem so happy.” Liam said as he tried to do a kickflip. Zayn couldn’t help but nod reluctantly. After the mess that Harry had put Louis through, he really wanted to tell the alpha to fuck out of the omega’s life. But, you know what they say, soul mates and their inseparable dynamics. They were made for each other and Zayn couldn’t change that.

“They are obsessed with each other. I’m surprised Harry can suppress himself from mating Louis for so long. I was sure he would’ve done it by now…” Zayn sighed as he glanced back at the pair. Louis was whispering something in the alpha’s ear, hand running through his curls and Harry was dimpling like a complete lovesick idiot.

“He respects Louis’ wishes.” Liam said loyally, tacking on, “I hope I can be as lucky as Harry… Finding someone like Louis…” Zayn’s eyes snapped to meet Liam’s. Liam seemed to flush as the alpha ran a hand through his short light brown hair, conscious of Zayn’s burning gaze.

“You will, Li, you’re like the best alpha I know.” Zayn said reassuringly as he untucked the cigarette from his ear, for a lack of something to do, lighting it up quickly. He didn’t miss the way Liam’s gaze flicked down to his lips as he took a drag. His heart quickened for some weird unknown reason and he cleared his throat, offering the cigarette to the other alpha. Liam took it, taking a puff before handing it back silently. Zayn tried not to think about how they had just shared an indirect kiss. What was it like to kiss another alpha? It wasn’t like Zayn hadn’t thought about it. He had caught himself staring at Liam, sometimes, watching the way the alpha would tug at his lips as he studied or how he laughed so easily at the smallest things. He had tried to put his need to experiment to the test and snogged a faceless alpha one day behind the back alley of the shopping center. The guy tasted like stale tobacco. Maybe he was too high then. He didn’t feel the desire to kiss another alpha for a long time afterwards.

Until he started catching himself staring at Liam. This is so dumb, he thought, shaking his head as he took another drag. He watched as Liam landed an ollie before going down the ramp. Liam was his good friend. Zayn must be getting affected from the obvious lust filled scent emanating from the couple in the distance.

“Wanna go for some tacos?” Harry asked as they departed from the skate park. The alpha had started working part time in the local Mexican hole-in-the-wall. He had said he wanted to perfect the art of making Mexican food since it was one of the areas he wasn’t really good at. Personally, Zayn had thought he had chosen the place to work in order to lure Louis there with free food on many occasions. It was conveniently close to the condo. The Styles family’s fall from wealth had been big news in the town and they had sold their huge mansion. The family was currently living with a relative on the outskirts of Doncaster and Harry had to drive a good thirty minute to school. He sometimes still insisted on making the detour and picking Louis up on raining days. He was hugging Louis from behind as they waddled down the street behind Zayn and Liam. The two alphas had to wait here and there for the couple to stop snogging against the wall or random lampposts.

“Not tacos again…” Liam groaned.

“I want fajitas, though.” Louis protested and Zayn looked back in time to catch both of Harry’s hands snaking under the waistband of Louis’ loose shorts as he leaned down to kiss the omega hotly.

“You can have anything you want, baby… Maybe fajitas with a side of… knot?” His voice dipping low.

Since Louis was no longer in denial about his feelings for the alpha, Zayn didn’t hear him mutter the usual “fuck off”, instead, he giggled like a school girl and blinked up at the alpha from underneath his lashes.

_Jesus_ , Zayn did not sign up for this. Judging from Liam’s flaming cheeks, he knew the guy had heard this too and he grabbed Liam’s arm, throwing out his board and quickly hopping onto it.

“Let’s go, Li, before those two make the news next morning for public indecency…”

“I second that…” Liam nodded as he followed Zayn’s lead. They skated away before Louis could start yelling after them, leaving the lovebirds to their own demise. Louis would probably give Zayn shit for abandoning him tomorrow, but Zayn sure as hell wasn’t sticking around to witness such revolting affections.

They skated down the street and Zayn couldn’t help but be impressed with how much Liam had improved since the first time he had met the alpha all those months ago. They were graduating soon and although Zayn knew that he wanted to study Art in Manchester, he still didn’t have the courage to ask Liam where he was applying to.

They turned the corner, spotting the row of condos. Zayn slowed as they approached his driveway. Even though alphas were supposed to be attracted to omega slick and their enticing scent, Zayn had always found that Liam’s scent was the one that made him sniff twice. It was a comforting smell of sun kissed laundry and morning coffee.

“Hey,” Liam turned to him and Zayn noticed that he was shivering a little in his thin tank top. He raised his eyebrows.

“Do you think you can lend me a shirt? I’m kind of freezing my arse off…” Liam said a little pathetically, his eyes widening like a puppy's. Zayn laughed at this, shrugging.

“I don’t see why not. Come.” They kicked up their boards and walked up to the front porch of his condo. He unlocked the front door, suddenly realizing that his home was silent and dark. Tricia must be working overtime again. He gestured for Liam to leave his shoes and board by the door. He trudged upstairs wordlessly and he could feel the tension thick in the air. What was he doing? He should tell Liam to wait at the door and just grab a shirt for him…

“Woah!” Liam breathed out as soon as Zayn flicked on the lights in his room. He had totally forgotten he had graffiti all over the walls. It had taken him some time to convince his mum but Tricia had finally relented, saying that he would have to paint over the art if they ever need to move out of the condo.

“This is so cool.” Liam said, immediately running his hands over the figure on a skateboard and the tiger Zayn had spent days perfecting.

“You’re so talented, Zayn… Seriously…”

Zayn hid his blushing face and pretended that he was busy looking in the closet for a shirt. He grabbed an oversized T-shirt, balling it up and turning around to thrust it at Liam. What he hadn’t expected was the alpha stripping right there in the middle of his room, casual as anything.

Zayn tried to calm his racing heart as he stared, half in shock, at the defined chest and the deep V lines of Liam’s hips. All the dieting and skating must have paid off. He swallowed thickly as he felt the unmistakable twist of his dick. Holy fuck, he shouldn’t be getting hard.

“Ummm…” Zayn tried to form words, but he could only let his jaw hang dumbly as Liam looked up. The alpha flushed as if he had just realized what he was doing. He moved a hand in front of his stomach quickly.

“Sorry…” Liam muttered, reaching out for the shirt hanging loosely in Zayn’s hand. Except Zayn snatched back his hand, whipping the shirt out of Liam’s reach.

“What kind of steroids are you on?” He teased, deciding that taking the piss out of the other alpha would mask his staring from earlier.

“Not on any! It’s all hard work!” Liam protested at this, turning redder. Zayn laughed, crossing his arms and leaning against his closet door.

“You should just walk around like that. You will literally become an omega magnet. Soon you might even attract your soul mate.”

“Soul mates aren’t shallow like that…”

Zayn raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? Then what are they like?” He challenged.

Liam scratched the back of his neck in thought. He must be doing it on purpose, Zayn thought wildly as his gaze tracked the flex of those muscles.

“I don’t know what soul mates are like. But I know I would just want to kiss the guy.”

“The guy? The omega, you mean…” Zayn prodded. He had always thought maybe Liam was bisexual since he had told Zayn about an ex girl friend called Sophia.

“Doesn’t have to an omega. There are no gender rules when it comes to soul mates. Gender really shouldn’t matter anymore.” Liam said solemnly as his eyes locked onto Zayn’s.

“You sound like you’ve got some experiences, Payno, come on, dish them out…” Zayn was really stepping over the line, but his alpha friend just shrugged.

“Never kissed an alpha before though.”

Zayn almost shivered at the suggestiveness of these words. He could feel Liam stepping closer in the small space of his room. Erasing the distances between them, along with the boundaries.

“What are you doing, Li?” Zayn asked faintly as the alpha reached out to tug the shirt out of his hold. The alpha didn’t answer. They stood, inches apart, simply breathing the same air. Simultaneously, both leaned forward. Their lips met and Zayn could immediately taste Liam’s scent on his breath. He tasted just like how he smelled and it was wonderful. He turned his head so that their lips could meet at a different angle, tasting the bitterness of morning coffee and the sweetness of sugar. Liam’s hands were winding around his waist and his own slid up to grip the alpha’s shoulders. They broke apart slowly, both eyes wide as they stared at each other.

“Always wanted to do that…” Liam said a little awestruck. Zayn licked his lips, leaning in to pry open the other alpha’s mouth. Their tongues glided against each other as their hips bumped together.

“You’re hard…” Zayn whispered against Liam’s lips as the other boy chuckled.

“So are you.”

“Can I… see your knot?” Zayn asked as Liam shuddered underneath his lips. The alpha pulled back, nodding frantically and started to undo his belt buckle. Zayn watched, waiting with baited breath. He was so hard that he could see his own obvious bulge.

“Wanna see yours too.” Liam said, reaching out to cup his erection. Zayn hissed at the contact. It was only fair, he reasoned as he unbuttoned his black jeans. Sliding them down to his ankles. They were both wearing boxers.

“On a count of three?” Liam asked nervously and Zayn laughed, feeling endeared by the alpha. They nodded at each other and pulled down their boxers. Zayn gasped when his gaze caught on the angry red of Liam’s cock, the base swelling just like his was. He wasn’t disgusted by the sight, all he wanted to do was get his mouth on it.

“You’re beautiful…” Liam whispered as Zayn met his heated gaze. He watched himself reach out to stroke Liam’s length. The alpha’s knees buckled at the contact and he surged forward, rubbing their cocks together. Zayn’s eyes rolled back. The contact was rough, but so deliriously good that he could only grind back helplessly. Liam didn’t even ask before he was gathering both of their cocks in his hands. Zayn could feel the callous and scratches from all of Liam's skateboarding practices against the sensitive skin of his cock.

It was heavenly. He moaned as Liam began to pump. He shivered, stretching out his hand to help. Soon they were both jerking off together, knot bumping and rubbing against each other’s. It was the hottest thing Zayn had ever done with another person. It was so much more, so overwhelmingly good compared to a slick omega.

They both came, almost at the same time. Come spraying high up onto their chests and some even caught on their chins. Zayn mouthed at Liam’s lips desperately and the alpha kissed him in reassurance. He leaned his head on Liam’s muscular shoulder, catching his breath as he watched their knots throbbed, locking on thin air.

“We should do this again…” Liam was saying as they calmed down from the high of sex and tucked their cocks back into their pants. Zayn fixed him with a look.

“Don’t even think about it.” He said as Liam pouted a little. He patted Liam’s cheek before finding a towel to wipe them both down. His head was still spinning as he kicked Liam out as soon as the alpha put on a clean shirt.

That should definitely _not_ happen again.

Except _kept happening_. In locker rooms, in the dark corners of the skate park, in his room when his mum was working the late night shift. Every time Zayn walked away feeling like he was on cloud nine. Every time he felt he needed more, wanted more than just a blowjob or a handjob or a heated snog. He was beyond fucked.

“Why are you guys acting all fishy?” Louis was doing kickups during gym class. The omega was incredibly good at football. He should be on the school’s footie team, but had downright refused in freshmen year when the upperclassmen had extended invitation after invitation. He refused on account of having to help out around his house, take care of younger siblings and couldn’t spare time for practice. What a waste of talent, Zayn had thought. But Louis always placed family first and that was what Zayn loved about his friend.

“Fishy?” Zayn echoed. They had been late to class all thanks to one Harry Styles for holding Louis captive against the lockers, kissing the omega until he couldn’t walk straight.

“Like sneaking looks at each other and then disappearing for some reason. I thought we were skating yesterday, but I didn’t find you two at the park…” Louis said shrugging as he did some fancy footwork around the football. Show off.

“Me and Liam?” Zayn asked. They were made to collect all the stray footballs that littered around the football field due to their lateness. He had chased down all the footballs while Louis did nothing to help. Liam was on the other side of the field, trying to fish a ball from underneath the bleachers.

“Yes, you and Liam. Who else?” Louis huffed, kicking the ball up into his hand and then booting it across the field, cackling madly at Liam’s loud echoing shout of protest.

“I forgot I had to pick up some groceries for ma and Liam, who the hell knows where he was… I’m not his keeper.” Zayn lied quickly and could tell that Louis wasn’t a tad bit convinced as the omega folded his arm. Truth was, they had took turns sucking each other off in an empty classroom after school. Not that Louis needs to know.

“Oh yeah?” The omega kicked away another ball. “Liam would never skip skating after school. Yesterday was the first time he bailed. And you so happen to pull a no show too… One can’t help but _wonder_ …”

It was hard to avoid Louis’ sharp crystal blues… Zayn was alternating between looking at the ground and then squinting up at the sky. He spotted Harry walking down the other end of the field, kicking a ball in a horrendous zig zag line as Liam trotted beside him, arms full of balls. He must be here to pick Louis up. He had never been so glad to see the curly headed boy.

“Oi, Harold!” He chose to ignore Louis and shouted out a greeting. The omega immediately spun around, fixing his fringe.

Harry bounded over to them, sweeping Louis into his arms and laying a loud smacking kiss on the omega’s lips. Zayn was so grateful for the distraction that he didn’t even have the time to gag as he motioned for Liam to follow him. They pushed the crate of footballs back into the locker rooms.

He pushed open the equipment room doors, wrinkling his nose at the smell of unwashed gym gear and lugged the crate inside. He fumbled for the light switch, but a hand was covering his. Liam was leaning into him, back pressed flush against his, cock hard against his arse.

“You want to?” He asked huskily, ever the gentleman. Zayn nodded and then remembered that the alpha couldn’t see his nod in the dark.

“Yeah, so much,” He whispered and Liam’s lips were on his. The other alpha’s hands began to roam around his hips and they cupped his arse, making him jump in surprise.

The lights flicked on suddenly, blinding them both. Shit, they had left the doors wide open.

“Caught red handed!” Louis was shouting in triumph as the two alphas blinked in confusion.

“I guess that means you owe me twenty pounds, Harold.” He turned back to his boyfriend who was leaning in the doorway, smirking widely at the two alphas.

“What a turn of events…” Harry was shaking his head in wonder as Louis continued to cackle evilly.

“We shouldn’t disturb them, baby,” Harry leaned down to wind an arm around the omega’s waist, kissing his neck sweetly. The omega smiled up at the alpha as he winked at the pair.

“Sorry, lads, carry on.” With a loud bang, Harry dragged the doors closed and before Zayn could react, he heard the sliding of a bolt.

“Did they just lock us in?” Liam was saying faintly behind him.

Zayn groaned. He vowed to give Louis a taste of his own medicine, but for now, he turned back to face Liam. He could see the glint in the alpha's eyes. _Might as well._

**__ **

**_ TWO WEEKS LATER _ **

__

Initially, Zayn had wanted to ask Liam to come over for watch a movie. But then he sort of chickened out and instead, dialed Louis’ number. His omega friend happened to be just two condos down and came over in an instant, ranting about how he was stuck with looking after the twins again during his and Harry’s supposed date night.

“Don’t invite Harry over, you hear me?” Zayn greeted Louis as soon as he pulled open the door. The omega made a face, rolling his eyes and tucking his hands into his jean shorts.

“I don’t want to spend the entire movie trying to keep you two from fucking right on my couch…” He muttered and Louis had the decency to look aghast.

“How could you think so lowly of me…” Louis shot back, toeing off his Vans and throwing himself down on the couch. Zayn plopped down beside him, nudging the omega aside as Louis cuddled close to him. He swore no matter how much attention Harry lavished on this omega, he was always touch starved. Running a hand through Louis’ fringe, Zayn flicked lazily through the list of movies and finally settled on some psychological thriller because he knew Louis preferred this genre. Only three minutes passed when the doorbell rang. Zayn frowned down at Louis who looked just as surprised as he was.

“Don’t fucking tell me…”

“I didn’t text him, I swear!” The omega protested, looking disgruntled and pouting at the implication of betraying Zayn’s trust.

“Fine. I believe you.” He said, getting to his feet and replacing himself with a pillow for Louis to cuddle before rushing to answer the door.

It was Liam… and Niall… and _fucking Harry_ … Why can’t a man just live his life in peace? Zayn thought bitterly. He watched in dismay as Harry’s nostrils instantly flared. He straightened himself, posturing so that he filled the doorway and glared at the trio. Well, not really glare at Liam because Zayn sort of wanted the alpha there, but whatever.

“Hey…” Liam greeted, hands clutching his skateboard.

“Was wondering if you wanted to skate?” He asked tentatively, smiling that puppy like smile.

“You could have texted me…” Zayn said instead, returning the infectious smile.

Liam blushed a little, shifting from one feet to the other nervously. “I know… but I was in the neighborhood visiting Haz after his shift… Turned out Niall was there already.”

“I will never miss Taco Tuesdays!” The pale blue eyed alpha chimed in, trying to shove his way into the house but Zayn held his ground.

“It’s Saturday, Niall, what the fuck…”

“I can always get free tacos during H’s shift so it’s like Taco Tuesdays every day. A privilege that I love abusing...” Niall muttered as he kept trying to elbow pass.

“We can’t come in?” Harry asked, his eyes searching Zayn’s and he knew that Harry knew who was in the house. Fucking hell… Zayn sighed, stepping aside and letting the two alphas burst into the safe haven.

Immediately, Harry ran into the living room while Niall headed for the kitchen. Both like hunters after their respective poor preys. For Niall it was the food and for Harry, well… judging from the surprised and delighted squeak coming from the living room, it was pretty obvious that a quiet peaceful movie day was ruined.

“I see you brought the whole party.” Zayn smirked at Liam whose snapback was on backwards and it should make him look like a cliché douche, but Zayn found it unfairly attractive.

“Sorry for ruining your Saturday…” The alpha mumbled and Zayn waved him off.

“Nah, I was bored to death anyways...” He let Liam brush pass him, taking in a lungful of the calming coffee scent mixed with early morning dew.

They went into the living room and Zayn couldn’t help but groan loudly at the sight in front of him. Niall was on his stomach on the carpet in front of the telly with a tub of Tricia’s favorite ice cream while Louis and Harry were tangled up together on the couch. This left the two loveseats, on either side of the couch open, meaning that even if Zayn wanted, he would be at least five feet away from Liam. He sighed in defeat, sitting down and Niall had already changed the movie to some comedy starring Jonah Hill. Rude…

“This one is so fucking funny!” Niall was saying as he jabbed enthusiastically at the telly and Liam nodded along while Zayn knew that he was watching him from the corner of his eye. The alpha was sweaty and his scent was strong. Zayn wanted them to be alone, not in the living room with all their friends. A high pitched gasp from Louis made him snap back to reality and he heaved a pillow from behind him to throw at Harry’s head.

“If you two don’t fucking behave, get out before I throw you out…” Zayn snarled as Harry growled at him. Louis was pinned underneath the alpha. There was already a huge dark red bruise blooming on the side of his neck.

“Why were you on a date with my omega?” Harry challenged rounding on Zayn in no time. Zayn crossed his arms.

“I just asked him over to watch a movie, Styles. Control your jealous pathetic arse…”

“Still a date!” Harry said loudly as he covered Louis with his body like he was trying to shield the tiny omega from Zayn’s gaze. He rolled his eyes at the pair.

“Calm down, alpha…” Louis was muttering, but Harry was still letting off sickening waves of territorial pheromones.

“Can we all just sit and simply enjoy a movie?” Liam piped up and the smell of so many tensed alphas must be having its effects on Louis because the omega was shaking and fuck, Zayn could smell it, the sweet smell of rich chocolate intensified. Louis must be slicking up.

“Oi!” Niall was sitting up now, pausing the movie and glaring back at all four of them.

“Stop this nonsense, aren’t we all friends? Haz?” It was rare to see the always friendly alpha stern and it shocked Zayn. Most important of all, it actually worked. Harry closed his eyes briefly, leaning back from Louis and sitting down on the couch.

“Sorry, Nialler.” Harry muttered while Louis crawled into his lap, hugging the alpha for comfort. Harry turned to kiss Louis’ neck in reassurance before lapsing into obedient silence.

“Good boy.” Niall said and turned to continue the dialogue on the screen, he began to cackle immediately at what was playing out. Zayn shot a glance towards Liam who shrugged seemingly saying _oh well…_ He leaned back into the seat and tried to concentrate on the movie. He got lost in the plot and laughed along with it. Niall was right. This movie was your average dumb comedy, but some parts were pretty hilarious. He could hear Liam laughing as well and he turned to grin maniacally at the alpha.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Harry had thrown the huge throw blanket over him and Louis. The omega had his face buried into Harry’s neck while the alpha had his eyes fixed on the movie. On screen, a funny scene occurred and as Niall roared in laughter, Zayn noticed Louis jolting visibly under the blanket. He frowned.

“Lou?” He asked and Harry’s eyes snapped to his as he put a finger over his lips. Louis didn’t answer. The omega nuzzled deeper into his alpha’s neck and his breathing was turning erratic, coming in short hot pants.

Zayn narrowed his eyes.

“What are you guys do _—_ ” Before he could finish, Harry was standing up, holding Louis in his arms bridle style, the blanket still draped over the omega and he was out of the room in an instant. Liam stared in shock at the doorway as Zayn made to follow. As he got closer to the doorway, sweet chocolate and strawberries hit him like a freight train. He blinked as he heard the front door being slammed shut.

“Holy fuck… Did Louis just go into heat?” Liam was standing beside him now, peering out into the hallway. Zayn swallowed. Even though he didn’t find Louis’ scent attractive in the slightest, biology made it so that he was hard now. _Shit._ He stumbled back a little into Liam’s chest and he could feel the alpha behind him. He wondered if Liam was hard too. From the guilty look on his friend’s face, Zayn would say yes. He glanced back at Niall who was completely oblivious to what had just gone down and was rolling around, clutching his stomach as he laughed at the movie.

“Wanna go to my room?” He blurted under his breath and Liam’s eyes widened at this. He, too, looked back his shoulder at Niall.

“Ummm…”

Before Liam could hesitant any longer, Zayn was already tugging him up the stairs in impatience. It was ridiculous how horny he was. He shoved Liam up against the door as soon as he closed it. They made out desperately for a minute before Liam was pushing him back and they ended up sprawling in Zayn’s bed.

“What do you want?” Liam was searching his face and Zayn could only arch up at the feeling of the alpha’s rough hands as it wandered down his torso.

“I want you to…” Zayn thought for a minute. “Finger me.” He said boldly and since they had never done anything that involved fingering, Liam’s eyes grew impossibly wide as he chewed on his lips.

“Are you sure…” The alpha asked in a whisper as Zayn nodded frantically. He scrambled up to kick off his jeans and leaned down from his perch on the bed to fumble for lube on the floor. He had thrown the bottle there haphazardly last time he jerked off. When he straightened up, he could see Liam’s intense gaze fixed onto his bum. He had stuck it high up in the air when he was bent, retrieving the lube. He felt himself growing hot as Liam’s eyes locked with his. They seemed to stop breathing for a minute before Liam was pinning him to the bed and snatching the lube from his hands. Zayn could feel Liam’s erection pressing up against his thigh and he moaned at this. His own knot was swelling already as he leaked precome. Soon, Liam’s fingers were ghosting over his arsehole. No one had ever touched him there and it was terrifying him, yet at the same time, he had never wanted anything more than this.

“I’m going to…” Liam seemed to have lost his ability to speak as he slid in the first lubed up finger. The stretch burned and Zayn yelped at the foreign contact. It hurt. A lot. Even with the smooth glide of the lube, something penetrating his hot walls was making him shout out in pain. Liam leaned in to kiss him sweetly, telling him how beautiful he was. This made his cock throb and lit his hole on fire as Liam snuck in a second finger while distracting Zayn with his praises.

It was all too much as Liam twisted and scissored his fingers. Zayn felt tears prickle his eyes and he grasped Liam closer to him as he kissed the other alpha. Another finger was added and Zayn was going to perish for sure as he grunted and moaned. Liam was matching his noises and the alpha’s hair was plastered to his forehead. Somewhere along the line, Liam finally pulled down his pants and Zayn could see the angry red of his knot. He watched to put his mouth on it so bad. He must have said this out loud before the alpha thrust all three fingers deep into him and made him come as the tips brushed that sweet spot inside of him. Jesus Lord… His knot swelled, locking on air as he cried out in pain and ecstasy. Liam came as soon as Zayn’s fingers closed around his cock, pumping. They panted, watching each other coming down from the high.

“Should we… head back down?” Liam asked hesitantly as he wiped at the come on his own shirt, as if he could clean it off. Zayn chuckled as he pulled the other alpha closer. They snogged for a lazy bit and broke apart, unable to contain their laughter.

“I suppose we should. Niall is technically a guest. I am neglecting my host duties in favor of sex and he will probably clean out half of my fridge if we don’t go down there and stop him.”

Zayn found shirt and pants for Liam and some for himself. They crept downstairs and by the time they had seated themselves on the couch, the end credits were already rollling.

“You guys missed the entire movie!” Niall turned around, fixing them with a half stern and half amused look.

“Mates, you are too easy to read… I can literally see come stain on Liam’s socks.”

Zayn groaned as the Irish laughed madly. He tucked himself under Liam’s outstretched arm and rolled his eyes. _Fuck it all._

※

It wasn’t his fault that Louis smells so good all the time. Harry was already riled up from seeing the omega in another alpha’s house and it was making him twitchy and protective. Okay, maybe more possessive than protective, but it was rare that his boyfriend wasn’t telling him off for acting like a jealous idiot. Louis was uncharacteristically quiet as he snuggled close to Harry on the couch.

“Baby?” He whispered hesitantly as Louis tucked his face into his neck, scenting him greedily. The omega felt like he was burning up even though his hands and feet were ice cold. Harry’s eyes lit upon the throw blanket on the back of the couch and he dragged it over the two of them, hoping that the blanket would make the omega stop shaking. Louis whined quietly as he fisted Harry’s shirt. He was so cute like this that Harry just had to have his fun with the boy. First, he tested the waters.

After two minutes of pretending to watch whatever stupid scene was happening on screen, he dared to slip a hand under Louis’ shirt. The omega twitched bodily, but he didn’t push Harry’s hand away. Instead of going upwards to stroke his omega’s back like he had previously intended, he went downwards, wriggling his hand underneath Louis’ shorts and boxers. Louis was biting a little down on his neck now, but he wasn’t moving away and the throw blanket was covering them, offering the privacy Harry needed. He could feel Louis now. The omega had been a little slick earlier during his and Zayn’s argument but he was even wetter now, practically dripping with it as Harry’s fingers slipped in between his arse cheeks.

“Mmmm…” Louis moaned against his collarbones and Harry’s eyes flew to Zayn. Thank god the alpha was distracted by the movie. For now, at least… Harry thumbed over Louis’ hole for a good minute before he pushed in. Instantly, Louis tensed up and slick gushed out like a fountain. Harry’s mouth watered. He wished he could undress the omega now and just taste him. Gather all the wasted slick up with his tongue. The richest chocolate drizzled over strawberries. He was growing hard now. Louis was panting against his neck as he sank in a second finger, stroking over the scorching walls of the omega. Harry turned his head, trying to capture Louis’ mouth in a kiss but the omega still hadn’t raised his head from Harry’s neck. Harry inched his fingers up, searching for his boyfriend’s prostate. Suddenly, he could feel Louis’ cock pressed up against his thigh as the omega grinded down hard. His mouth fell open in shock as the omega wriggled into his lap, grinding down every so often.

“Lou…” He gasped as Louis fucked his thigh. Holy shit… He didn’t know that fingering would work the omega up so much.

“Look at me…” He whispered, turning his head to try and catch his omega’s gaze. What met his eyes was really out of his expectation. Louis’ pupils were fully blown and he looked crazed as he blinked at Harry, still grinding down. His scent increased by a good tenfold as Harry’s knuckles brushed against the omega’s rim and his fingers pushed up against his prostate. He tucked his face back into Harry’s neck as he jolted, coming in hot waves and soaking the front of his shorts. Harry stared down at his omega in shock.

Then it clicked. The burning hot skin of the omega, his scent, the horniness… Louis was going into heat. The only thing he could think about was getting Louis out of a house filled with alphas. He practically threw himself out of Zayn’s house without so much as a goodbye and he had never been so grateful that the alpha lived only two doors down from Louis.

“Where are we going?” Louis asked faintly as he clutched at Harry’s neck. Harry’s armful of omega seemed sleepy after his orgasm and Harry couldn’t blame him. He rang the Tomlinson’s doorbell couple of times before Daisy or was it Phoebe opened the door. The girl’s eyes narrowed as she took in the scene.

“Is Lou sick?” She asked as Harry pushed past her, taking the stairs two at a time. He turned back to her as soon as he was on the top stair.

“Is your mum home?”

Daisy or Phoebe shook her head. “Louis is supposed to be in charge.” She said, folding her arms.

“Call your mum and tell her Louis is… umm… He has a fever, yeah, tell her he has a fever and to come home as soon as possible. Please.” He tacked on as the girl looked at him unnervingly before nodding and prancing off. Harry prayed she would actually call Jay as he kicked open Louis’ bedroom door. He closed it for good measure before settling his boyfriend down on his bed. Except it no longer looked like a bed. Harry took in the scene, gasping in shock as he spotted mountains of familiar clothing. They were all the clothes he had bought Louis, he realized. His own clothes were mixed here and there. Ah, there was a pair of jogging shorts he had thought he had lost. Louis had come over to help him pack when his family had moved out of the mansion and almost all the clothes he had thought were lost were here. The omega turned to clutch as his arm as he made to stand up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The omega frowned as he stared up at Harry. Soft caramel hair was falling into his piercing blues and his smile was so enticing that Harry’s knees were buckling.

“I can’t be here. You know I can’t. You’re in heat, Lou… I seriously can’t be here.” He tried to steady his breath as he said this, watching as Louis squinted in confusion.

“But you’re my alpha!” He protested in a high pitched voice. His fingers were digging into Harry’s arm and he really wanted to just pin Louis to his messy nest and fuck him, knot him and mate him right there.

“I am, baby, I am… But you are not thinking clearly. We haven’t agreed on anything yet. You have to do this alone, Lou, please… It will be quick… Just imagine it’s me when you fuck yourself…”

“Why do I need to fuck myself when I have you? Right here? You’re here… I don’t wanna be alone anymore…” The omega whined as he hugged Harry’s arm closer, nuzzling into the crook of it and Harry was so endeared that his resolution was crumbling by the minute.

“I have to leave before your heat really kicks in. Louis, please, let me go, you know you don’t want this. At least not yet…” Harry argued weakly as the omega glared at him. Baby blues growing wet.

“You don’t want me?” The omega countered and hell, Harry was going to lose if he kept this up.

“I do want you.” He answered honestly as the omega licked his lips.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“We haven’t talked about it yet. If we have sex during your heat… even if you’re on birth control… there is a high chance of you getting knocked up and we haven’t even graduated yet…”

Louis frowned at this like he was trying to think. “You can’t…” He took a shuddering breath. “You fingered me back there on the couch! You can’t just finger me and then leave! You can’t just do that! I hate you!” Okay, the omega clearly didn’t listen to a word Harry had said.

“Lou…” He tried again but the omega wasn’t listening anymore as he tugged Harry down onto the nest. He threw his leg over the alpha’s chest, trapping Harry underneath him with his knees and promptly began to undress. Harry could only watch helplessly as Louis threw aside his Adidas shirt, revealing perky pink nipples and stretch of golden skin. Harry was so hard already. Louis clambered around so that he could pull off his shorts and with agile fingers, he undid Harry’s belt buckle and the alpha was half naked before he could even open his mouth.

“Fuck! Louis!” He cursed, trying to wriggle out from under the omega, but his boyfriend sat astride him, pushing his arse into his chest and Harry could feel the slick pouring onto his own skin. Louis smelled like heaven and he really shouldn’t be doing this to Harry. He might go mad. He watched, dumbstruck as Louis reached behind him, grasping Harry’s cock and tugged him off roughly. He shouted in surprise as the omega pumped him and Louis’ eyes were glazed over as he bit down on his lips, watching Harry’s face.

“Don’t!” Harry cried as he felt the swell of his knot. Louis was oblivious and lost in his own word as he jerked Harry off.

“Say you love me.” Louis demanded suddenly and Harry’s hands came to clasp the omega’s hips, trying to shift Louis off his lap but the omega was unrelenting.

“I do love you, baby, so much, but we can’t… we really shouldn’t… Lou, please be reasonable…” Harry pleaded as he watched, half shocked and awed as Louis pushed up onto his knees and angled his entrance so that it lined up with the alpha’s cock.

“Lou!” He jerked, but he knew his body was betraying him as his hips snapped up. Cock brushing against the deliciously hot rim. The omega took the chance to sink down on it in one swift move. Since Harry had fingered him earlier, he was already loose and ready for Harry. Louis’ eyes slipped shut as he smiled triumphantly.

“You feel so good, alpha,” The omega muttered as Harry felt himself slipping deeper into the boy. It was as if Louis’ hole was sucking him in, enveloping him in its promising warmth. The omega suddenly collapsed onto the alpha’s chest, all loose limbed as Harry bottomed out.

“Fuck…” Harry said as he looked down at Louis. His knot was swelling and if he didn’t pull out now, it would be too late for them both.

It took every bit of his self-restraint not to come on the spot as he rolled sideways so that he could be the one looming over Louis. The omega went easily, blinking owlishly up at him as his pretty pink lips stretched into a blissful smile. Harry thrust once, making Louis gasp loudly, tilting his head back to chase the feeling. Harry took this chance to pull back, sliding out of the omega as his knot expanded just in time. He came all over Louis’ arse and chest. The omega hit his own orgasm almost as soon as Harry did. His boyfriend didn’t seem to notice that he had pulled out because he had reached out for one of the shirts surrounding them and was biting into it as if to anchor himself. Harry realized it was the hoodie that Louis had worn all those months ago, the first time he had dared tell the omega his feelings and the truth. He quickly stumbled to his feet just as Louis shot up from where he had been stretched out on the bed.

“What…” He stared disbelievingly at Harry as the alpha grabbed his clothes.

“How could you…”

“Baby, please,” Harry crouched down beside Louis on the bed and kissed him deeply. He slid his tongue into Louis’ pliant mouth, running his tongue over the omega’s teeth. He kept pecking at Louis’ lips after he pulled away, every kiss apologetic as he released calming pheromones. “You know I love you and that’s why I’m leaving. Bear with it, Lou, do it for me, please, baby…”

Louis’ eyes were still half closed as he peered up at Harry from underneath his lashes. He seemed too out of it to argue. Just then the door burst open, revealing a panting Jay and a curious Lottie. Louis’ sister almost screamed, slapping a hand over her eyes as Harry hurriedly stood up and ran for the door.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear…” Harry pleaded and Jay’s expression softened as she registered the scene. She seemed to sense that no knotting had occurred because she simply pushed Harry out of the door and locking it.

“He needs to be alone. Your brother is in heat.” Jay turned to Lottie and fixing her with a look. Lottie nodded after a minute and scampered off.

“Thank you for making sure he is safe, Harry. I know I can always count on you.” Sometimes the trust Jay placed in him was so overwhelming that Harry could only nod.

“You are a really good alpha, you know.” She reached out to ruffle his curls smiling a motherly smile.

“Thank you.” He mumbled just as he heard a muffled whimper on the other side of the door. His heart throbbed and the alpha in him was cursing at him to push Jay away and break down the door to get to his omega.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Jay seemed to sense his tension as she put a hand between his shoulder blades and guided him down the stairs. He could almost hear Louis crying out for him.

※

Apparently Louis had gone into heat. Harry had triggered an early heat in the omega and Louis had been absent from school for an entire four days. Zayn couldn’t believe Harry had done such a thing but again sometimes it was hard to tell what the exact reason of a heat or rut being triggered was. After Louis had turned up in school the next day, he had made a point to ignore his boyfriend and stuck close to Zayn for the whole day.

“Why are you avoiding Harry again?” He asked Louis as the omega tucked himself under his arm, pointedly not looking at Harry who was standing not too far away. Harry had been keeping his distance but he was radiating such intense pheromones of sadness and worry that Zayn was sick and tired of it. He needed to slap some sense into the omega.

“He left me during my heat.” Louis said haughtily as they descended the school steps. It was getting hotter day by day. Zayn could feel the sweat sticking to the back of his tank top.

“He left you for a reason. He didn’t want to knot you and accidentally mate you. I think it proves that he really cares about you, Lou, even though I hate to praise the guy…”

Louis rolled his eyes as Zayn sensed said alpha following them not too far behind.

“Stop following me!” Louis suddenly whirled around and shouted at Harry who stopped in his tracks. “I fucking hate you…” Louis cried out as he stormed out of the school gates. Zayn stood there while Harry’s gaze slid to the ground in front of him. He looked so disheartened that Zayn couldn’t help but feel for the guy.

“What are you moping around for mate?” He asked incredulously. He approached Harry and nudged him with his elbow. “Go on. Chase him down, tell him how much you love him, kiss him and make him feel better. Don’t just stand there, Christ…”

Harry slowly raised his head. “He really hates me doesn’t he?”

“You know he doesn’t… He is just being the drama queen that he is. You just have to do whatever you always do to make him forgive you, mate, come on…”

Harry took a deep breath as he looked down the street to where Louis’ retreating back was still visible in the distance.

“He still smells pretty strong since he’s in post heat. You better go to him before some pervert gets to him first.” These words seemed to trigger Harry into running after Louis because the alpha was gone without another word. Zayn could only sigh as he ran a hand through his quiff.

“You’re always the best peacemaker, Z…” Liam had sidled up to him and was hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“It comes with the job of being Louis’ friend… fuck… They are the most problematic couple I know…”

“But they love each other.” Liam said this like it was the answer to all the world’s problems and Zayn supposed he was right.

“Yeah… They really do, huh.”

They stood together, watching the sun set over the hills and the students flooding out of the gates. The summer and all its promises was coming.

※

“Lou.”

“Louis.”

The omega was still walking as Harry jogged behind him. He prayed for the crossroad lights to turn red and he almost ran the omega over as his wish was granted. He restrained himself from hugging his boyfriend. He needed to make sure he gets the okay from Louis before doing anything. It might piss him off even more.

“You left me.” Cerulean blues turned on him accusingly. Harry swallowed.

“Baby… I left you because it was the best thing to do.” He explained as the omega crossed his arms.

“You left me when I most needed you.”

“I left you because I love you.” He corrected. Louis’ mouth tightened.

“If I ask you to stay in the future, will you leave me again? If I asked you to help me with my heat beforehand?”

“I will stay if that is what you want. But we must use a condom just in case and I can’t promise I will be able to restrain myself from mating you. If you are in heat… it’s really hard to say.”

“But you will stay?”

“Yes. Baby, I will stay if we discuss it beforehand.” Harry reassured the omega again as Louis stepped a little closer. He opened his arms in hopes that Louis would just relent and forgive him. Louis merely glared at him. Apparently not…

“I want you to stay next time. Promise you will.” Louis shot back. Harry nodded immediately.

“I will stay. You don’t have to be alone.”

Louis inched closer at this. His hand reached out and Harry met it halfway, entangling their fingers. He could feel Louis thumbing at the peace ring.

“Kiss me.” The omega demanded suddenly and Harry had never been so quick to oblige. He kissed the love of his life sweetly, letting Louis set the pace as the omega took what he needed.

“Tell me you love me.” Louis whispered against his lips and Harry dimpled at this.

“Always. So much. Love you so much.”

They kissed again. Then again. Neither noticing that the crossroad lights had changed several times already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please come back for more next week! What did you think about Ziam?  
> You can REGLOG or LIKE the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/615408887331454976/truth-would-be-by-thinlinez-thinlines-pairing)


	10. BONUS CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Valentine's Day THREE YEARS LATER (last year of Uni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Captain Niall. SPOILER: Louis in panties ;) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep commenting since they mean so much to me!
> 
> Since someone asked for a chapter that involves pregnant Louis and another person asked for the throwback story of H&L's first time, please let me know which one you would want to read more (or both) ?

Niall’s phone buzzed in his pocket just as he watched Lewis chug his entire can of Guinness as he attempted to shoot a basketball into the hoop. They were fooling around on the campus basketball court. He didn’t even check the call ID before he swiped right and answered as Lewis missed yet another shot. The guy was already tipsy enough that he couldn’t stand without swaying. He laughed as Lewis nearly bumped into the pole as he raced after the rolling ball.

“’Ello!” He bellowed into the receiver, laughing harder as Lewis made a poor attempt at a lay up.

“Neil. Are you drunk?” Came the impatient high pitched voice of an omega he knew all too well.

“Lewis!” He cried happily into the phone. _Not you._ He mouthed to the Lewis in front of him as the guy turned to give him a confused lopsided grin.

“Whatcha up to mate?” He slurred. He was quite sober just a little bit buzzed.

“I need you. Now.” Louis’ voice sounded far away as if he had decided to put Niall on speaker as he rustled around doing god knows what.

“Where are you?”

“Home.”

“But I’m busy…” He lied as Lewis finally sank in a three pointer and they both cheered.

“Like hell you are. You skip most of your classes so I know you're not busy.”

“What do you need again?”

“I need you now. It’s important. Life or death situation.” Louis said frantically and this sobered him up a little as he stopped laughing and stood up from where he had been sprawled on the basketball court.

“I’m gonna swing by the shopping center to get some food then I’ll be over soon.” He said, giving in, knowing that he would never get out of not doing what Louis demanded of him. 

“Quickly!” Louis snapped and hung up. Talk about being rude...

“Mate!” He yelled to Lewis who was lying motionless under the basketball hoop. The ball was nowhere to be seen.

“You want to get some curry?” He asked, prodding the guy with his toe. Instantly Lewis sprang to life.

“Food! Yes!” He cried, leaping to his feet, swaying dangerously but steadying himself on Niall’s arm. Niall rolled his eyes.

They stopped by the local shopping center. They wandered around for a bit since there was quite a long line in front of the curry place. Lewis said he wanted to go to the arcade on the top floor, but ended up punching the wrong button in the lift. They ended up in the ladies section of the mall on the sixth floor. Lewis was still too out of it to realize that they were on the wrong floor as he pushed ahead in search of the arcade games. Niall passed by several boutiques and fancy brand stores before the sign announcing "Victoria’s Secret" made him stop in his tracks.

The entire shop window was a burst of pink ribbons and sexy red lingerie. Today was Valentine’s Day after all. His mind flew, going all over the place as he slowly felt himself grinning. He swung on the balls of his feet and pushed into the shop. Immediately about four omega clerks’ heads perked up as they heard the bells on top of the heavy ivory doors jingling.

“Hello ladies,” He drawled, winking at one as she blushed. “I think I will be needing some assistance.”

He almost completely forgot about Lewis and found him outside snoring on the lounge couch in front of the lifts. He woke him up with the promise of curry and they finally made it out the shopping center with boxes of curry in their hands and Niall’s secret purchase safe in his bag. He was still grinning like a madman as he dropped Lewis off at their dorm and then drove to Harry and Louis’ shared flat.

They had all gotten into Leeds University. Harry was studying Business as per his father’s wishes, but spent most of his time working part time in a fancy Japanese restaurant. Louis, on the other hand, was studying Computer Science and was aiming to be a program developer. Niall had asked why he had chosen the major in the first place when he was so bad at maths. Louis had answered haughtily that he was going to be millionaire, one that wasn’t rich because of their parents’ generous fortune (like Niall was, he had heavily hinted). He himself was studying Engineering although he sort of regretted it since he had turned his and Lewis' dorm into a makeshift studio. They spent days writing ridiculous songs, recording and playing guitars.

Even though Niall didn't go to the same high school as the rest of the lads, they always included him and he was proud to say they were friends for life. Liam and Zayn were off in the world helping to spread the word of Liam's parents' charity. The five of them would meet once a year when the two alphas swing back home. Most of the time, it was just Niall third wheeling the lovesick couple. It was adorable to watch them, but also troublesome since he had to be the one to clean up after the fights. 

He rang the doorbell of the flat several times, but when he received no answering call, he just tried the doorknob. He wasn't the least surprise that the door was unlocked. He pushed into the flat and was immediately assaulted with the acrid smell of burnt food. 

“Jesus!” He couldn’t help but pinch his nose and made his way deeper into the flat, eyes watering.

Louis was in the kitchen, his hair sweaty and sticking up in all direction. He was half naked, with a tray of heart shaped cookies, burn to the crisp, every single one was charcoal black, in his hand.

“What the hell happened here?!” He exclaimed as he saw the omega visibly tremble as he turned around, dumping the entire tray into the rubbish bin in the corner.

“You said you would be here as soon as possible!” Louis half shouted accusingly as if it was Niall’s fault that he had burnt tray after tray of cookies.

“I got caught up alright? Shit… What are you trying to do? Burn down the entire flat?”

“I’m baking!”

Niall took in the heart shaped cookies and the distress omega. It all clicked and suddenly, the whole scenario seemed ten times funnier as he burst out laughing, hands falling to his knees as he wheezed and choked on the thick pungent scent of the room. He made his way to the small kitchen window and cracked it open to let in fresh air.

“Are you doing this for Harry? Coz of Valentine’s Day?” He asked while Louis blushed, his entire body flushing as well. He crossed his arms defiantly.

“What if I am?” He shot back.

“It’s cute…” Niall laughed. “Cute that you’re failing so bad…” Louis threw a pair of singed oven mittens at him as he dodged.

“What makes you think I can help you?” He asked as he plopped himself down on a nearby stool, looking at Louis as the omega pulled a bowl towards himself and started to pour cups of flour inside.

“I want to surprise Harry. So it’s not like I can exactly call him and be like _hey I’m making cookies, can you help me, oh yeah, they’re for you_ …”

Niall laughed at this, shaking his head a bit.

“You’re not giving up.” Niall stated as he watched Louis threw bricks of butter into the bowl and poured water in, not measuring anything.

“Like hell l am. I hate it when you all underestimate what I can do.” The omega said angrily as he stirred the mixture in the bowl.

“Louis… Why are you not measuring how much shit you’re supposed to put in?” Niall asked deadpanned as the omega stopped. Huge baby blues swiveled to meet his.

“The net says you can just use your eyes. Like measure by sight…”

“Apparently you have been taking advice from some ghetto baking site then. Normal people measure.”

Louis’ shoulders sagged and Niall couldn’t help but giggle and pulled out his phone to check up on sugar cookies which he assumed was what the omega was trying to bake.

“Alright… first you will need two and three fourths cups of flour.” He instructed as the omega grabbed a clean bowl and did as he was told wrinkling his nose like he disapproved of measuring.

The list went on and finally it seemed like the right mixture. Louis brandished the whisk triumphantly in the air, spraying Niall with bits of egg yolk. This omega was truly _disastrous_. He helped Louis shove the tray of cookies into the oven in case the omega ended up burning himself again and Harry might just _kill_ Niall…

“I need to use the loo.” He finally dared to say when he deemed that Louis was distracted enough. He merely waved his hand down the hall and turned back to piping frosting so that he could write words on the cookies. Niall didn’t have to stay to know that he was planning on spelling out KNOTHEAD. He crept down the hall, past the bathroom and into the bedroom that Harry and Louis shared. The smell of sex was potent here like they hadn’t changed the sheets since last they fucked. Niall winced, pinching his nose and looked around for a good place to stash his gift. His eyes fell on a small loveseat in the corner where there were piles of sweaters and hoodies. It looked suspiciously like an omega’s nest. If it was, it was probably the messiest one he had ever had the honor to witness. He pulled out the small pink bag with a bowtie on the top and slipped it between some clothes, making sure the bowtie was just barely visible. If this was Louis’ nest then the lad would be the one who would find this first _. Hopefully._ He nodded, satisfied at his work and crept out of the room. He went back to the kitchen and saw that Louis was crouched like a cat in front of the oven.

“Speaking of which, why are you naked?” He asked.

“Half naked.” Louis corrected. “It’s just hot. I was baking but then I was sweating too hard so I just took my shirt off.” He shrugged as he scratched at his stomach, peering anxiously into the oven.

“Come on, you need to go and put on a clean shirt before Harry comes back. Make yourself presentable and I will make sure the cookies are not burnt.”

“But I wanna check them just in case…” The omega whined as he turned back to watch the oven like a hawk.

“Are you saying you don’t trust me?”

Louis looked at him shiftily before shrugging. Niall felt offended as he reached out to tickle the omega’s sides. Louis gasped in shock as he struggled and almost banged his head against the oven door. Okay, maybe they shouldn’t play fight in the kitchen.

Just then Niall could hear the jingling of keys. _Shit._ Louis was still shrieking in laughter as he squirmed in Niall’s arms and the timing couldn’t have been any worse as Harry sprang into the kitchen, green eyes wild and crazed.

 _Well, fuck._ Niall held up both his hands and took a purposeful huge step back from Louis. The omega shifted hastily in front of the oven, but the smell of baking cookies was already too obvious.

“You’re home early!” Louis breathed as he tried to block the oven from view. What he didn’t notice was that Harry was hardly paying attention to the oven since he was growling menacingly at Niall.

“You have three seconds to explain yourself, Niall…” Harry said through gritted teeth. He swallowed thickly.

“I… Haz… Louis was umm… he was…” Niall didn’t really want to spill the beans since the omega was shooting daggers at him.

“Time’s up.” Harry snarled, voice dangerously low. He was being pushed out of the kitchen now and then thrown unceremoniously out of the flat. He stared in disbelief at the door, half in mind to pound on it. Niall rolled his eyes as he started down the hall towards the lift.

※

Harry had sensed that there was another alpha in the flat before he stepped inside. The smell was familiar though so he guessed it might be Niall since Liam and Zayn were off on their charity event around the world. They were trying so hard to promote Liam’s parents’ charity and Harry was so proud of the couple. They would never admit that they were together, even though it was evident in everyone else's eyes.

The smell of burnt food made him frown as he advanced further into the flat. It smelled like burnt cookies. He got to the kitchen and saw Louis laughing in Niall’s arms while the alpha tickled him. Harry knew that Niall loved to play fight with Louis, but his omega was naked. Well, not _naked_ naked. But there was enough golden skin exposed that should be reserved for just Harry, not another alpha even though Niall was one of his closest friends. He couldn’t help but growl making Niall freeze in his place and Louis to look instantly guilty as he situated himself briskly in front of the oven. He didn’t even wait for Niall’s explanation before kicking the Irish out of the flat. He ducked back into the kitchen and was met with a disgruntled omega who had taken a tray of slightly burnt cookies out of the oven.

“I didn’t think you would be home so early…” Louis complained as Harry rounded the table to reach him. He took Louis’ face in his hands and kissed him, hot and possessive, making the omega almost shove the hot oven tray off the table in surprise.

“Baby… why are you half dressed? Why was Niall here?” He asked against Louis’ thin pink lips as he nipped at it.

“You already ruined the whole surprise by coming home early…” Louis frowned in frustration up at him as he snaked his arms around the omega, brushing his fingers against his slim waist.

“Awww… were you trying to bake? I’m surprised you haven’t triggered the sprinklers…” He teased as the omega slapped at his chest. Louis fisted his hoodie, glaring up at him through a heavy veil of eyelashes. Harry wanted to just ravish him right there.

“Stop. Underestimating. Me.” Louis said and with every word, he hit Harry in the chest as the alpha chuckled. He leaned down to capture the omega’s lips.

“Alright then, I will have a taste…” But instead of reaching for the cookies, he backed Louis into the kitchen table and continued to lick into his mouth making his boyfriend squirm in protest.

“Mmmm…” Louis’ words were lost in his mouth as Harry leaned down to tongue at one of Louis’ pink nipples, biting down and making the omega gasp in pleasure.

“Seeing you being domestic really turns me on, Lou,” He whispered against the omega’s skin as he marked around his puffy nipples. Louis’ hands flew into his curls, pulling helplessly as Harry lifted him. The omega squeaked and wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist.

“I thought you…” Louis closed his eyes and seemed to try to steady his breathing as Harry bit at his neck. “Want to eat the cookies.”

“We’ll let them cool, darling, in the meantime, I think we should take this elsewhere…” He said pulling back and wriggling his eyebrows at Louis as the omega rolled his eyes, the corners crinkling prettily.

※

Harry was in the showers as Louis lounged in their bed. He was feeling dopey since Harry had managed to coax an orgasm out of him. His omega was satisfied and purring, ready to slip into a good long nap when his eyes drifted towards the foot of the bed. The hoodie Harry had worn today was dangling off the edge of their bed since the alpha had been quick to undress. Louis crawled towards it and shoved his head into it. It smelled good and strongly of roasted nuts and his alpha. Louis knew Harry would probably toss it into the laundry basket later so he was going to salvage it first. He took the hoodie and got off the bed.

Something caught his eye as he arranged his nest so that the hoodie’s smell could be preserved under the layers of Harry’s unwashed clothes. Pretty soon, the alpha would run out of clothes to wear, but he would never blame Louis because they both knew his heat was coming up shortly, precisely less than a month. Louis hoped against hope that they would mate then. Even though they were still in uni, they will be graduating soon and what better time than now to promise their futures to each other? He wanted it so much that he ached.

The something turned out to be a pink paper bag with a bowtie on top. Louis frowned at it. Was it a present that Harry was hiding from him? If it was, then his knothead of a boyfriend shouldn’t have hidden it somewhere so fucking obvious… He smiled a little, turning around to check that Harry was still in the shower before ripping open the bag. His jaw dropped. What fell into his hand was a pair of lacy white knickers. _What the actual fuck._ He stared down at the piece of see through underwear. His heart was quickening at lightning speed. _Holy shit._ He saw the tag still hanging off of the skimpy underwear. His head reeled when he saw the price and the Victoria’s Secret logo.

What was Harry playing at? Louis thought incredulously as he caught himself fingering the delicate lace of the knickers and then he was slipping out of his boxers. He found a pair of scissors and snipped the tag off gingerly. He was just curious. _Just trying it on, no big deal._ Harry had bought it for him. The alpha wanted him to wear it… But again, _he was just trying it on for fuck’s sake._ The knickers were a little tight, stretching over his bum as he peered around. It hugged his hips and okay, it was a little pretty. Just a little. The lace was a good contrast against his tanned skin. Suddenly he became aware that he could no longer hear water spraying in the next room. Harry had stopped singing in the shower which meant he was going to appear in the doorway any second.

Louis panicked. He grabbed the nearest joggers and threw himself on the bed just as Harry walked into the room, hair up in his makeshift towel turban. Louis tried to steady his breathing and not whine a little as the lace rubbed against the head of his sensitive cock. For fuck's sake, at this rate, he was going to be wet. He arranged himself carefully so that he was lying on his stomach and watched Harry out of the corner of his eyes as the alpha whistled, reaching for the hair dryer on the drawers. The alpha was gloriously half naked with a pair of loose shorts hanging low on his narrow hips. Louis licked his lips. No, no, no. He shouldn’t be checking out Harry right now. He reached for the first thing that his sight landed on. Anything to distract himself. It turned out to be Harry’s charging phone by his pillow. He ripped the charger from its socket and rolled his eyes when he saw that the lock screen was one of him sleeping (he swore Harry had made a hobby of his to watch him sleep), he quickly punched in the passcode which was his birthday. He entered Youtube and random pressed on a video, letting it play. He didn’t even try to pay attention to it. All his nerves were focused on the knickers he had on. The lace was slipping between his arse cheeks.

“What are you doing, baby?” Harry had plopped himself down beside Louis on the bed and was leaning over him to plug in the hair dryer. His natural smell of lavender and nuts was so powerful after his shower that Louis had to clench his hole hard. _Don’t get slick. Don’t get slick._ He repeated to himself. He snatched the hair dryer and nudged the alpha so that his boyfriend would bend down to let him dry his hair. Harry dimpled and leaned down to kiss him sweetly for a minute before unwrapping the towel from his head. Wet curls dangled into his eyes as he lowered his head and Louis started to blow dry his hair. He got lost for a bit, running his hands through the silky curls. The alpha underneath his touch purred in content. It was lazy moments like this that made Louis sure that he wanted this for life. He wanted Harry for life.

He switched off the dryer when he had deemed that the curls were dry enough and shoved it back into Harry’s hands. He pretended to go back to watching the video as Harry got off the bed to put the dryer back onto the drawers. He had expected Harry to leave the room to start cooking dinner. He needed just a second alone to change out of the knickers, he thought desperately. _But no._ Harry was coming back to the bed.

“I’m hungry.” Louis stated, looking up sharply at his boyfriend. Harry grinned as he flopped down onto the bed beside Louis.

“Go make me something.” He whined in protest as Harry rolled over to tower over Louis on all fours. He fit his head into the crook of Louis’ neck and the omega couldn’t help but tilt it to give Harry access on instinct. Harry bit down on that spot on his neck, darkening the seemingly permanent mark he had always placed there. The omega hissed and felt the first trickle of slick slipping out from between his thighs.

“How about I eat you out first?” The alpha was mumbling against his ear as he pressed kisses into Louis’ face. The omega wriggled but stopped as soon as he felt himself getting more turned on. His cock was rubbing against the lace of the knickers and he was fucking half hard from it.

“Not feeling it…” Louis managed to gasp as Harry’s hands wandered, massaging his shoulders and his back.

“Hmmm… not feeling it huh? Then why do you smell like you’re screaming for it, Lou?” The alpha asked in amusement as his big palms trailed lower. Louis twitched and he propped himself up on his elbow so he could look back at his boyfriend. He opened his mouth, ready to tell the guy off when Harry’s hands hooked into the waistband of his joggers.

“No! Wait!” The omega struggled, but he felt Harry tugging down insistently and then the sharp loud intake of breath from the alpha. Green eyes were fixed onto his bum and Louis flushed, flipping over quickly at the opportunity and reached for a pillow to cover himself. His hands got knocked away and then Harry was pinning him to the mattress, putting everything on display. Louis squirmed as the heat from the alpha's gaze slowly made its way up to his face. The alpha’s eyes were almost feral.

“ _Holy fuck_ … You look so amazing, Lou… Can’t believe you… you wore something like this to seduce me?” Harry’s growling voice was so low and tense with arousal that Louis couldn’t help but whine out loud.

He wriggled against the sheets, feeling the lacy digging into his cock and all his nerves grew hyper sensitive. “You were the one who bought it for me, arsehole…” He managed to pant out as Harry nosed at his neck.

“Did I…?” Harry asked faintly as he licked a strip from Louis’ shoulder up to his ear. Louis turned to meet his lips. They kissed hotly as Louis’ hips bucked up. He needed more touches. The knickers were pulled taunt over his erection and Harry’s intense gaze wasn’t helping anything.

“Fuck me.” Louis whispered as Harry’s hands danced over his hips, ghosting over the lace.

“Your wish is my command.” His boyfriend replied teasingly as he thumbed at Louis’ cock over the lace. He cried out at the touch.

“Really wish I could fuck you with these on. But I don’t wanna ruin them yet.” Harry said huskily as he pulled the lace aside to mouth at Louis’ hard cock. He sucked suddenly making Louis’ toes curl as he let out a loud shout. Harry’s tongue whirled around the tip of his cock, flicking in and out. The wetness, the warmth and the teasing were all too much. Louis came after a minute, moaning obscenely as he twisted in the sheets. Harry immediately flipped him, sliding the lace that was nestled between his arse cheeks off and licking boldly at Louis’ fluttering hole. Louis arched his back as he felt the intrusion against his hole and widened his knees. Slick was everywhere and somewhere along the line Harry had pulled the knickers down around Louis’ ankles and the omega kicked them off in haste. He turned around to grab at the back of Harry’s neck to get to his mouth and they kissed as Louis rubbed his cock against the alpha's stomach.

“Don’t want you to fuck me, changed my mind.” He protested as Harry plunged in a finger, thrusting wildly and without rhythm, opening Louis up for the taking.

“What?” His boyfriend muttered in confusion as Louis situated himself in his lap. They were chest to chest as the omega continued to fuck himself down on that single finger.

“Wanna ride you.” Louis choked out and just like that, Harry was leaning back obediently, letting Louis take the reins. He positioned himself as Harry grasped his own cock, guiding it to his hole. He was spilling slick and the precome blurting from Harry’s end made everything so hot and wet. He slid down the pulsing thick cock, feeling it jabbing harshly up into his prostate almost immediately. He threw back his head, twisting his hips to find the perfect angle. Harry was thrusting upwards now, hands steady on Louis’ hips. The omega rocked down and felt tears stinging his eyes at how good it felt.

“Harry!” He shouted as he felt the knot fattening up in him.

※

“Fucking me so good, baby, always so good.” Harry babbled as he laced his fingers into Louis’ as the omega bounced on his cock. With a cry Louis came untouched and Harry groaned at the sight. He would never get tired of it, the sweat sliding off his boyfriend's chest, the way his mouth would go slack, the way he would reach for Harry's hand as if to steady himself. The alpha followed suite, shooting inside the omega and feeling his knot locking into place. He pulled Louis down so that their mouth could meet. The omega tasted so sweet like melted sugar coated strawberries mixed in chocolate. Harry groaned as he kept jerking his hips, still fucking weakly into Louis.

“This is the best Valentine’s Day present ever, Lou.” Harry pulled back to smile at the baby blues and kissed his love’s forehead.

“But you haven’t even eaten the cookies I baked yet…” Louis grumbled stubbornly as he leaned in to kiss his jaw. Harry wanted to mate this boy so bad…

“Alright then, let’s go eat them.”

“Not when your knot is still stuck in my arse…” Louis muttered and promptly dozed off, too high on knot to reply. His mouth slipped from Harry’s, making the alpha dimple at the cuteness.

They woke up a little while later and Louis forced Harry to stay out of the kitchen until he finished frosting the cookies. He finally granted access and proudly presented his masterpiece. Harry had got to admit, those cookies looked delicious. Louis was beaming so wide in expectancy as Harry took the H in KNOTHEAD and bit into it. He nearly spat out the mouthful of cookies. The look on his face made Louis frown and he hastened to smile.

“It tastes so good, Lou, wow, I’m so surprised…”

The omega visibly relaxed at this and he preened.

“So good that I want them all to myself.” Harry said quickly, swatting at his omega’s hand which was reaching for one. Louis looked at him for a minute and smiled.

“You’re so damn greedy, alpha.” He said as he fluttered his lashes and Harry decided it was all worth it. Even if he had to eat all these cookies, he would gladly do so. All for this omega. His eyes slid from the bag of sugar to the equally identical bag of salt sitting beside each other on the kitchen counter.

He called Niall later that night when Louis had fallen asleep in his arms.

“You throwing me out today was not cool, H, not cool at all.” His alpha friend scolded as soon as he picked up. Harry winced at this.

“Fuck, Ni, I’m sorry alright? I got a little carried away.”

“You better be sorry!”

“I bet you put Louis up to it didn’t you? Did you know he put salt into the cookies instead of sugar?” Harry whispered sharply into the phone. There was a moment of silence and then the loud cackle from the other end almost split his ears open. He glanced down in fear at Louis’ sleeping form but the omega didn’t stir.

“I swear I didn’t do anything! I just read out the instructions and he did the baking. This is _gold_.”

“I had to eat the entire batch and I spent half the night trying to wash the taste of salt from my mouth, Ni, this is not funny.”

“You ate the entire batch? Holy shit… I’m dying!” Niall roared in delight as Harry rolled his eyes.

“My omega baked for me and wore knickers like how was I supposed to throw out the cookies?”

“He… holy shit… he wore them?”

“I assume he got them from you?” Harry asked pointedly. He did put the pieces together.

“Yep." Niall answered easily, popping the "p". "Thank me for spicing up your sex life.”

“Our sex life doesn't need spicing up, you fool.”

“But Louis wore them didn’t he?”

Harry sighed, rubbing the omega behind the ear as Louis rolled around to cuddle into his chest.

“Next time don’t fucking pick my omega’s underwear.” He hissed into the phone and smiled softly as the omega’s brows knitted together at his voice, but then relaxed when Harry kissed his lips softly.

“White was a good color wasn’t it? I know your taste.” Niall boasted.

“Fuck you, Nialler, fuck you.”

He hung up before Niall could say another word. He gathered Louis closer in his arms, pressing one last kiss to the dark red mark on his neck and fell asleep to the rhythm of Louis’ soft breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, you can REBLOG or LIKE the Fic Post [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/615408887331454976/truth-would-be-by-thinlinez-thinlines-pairing)


	11. BONUS CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settings:  
> 1: Already mated, SIX YEARS LATER (both of them are around 24 and 25) light bondage warning in this part!  
> 2: During Louis' Pregnancy  
> 3: After their first child (family life)  
> There are three parts because it was fun to write!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are really hard times and the world is a mess right now... Please stay safe...  
> Hope you enjoy this and continue to leave comments, they mean so much to me!

It was extremely hectic in the restaurant today. Harry had found position of sous chef in the Italian restaurant near the flat that he and Louis had moved into after they had mated. They didn’t move too far from Leeds since they both looked for jobs in the city center. Just the thought of having mated Louis, of having the proof on his omega’s shoulder that showed the world that this gorgeous omega belonged to him, still made Harry’s head reel and his heart giddy. Louis was currently at home, preparing for an interview with a tech company down the street. The tech firm was in need of some software developers and it was a job that Louis had dreamed of. He had already rejected a couple of positions just for this interview and Harry was half in mind to head home straight from work to help Louis run through his lines. Maybe later he could help the omega take his mind off the interview. His fingers twitched just thinking about licking Louis out and then fucking him so hard that the omega would forget all about the stress lately. _Yeah_ , he was definitely going to do that. He folded up his apron, waving goodbye to the rest of the staff and was out the back door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a lone figure leaning against the red brick wall of the restaurant. It was the head chef, Shawn, an omega who had worked in the restaurant for five whole years and gained his position just recently. He was one of the most talented chefs Harry had ever worked with.

“Hey man, you heading home?” He asked, stopping in front of Shawn and noticing that the skies looked darker than in the afternoon. Clouds were swirling above them, gathering rain and ready to unleash their powers on the world.

“Oh, it’s you… Yeah, just having a smoke…” Shawn said, smiling a little forcefully as he flicked his cigarette into the gutter. Something felt wrong. Harry frowned as he made to step away. He turned back just in time to catch Shawn wiping hastily at the corner of his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he leaned closer. He caught the distress coming in sickening waves from the omega in front of him. His alpha yelled at him to protect and comfort. He put out a hand to touch Shawn’s shoulder and felt the tremor underneath his palm.

“You okay? Shawn?”

The omega let out a wet laugh, sniffling as he leaned his head against the brick wall, blinking up at the grey sky.

“I caught my alpha cheating on me yesterday…”

Harry stared at the omega in shock as Shawn seemed to shrug, carrying on. “I just became head chef and there’s a lot of pressure from the owner so I go home and we always… end up fighting over the smallest things. Turns out, he wasn’t even trying anyways. Walked in on him fucking his coworker in our bed. I mean, it could’ve been worse. Imagine it being the neighbor, right? So fucking cliché, though…” Shawn joked as he hiccupped.

“Are you guys mated?” Harry asked, barely a whisper. His eyes fell on Shawn’s chef shirt collar. It was stained a little with sweat and sauce. He couldn’t tell if there was a mark underneath it.

“Yeah… We are.”

Harry felt light headed, the lunch he had consisting of two tuna sandwiches swam in his stomach. _Holy fuck._ How could Shawn look so composed?

“Are you going to break the bond?” He had never met someone who had broken bonds, but rumors had it that it would be incredibly for both parties. Severe pain that might even drive one crazy and look for the easy way out. He had read some news before and never ended up finishing reading since he felt disgusted at the feeling.

“I don’t know… I don’t think I will go home today.”

Harry fish mouthed at this. He recalled Shawn being extra fidgety and impatient in the kitchen today.

“Where are you going to stay then?” He asked aghast, as the clouds above them rumbled, the first drops of rain starting to fall. Wet spots appearing on the pavement around them.

“I’m going to crash with a friend of mine. I’ll be alright, don’t worry yourself, sous chef.” Shawn smiled yet another empty smile as he patted Harry’s arm.

“Is there anything I can do?” He asked desperately, still refusing to walk away. Every nerve in him was shouting for him to offer some kind of comfort as the scent of sadness washed over him.

“Not if you can rewind time and stop me from meeting the prick.” Shawn joked again and Harry really didn’t like the fact that he was trying so hard to make it seem like no big deal.

“It’s okay, you know, it’s okay to just let it all out. I’m not going anywhere… You can cry in front of me. It will make you feel so much better.”

Shawn’s brown eyes turned to meet his as he blinked. He laughed lightly as his eyes welled up with unshed tears.

“You’re always so nice, Harry.”

“Not crying doesn’t mean you’re strong, crying doesn’t mean you’re weak. We all cry sometimes.” He stated just as the first drop of tears trickled down Shawn’s cheek, leaving a wet trail behind.

“You should be a therapist not a sous chef, Styles.” Shawn smiled as he burst into tears, frame shaking violently as he gasped for air, doubling over. Harry reached out on instinct, tugging Shawn forward and embracing the omega. The small roof on top of them was no help against the deluge that had split open the skies above. He could feel rain soaking his shoulders as he held Shawn tight, releasing calming pheromones.

“Harry…” Shawn mumbled into his chest, clutching at his jacket.

“Shh… It’s okay…” He breathed back, rocking the omega a little. He tried his best to shield Shawn from the rain.

They pulled apart after a while. Shawn wiped at his eyes, smile turning more genuine as he looked at Harry.

“You’re the nicest alpha I know, Harry, truly.”

“We’re friends, chef, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll always be here.” Harry reassured as Shawn chuckled.

“Can I ask a favor then?” Shawn asked hesitantly. Harry nodded immediately.

“Sure, what do you need?”

“Can you let me scent you? I just… I’m a little overwhelmed, is all.”

Harry stared at the shivering omega. It occurred briefly to him that Louis might be able to smell Shawn on him. He would have to explain, but he was sure that Louis would understand that he was just a friend helping a friend out.

“Sure, come here.” Harry opened his arms, tilting his neck to the side and letting Shawn bury his nose there. He released a wave of pheromones, feeling Shawn shuddering in relief. The omega smelled like bitter green tea and apples.

“Thank you, Harry,” Shawn said, pulling back and squeezing Harry’s arm. He dimpled at his friend.

“Go to your friend’s and take a shower before you catch a cold, okay?”

Shawn rolled his eyes and pushed at his chest. “You run along too, Styles.”

They parted and Harry ran into the thicket of rain, determined to get home as quickly as possible. Since the restaurant was so close to their flat, he always chose to walk instead of drive. He flung himself up the stairs, reaching the top floor where their flat was located. The building itself was quite old and waiting for the lift always took ages. Louis had complained about it at first, but Harry had insisted the omega could see it as exercise to climb the stairs. Louis had accused Harry of subtly calling him fat and he had spent the whole day cooking Louis’ favorite dish in order to appease his omega. Making Louis angry and then soothing the omega might be one of Harry’s secret and guilty pleasures since Louis was always extra sweet and pliant after the make-up sex.

“Lou?” He unlocked the flat door and called out into the darkness. There was no light on, which was very strange. From the heaviness of Louis’ scent, he could tell that the omega was here. He tripped over Louis’ Adidas which looked muddy and wet from the rain. Did Louis go out and came back just now? He kicked off his boots, arranging their shoes so that they lined up neatly beside each other and advanced into the flat, poking his head into the kitchen and then in the bathroom. It was eerily silent.

“Baby?” He pushed open the bedroom door. It creaked on its hinges. No one was on the bed, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shift in the corner. Previously, in their shared flat beside the uni, Louis had dragged a loveseat into their bedroom and created some sort of messy nest there. He had stolen all Harry’s unwashed laundry and even threatened to chop his dick off if he so much as touched anything. This time, Louis had done the same thing in their new flat. The loveseat in the living room was pushed into the bedroom and Louis happily built his nest there, sometimes choosing to sleep in it instead of on the bed when Harry had to go back home to visit his parents.

Gemma had inherited the company and moved headquarters to London where she was running the entire operation singlehandedly. They were making even more than before by the looks of it. Harry had never shown any interest in Business and had forced himself to study it in uni to appease Robin. Now that the whole fiasco was over, Gemma had proudly told him that he didn’t need to worry about it anymore and that she was going to be the one who would run everything. He had never been so grateful for such a great sister.

He wasn’t imagining it. He heard a sniff coming from the pile of his and Louis’ clothes on the loveseat. The closer he approached, the more he could make out the Louis shape under the clothes and blankets.

“Lou?” He called out tentatively, mind whirling. Was Louis going into heat? But no, they had just spent it together last month.

He crouched down beside the loveseat, reaching out slowly to pull back the edge of the pale green blanket he had gotten Louis. Before his fingers made contact, Louis’ head poked out and angry baby blues were blinking at him accusingly.

“Fuck you. Fuck off. Don’t fucking touch me!” Louis hissed as he pulled the blanket tighter around him, burying his head into the material. Harry blinked in shock as he watched the omega.

“Lou? What… Why are you upset? What happened?” He tried reaching out again, but the next second, Louis was screaming. He stumbled back, tripping on the carpet and almost fell over.

“If you touch me, I swear I will fucking kill you. This is not a joke…” The omega shouted at him as he made to approach the loveseat.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Louis, what did I do? What is happening?” Harry whispered, his eyes searching Louis’ face frantically. Louis was panting by now. He looked furious as he crossed his arms. Harry noticed he was wearing one of his sweaters since the collar was so wide and putting his collarbones on display, barely hiding the mark on his shoulder.

“Tell you what’s wrong?” Louis mimicked in a deep voice. “I will fucking tell you what’s wrong! I saw you! You think I’m stupid? That I can’t smell some whore on you? I saw you fucking hugging that guy and scenting him. You really fucking think I’m that thick, don’t you?” The omega spat. He grabbed one of the pillows sitting at the foot of the loveseat and chucking it hard at Harry’s head. It hit him right in the face as Louis let out a mad cackle.

“What whore? What’re you on about?”

“Oh don’t fucking play dumb, _alpha_. I thought I was a good omega for bringing you an umbrella, but guess what, I got something even better, I caught you in the fucking act! You mated me and then you go and put your head in some omega’s neck, oh that’s really good, good for you, Harry, you fucking—”

“Shawn? You’re talking about Shawn? That’s the head chef! There’s nothing going on between me and him! He was upset and I was comforting him! That’s it!” Harry yelled back, growing defensive as he dragged his hand through his wet curls. The rain had seeped into his clothes and he smelled like greasy kitchen. He was tired and Louis’ high pitched shouting wasn’t helping at all.

“Oh, yeah?” Louis was standing up now. Legs planted wide apart like he was bracing himself. He glared up at Harry. “It didn’t look like nothing to me! It was a fucking long hug from what I saw! Pretty sure you were ready to bend him over, weren’t you?”

“Fuck!” Harry threw up his hands. “You know what… I’m tired and you’re upset. I really think we should just… cool down a bit okay? I know you’re stressed because of the interview tomorrow. Let’s just… just not be in the same room for now.”

Louis stared at him incredulously. “Are you walking away from this? You fucking knothead! Don’t think you can walk away from me!” The omega stomped his bare feet as thunder cracked outside, making them both jump.

“I’m not walking away! You aren’t listening to me… You’re refusing to let me explain myself, Lou!”

“Oh so now I’m the damn villain huh? Wow, Harry… just wow…”

“I’m… _fuck_ … I’m going to take a shower.” Harry sighed as he felt his shoulders sagging. He turned from the omega and was out the room before Louis could start screaming in his ear again.

He didn’t mean to slam the bathroom door that hard, but the damage was done. He shoved his head under the piping hot spray, hissing at the heat against his icy skin. He was in the middle of trying to drown his thoughts when he felt it. The burning of his bond mark. He yelped in pain as his mark grew red underneath the shower spray. It felt like someone had stuck a knife into it. He almost banged his head against the wall in his haste to get out of the shower.

“Louis? What the fuck are you doing?” He yelled, bursting into the bedroom. He was still soaking wet and he didn’t even bother with a towel. Except it was empty. There wasn’t a trace of the omega, only the strong smell of tears, anger and distress.

He tore through the flat, looking for omega even though he knew that the omega was gone. He threw on some clothes, grabbing his keys and flung himself out the door. He followed Louis’ scent all the way out the building’s front doors, cursing when he realized that it was pouring and the trail of the omega’s sweet chocolate and strawberry scent grew thin, disappearing completely at the doorway, washed away by the rain.

He ran to his car parked in front of the building, ripping open the door and throwing himself inside. He hit the steering wheel in frustration as he grabbed his phone and dialed Louis’ number. Of fucking course, Louis had his phone turned off.

He had no other choice. He pulled the car into gear, driving slowly down the street and looking carefully left and right, searching for any figure in the rain that might be Louis. After an hour of driving around aimlessly, he punched in Niall’s number.

Niall had been held back a year by the uni since he didn’t complete his credits on time. After messing around for a year, he had decided to study for Masters, which frankly, was his only escape from his overbearing parents who were waiting for him to go home and take over the family business. Right now, Niall was in his last year of his Masters and he was avoiding his home like the plague. He was doing pretty well in music by ghost writing for some popular bands and artists.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up…” He muttered desperately as he felt his bond mark prickle with pain.

“Well hello to you, dickhead.” Niall picked up after the sixth ring and Harry instantly knew where Louis was. The uni was thirty minutes away by car. He stepped down on the gas, running a red light in his haste.

“Is Louis okay?” He asked, putting Niall on speaker and tossing the phone into the front seat. He turned down an alleyway, familiar enough with the neighborhood to know that this was a shortcut.

“No. He’s not okay and I know you’re coming, H, but you know, as well as I do that I’m not going to open my door.”

“Then I will break it down.”

“Don’t think doors are that easily broken down, lad. And if you do start doing that, I’m sure the dorm manager will be on your case in no time.”

“I don’t fucking care.” Harry hissed into the phone as he felt another twinge in the bond mark. The pain had lessened, but the feeling was still there.

“Can you put Louis on? Please, Niall, I beg you, he needs to know I didn’t do anything!”

“Louis is crying his eyes out in the bathroom right now. Don’t think it would be polite to disturb the guy.” Niall said conversationally and fuck, Harry really hated his friend in that second.

“Why aren’t you comforting him then!”

“Mate, you are really fucked in the head, I’m not his alpha, I’m not the one who’s mated and scenting another omega in public… _Jesus Christ_ , H, get your _shait_ together.”

Harry hung up, putting his concentration on the road ahead. His mind was all over the place. It was getting pitch dark and the rain was so thick that it made it hard to see. At this rate, he might just drive into something. He took a deep breath, slowing down. He wasn’t going to give up that easily though.

He finally pulled to a stop in front of the dorm building. He waited until a resident beeped open the front gate and hastened after the guy. He didn’t really know which floor Niall lived on, so he paused at every doorway, taking in a lungful of scent and moving on. It wasn’t until the sixth floor did he catch the faintest smell of strawberries. He located the door where the smell was most potent and started banging on it.

“Louis!” He yelled, jiggling the doorknob. Nothing happened, but he could hear hushed whispers when he pressed his ear hard against the door. He started yelling again and pretty soon, doors down the hall were opening and he was causing quite a scene.

“Mate, you should leave, you’re not a resident here…” An alpha approached him and Harry shrugged the guy’s hand off his shoulder.

“My omega is in this room. I need to see him.” He pleaded as the alpha stepped forward again.

“This is an alpha and beta dorm. We don’t allow omegas in here. You’re on something, mate… It’s time for you to go, man, really…”

He kept yelling Louis’ name as two more alphas came and practically threw him out of the dorm. He sat, dejected, on the wet pavement, staring up at the dorm building. The rain was still pounding down hard. After a while, he got in the car and left. Before he went to bed that night, he left a voice message for Louis.

He woke up from a disoriented nightmare, but he couldn’t recall the contents of the dream. He nuzzled into Louis’ neck, kissing it as he blinked awake, realizing that he had been spooning Louis’ pillow. He threw it aside in frustration as the memory of last night came flooding into his mind. By the light of the room, it was close to noon. He dragged himself off the bed, searching for a shirt and trousers. He was going to drive to Niall’s dorm and do whatever it takes to make Louis forgive him, he decided as he slipped on a shirt. He stumbled into the kitchen, but froze dead in his tracks. Louis was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping gingerly from a mug of piping hot tea. Harry blinked a few more times to make sure that he wasn’t witnessing some sort of mirage. His throat went dry as he stared at the omega. He was clad in a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath. It was tailored to hug every single curve and it made Louis look other worldly. His fringe was swept up in a swoopy quiff and he was clean shaven. Looking like the most powerful omega on earth and so far from the dainty and clingy Louis in joggers and hoodies that Harry had grown up knowing. He swallowed, trying hard not to get hard as he felt himself flushing with arousal. The omega’s head snapped up, meeting his eyes and Harry noticed in dismay that baby blues were rimmed with puffy pink, the only remnants of their terrible fight last night.

“Baby... You look so... Goddamn...” Harry managed to stutter out as Louis drained the last dregs of his tea, slamming the mug down onto the kitchen counter.

“Don’t come closer.” He warned as Harry made to step into the kitchen. The alpha obeyed, shuffling on the balls of his feet.

“Lou... Please listen to me... The omega, he’s just a friend, he was really upset yesterday because he found that his alpha was—”

“Harry.” Louis cut him off swiftly, reaching for his backpack on a nearby chair. “You are going to make me late for my interview.”

Louis stopped in front him, silently gesturing for him to step aside and Harry could only oblige as he watched Louis stomping to the doorway and slipping into black leather shoes.

“At least let me drive you?” He offered tentatively. He didn’t dare ask for a kiss.

“Niall is taking me...”

Harry clenched his fist. Even though Niall was his best friend, it always sent a small twinge of ugly jealousy through him whenever Louis went running to the alpha after their fights.

“How about I pick you up?”

Louis sighed loudly, turning in the doorway to roll his eyes at Harry.

“I don’t know how long it might take. Don’t bother.”

With that, he snapped the door shut. Harry hurried to the window, poking out his head and saw Louis racing down the building steps and into Niall’s Porsche. Thank god it was his day off at work. He was going to park in front of the tech company and wait for Louis’ interview to end, he decided as he rammed his feet into his suede boots. No matter what Louis had said, he was going to wait for the omega for as long as it takes. He swung by the florist to pick up a bunch of sunflowers on his way there. He was lucky enough to get a good parking spot on the side of the busy street in front of the tech company. He watched as men and women in expensive looking suits filtered in and out of the building. Leaning back, he tried to compose the utmost sincere apology in his head. The rain from last night had cleared and only let a sheen of wetness on the pavement in the glaring noon sun.

※

“You know how H gets. He just can’t ignore those in need. He’s like a saint that can’t go a day without helping someone out. Just cut him some slack, Tommo...” Louis had finally left the bathroom after Niall’s coaxing and was now wrapped up in the alpha’s covers, trying hard not to start crying again. He fisted the covers which smelled strongly of Niall’s comforting scent of autumn leaves.

“I don’t want a saint for a mate...” Louis grumbled unhappily into the covers as Niall strummed his guitar.

“Slap some sense into your alpha then. Every lad deserves a good slap or spanking, dunno what’re your guys’ preferences.” Lewis, Niall’s dorm mate, piped up from his side of the room. The beta was lying on his back and playing a phone game idly.

“Who goes around scenting other omegas when you’re fucking mated?” Louis complained loudly into Niall’s pillow.

“I think you’re blowing it out of proportion, Lou. Stop being so fussy over this small thing. Just warn H and he’ll never do it again. He loves you that much.” Niall said, as he jolted down some lyrics on his notebook.

Louis’ stomach turned as he listened to Niall’s music and Lewis’ curses as he tapped away at his screen. He felt himself growing hot as he thought back to what really happened that morning. He had been feeling sick for the last two weeks, especially in the mornings, and he didn’t dare let it show since it had been quite busy for Harry at the restaurant lately. They had a food critic come in to taste the food and he had wrote a review about how splendid the food was. The customers had come flooding in in no time since the food critic was quite renowned and since Harry was sous chef, he had enough on his plate already. Louis wasn’t going to add his sickness to the list. Zayn was the one who had brought up the idea of taking a pregnancy test after he had texted his alpha friend who was currently in Peru.

_u should take it and just see..._

**_**this is the worst time to get pregnant... i have an interview today and i bet its**_** **_**just stress** _ **

**__ **

_if your so convinced its just stress then just take it lou like seriously_

Louis had thrown his phone down on the table in panic at the thought of a pregnancy test. He tried to do the math and counted back to his most recent heat. He had always made sure to take his birth control before it. His stomach dropped when he vaguely recalled going into early heat and begging Harry to fuck him condomless in the back of the Range Rover after they had swung by to visit his family in Doncaster. He had convinced the alpha he had taken all the safety measures and that it was okay for them to fuck without protection.

“ _Fuck me._..” Louis buried his head into his arms when he realized that going into early heat meant that he didn’t remember to take the birth control beforehand. It had all happened so fast and all he had wanted was Harry’s knot.

“Oh my fuck...” He sighed as he hastened to the nearest pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. Outside was so dark that it looked like it will probably rain dogs and cats soon. Louis didn’t have the guts to look at the results. He simply sat on the toilet seat with his eyes squeezed shut, praying that Harry would come back early from work and find him like this. He wanted his alpha’s comfort and reassuring words. He knew that both him and Harry had always wanted kids, but right now, it was a really bad timing for both of them.

In the end, he finally psyched himself up to look at the test and nearly fainted when he saw the two red lines. He emptied his lunch into the toilet just as the skies split open and big rain drops began to pound down from the sinister dark clouds.

He found himself stumbling into the hallway and grabbing an umbrella. He felt like he was in a trance as he hurried down the building steps towards the direction of the restaurant. He wanted to tell Harry right this second so that they can figure out what to do next. No one would want to employ a pregnant omega, he thought with a pang as he ran down the street.

There were no lights in the restaurant and by the faint brightness of the streetlights, he could see two figures huddled underneath the small roof in front of it. He drew closer and gasped when he recognized the familiar curly hair. Harry was wrapped up in some omega’s embrace and the stranger had his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. Louis felt like he had just been run over by a car as he dropped the umbrella in shock. The couple was still locked tight together when Louis tripped against the wet pavement. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he turned and ran back down the street.

“Lou... Are you okay? You look so pale...”

Louis blinked as he came back to the present and saw Niall leaning over him in concern. He felt a nauseating twist in the pit of his stomach even though he had nothing left in him. He reached for the rubbish bin beside Niall’s desk and dry heaved into it for a minute.

“Jesus! Louis...” Niall rushed to rub his back as he choked. A cold bottle of water was pressed into his hand and Louis pressed his face into its cool wet surface as he willed himself to stop.

“Ni... I’m...” He felt tears stinging his eyes as he straightened up. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t have the courage to say the words. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his sweater sleeve, shaking his head.

“Louis, just lie back down, mate...” Niall soothed as he reached for a pillow. At the same time, Lewis appeared in Louis’ vision as he stared down at the omega. Louis averted his eyes, flushing in shame and cursing himself silently.

“You’re pregnant.” Lewis said out of nowhere as Louis nearly snapped his neck to look up at the beta. Niall’s guitar stand fell to the floor with a loud resounding bang. The three of them stared at each other for a beat.

“I’m...” Louis mustered, feeling a tear rolling down his flaming hot cheek.

“You’re pregnant... Holy fuck!” Niall breathed as his eyes widened in disbelief. Louis glared at the pair standing over him.

“I’m not... I’m just... Stressed...” He argued, hand flying to his stomach on instinct. He didn’t miss the alpha and the beta’s eyes tracking his movement.

“You’re stressed because you’re _so_ pregnant.” Lewis folded his arms, concluding in a matter of fact tone.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be an uncle!” Niall announced, leaping back and clapping his hands together. Louis threw a pillow at the alpha.

“Have you told H?” Niall froze, mid celebration. Louis rolled his eyes and twisted his hands into the covers.

“No.” He said softly. “I found out last night before I saw him cheating on me... It just got too much...”

“Louis, for the last time, he wasn’t cheating on you! He was helping out his friend! For all we know, maybe that omega just needed an alpha’s comfort! It’s natural...”

“He might as well be cheating on me!” Louis shot back, feeling terribly emotional as he crawled back under Niall’s covers.

Niall sighed, joining him on the bed as he plopped down next to Louis’ head.

“You should tell him as soon as possible. He would be ecstatic!”

“I’m going to have a job soon... I shouldn’t be pregnant...” Louis mumbled.

“Any ethical company will let you take a few months off and you still get to keep your job. It’s a part of life. I’m sure your company will take care of you. It’s pretty big and famous, innit? I can always sue them for you if they ever challenge your rights...”

“Point is I have to ace that interview...” Louis groaned as Niall ruffled his hair.

“We all know you’re fucking brilliant, Tommo...” Lewis joined them.

“I want in on being a godfather too!” He added as he elbowed Niall who winked.

“I don’t even know you that well!” Louis glared at the beta as he grinned.

He had gone back home to put on his suit and Harry just so happened to wake up after he spent so much time on keeping quiet as he tiptoed around fetching his things. The alpha’s eyebrows were pinched together as he cuddled Louis’ pillow close to his chest. Louis was half in mind to just jump on the bed and end his misery. Let Harry kiss everything away. Let Harry know that he was carrying their child. But no. He wasn’t going to be the first to break. He wasn’t the one at fault anyways.

The interview had gone smoothly as he could tell that the interviewer, a very handsome alpha named Andrew was impressed as he demonstrated his coding skills right then and there. Turned out, Andrew was from up North too, near Bradford, and they bonded easily afterwards. He didn’t know if he should bring up his situation so early on, but decided that it was for the best to give the company a heads up.

“Oh! You’re pregnant?” Andrew’s eyebrows shot up in amazement as he stared at Louis. He fidgets nervously, shifting in his seat.

“I just found out yesterday...” He said quietly, blushing a little under the man’s gaze.

“It’s quite alright,” Andrew’s deep soothing voice washed over him as he reached out to pat Louis’ shoulder. “You’ll be able to keep your job here regardless. You don’t have to worry.”

Louis’ mouth fell open. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

Andrew laughed, eyes twinkling. “We would love to have you aboard. But keep this just between you and me for now.” He winked as Louis snapped his jaw close, blushing uncontrollably. He was in. He got the fucking job! His first thought flew to telling Harry, but then he realized he was supposed to stay mad at his alpha. Even though all he wanted to do now was get fucked and not think about anything anymore.

※

Harry had dozed off since he had such a bad night’s sleep and almost didn’t catch Louis exiting the building. He jerked up in his seat, grabbing the sunflowers from beside him and made to open the car door. He frowned when he saw someone following Louis out. The stranger was tall and had wavy dark hair, looking just as sharp in a neat black suit. He leaned down to say something to Louis and the omega smiled shyly back at the alpha. The guy pulled out his phone and talked into it for a minute before falling into conversation with Louis. They stood on the sidewalk, apparently waiting for someone. It turned out to be a sleek black car. Louis waved goodbye to the stranger and got into it. Harry quickly tossed the sunflower back to the front seat and pulled his car into gear. He followed the car, heart pounding a little before realizing they were taking the route back to the flat.

As soon as Louis got out of the car, Harry jumped out of his Range Rover as well.

“Lou!” He yelled as the omega made his way up the building’s front steps. He held out the sunflowers tentatively as Louis glared at him silently.

“Lou, I’m so sorry...” He whispered, watching as Louis ran a hand through his quiff, still not uttering a word. “Baby, please forgive me... I didn’t mean to upset you, I swear I will never do anything like that again... I am so sorry.”

He felt fingers brushing his and then Louis was taking the sunflowers, smiling softly at them. He couldn’t help but dimple at this, still keeping his head bow this entire time to show that he was sorry.

“I’m pregnant.” He didn’t expect to hear the words to tumble out of his omega’s mouth. He stumbled on the slippery building steps, trying to process what Louis had just said.

“What?” He gasped.

Louis rolled his eyes, hiding half of his face in a sunflower. His voice grew inaudible as he mumbled the same words again. Harry reached out to pull Louis into his chest, crushing the bunch of sunflowers between them.

“You’re pregnant...” He whispered in shock into Louis’ hair as he felt the omega nod, trembling in his touch.

“Lou... I... Oh god, baby, I love you so much...”

“You’re killing the flowers, alpha...” Louis’ exasperated voice underneath him made him release the omega. He looked closer and he swore he could see Louis glowing.

“Baby...” He could only thumb at Louis’ cheekbone helplessly. The omega’s eyes crinkled.

“I got in by the way.” He said, tugging at Harry’s jacket sleeve. “The interviewer told me so.”

“I knew you would, Lou, never doubted... I’m so happy for you... For us... For...” He dropped his arm, ghosting his hand over Louis’ stomach. The omega flushed, pulling away at the contact.

“Come and fuck me then... Since we might not be able to do it once I get bigger...” Harry stared, open mouthed at this. His mind racing and his cock already thickening. He was so damn lucky. Louis wetted his lips as he lowered his gaze, eyes fixed on the obvious tent of Harry’s jeans.

Without another word, the omega disappeared into the flat building. Harry followed quickly, giving chase as Louis ran into the lift. The omega jabbed at their floor’s button as Harry launched himself at him, caging him into a corner of the lift. Louis laughed when Harry tripped a little on the carpeted lift floor. He shushed his omega with a kiss, drinking in the wonderfully familiar taste. Strawberries in the summer, chocolate coated paradise. He swallowed Louis’ soft moans as the omega’s hands gripped his back. The lift dinged open and they fell out of it, mouths still working furiously against each other’s. They didn’t even register their next door neighbor, a family of three, coming out of their flat. The mother’s high pitched shriek brought them out of their world as they turned and saw the father slapping his hand over their eight year old daughter’s eyes.

“Sorry!” Harry had the decency to look apologetic as Louis unlocked their flat door and pulled him in by the collar of his jacket. Harry tripped over Louis’ leather shoes as the omega laughed hysterically, tearing off his suit jacket.

“Can’t believe I had to wear this to the interview... It’s so hot...” Louis complained as he threw the suit jacket unceremoniously on the couch. Harry kicked off his boots and grabbed for the omega’s hands as he made to rip off the tie.

“I think you look so hot in it, Lou. Let me look a little longer.” The omega’s lashes fluttered as his hand loosened from the tie. Harry tugged on it to bring their chests flush together as he leaned down to mouth at Louis’ neck.

“Wanna tie you to the bed. Make you take my cock. Promise I’ll make you feel so good.” He bit on Louis’ earlobe as the omega whined high in response. They fumbled their way into the bedroom. Harry pinned Louis to the bed and started to work on the tie, sliding it off Louis’ neck and gathering the omega’s wrists so that he could bond the omega’s hands to the bedpost with it.

“Harry...” Louis cried out faintly as Harry tightened the hold and trailed a hand teasingly down the omega’s body. The alpha leaned back to peel off his own jacket and undressed quickly so that he was only clad in boxers. Louis was wriggling a little against his restraints, feet digging into the covers as he stared, cheeks flushed as Harry started to work on his dress shirt buttons.

“Baby, what did you do to your mark?” Harry asked when he pulled the shirt aside to thumb at the red scars of the bond mark. Louis gasped as his finger flit over it. Harry pressed down, making Louis yelp in protest.

“I don’t know...” Louis panted as he rocked his hips up, desperate for contact. “I just felt it burn so bad when I was crying. It just hurts when I was mad at you...”

“I’m so sorry for making you cry, love, I’m such a bad alpha...” Harry whispered as he kissed the mark, tonguing and licking at the scar, trying to make the red go away.

“Yours hurt too didn’t it...” His omega whispered, eyes on Harry’s neck. Fingers twitching above him like he wanted to touch.

“Hurt to remind me that I should be with you.” Harry said sweetly, pressing his lips against Louis’. He continued to kiss the omega as he reached down to unbutton Louis’ suit trousers.

The smell of delicious slick became ten times heavier when he successfully tugged off the tight trousers, leaving Louis shivering and exposed. So pink and pretty. Small cock already leaking as Harry palmed at it playfully. He bent down to lap away the precome blurting from Louis’ tip, marveling at the noises the omega was making.

“No teasing, Haz, please... Can’t take it...” Louis whispered as he jerked against the tie’s hold.

“I’ll make you take it, omega, don’t worry... Be good for me...” Harry whispered reassuringly as he situated himself between Louis’ legs. He gripped the insides of the omega’s thighs and held them open, taking Louis’ cock between his lips and twirling his tongue.

“Ahhh!” Louis moaned as his hips jerked, fucking into Harry’s mouth. He pulled off and dove between Louis’ thighs to shove his tongue up against Louis’ rim.

“Stop! Harry... Gonna come too quick...” Louis whispered above him, tone begging as Harry darted his tongue inside the omega’s hole, feeling slick trickling down his tongue and into his mouth. He pulled back abruptly and lavishing Louis’ cock with kitten licks for a minute before finding his way to the hole, making sure that he was giving both equal care and attention. Every touch of his made the omega above him whine and moan.

“No...” The omega was sobbing now, syllable falling broken from his mouth as Harry stopped to catch his breath, mouth sticky with slick and come. He leaned up to kiss Louis, letting the omega taste himself on his tongue. When he pulled back, he almost came on the spot at the sight of Louis twisting on his side, bum up and presenting, eyes fucked out and unfocused as he stared back at Harry, chewing his pink lips.

“Want me to fuck you like this?” Harry asked in awe as he grabbed at Louis’ hips, pushing his pulsing cock right up against Louis’ leaking entrance as the omega arched his back at the sudden movement. He pressed his front to Louis’ back as the omega’s hands pulled against the tie.

※

“It’s not fair...” Louis groaned as Harry rocked his thick cock against the omega’s fluttering hole. “Wanna touch you too...” He let out a string of curses as Harry ran his palm over his nipples, down to rub over his stomach and then circling around his still leaking cock.

“It’s all about you, baby, don’t worry about me.” Harry whispered against his bond mark before sucking bites into the back of neck and finding his lips so that Louis was rendered unable to protest any further.

Louis felt the tie digging into his wrist, felt the material rubbing against his skin. He dropped his head into his biceps, biting into his own skin as he felt Harry’s hands all over him, flicking at his nipples first then trailing down to squeeze his cock before fingers were prying his hole open.

“Harry...” He could only mutter defenselessly as he stifled his pathetic moan, feeling the alpha’s tongue wriggling in and out of his rim. In his position, he felt like he was giving everything to Harry, letting the alpha do anything he pleased while he could only struggle like a fish out of water. He felt Harry’s knees bracketing his as the alpha fitted himself over his back, lips coming to pant hotly beside Louis’ ear.

“Think you’re ready for me?” Harry asked, two fingers thrusting knuckle deep into Louis as he said this, punching more moans out of the omega. Louis nodded weakly, using what was left of his strength to turn and meet Harry’s lips. He tasted like the best mix of nuts.

“You’re the prettiest out there, but even more beautiful when you’re in our bed. Fuck... Lou... Can’t believe I get to knock you up, can’t fucking believe we’re having a baby...”

Harry’s nonsense whispers drowned out every other thought in Louis’ mind as he pushed his hips back against the alpha’s cock, feeling the tip catching against his greedily clenching hole. With a deep groan, Harry was pushing inside as Louis threw back his head at the sensation. Harry’s hands were steady on his hips as he continued to slide in, always so thick and full and filling Louis up. Harry was nipping at his bond mark as he bottomed out, hips lining against Louis’.

Louis felt Harry’s finger digging into the flesh at his hips as he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. Looking down, he could see his own cock steadily dripping out precome as Harry’s hips slammed against his.

“Alpha...” He choked out as Harry’s cock brushed his prostate, making him jerk, rim clenching at the overwhelming feeling. He collapsed, feeling his knees give out and felt Harry’s strong arms around his waist, holding him up as the alpha managed to keep thrusting into him. He came with a hoarse shout, losing feeling in every limb, all senses zeroed in on Harry’s swelling knot inside of him. He felt the stinging of sweat in his eyes as he squeezed them shut. Harry was still kissing his neck as the alpha began to pulse strings of come into Louis. His other hand that wasn’t steadying Louis came up to loosen the tie. Both of them fell in a tangle of limbs on the bed.

“Hurts...” Louis pouted, rubbing at the red marks around his wrists where the tie had dug into the skin. Harry cupped his knees behind Louis’, spooning him close. He could feel Harry kissing the shell of his ear and pressing a dimpled smile into his cheek.

“Let me kiss it better.” Harry said as he reached out to gather Louis’ wrists in only one hand and bending the omega’s arms so that he could brush his lips sweetly, almost apologetically, against the swollen red skin there.

“If you don’t like it, we won’t do it next time, love...” Harry whispered against the inside of Louis’ wrists.

“It’s a good hurt.” Louis said, wriggling his hips a little just to feel the tip of Harry’s cock jabbing into his sweet spot. The alpha chuckled, fingers stroking over Louis’ skin.

“Always make you hurt good, don’t I?”

Louis moaned in exasperation as he elbowed at Harry’s chest halfheartedly.

“You better not go around sticking out your neck after I start getting bigger... I swear if I catch you scenting another omega, I am going to strangle you or maybe sit on you once I gain like thirty pounds...”

Harry’s laugh was husky as he nuzzled into Louis’ neck, kissing over his bond mark.

“Yeah, baby, sit on me, sit on my face...”

“Harold...”

Harry kissed the frown right from Louis’ lips as he cupped the omega’s stomach.

“Will never touch anyone who isn’t you, Lou, I swear on my life. Never again. I’m sorry for making you lose your trust in me... Gonna try my best to take good care of you and our baby...”

Louis tipped his face back so that he could look into Harry’s emerald greens. The alpha pulled back to dimple at him.

“You’re mine, you hear?” Louis muttered as Harry’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

“Love that I’m yours.” A kiss. “Love that you’re also mine.” Another kiss.

_**MONTHS LATER** _

“Baby, I’m home!” Harry called into the flat as he turned to lock the door securely behind him. After Louis got pregnant, he always felt the need to make sure that the omega was safely locked away. They rarely went outside since Harry would be on edge and was extremely possessive. He had almost got into a fight with a random alpha who had been staring a tad too long at Louis when they were walking in the park. He could hear footsteps scrambling down the hall and he turned just in time to catch Louis who barreled into his chest. He could feel Louis’ obvious bump nudging him in the stomach and his heart leapt happily.

“Where have you been?” The omega cried, face pressed deep into his sweaty chef uniform since Harry hadn’t bothered to change out into his own clothes. A party of around thirty businessmen had booked the restaurant and he was late coming home since cleaning up took some time.

He leaned down to kiss Louis’ hair as the omega wrapped his arms tight around his waist, clinging to him like he was afraid Harry might vanish into thin air.

“Just a little busy today. I’m sorry for not telling you, darling…” He cooed as he stroked Louis’ back. The omega trembled, pulling back a little to look up at him. Harry saw that there were dried tear tracks on his omega’s cheeks.

“Quit your job and stay home with me…” The omega begged as his lips quivered. Fuck, he was so beautiful like this. Clingy and needing Harry every second of the day. He would never admit it to Louis’ face, but he secretly wished Louis could be pregnant all the time so that he could act like this. Like Harry was his only lifeline.

“Can’t quit my job, love, gotta keep you and our baby fed…” He kissed Louis’ forehead before tilting the omega’s face up so that he could kiss down the bridge of Louis’ nose, to his thin sweet lips.

“Hate that you left me all alone early this morning… You didn’t even say anything!” Louis’ scent was a spicy chocolate, swirling with nerves and anger. Harry continued to peck at his stubbornly closed mouth.

“I did tell you, multiple times yesterday before bed, that I have to leave early to start prepping for the big dinner party of thirty the restaurant is hosting today.”

Louis stilled at this before he tucked his face back into Harry’s chest.

“It’s your fault for not telling me again in the morning! You know how these fucking pregnancy hormones get!” Louis muttered accusingly as Harry chuckled, gathering Louis tighter into his arms so that he could move them both towards the living room.

“What do you want for dinner, Lou?” He asked as he eased himself onto the couch with Louis still clinging to him like a koala.

“Burger.” The omega answered immediately, baby blues shining with hope as he popped his head up to look at Harry.

“No.” Harry lectured as Louis’ shoulders sagged.

“Then I don’t want anything else…” The omega whined as Harry shifted so that Louis could nestle comfortably into him without crushing his bump between them. He was getting big. Just less than a month now. Harry really couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have a child, but he was more than ready.

“Baby… you can’t have a burger, you need something healthy like chicken soup with broccoli.”

Louis groaned loudly, slapping at Harry’s chest. “I hate you!”

“Okay, how about you sit here and keep hating me while I go and change out of these? I feel like a walking kitchen.” Harry teased as Louis pouted. He thumbed at the omega’s cheekbone before slowly extracting himself from Louis’ tight hold.

He was in their bedroom, still pulling a pair of shorts up his hips when Louis waddled in.

“Harry…” Louis whined as he approached the alpha.

“Have you decided not to hate me and eat your vegetables?” He dimpled as Louis let out a disgruntled noise.

“I don’t hate you…” He muttered as he worried his lips, looking at Harry from underneath his lashes. He couldn’t resist but pull the omega into his chest. Since he had no shirt on, he could feel every puff of Louis’ soft breath.

“I’m horny…” Louis said into the silence as Harry swayed them. He had sort of half expected that was the case since Louis’ face said it all. It was too easy to read, especially since the omega was pregnant.

“Tell me what you want then.” Harry whispered as he fingered the hem of Louis’ long nightshirt that was barely covering the huge bump.

“Wanna get fucked so that I can forget how ugly I’m getting…”

Harry pulled back to fix Louis with a stern look.

“Who told you you’re ugly? What the hell, Lou.”

“I am though! I’m all wrinkly and so fat…”

“Fuck, Lou, you’re carrying a baby that’s why… You have no idea how surreal you look all the time.”

“I’m scared you don’t want to touch me anymore…” Tears were running down the omega’s face now.

“Jesus… I want you all the time, but we can’t fuck that often since you’re pregnant… I don’t want you to overexert yourself…”

“If you want me all the time, why aren’t you touching me now?” Louis wiped at the cheeks as he folded his arms.

Harry spun the omega around, rucking up the nightshirt and winding his arms around Louis’ bump to splay a hand over it. He leaned down to kiss the omega’s bond mark as he stroked over the bump gently. There was a full length mirror leaning beside the drawers and glancing up, Harry caught Louis tracking the movement of his hand as he ran it over the roundness of his belly.

“Look at you.” The alpha whispered huskily, smirking as Louis startled a bit, baby blues flicking up to meet Harry’s in the mirror. He was flushed, mouth slack as they stared at each other in the mirror.

“Just look at yourself… Wanting me to want you. You don’t even know, Lou, how much I think about you all the time. You’re so beautiful.” He kissed a line up the side of Louis’ neck to the omega’s red cheeks, still thumbing over feverishly hot skin.

“Harry…” Louis sounded breathless as he tipped his neck to look back at the alpha. In the mirror, Harry saw something glinting running down the insides of Louis’ thighs. Slick. It made his alpha awestruck as he watched more of it race down his omega’s legs.

“Touch me, please… I don’t want anything else…” Louis’ voice was shaking as Harry ran his hand lower, over the waistband of the omega’s underwear. He lifted the nightshirt as Louis immediately put his arms over his head to help Harry tug the shirt off of him.

“On the bed, baby.” Harry whispered as Louis scrambled towards the bed, crawling onto the sheets and sitting in the middle of it, with his knees tucked underneath him and blinking with anticipation at the alpha.

Harry grinned as he pulled off his shorts and underwear, letting his half hard cock spring free and marveled as Louis let out a desperate whine from the bed.

“I think I’ve lost track of the times you have asked for my knot during your pregnancy.” He said as he sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard and motioning for Louis to get into his lap.

“You better not keep track, you creep.” Louis complained as he heaved himself up to get rid of his slick soaked underwear and crawled towards Harry.

Their mouths met as Louis pressed his arse flush up against Harry’s cock impatiently.

“Woah, omega, calm down… Let me open you up first. Don’t wanna hurt you…”

Louis reached down to squeeze Harry’s cock in between his hands, making the alpha grunt in surprise. Despite the bump between them, Louis managed to duck down and take Harry’s cock into his mouth. He lapped over the tip, making precome blurt as the alpha gasped.

“You came home so late… I had no choice but to touch myself. I hate it… Touching myself when I have an alpha who should be the one doing the work… I’m already ready, stop making me wait!” He said hotly, breath directly over Harry’s dick making it twitch and his knot swell slightly.

“Lou… I had no idea…”

“Just fuck me… No more talking…” Louis grunted, pinching Harry’s tip in between his fingers. The alpha hissed, jerking back and knocking the back of his head painfully against the headboard.

“Can’t fuck you missionary, I might crush our baby to death if I slip…” He couldn’t help but thrust a bit into his omega’s mouth as Louis continued to wrap his lips around the head of his cock.

Louis pulled back to glare at him. “Why do I have to do all the work?” He whined, tears swimming in his eyes again.

“Baby, just sit in my lap, I can still fuck you like this, just can’t knot you because you won’t be comfortable… It’s better this way.”

The omega rolled his eyes as he turned away.

“You’re making excuses because you don’t want me!”

Louis could be so difficult sometimes during his pregnancy. Harry sighed, leaning in to hug the omega close. He rocked his cock up against Louis’ arse cheeks, letting it slip between them and nestle against the slippery slick gushing hole. He was careful not to put pressure on the bump between them. He pressed kisses all over Louis’ face, licking away the tears.

“If I knot you, you will have to be in the same position for at least two hours… I know you will be sore and it will hurt your back. That’s why I’m gonna pull out. I’m not making excuses, love, I’m just trying to love you the best I can.”

This made Louis tremble a bit in his arms. The omega slowly raised his head to look up at Harry who dimpled at him. Louis made a disgruntled noise before surging up to kiss Harry hotly. Harry gripped Louis’ hips so that he could shift the omega more comfortably in his lap, lining up his cock with Louis’ hole and started to push in. He wished he had thought of recording Louis since the omega was making so many different kinds of noise of pleasure.

He could feel himself bottoming out as his cock slid right up against Louis’ prostate. Louis threw back his head, grinding down on Harry’s cock as Harry kissed the bump between them. With all the weight on top of him, Harry still managed to start thrusting his hips up into Louis, making the omega cry out.

“Harry!” Louis’ eyes flew down to meet his as he felt his knot catching against the omega’s rim. Harry didn’t waste time, closing his fingers around Louis’ swollen cock and jerked him off. He felt Louis coming minutes later, spilling deliciously hot into his fists.

“Shhhh… It’s okay, love, just let me…” Harry soothed Louis by scenting him before pulling out roughly, just in time to watch his own knot swell and starting pulsing out come all over Louis’ rim and thighs. Louis seemed to deflate as he watched Harry’s knot glumly like he had dropped a treat on the dirty ground. The alpha chuckled, gathering his come with one finger and raised it to Louis’ lips. Louis instantly closed his mouth around Harry’s finger and sucked as his eyelashes flutter. Harry pushed his finger deeper into the omega’s mouth and watched as Louis flush redder. He jerked his finger out of Louis’ mouth and covered Louis’ lips with his own. He felt the omega going lax in his lap and he shifted so that he could lower Louis onto the bed.

“Still want your knot…” Louis muttered stubbornly as Harry hovered a little over him, hand making its way back over the omega’s stomach to continue its stroking.

“You will get it soon. Once you pop our baby out.” Harry reassured as he watched Louis pout.

“I wish the baby would just come out already…” The omega muttered as Harry kissed his belly.

“Well, I want to watch you being pregnant a bit longer though, so I’m glad…”

“Fuck you, Harold.”

He had to kiss Louis into submission after his comment, but it was worth it.

_**FIVE YEARS LATER** _

“Where’s mommy?”

Ajax asked stubbornly as he kicked a ball into the makeshift goalpost Louis had set up in the backyard.

“Mommy is busy today... He has a meeting with very important people.” Harry said, barely containing his sigh as he watched his son trying to attempt the footie trick Louis had taught him.

“He promised to play ball with me today after school...” Ajax was pouting, soft caramel colored curly hair falling into his light blue eyes. He looked so much like Louis except when he smiled, there would be deep crates in his cheeks.

“How about I fry a fish for dinner? You eat first and when mommy comes back, you guys can play.”

Ajax chewed thoughtfully on his knuckles as he surveyed Harry suspiciously.

“Promise mommy won’t fall asleep in the middle of playing.”

It had happened just once when Louis had gotten a little tipsy since he had a little too much red wine during the dinner meeting that evening. He had been promoted to the Head of Software Developers and he was busier than ever, always rushing off to meetings or pouring over data sheets. Harry, on the other hand, had opened up a bakery just around the corner of the tech company. Business was good enough that he had hired bakers and cashiers and would only sometimes swing by since he was busy taking care of Ajax who was five years old now.

Ajax finally relented, kicking the ball one last time before bounding over to Harry so that the alpha could usher the boy into the house. Ajax ate most of the fish put in front of him since it was his favorite food and insisted on waiting on the front porch for Louis. Even though it was August, the height of summer, it was cooler at night outside compared to the stifling hot air indoors. They sat on the front steps, watching the moon shining above them as the streetlights flickered.

“I wish mommy can be like you... You stay home all day with me, but he’s never here...” Ajax said sadly, kicking his bare feet.

“Mommy loves his job... You can’t take that away from him...” Harry said, ruffling his son’s hair as he watched a firefly flit past them. Ajax pointed the insect out excitedly.

“Does mommy love his job more than me?” Huge pale blue eyes met his and he shook his head frantically, releasing a wave of soothing pheromones.

“You know he doesn’t. Look.” He prodded his son’s arm and pointing to the figure skating down the street in the distance. “He’s coming right now.”

Ajax sprang to his feet, waving his arms wildly as Louis screeched to a stop on the sidewalk. He was running down the stairs and throwing himself at Louis before the omega could even catch his breath.

“Hello, darling,” Louis’ raspy voice sounded out through the night as he kissed Ajax’s cheek, making the boy squirm in delight.

“Have you been a good boy? Didn’t give daddy a hard time did you?”

“Never. I’ve been so good, Lou, so good! So play with me!” Ajax had always called Louis “mommy” and only recently picked up the bad habit of calling the omega “Lou” since he had heard Louis saying he liked being called Lou.

“Did you master the move yet?” Louis asked as he balanced Ajax on his knees while bending down to retrieve his skateboard. Harry watched fondly as the pair came up the steps. He opened the door for Louis as the omega smiled at him.

“How was your day, love?” He asked as Louis set Ajax down on the ground and the small boy immediately started pulling the omega towards the backdoor, eager to start their footie game.

“It was crazy. Met with this super talented omega from another company, she’s ace. We’re launching this app together and both of our bosses love our ideas...”

Harry couldn’t help but lean in, kissing Louis sweetly, then deeply as the omega gasped quietly against his lips, hands coming up to circle around his neck.

“Missed you.” He whispered, watching as Louis’ eyes crinkled.

“So our son did give you a hard time today huh...” The omega said knowingly as Harry’s hands flew down to palm at his arse.

“He just misses you like I do, Lou... Normal kids watch the TV, but, he watches the clock obsessively. Just waiting for you to come home.” Harry said in between kisses as Louis’ smile grew even wider.

“And there I was, worrying that you lot might have forgotten about me...”

“Dad!” A loud voice sounded out from behind Louis’ knees. Small hands curled into Harry’s trousers, tugging harshly.

“You have to wait your turn...” Ajax said stomping his feet as Louis loosened his arms from around Harry to pat at their son’s head.

“You’re right, love, Daddy has to wait his turn...” Louis turned to wink at Harry who growled quietly causing the omega to roll his eyes.

“Call me that in bed.” He leaned in to nip at Louis’ neck as the omega giggled.

“You wish.”

Then Louis was being pulled out of the backdoor by Ajax. Harry swore he saw the omega swaying his hips seductively as he walked away.

Later that night, after Harry’s knot had deflated and slipped out of Louis, they lay there simply enjoying the quietness of the night and smiling softly at each other. Louis propped his chin up on Harry’s chest as the alpha above him dimpled lazily.

“Do you think Jax is just lonely?”

Harry had snaked his hand down Louis’ boxer and was stroking over the omega’s hole which was still a little wet with slick and come from earlier. They had both learned to always dress after having sex since Ajax tend to come and ask for cuddles every other night.

“He’s only five... He’ll have school soon and make some friends. Right now he is just too dependent on us, well, to be fair, mostly on you to entertain him.”

Harry felt Louis twitching as he circled his finger, pushing in just the tiniest bit.

“I was thinking...” Louis’ breath hitched as Harry slid in his whole finger, twirling and feeling along the hot walls inside of the omega.

“Focus, Harold!” Louis was now glaring at him, chin still on his chest although eyes now half lidded as he continued to slowly finger him.

“’M focused...” Harry mumbled, grinning as Louis reached out to flick at his forehead.

“Not focus on fingering me, you idiot, I mean focus on the conversation about our son...”

“What are you trying to say, baby?”

“I think... Maybe he needs a playmate...” Harry’s finger stilled inside of Louis as the omega blushed a little. “Like a little brother or maybe a sister, just so they can keep each other company when we are busy...” Louis rushed to say, cheeks now the evident flaming color of a setting sun.

“By that, do you mean you want to have another baby?” Harry asked, barely controlling the excitement that he was sure was going to burst out of him.

Louis didn’t say a word as he gnawed hesitantly on his bottom lip. Harry used his other hand to grip Louis’ hip so that he could shift the omega slightly more upwards on his chest. He kissed Louis’ forehead sweetly.

“You’re the one who hated being pregnant...” He whispered, earning a hearty slap to his chest.

“I hated it because I get emotional as fuck and you kept feeding me “healthy” food that taste like absolute shit...”

Harry barked out a laugh, eyes twinkling mischievously as he continued to pepper kisses all over Louis’ face while jabbing his lone finger up into the omega’s prostate. Louis moaned against his lips, rutting down a little at the touch.

“You were so cute when you were pregnant, always territorial and clingy all the time. You kept yelling at me for caring more about food than you.”

“It’s not that funny...” Louis mumbled as Harry’s tongue slid against the wetness inside of Louis’ mouth. The omega whined as Harry slipped out his finger and flipped them so that he was pressing Louis into the mattress as they licked away, content in getting lost in each other’s mouths.

“Mommy?” Ajax’s voice cut through the dark bedroom, making them both jump in surprise. Harry caged Louis in protectively on instinct, almost letting his possessive growl slip out from between his lips.

“Yes, baby?” Louis pushed at Harry so that the alpha would stop hovering over him. Harry sighed and collapsed on the bed beside Louis, watching as the omega beckoned to their son who was clutching a blanket tight to his chest at the foot of their bed.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Ajax asked, fiddling with a loose string from his blanket. He looked up, giving Louis the puppy eyes and Harry knew the omega would never say no.

“Come on then, sweetheart.”

Ajax giggled as he clambered into the bed, situating himself in between Harry and Louis. He curled into Louis’ chest, hands tight in Louis’ loose sleep shirt. Harry stroked Ajax’s back as Louis pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple.

“Jax... How do you feel about having a little brother or sister?”

Ajax blinked up sleepily at Louis, mouth pulled down into a tiny frown.

“No!” He burst out before hiding his face back into Louis’ chest.

“Why not, darling?” The omega asked gently.

“They will have to wait their turn too! Daddy always gets your attention and if there’s another baby then you will forget me!”

“Are you jealous of Daddy?” Louis asked in amusement as Ajax bit at his shirt. Harry snorted at this, mouth twitching, barely suppressing his smile.

“Just want you to play with me.” Ajax said, voice tight with tension.

“I want that too. But imagine, if you have a little brother, you can play with him too. Teach him what I taught you, go to school together, share funny things with each other... Sounds like fun doesn’t it?”

“I guess so...” Ajax raised his head, blinking owlishly up at Louis then turning to look at Harry hesitantly.

“I want a sister though!” He said, a small whine in his voice as Louis chuckled.

“I’ve always wanted a daughter named Darcy.” Harry prompted, causing Louis to roll his eyes and push at his shoulder.

“You two are putting too much pressure on me...” He muttered, shaking his head as Ajax hugged him closer. He fell asleep almost instantly, too tired out from playing footie late into the night.

“Like father like son...” Louis whispered as he ran a hand through Ajax’s curls. “You made him into a possessive little version of you... Just less freaky since he’s my son...”

Harry shifted in, carefully not to jolt Ajax awake and pressed a lingering kiss to Louis’ mouth.

“You make us possessive. We can’t get enough of you, that’s why...”

“Mmmm...” Louis let Harry nip at his lips, feeling a hand ghost over his bond mark.

“When are you going to put a baby in me then, knothead?”

Harry huffed out an amused breath before pecking Louis’ lips one last time.

** **END** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week would be the last chapter! It will be about H&L's first time so it will be a throwback chapter! Really hope you come back for it! Thanks for reading ~ As always, you can reblog or like the FIC POST [HERE!!!](https://touchoflouis.tumblr.com/post/615408887331454976/truth-would-be-by-thinlinez-thinlines-pairing)


	12. LAST BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one! A throwback to their first time.  
> WARNING: Harry is more violent and possessive back then so if you are easily triggered, please read the tags first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it, it's good bye after this... Please leave comments they mean so much to me and I hope you enjoyed the whole story. Also! Please go read my most recent work if you have time and want to, it's part of an ABO fic fest ;)

** OCTOBER (LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL) **

It has been a week since Louis first confronted Harry Styles. After their first interaction, Louis realized that he had started seeing the alpha everywhere. Strolling down the hallways with a bunch of annoyingly loud friends, lounging on the grass on warm days during lunch and mostly, staring directly and unashamedly at Louis. When the omega caught the alpha watching him, Harry didn’t even try to hide it. He would just smirk and flash his infamous dimple which would ignite a burning fire of rage inside of Louis. _Who in Hell’s name does the guy think he is?_ Louis refused to acknowledge the alpha and always avoided his gaze as soon as they met. He figured Harry was probably intrigued by him for the time being and pretty soon, the alpha would lose interest and find his next victim. Rumors always circulated Harry Styles. About how he was a flirt and never stuck around. About how he did what he liked with omegas. Louis was never one to judge a person by rumors, but from the way Harry was acting, he almost _listened and believed_ in the rumors since the alpha’s actions were _that_ shameless and self-indulgent.

He bumped into Harry right before their shared Literature class on Friday. He really didn’t want to get detention from Ms. Teasdale again so he was running full tilt when he smacked right into Harry’s chest in front of the lecture room doors. Pain shot through his nose as he dropped the heavy literature book he was holding. Bursts of lavender and nuts shot through his lungs and he immediately felt dizzy with the scent. Before he could take in what had happened, strong arms were circling his waist and he was being pulled right against Harry’s chest. Louis instantly started to struggle, pushing at the alpha’s chest.

“What are you doing!” He accused as he successfully wriggled out of the alpha’s embrace.

“Trying to stop you from falling flat on your face.” Harry replied, dimpling as he leaned down to pick up Louis’ book and offering it to the omega. He snatched it out of Harry’s hands without so much as a thank you and scrambled through the room’s doors, face burning with humiliation from the encounter. He made sure to sit as far as possible from the alpha and chose a seat beside someone he knew. It was Roman, a member of the footie team that was always trying to get Louis to join. He was pretty decent at footie and was the team captain back in middle school, but as Jay gave birth to more siblings and the chores doubled, Louis was forced to quit and spent his time babysitting his sisters and brother. The footie team they have right now was disastrous and word must have gotten around that he used to play because the second he stepped foot into the school, the team had swarmed him and practically begged him to join. Until this day, they still refuse to listen to Louis’ firm “no”.

“So you and Styles huh…” Roman piped up the second Louis settled down on the cushioned chair. He turned and mustered his best death stare at the alpha.

“Fuck off, Roman.” He chose to say instead, flipping open his textbook as Ms. Teasdale took the stage and started her lecture.

“The whole school knows, you know, don’t have to be shy about it, Tommo. About you two being a thing.”

“We. Are. Not. Together.” Louis made sure to annunciate every single word as he crossed his arms and kicked out a little too hard in frustration. He had to apologize quickly to the beta girl sitting in the seat in front of his.

“Then why did Styles pull me aside and basically threatened me before class?”

Louis whipped to his right to stare at Roman who had a little smug smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“He did?”

“Mate… He was literally seconds from putting his hands around my throat. He said if I dared lay a hand on you, he would break my arm.”

Louis’ mouth fell open. He was speechless as he took in Roman's words. Roman must have seen his face paling drastically because the alpha waved a hand nonchalantly, shrugging airily.

“I told him I was just interested in what your legs could do…”

The omega blushed hard at this before slamming his pencil case on top of his textbook.

“He has no right to go around acting like I belong to him… Fuck.” Louis swore as Ms. Teasdale bustled into the class.

“If you guys aren’t together, you should really tell him to stop. I heard him warning some other alphas too. Hell, he’s probably going up to every single alpha in the school.”

Louis’ heart thumped as his hands grew cold. He was shaking, he realized, with barely suppressed anger. It had been a week since he last confronted Harry about the debt and the cut on his chin had healed, leaving behind only a pale pink since Jay was very good at healing wounds, making sure that there would be no trace of a scar on her son’s skin. During the short span of a week, he had noticed some of his friends distancing themselves from him. He had greeted Dalton at the lockers early this morning and the alpha had turned around like he was thin air before scampering down the hall. _No wonder._ It was all Harry’s doing. Louis was so caught up in stewing in his anger that he almost didn’t catch the words Roman uttered next.

“You going to the party?”

“What?”

“Styles’ party.”

Louis had been getting wind of said party in the halls since Monday. He didn’t know that it was going to be held in Harry’s house though. He had a fleeting urge of going, but now that Roman had confirmed that it was Harry’s party, there was no way in seven hells that he was going to show up.

“Judging from the pure disgust on your face, I assume you’re not going.” Roman teased as Louis flicked his eraser at the alpha’s forehead.

“Urgh. You’re so annoying.” Louis hissed as he tried to tune out Roman’s chuckle.

“Styles is _loaded_. He’s going to be serving some quality stuff. You’re going to miss the fun, Tommo.”

“Beer is just beer. No one can tell the difference once they’re plastered.” Louis mumbled as Roman snorted.

Louis had to endure Roman’s nonsense whispers all through class. He had never packed up so quickly and was making to run out of the suffocating room when a shadow fell over his textbook. He spotted the familiar suede boots next to his blue Adidas and he suppressed his eye roll as he glanced up to see Harry frowning down at him.

“I’m driving you home today.” Harry said, tone determined.

“Says who?” Louis shot back. He had never agreed to this. Roman was snickering in the seat beside him.

“Me.” Harry was glaring at Roman and suddenly, Louis was being jerked out of his seat and into the alpha’s arms. He yelped as his pencil case went flying, pens spilling everywhere as Harry closed his fingers around the side of Louis’ neck and squeezed. The action radiated dominance and it was so possessive that Louis couldn’t help but collapse against Harry, head reeling. His omega was urging him to submit and he felt a little faint as he tried to steady himself. Roman was scrambling out of his seat and muttering some shit about sexual tension before rushing out of the room as Harry continued to glare after the alpha.

“Fuck off!” Louis gasped as he turned to push out of Harry’s embrace.

“Stop fighting me.” Harry demanded, his voice low and Louis could tell the alpha was losing his patience.

“You can’t go around driving off my friends! What the fuck!”

“That guy wasn’t your friend. I could tell you didn’t want to talk to him.” Harry hissed back while Louis retrieved his pens from the floor.

“That’s not the point. Just because you paid off my family debt, you think you can waltz around acting like I belong to you?”

“That’s exactly what I think. You’re mine.”

Now this made Louis freeze in his tracks. He was gripping the blue pen in his palm so hard that he could feel it leaving marks in his skin.

“So stop fighting me, baby.”

 _Baby._ The word, uttered in Harry’s low tone made Louis’ heart pound a little harder than normal. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_ Louis barely had time to straighten up when he felt Harry’s fingers closing around his wrist.

“Where are we going?” He asked desperately as Harry began to tug him towards the lecture room doors.

“Home.”

Louis knew Harry was rich, but he had never really known how rich the guy was until they were pulling up in the driveway of a ginormous white mansion. He was shoved all too roughly into Harry’s Range Rover and the alpha had driven them here. He was really at a loss for words as he stared up at the house. It wasn’t until Harry yanked open his side of the door was Louis snapped out of his trance.

“Come on, little one.” Harry's teasing smile made Louis glare at him.

“I will not hesitate to trash your house and ruin your party.” He threatened as Harry herded him up the mansion steps. He wasn’t going to deny it. He was a little curious about the interior of the fancy house.

“I don’t mind. You can do whatever you want. I didn’t really want to throw a party, but my friends got wind that my parents aren’t in town for the week so...”

Louis stopped in his tracks. He glanced suspiciously at the dimpling alpha who reached out to fling open the heavy ivory doors. He was greeted with the sight of bustling omegas in uniforms carrying plates of food and sweeping the floors.

“They will be gone when the party begins.” Harry said nonchalantly like having maids in the house was a perfectly normal thing. Louis was too shocked to retaliate. A burst of loud laughter jolted him out of his gawking and he turned to find that the first group of partygoers had come bursting through the doors. Most of them shouted at Harry in glee while the alpha smiled good naturedly and waved them in. Louis took the chance of Harry’s distraction to run off in the opposite direction. There must be an escape route that didn’t involve the front door which was already jammed with bodies that were trickling in. Harry looked like he was too caught up in talking to everyone to keep bothering Louis. The omega would have plenty of time to just disappear. Just as he was contemplating if he should go through the kitchen or upstairs, a shrill voice cut through the crowd.

“Tommo!”

Louis suppressed his eye roll as he turned and felt Roman swinging an arm around his shoulder.

“You did show up after all!” The alpha slurred happily as he grinned. Louis grimaced, pushing away Roman’s face. He could smell the alcohol on the alpha’s breath.

“How can one get drunk when the party just started?” Louis asked in wonder. Roman cackled before he cheered and shoved his way into the throng of people. He was back in less than a minute and Louis blinked in surprise as he felt a cup being pushed into his hand.

“Let’s just say I was already drunk when I came here.” Roman shouted in his ear as the alpha started to steer him into the massive living room. There was even a pool table in the corner. Louis nodded along to Roman’s drunk rambling and took a sip of the concoction that was pushed into his hands. He nearly choked. It was strong, probably the strongest he had ever had. The heavy taste of scotch and whiskey was apparent. It burned its way down his throat, settling all his nerves on fire as he took another gulp.

“This is shit!” He said, pushing at Roman’s arm as the alpha laughed. Roman led him to the pool table and was shouting at one of the players who stood aside to make room for the two of them. Louis almost got the wind knocked out of him when Roman stumbled into him, too drunk off his mind as he pushed a pool table stick into Louis’ hand.

“I’ve found my replacement!” He announced to the players at large as Louis swallowed another mouthful of the atrocious drink. He was already a little lightheaded as he glanced around at the players. His heart almost stood still when he locked eyes with none other than Sam Fender. The alpha was a year older than Louis and he was already in uni. Ever since Louis had entered high school, he had harbored a crush on the guy. He had an incredible voice and his music was right up Louis’ alley. His sounds resembled that of Louis’ favorite band, Oasis. He sometimes played on the streets on the weekends and since Louis had stalked the alpha’s socials, he would sometimes show up and watched from afar. Talk about pining...

Since they were in different grades, Louis had minimum interactions with the alpha. It felt like ages since Louis last saw and thought about him. Recently he was too preoccupied with harboring his loathing for Harry. In Louis’ half-drunk haziness, the alpha looked really good with his fringe hanging into his eyes. He found himself returning Sam’s smile as his heart leapt. He had never been so grateful that he was pretty decent at pool.

Someone kept pressing drink after drink into his hand as he pumped his fist in the air, cheering along with the crowd as he sank in another ball.

“You’re merciless!” Some faceless guy to his left said as he felt a hand slapping his back. He grinned back as he took another sip of the bright blue drink in his hand.

“I bet you can’t beat me though.” A voice he was all too familiar with drawled from across the table.

He and Sam were neck to neck on the scoreboard. Louis felt extra brave due to all the alcohol coursing through his system as he pointed his stick right in Sam’s face from across the table.

“Lay down your bet, then.”

Sam’s lips pulled into a grin as he grabbed Louis’ stick, causing him to jerk forward and his hipbone bumped painfully against the edge of the table. He hissed at the sudden jolt of pain just as the alpha’s powerful scent washed over him. Sam smelled like the ocean, like the waves and Louis was growing even more drunk and turned on.

“I get to kiss you if I win.” Sam’s words seemed like a thousand miles away and Louis could only nod helplessly as Sam released his stick slowly. The whistling around the pool table thundered in his ears as he watched Sam leaning down and sinking a ball easily, almost lazily. Louis wetted his lips. He blamed it on the alcohol as he lined the tip of his stick up and struck the ball, aiming slightly a little too far to the right. He really didn’t do it on purpose, he really didn’t. He watched, almost in silent satisfaction as the ball rolled against the wall of the table and stopped inches from sinking into the hole.

“Oops…” He mumbled, grinning at Sam as the table erupted. He was pretty sure they all knew he had lost on purpose. Their chanting grew inaudible in his ears as he watched Sam running a hand through his hair as he rounded the table. He looked at the alpha from underneath his lashes as his crush came closer. Sam’s arms came up to bracket him against the pool table as the whistling around them turned up a notch.

“You’re really pretty, you know?” Sam leaned in and was whispering hotly into his ear. Louis felt like he might just come in his pants from how horny he was getting.

“Smell incredible, too.”

“You don’t have to chat me up, Fender… You’ll get that kiss, don’t worry.” Louis whispered back, hand coming up to grasp the front of Sam’s jacket. The alpha smirked as he leaned closer, lips looking like they were full of promises as he pressed himself against Louis.

Louis tilted his head, parting his lips and closed his eyes. _His first kiss._ The thought flitted into his mind. _His first kiss with his first crush._ It couldn’t get better than this. He could almost taste the alpha. They were both drunk, he could tell, but it didn’t matter. He was getting what he had always day dreamed of.

Suddenly, the warmth against him was gone in a flash. Louis frowned at the loss of contact, but before he could open his eyes to see what was happening. Another body was pushed flush against his and then there were lips on his. The kiss was hellishly hot, burning Louis’ lips as the alpha’s worked against his. He tasted crushed nuts as honey swirled on his tongue. He moaned a little as he felt tongue prying his mouth open. There were hands gripping his waist and he couldn’t help but grind down hard, feeling the hardline of the alpha’s erection. He felt like fainting from the hotness of it all as he pulled away, blinking up at the alpha in his haziness, smiling dopily. Except it wasn’t who he thought he was kissing. The smile slid off his face.

“Harry?” He gasped as his hand flew up to his mouth. He registered the scene in front of him through the fogginess clouding his mind. He saw Sam sitting on the floor near them, clutching at a bloody nose and he could faintly make out the crowd’s chant of FIGHT! FIGHT! He wiped at his mouth with the back of his sleeve as tears welled up in his eyes.

“What the fuck did you do!?” He screamed at Harry as he shoved the alpha off of him.

“Fucking warn a guy would you?” Sam spat from the floor. He was glaring at Louis.

“I thought I smelled some guy on you before I tried kissing you. Don’t lead a guy on when you already have an alpha, Tomlinson.”

“I don’t!” Louis denied quickly, crouching to the floor and searching his joggers’ pockets for some tissues. But before he could hand Sam some, he was being yanked back onto his feet and pressed against Harry’s front. He yelped as the alpha buried his head into the crook of his neck. Harry didn’t so much as warn him before he was scenting Louis. The omega felt the first drop of tear sliding down his cheek as he struggled against Harry’s hold. He felt like retching at the smell of nuts and lavender.

“ _He does._ He belongs to me so if you don’t get out of my house right now, Fender, you’re going to be fucking sorry.”

Louis felt Harry licking a trail up his neck and just like that, he was wet. He knew all the alphas in the vicinity could smell him and what they must be thinking. How he smelled like he was aching for a knot.

He flailed his arms wildly, successfully freeing himself from Harry and was running away, pushing blindly into the crowd. He was sobbing, confused tears streaming down his face as he wiped desperately at the saliva on his neck. He could hear Harry shouting his name and the blood pounding in his ears as he tripped over pair after pair of feet. He felt like the mess in his brain and the alcohol in his system was fucking him up in the worse way possible. He scrambled up the staircase as he shouted at people to move out of his way. Anything to get away from the alpha who was chasing after him.

He spotted a group of people ahead of him, all peering up at the ceiling. He looked up too and through his tears, he saw that they were trying to open the latch that led to the attic. He knew this sort of contraption since he had an attic like this back in the first house his parents had rented. He wordlessly shoved the beta who had his tongue sticking out in concentration, trying to push the pole hook through the latch. It took him less than a second to slide the hook in and then he was crawling up the stairs. The noise from the party faded as soon as he poked his head up into the attic. He looked around frantically for a hiding spot, but it was too late. The smell reached him and before he had the sense to drag up the stairs so that no one would follow, Harry was heaving himself through the opening.

“No!” Louis protested as he felt more tears and he was crawling back blindly. His hands bumped against something soft which turned out to be a mattress in the corner of the attic, pushing right against the wall underneath the lone window. There were fluffy looking blankets on top of the mattress and Louis turned to bury his head into them, his omega urging him to do so and seeking some form of comfort.

He took in a lungful of Harry’s scent from the blankets and he almost choked. But he was too weak to shove them aside. He continued to breathe the scent in, letting the somewhat comforting pheromones surround him.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice sounded out from behind him as Louis closed his eyes, willing the alpha to turn into thin air and just leave him alone. The alcohol he had drank was definitely making their way through his system, making him lose limbed, drowsy and worse of all, horny. Since he had been wet from earlier, he could feel the slow trickle of slick still oozing out of his hole and he was surrounded by alpha scent as he pulled the blankets over himself, trying to hide the fact that he was slick and he didn’t want to see Harry’s face.

“Go away…” He mumbled into the blankets as he felt his heart rabbiting in his chest, feeling the alcohol pulse in his veins. He was half hard now. He blamed everything on the terrible concoctions that Roman had shoved into his hands as he reached down slowly to palm himself. He couldn’t control the sharp intake of breath that escaped from between his lips. He snuck a hand down the front of his joggers, grasping his cock and almost sighed in relief as he started stroking himself.

“Lou…” A strained voice from near him startled him and he cursed as he picked up pace, needing some sort of relief.

“Baby, what do you think you’re doing?”

Louis gasped when the blankets he had burrowed under were ripped off of him, leaving him trembling in the cold air with his hand shoved into the front of his joggers. He blinked open a bleary eye, his dried tears were making his eyelashes cling together. Harry was staring openly at him, mouth slightly ajar as he took in the scene. Louis felt too weak to do anything else besides concentrate on getting himself off. He ignored Harry, biting his lips as he flicked his wrist. But before he could bring himself over the edge, a big hand was circling around his wrist and tugging his hand harshly from out of his joggers.

“What…” He slurred as he frowned at Harry through his haziness. The alpha was still grasping his hand which was sticky and wet with precome and slick. Louis watched, as if in slow motion, as Harry brought his hand up to his plump lips and started licking at the come and slick on his palm. Every stroke of Harry’s velvety tongue against his palm and between his fingers made Louis shudder, making more slick pulse out of him as he could only watch, mouth opened and dumbstruck.

“What are you thinking, baby?” Harry breathed against the inside of his wrist as he nibbled at the delicate skin there. “Touching yourself in front of me, touching yourself when it’s supposed to be my job. You’re driving me insane, Lou…”

Louis was panting by now as Harry grasped his other wrist and pinned him down hard into the mattress.

“Taste just like you smell. So pretty when you’re like this. Just looking at me and no one else.” Harry muttered against the shell of his ear before biting down on his earlobe, making Louis jerk up wildly at the contact.

“Get off of me…” He protested weakly, flexing his fingers and discovering that he couldn’t feel them. His head felt swollen as Harry kissed a line down his jaw to his throat.

“That was my first kiss!” He said angrily, the sudden flash of thought making him slightly sober, just a tiny bit more coherent as he brought up his knee to push Harry away. The alpha stilled at this outburst, hot breath fanning over Louis’ neck.

“You stole my first kiss!” Louis shouted as he successfully knocked his knee into Harry’s stomach, causing the alpha to lose his grip on his wrists. He rolled over, tugging a pillow into his chest and felt a new onslaught of tears burning the corners of his eyes. Silence and concerned pheromones seemed to clog the room as Louis sniffled softly into the pillow.

“You were going to kiss Fender.” Harry stated as Louis willed himself to stop crying.

“I wanted to! But then you just... ruined everything!”

“Why did you want to kiss Fender? He’s a twat… He dumped my sister’s friend after he knotted her. He’s not worth your time and thoughts…”

Louis was too angry at Harry to care and protest. He whipped around, planning on giving Harry a piece of his mind, but Harry pinned him against the mattress. The alpha leaned down and took Louis’ lips between his, making the omega gasp in surprise. The kiss, this time, was bittersweet, filled with apology that felt sincere and genuine as the alpha moved his lips slowly against Louis’, nipping softly then smoothing his tongue over Louis’ lips so that the omega would grant entrance and let him in. Louis felt like his ability to breathe had been taken away as Harry licked, deliberately slow into his mouth, filling his senses with nuts and honey.

“Mmmm…” Louis heard himself moan weakly as his hands flew up to grasp the alpha’s shirt.

“How’s that one?” Harry pulled back, ghosting his lips over Louis’ forehead. Louis felt curls tickling his face.

“Is that one better than the first? Or how about this one?”

Harry continued to press him into the mattress and lavishing kisses onto his lips, kisses that were tender and seemed to be full of meaning unlike the hot and possessive first kiss they had shared. He finally pulled back to give Louis time to catch his breath as the omega fisted his shirt.

“The damage is done.” Louis replied faintly as Harry kissed away the dried tear stains on his cheeks.

“How about… I make up for it… Make you come? Do you want that, Lou? Make you come on my knot?”

Louis stared up at the alpha in shock, flushing at the idea as his cock twitched. His drunkenness seemed to return in full force as he slowly took in Harry’s words.

“What…” He had no strength in him to form a whole sentence as Harry’s fingers danced downwards, hovering over the hem of his hoodie.

“Yes or no? Lou? Can I touch you?”

“Wait… I’ve…” He blushed, turning to hide his face from the intensity of Harry’s stare. “I’ve never been with anyone… I don’t know…”

“I’ve never been with anyone either.” The steadiness in Harry’s low tone made him snap his head back as he glared up at the alpha who was smiling so that faint dimples sank into his cheeks.

“ _Liar_.” Louis accused almost instantly. It was impossible. Harry was probably one of the most desirable and popular alphas in the school. During his first year in high school, Louis recalled seeing the alpha and the crowd of omegas that would always tail him in the hallways. He had faintly wondered if Harry’s curls were as soft as they looked.

“Never been with anyone because the only person I’ve ever wanted never once looked my way. Until now. Never had the desire to be with anyone who isn’t you, Louis. The prettiest omega, just hard to think about other people when I look at you.”

“I don’t even know you…” Louis choked out. He couldn’t believe it. _Why was Harry saying all these things?_ If this was how Harry sweet talk omegas into spreading their legs for him, it was having its desired and unfortunate effect on Louis in his overwhelmed and half-drunk state.

“You don’t know the whole story yet… You can choose not to believe me, baby, but at the end of the day, I still just want you. Just how it is.” Harry shrugged as stray curls fell across his face. Louis reached out to tug at a curl, twisting the end of the soft hair between his fingers. They were, he suddenly realized, as soft as they looked.

“You just want to fuck me, don’t you?” He asked accusingly, feeling the burning in his abdomen intensify as Harry gazed down at him. The alpha didn’t seem like he was the least bit drunk as he shook his head.

“I don’t just want to fuck you. I want everything with you.”

Louis really didn’t get how this guy’s mind works.

“If you can make me come in the next minute, I will let you. Let you knot me.” Louis said, his voice barely a tremor. In his drunken mind, a minute seemed like a second. It would be mission impossible. It was laughable and so he laughed, curling up on his side as he saw the shocked expression Harry was wearing.

“Are you… are you serious, Lou?” The alpha stammered.

Louis hacked up a cough before laughing again. “That is, _if_ you can manage it… You probably have only thirty seconds left…” He teased as Harry’s jaw clenched in determination. The alpha was silent as his hands flew down to grip Louis’ hips. He dug his fingers into the flesh there, making Louis yelp in pain and shock as he flipped the omega so that Louis was lying on his front. Louis laughed as he squirmed, just as he was about to announce time was up, he felt his joggers along with his slick soaked boxers being tugged down swiftly.

“Har—” Louis gasped into silence as soon as he felt his arse cheeks being pulled apart and every single of his nerves all zeroed in on his hole which was fluttering at the suddenness of being exposed. Somehow he knew what was going to happen, but the first stroke of Harry’s tongue punched out the loudest, most obscene moan out of him. The alpha’s tongue continued to dig into him without pause as Louis shouted out in protest. He clawed at the sheets underneath him, loud whimpers spilling out uncontrollably as Harry licked into him, tongue sharp and jabbing right into Louis, wriggling and then flattening over his entrance as he gushed slick. He rutted down, feeling his cock dragging over the blankets and then almost screaming when Harry closed his lips around his rim, biting down. He was crying, full on sobbing as his body jolted with every single lick. He was so out of it that he didn’t realize he had already came, untouched, simply from Harry’s tongue and rubbing his erection against the blankets. Harry didn’t stop though, still tearing Louis apart with his mouth. Just when Louis felt like he couldn’t take another lick, he felt the intrusion of a single finger. Even though he had fingered himself before, it felt nothing like it. The finger was fuller, longer and relentless as it slid further into him.

“You came. So now you’re mine.” Harry pulled back to whisper this and he started to sink in a second finger. Louis jerked, unable to form words as his hole clenched greedily. Harry rocked up onto his knees to kiss him, swallowing his moans as he wriggled a third finger into Louis, pressing hard against his walls. The stretch was painful, sharp and foreign. Louis let out a broken sound as Harry crossed his fingers, prying him open.

“Ahh… _Hurts_!” Louis managed to finally regained his voice enough to rasp this. Harry froze immediately, fingers still deep inside of the omega as he pecked at Louis’ lips.

“I can stop if you don’t feel good, tell me, tell me to stop.” The alpha grumbled, obviously restraining hard from twisting further into Louis with his fingers. It must be taking him all the self-control he possessed. Louis shook his head slowly after he took a few deep breaths.

“Finish what you’ve started…” He muttered quietly as he flushed. Harry dimpled and then, just like that, his fingers were curling and brushing up against Louis’ prostate. Louis clamped his own hands over his mouth as he yelled out in pleasure.

Harry pulled his fingers out of Louis with lightning speed and then the alpha was pulling back, striping his hipster shirt off of his head and shoving his jeans down his thighs. Louis had never seen a knot this up close. It was so red, like it was about to burst and the sight of it rendered him unable to think. Louis could only stare as the alpha pushed his hips up against his arse.

“Fuck!” Louis swore as he squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel Harry panting hotly into the crook of his neck as the alpha fit himself against Louis’ back.

“Let me fuck you on your front, wanna see how pretty you are when I take you.”

Louis could only moan as he felt Harry rut up teasingly as if to make a point before he was being manhandled so that he was lying on his back. He blinked through his tears up at the alpha who loomed over him. There was no escape now, no going back, because a part, deep and hidden within Louis, _wanted it_ , just as badly. Harry was reaching over their heads and was grasping a condom in his fists. He ripped open the packet and rolled it on his cock quickly before caging Louis back onto the mattress.

“Is this okay?” Harry asked out of the blue, eyes searching Louis’ as he swept the omega’s fringe from his baby blues. Louis answered wordlessly by clasping his fingers together behind Harry’s neck and squeezing his eyes shut.

He gasped as Harry’s cock pushed into his hole, stretching him open and inching inside of him. The pain was stinging the more Harry pushed into him. The alpha was bigger than he looked, especially when he eased his knot inside of the omega. Louis could only hold his breath as he felt Harry’s cock settle fully into him. Harry started kissing him as if trying to kiss away the pain.

“Harry?” Louis whispered as Harry’s lips stilled against his own.

“Hmmm?” The alpha bent down to nip at the omega’s collarbones, leaving faint red love bites on the skin there.

“Am I really your first?”

Harry pulled back to lock eyes with Louis. The emerald greens were unwavering as he stared into baby blues.

“My first and _only_. My first and _last_. Told you I only want you, didn’t I? Will always be this way.”

Louis hiccupped as the alpha smiled.

“Move.” The omega demanded suddenly. Harry nodded and began to slowly ease out before pushing back in tentatively. He started to build up a pace as the omega’s moans grew louder with every thrust. Louis felt Harry hitting his prostate just as the swell of the alpha’s knot caught against his rim. Louis came as soon as Harry closed his fists around his cock. He could feel the alpha chasing his own orgasm seconds later, shooting out strings of come into the condom. The feeling of being stuffed full of knot seemed to suck every bit of strength within Louis from his limbs and he could only go lax, letting the alpha maneuver him onto his chest. He could faintly feel Harry stroking his back as he drifted into a sort of limbo like sleep.

At first it was the cold that woke Louis up. He yawned before pushing himself off the mattress, noticing that morning light was filtering through the glass window of the attic. He rubbed at his eyes, wincing as the soreness of his arse shot up his spine. It dawned on him that he had been knotted. The dull headache he was sporting confirmed that last night wasn’t just a fevered dream.

“Shit…” Louis sighed as he carefully got up on his knees, limping as he steadied himself on his feet. He noticed that he wasn’t wearing last night’s clothes. Instead he was dressed in a large beige sweater that was still a tad too thin, leaving him shivering in the morning cold. He had on loose joggers that seemed a little too big on him and he had to tie the drawstrings firmly so that it didn’t slip down his hips. His eyes lit upon his trainers at the entrance of the attic and he shoved his feet into them. The scent in the room was a mix of him and Harry, it clung to his strange clothes as he descended the attic steps, cursing while he tried not to limp so obviously. It seemed like remnants of last night still lingered here and there. He could see cups and rubbish everywhere. Strangers were snoring away on the couch when Louis peered into the living room.

“Harry?” He called out softly. His omega was aching. Louis had never been knotted and so he guessed the way his omega was desperate to find the alpha meant that they were still tied, by the invisible bond between them.

He felt lost as he wandered the mansion. He finally spotted the doorway that led to the large kitchen and from a distance, he could hear faint humming and the tap was running. He stepped through the doorway and saw that Harry was washing bottles at the sink. The alpha was in a loose T-shirt and didn’t seem to be bothered by the cold. Louis opened his mouth to call out, but snapped his jaw shut when upon a closer look, he discovered that Harry wasn’t alone.

An omega was collecting the empty bottles on the floor and handing them to Harry as she chattered away. She had bleached blonde hair and her height matched Harry’s. Louis swallowed thickly when he noticed that she wasn’t wearing any pants and that she stood a little closer than necessary to Harry as she thrust more bottles under the running water.

“So I told her that I was too busy but in reality…” The omega must have caught his scent because she dropped a bottle, letting it clang against the metal sink as she swiveled to the doorway. Louis froze in his spot, biting down hard on his lips as he blushed. She gave him a slow once over before jabbing an elbow into Harry’s side and jerking her thumb towards Louis.

“You’re right, Haz. He’s like _really_ pretty.”

Louis flushed as he turned quickly. He was getting the hell out of here. Harry must be walking around and boasting about how he had knotted Louis. He was so stupid for letting his guard down.

“Lou?” He heard Harry calling after him as he raced in the direction of what he assumed to be the front door. The alpha caught up to him easily just as he was reaching out for the doorknob.

“Back off!” Louis turned, pushing the alpha away roughly before twisting the doorknob. Except the door wouldn’t fucking budge. He could only twist in vain as he felt Harry’s intense gaze on his back.

“Baby, why are you upset?”

Louis stopped in his attempts to escape and glared at Harry.

“Why don’t you go back and chat up that girl? I can let myself out, thank you very much.” He hissed.

“I wasn’t chatting her up! She’s just a friend…” Harry answered, frowning as he stepped closer. Louis shrank back.

“So are you driving me home or what?”

 _Fucking god_ , the omega girl had followed them and was stepping up to the alpha, flinging her arms around the Harry’s back and hoisting herself up like she wanted a piggy back ride. Harry grunted a little as she giggled, his hands came up to grip her naked thighs. She seemed oblivious to Louis’ presence. Why did he feel the urge to rip her head off? It must be the omega within him. _Damn_ Harry for knotting him.

“Go lie down, Cara, you’re still drunk…” Louis heard Harry replying as he went back to his attempts to break down the front door.

“Come cuddle me?” Louis felt sick when the omega girl giggled.

“Don’t throw up all over the guest room bed like you did before…” Harry ordered and he could hear more giggling. Somehow he finally managed to open the door and he was running down the steps. He needed to get the fuck out of here. He nearly broke his neck when he skidded down the wet steps. It was drizzling… and Louis didn’t even know which direction his house was. It occurred to him he didn’t even have his phone. He felt so much like a cheap fuck being thrown out that he was on the verge of crying.

“Louis!” Harry’s shout was loud as he felt arms clasping his waist and then he was being pulled back up the steps.

“Let go of me, you fucker!” Louis shouted back as Harry shoved him back through the front door. His hair was wet with rain and he was shivering like a leaf.

“Why are you being like this? Lou?”

“I hate you!” Louis burst out, chest heaving as Harry slammed the front door shut and blocked it from Louis’ view.

“What the hell did I do? Is it because I left you while you were still sleeping? Baby… I was just cleaning the house up and was going to make you a cuppa…”

“Oh yeah, go on then, lie to my face, why don’t you? That omega is waiting for you in the _guest room_ now so don’t let me stop you.”

Harry stared at him for a moment before he was ducking down and kissing Louis. Louis made a halfhearted noise of protest before he was being encircled in Harry’s arms. The alpha kissed him until he felt the thoughts of the omega girl slipping from his mind. By the time Harry pulled away, Louis was already weak and his lips felt swollen. His head felt like it was floating, separated from his body, as Harry licked at his shoulder. He could only slap at Harry's shoulder as he felt the alpha nipping at his neck. Somewhere along the line, he felt himself being led upstairs and into a dark bedroom.

“Shouldn’t have left you, baby, I’m sorry. I’m here now.” Harry was whispering and he tucked them under the covers. Louis suddenly felt so tired. He yawned as the smell of Harry engulfed him. It really _shouldn’t_ be this comforting.

“I will never stop hating you.” He mumbled against Harry’s chest as the alpha pulled him close.

“We’ll see.” Came Harry’s amused reply. His omega felt satisfied that he was now the center of the alpha's attention, though he would rather be dead than admit this.

Louis blamed it on the knotting. He blamed his feelings on a lot of other things, like the way Harry would dimple, the way Harry would look at him. Louis pretended that that night at the party had never happened. It was just a moment of weakness. Of Harry’s manipulation. It meant nothing. The alpha continued to drive his friends away and Louis resented the guy for it. He tried to avoid the alpha as best he could. However, Harry still touched him and sometimes Louis would let him. The more he got to know Harry, the hate became something that he had to focus on in order to remind himself that _yes_ , he hated the alpha. As long as he concentrated on the hate, he wouldn’t think about the desire. He didn’t know how very wrong he turned out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on another ABO fic, a fluffy friend to lover au right now and will be posting soon so hope you guys stick around, thank you for reading this fic!


End file.
